Adventures of a Not-So-Special Summoner
by DeadMansPlate
Summary: Imagine being some random, typical summoner in the universe of League. That's the perfect label to put on Alex, at least until something weird happens...something weird that causes some "interesting" adventures (or should I say misadventures) to ensue...Rated M for vulgar/sexual content. The universe and characters in this story (besides OCs) all belong to Riot Games.
1. An Unexpected Encounter

Warning: I wrote this chapter (and technically the entire plot of the story) preceding the release of Lux's Issue #3 (I think). This will cause some discrepancies on how certain characters' relationships (mainly Lux and Sylas) are with others.

Now that that's out of the way, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Alex let out a growl as his opponents destroyed the ally nexus. Another defeat.

_Well...at least I didn't feed…_

Ending up with a score of 5/5/4, he walked out of the summoning chambers, trying to compose himself. It wasn't a surprise that his ally summoners didn't berate him for being useless on the rift. Seeing their gameplay in the match was enough to tell him that they were narrow-minded idiots who believed that KDA was the only indication of a good/bad player. God, why did he always have to get those boosted apes on his team, while the enemy team consisted of 3+ challenger smurfs?

Walking past the champions, Alex hoped to avoid contact with them, as one wrong word out of his mouth could equal an eternity in the infirmary, with the only good trade-off being Akali as his nurse (he tried to not let his virgin fantasies get the better of him). This match, his main, Katarina, was banned, so he was forced to choose a meta mage pick. Being a first-time mage in a ranked match was always pretty stressful, as giving up a solo-kill to the enemy team would lead to derision from allies, as well as experiencing the somehow tangible negative emotions that radiated off the champion he was summoning.

However, this match didn't go as bad as he anticipated in champion select. Playing Sylas wasn't as difficult as he imagined, and he got the hang of him after a few minutes in lane. Trading with the enemy mid laner was going well, and Alex swore, if the ally Hecarim didn't charge his _Predator_ rune, use _Onslaught of Shadows_ to go through a wall, and use _Devastating Charge_ to ram into the enemy Malzahar (who had passive) under the Tier 1 Turret, he would've stolen his _Nether Grasp_ and gotten a solo kill.

Thinking about the summoner who played Hecarim that match made Alex wanna puke. Apparently he thought that _Onslaught of Shadows_ was an escape tool. While berating that summoner in his mind (he was too introverted in public to say a thing), Alex didn't notice that he was walking straight into Sylas.

Shock flooded him as he bounced off Sylas like Fiddlesticks' _Dark Wind_ and ricocheted off of a nearby wall, falling to the ground.

"Oww…" Alex muttered, clutching his head and slowly getting to his feet. Turning around, he was met with Sylas, who was giving him an exasperated look.

"Watch where you're going there, boy!" he growled, his accent echoing through the halls. Other champions and summoners stopped by to look to see what was going on. Alex froze. Bringing attention to themselves was one thing he wished he had never done.

"...s-s-sorry..." The summoner replied, feeling a little embarrassed to be under the spotlight of everyone else in the room while doing this. In his mind though, he was verbally berating the champion for sharing equal accountability for bumping into him. You know, it takes two for a collision, right?

_The Unshackled_ rolled his eyes. "Can't you see where you're going...Summoner..." His voice trailed off as he stared at Alex. Alex stared back, giving the Demacian (he was from Demacia, you don't only call people who are from Demacia and love the place Demacian, you know) a confused expression.

"Are...are you okay?"

"My...my..." Sylas said in a distant voice. "Now that is something...rather special..."

"What?" Alex narrowed his eyes. "Did I bump into your head and cause something weird to happen?" Yes, he should've held back with the sharp tone, but...

Sylas didn't answer, and he continued to explore the rest of Alex's body with his eyes. They looked rather...hungry...

"Uhhh...yeah...this is getting weird...I'm going..." Alex turned to leave, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Not. Yet."

Hearing those words, the summoner frowned, and turned back ground. "What do you-"

Alex's eyes widened as he saw Sylas throw his chains around his body.

"W-what are you doing?!" He yelled out.

"Why...it looks like you have something I need..." Sylas grinned evilly. "I think I'll take it!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I LITERALLY HAVE NOTHING-"

Sylas' chains tightened, and a weird surge pulsed through his body, preventing him from finishing his sentence.

Alex made a weird expression as he felt the sensation. "W-what are you..." Suddenly, he was hit by an essentially tangible wall of drowsiness. As his eyes began to close involuntarily, he saw Sylas stand over him, an evil smile apparent on his face.

That was the last thing Alex saw before he blacked out.

Putting the unconscious summoner on his shoulders, Sylas began to walk out when stopped by Malzahar.

"What are you doing with that summoner?" _The Prophet of the Void_ demanded.

"Oh, nothing..." Sylas assured him. "I won't harm him...there's just something...I need from him...and I'll need some privacy..."

"You're not violating the summoner, are you?" Malzahar narrowed his eyes.

"You idiot!" Sylas snarled. "No! Is your Voidborn mind on the mentality level equal to a teenager's?"

"Then what are you doing that requires such privacy?"

"Something...something you won't understand." Without waiting for Malzahar to reply, Sylas turned and walked out of the summoning chamber, the unconscious summoner still on his shoulders.

"Yo, Malz." _The Prophet of the Void_ turned to the sound of the voice, which belonged to the summoner who had used him in the previous match.

"Yes, Summoner?"

"Did you find out that Sylas was gay or something?"

"No, definitely not. Where did you get that notion from, Summoner?"

"Oh, I don't know...just saw him dragging away that other summoner, so I was like, 'Hmmm...'"

"Hmmm indeed, Summoner. There's no telling what Sylas is going to do...although I suspect it has something to do with magic..."

* * *

Blinking his eyes to get rid of his grogginess, Alex shot up, looking around where he was. It was a room filled with bookshelves, and books lying everywhere.

_...where am I...?_

Trying to move, Alex looked down and realized he was tied to a chair, and some weird chains were wrapped around him. They were gold, and flashed purple occasionally. They definitely looked like the chains Sylas had on his arms.

"...Sylas?" Alex called out.

_Wait, why am I letting my captor know that I'm awake?_

"Hello there, boy," a gruff voice said. Alex's eyes darted to the side of the room, as he saw _The Unshackled_ make his way towards him.

"...what are you doing to me?"

"Oh, it's nothing dangerous boy, do not fret. I'm extracting some magical powers from you."

Alex cocked his head to the side. "...what?"

Sylas gritted his teeth. "I'm absorbing your magic, boy."

"Did me hitting you cause your intelligence to drop or something? I-I..uhh...don't have any magic on myself."

"Nonsense, boy. I've felt magic radiating off of you ever since you summoned me today. After bumping into you, I've confirmed it. You're a rather special summoner, huh?"

"What?" Alex frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You're one of the first summoners to have magic radiating inside of himself. I'll have so much use of this."

"N-n-now wait a second!" Alex cried out, struggling to get the chains off of himself with no luck. "I seriously don't have any magic on myself! What the fuck are you talking about?"

Sylas rolled his eyes. "Really? Who's better at identifying whether someone has magic within their body, me or you?"

"...I'm going to pass on that question. Anyway, I did not consent to this. So can you please stop whatever the fuck you're doing?"

Sylas's turquoise eyes peered into his. "Did you even know there was magic within you, boy? I was fairly certain you did not know until mere seconds ago."

"Uhh…I mean, I still don't really believe that there's any magic within myself."

"Then this shouldn't be at all a problem to you."

"You know, people don't usually like being tied up and powerless in front of a pretty intimidating person unless they're a fan of BDSM or something like that."

"What's that, boy?"

_Wait, shit, he doesn't know what that means. _"Oh, nothing."

"Alright...well, just relax for now." Sylas grinned. "I will let you go once I'm finished extracting all the magic from yourself."

"Uhh, quick question?"

"What is it, Summoner?"

"Can't I report you for doing this shit? If I get some goody-two-shoes loser summoner to look into this, I'm pretty sure they'll find SOMETHING illegal about it."

"You could, but then I would kill you, boy."

_Man, being locked up for so many years really fucked with this guy's brain. Although to be fair, there are some summoners with worse social skills. _"Wouldn't that be kind of stupid? That would make the whole Institute of War go after you, no?"

"I currently reside as a champion in the chambers of a nation I once believed I was a part of, then they turned their back on me." Sylas' eyes narrowed. "The threat of the Institute of War does not faze me, boy."

"We're in Demacian chambers? The fuck?! Why the hell are you in here?! Shouldn't you be in the...wait, yeah, which chambers WOULD you reside in..."

Sylas gritted his teeth. "Boy, you are really making me want to kill you right here, right now."

"Well homicide is something that's seen as objectively illegal, so..." Alex let out a long sigh. Today was just getting worse and worse. This morning, he doubted any event would make this day actually memorable at all, but...

"Well...how am I going to get out of here? Don't want to teleport within the Demacian quarters, because that would look suspicious, as if I'm trying to sneak out after doing something...I'M ALSO COMING FROM YOUR ROOM! YOU KNOW WHAT PLACE YOU PUT ME IN?!"

"Not my problem, boy. You could always just stay in here until the halls clear up. I've used magic to seal my room from the outside, so no anti-mage Demacians can get in."

"What?! Then how do you get-"

"Boy, have you ever heard of a champion named Twisted Fate?"

"...he actually agrees to this? Is he really gay or something? Can you ask him that for me?"

"Why would I?"

"If you won't, can you ask Graves if he knows if TF is gay?"

"Summoner, you are asking the most irrelevant questions I've ever-"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Sighing, Sylas turned and left the room. "Excuse me for a second."

"Wait, what?" What Demacian would be knocking at his door? Didn't they all hate him? Alex thought back to Sylas' backstory. Chained and imprisoned, and then a certain blonde noble girl approached him and...

_She still doesn't hate him, though?_

"Sylas!" he heard an intensely positive voice cry out.

_Oh God, no._

Alex tried to keep his composure as he listened into Sylas and Lux's conversation, Sylas trying to talk in a civil manner, Lux sounding like an overly optimistic cheerleader in those angsty high school stories Alex read in his free time. Okay, it was manga. He was a weeb. End of story.

Despite being bored to death by their conversation, Alex still listened in. Strange how _The Lady of Luminosity_ was on talking terms with someone who went ape-shit (for kinda good reason, not gonna lie) and killed a ton of Demacians, but...what did he know? Luxanna Crownguard was a peculiar being, and she surprised him almost every day with something new.

His heart skipped a beat when Sylas spoke up once more. "I'm currently performing a magical extraction in the backroom. Could you please come back another time?"

_Why is the conversation going to me? I feel like a child whose parents are bitching about to his friends' parents or something…_

"Magical extraction? Can I see?"

_Ughh, that voice kills me on the inside…_

"Uhh..."

Hearing a quick shuffle and a grunt, Alex frowned. What the hell just happened?

Suddenly, he gritted his teeth. There was some weird sensation passing through him, similar to before. It's like the chains around him were...injecting something into him? But no, weren't they supposed to be taking something out?

The weird feeling passed, and the summoner went back to feeling normal. Before he could even wonder what happened, a flash of blonde hair occurred at the side of his eye.

Glancing in the direction, Alex's eyes immediately met with Lux.

For a moment, the two stared at each other blankly. The summoner never thought he would get into a staring contest with some Demacian champion, but then again, he didn't expect to to ever get kidnapped in his life. Today was a full day of firsts, wasn't it?

He was gonna be honest...she was much visually appealing than he remembered.

Her curves were mesmerizing, as if they invited him to glue his eyes onto them. Her white skirt with golden edges sadly blocked the view of her hips, but the tight grey chestplate complimented her breast shape in unimaginable ways. Her blonde hair fell around her shoulders, which went well with her dazzling smile. Dammit, he just couldn't take his eyes off of her.

_Stop looking at her, you pervert!_ His mind screamed.

_OOh, just look at those two things...OHH YES, I JUST_ WANNA...Alex drowned out the words of his hormones, which seemed to develop mindsets of their own for the time being. And that wasn't exactly a good thing. Voices that were hormone-driven were definitely bad news.

"Uhh, hello there?" She said, sounding a little bit like she was in pain.

_Oh, SHIT!_

Shaking his head frantically, Alex felt his heart skip a beat. "...hi. Help?"

"S..." Dropping her hand on her knee, she took a deep breath. "What the hell...is this?" She muttered through gritted teeth.

The summoner raised an eyebrow. What the heck was going on?

Slapping herself in the face, she stood back up and called out, "Sylas! What is the meaning of this?!"

"I told you not to come in, Luxanna!"

"I see why now!" She called back. "How many people have you 'extracted' magic from now?" Shaking her head, she sighed, then turned to the summoner. Her expression immediately changed.

"What's your name, Summoner?" she asked, suddenly smiling...a bit weirdly.

"Alex…"

"Well, Alex, I'm here to take you out of Sylas' home."

"Thank God. I thought he was actually gonna fucking kill me a few times."

Lux let out her signature laugh, which made Alex's internal health deteriorate even more. "Of course he won't kill you, silly. Killing a summoner is a deathwish."

_Not to Sylas, apparently..._

Alex didn't dare say that out loud. After all, if he did, he would literally die. Lux didn't need to laugh or speak to encourage him closer to death, because Sylas could just take his life right away.

As she walked over, Alex continued to stare at her body. The fact that she was lowkey strutting didn't really help, either. When she stopped in front of him, Alex's eyes were glued to her breasts. After a moment, he realized that she was waiting for him to look up at her. Realizing that she'd caught him staring, he blushed furiously, and slowly moved his head up to meet hers.

Surprisingly, the smile was still present. And it...it lowkey was not a normal smile. It made him feel very...uneasy...

"Here, let me help you out of these."

"Uhh, okay..."

As Lux leaned over him to take Sylas' chains off of him, the summoner shut his eyes to avoid getting into any sticky situations.

Seeing black, he felt her body rub against his over and over, as he felt the chains loosening. Every time their bodies touched, he swore, he entered a world that was a mix of euphoria and fear.

_What the fuck is this...virgin's dream? Oh wait, I'm still a virgin myself..._

"Err..! This one chain's a bit tight! I'm going to have to get into a better position to pull it off!" He heard her say.

_Better position...WHAT THE FUCK-_

Alex's mind went into panic mode as he felt Lux's weight crash down on his lap. She was on top of him?! What the heck?!

He felt his dick growing in his pants, and he gulped, taking deep breaths as the blonde continued to work at the chains around his arms.

_Calm down, calm down, calm down...stop getting hard over a girl just climbing onto you, you fucking beta..._

As soon as her breasts brushed over his face, Alex gritted his teeth. Okay, was she doing this on purpose, or was she actually this much of an airhead? How naive can a living being actually get? Alex felt his dick harden even more.

_Please...get off…_

Realizing that his dick was now protruding into her body, Alex freaked out.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck…_

"All done!" he heard her say. Her weight disappeared from his lap.

_Holy shit...thank fucking God..._

Eyes opening, Alex slowly got up, giving Lux a nervous glance. She still had on her smile, and her hands were behind her back as she stood in front of him elegantly.

She didn't notice all that...did she…?

Then again, she didn't notice that she was smothering him with her boobs...

Looking around, Alex turned to see Sylas.

"Sorry about the inconvenience, boy…" _The Unshackled_ told him, patting him on the back. Alex would've appreciated the gesture more if his chains weren't attached. "I made a promise not to do this anymore...but you were just rather...special, I guess."

"Uhhh...okay…" Alex replied. What else could he say about that?

"Alright, let's leave," Lux broke in. The urgency in her tone caught the summoner a bit off guard.

Alex's legs felt like jello as he followed her out of Sylas' room and into the Demacian halls. It was nighttime, at least, and hardly anyone was outside of their rooms. Alex knew what would happen if he ran into a champion like Garen after exiting Sylas' room.

"Can you uhh, lead me out of here?" he asked softly. He had to be pretty fucking quiet, if there were champions sleeping. Waking Fiora up from her slumber was going to make things rather ugly...

"Just follow me," she said.

Walking behind her, Alex couldn't help but take a look at her ass.

Oh, how the Demacian attire complimented it. Her cheeks were squished against the fabric, making a beautiful imprint. Alex had to use every nerve inside of him to stop himself from reaching and…

_AGHH! STOP BEING SO PERVERTED!_

Eventually, Lux approached a door and opened it.

"Is this the exit?" he asked. Surprisingly, _The Lady of Luminosity_ didn't answer. That was weird of her, she was always one to show good manners.

Shrugging it off, he followed her inside. He grimaced as she slid by him, her breasts dragging across his abs, causing his dick to harden again. He jumped slightly as she slammed the door shut, and eyed her ass as she turned her back to him and locked the door.

"Wait...this isn't the exit."

"Uh huh," he heard her reply.

"Is this...your room?"

"Correct."

"W-w-what is going on?" Alex felt his heart rate increase. For some reason, his dick wasn't returning to, "ground state", if one were to refer to the state of his penis in the terms of quantum particle movement.

When Lux turned around, the summoner was taken aback by her facial expression. The usual cheerful and innocent look was replaced with a smile that could compete with _The Agony's Embrace._

"What's going on?" she repeated in a voice that made Alex's hair stand on end. Something in the tone of her voice was so captivating that it made his dick grow. Was this the nine-tailed fox disguised as a Demacian noble? "Why...I rescued you from Sylas, and need payment, and the moment I locked eyes with you..." She licked her lips. "...I can't just let this go..." she whispered.

The summoner opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He stared helplessly back at her, his arms spread out as his dick grew bigger and bigger.

Who was this? This wasn't Lux. Was she fucking possessed by a horny spirit or something?

Noticing the enlarging tent in his pants, Lux grinned seductively. "Well, well, well, looks like your body is eager to start," she whispered sultrily, slowly strutting towards him.

Mind entering panic mode just like when she was on his lap moments ago, Alex started backing up.

"Now, now…" she murmured alluringly, extended her hand out to touch his face. "...don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you…"

Not saying a single word (and fearing a bit for his safety), Alex continued backing up, until he tripped over something and fell to the ground.

"Ow…" he groaned, rubbing his head. Slowly getting up, he realized that he tripped over her staff. Stopping in front of him, Lux picked up her baton. "...sorry about my staff..."

"..." The summoner was about to say something when something surged through his body, knocking him back to the ground. He grimaced as he collided with the floor. He tried to move, but couldn't.

_Did I just get fucking...binded, man?_

His heart skipped a beat as he saw Lux loom over him, still a grin that made him nervous yet turned him on at the same time. "Why, my staff has the same idea as I do. Isn't that wonderful?"

Alex's eyes widened. "I don't think an inanimate object has feelings..." He couldn't move, and here was this cheerful mage turned devilishly seductive about to...do whatever she wanted to do with him. His heartbeat was increasing at an exponential rate, and he was trembling so much that one would think he bought a _Rapid Firecannon_ and enchanted it to attach to his whole body

"Don't worry…" she whispered, tone filled with lust. "Like I said before, I'm not gonna hurt you..."

Closing his eyes, he gritted his teeth. "...what is going on?" He hissed. "Is this a nightmare?" He let out an oof as he felt her weight crash down on him.

"It could be a wonderful dream, if you see it that way..." she whispered in his ear.

"Just saying, I'm a virgin, so..."

He could almost imagine the smile appearing on "Lux's" face, Lux being in quotation marks because he was certain that this wasn't her...usual personality, right? RIGHT?!

"This just keeps getting better and better...but don't worry, I'll be gentle…" She took his earlobe in her teeth and nibbled on it softly, eliciting a moan from the summoner.

Alex felt his dick harden even more, so much that it began to hurt. He grimaced, trying to shake Lux off of him with no luck. He was about to have his first time, but...apparently he was supposed to put up a "fight". Right?

His eyes widened as he saw her blue eyes move closer to his face.

"W-w-w-mmph!" Alex was interrupted as her felt her lips press softly against his. He just laid there, staring up at the ceiling, allowing her to gain dominance in the kiss.

He closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure as her tongue slid into his mouth, coating his palate with her saliva.

Losing his train of thought, Alex turned his head to the side, eyes and mouth open. Lux, disappointed by the breaking of the kiss, took a glance at his dick. Her seductive smile returned instantly.

"What do we have here?" she whispered sultrily, snaking her hand through his pants and undergarments and wrapping it around his dick. Alex moaned as he felt her cold fingers coil around his member, making it grow even more. The smoothness of her skin completely mesmerized him.

Lux returned her lips to his cheek, as his head was still turned to the side, kissing the skin of his face and coating it in saliva, as if she were a dog licking their owner. Still covering his cheek in pecks, her grip on his dick tightened, prompting him to climax once more.

Before Alex could let out another moan, he felt Lux's lips trail down from his cheek to his jawline and chin. She kissed at the bottom of his face hungrily, as if she wanted to eat it. Alex didn't think Lux was a cannibal, but then again, he would've never guessed that she had inner Evelynn (or whatever, you get what I mean) persona inside of herself. The statement that he learned something new about Lux every day remained true.

The Demacian started kissing his neck, nipping at the skin and licking at it. As her blonde hair completely blocked his view, Alex ejaculated even more of his juices, this time spilling all over her hand, which was still wrapped tightly around his member. The touch of her lips against his neck rendered him useless, as he found it impossible to move.

Alex lost himself in the land of pleasureville as Lux continued kissing him, her strokes on his dick continuous and periodic. Assuming that her hair wasn't going to move away any time soon, he closed his eyes and sighed, submitting and allowing her to do whatever she wanted.

As if that wasn't happening already…

But hey, it felt pretty fucking good.

He gained some train of thought back as Lux released her grip on his dick. He was confused when she removed her lips from his neck, giving the area above his collarbone one last smooch, making a sound so loud, one might assume she was trying to suck the bone out through his skin. Her weight disappeared off of his body, leaving him further puzzled.

The summoner watched blankly as _The Lady of Luminosity..._was it even appropriate to call her that anymore? Whatever. He watched blankly as her hands moved down to his pants, pulling them off. His underwear suffered the same fate soon after. He gulped. What was going to happen next was kinda obvious, no?

Lux leaned up and kissed his chin. "Don't worry, it gets better from here." She proceeded to trail kisses down his neck, his chest, then to his stomach, where she stuck her tongue out and started licking around his belly button in irregular patterns.

Alex let out a deep moan, then hesitated as he felt her disappear off his body. Where did she go again? Glancing up, he saw the Demacian girl, who snaked one of her hands into her own insides and was now fingering herself, moaning as well.

_She's so wet too..._

The only thing Alex could think of was his dick inside of her pink walls. His thoughts were interrupted as Lux returned her lips not to his stomach, but to his member, licking the entire length, making sure to leave her saliva on every area of his dick.

It felt like heaven when she moved her tongue in circles around the tip. The only thing Alex could do was moan. Over and over again.

_She's fucking right...this isn't a nightmare anymore..._

He moaned out as some cum squirted out, splattering against _The Lady of Luminosity's_ face. Her smooches stopped once more, and Alex looked up. She had to stop to wipe his face.

Alex stared blankly as she wiped her face clean, then slowly licked her hand in the most seductive way possible. "Goddamn, you taste so good, I could have you for a three-course meal."

"I...I really hope you don't milk me that dry."

"Oh, don't worry, I won't abuse you. In fact...you deserve a reward for being a good boy, no?"

The summoner raised his eyebrow. "...huh?"

Alex couldn't take his eyes off of the Demacian noble as she undressed herself, exposing her entire body to him. Her curves were built as if she was an ideal drawing of a sexy human female, her breasts persuading him to touch them.

Noticing his reaction, Lux giggled and turned around. "Hold on. I gotta go get something." As she walked to another room, Alex stared, mouth wide open, at her butt. Normally he would restrain from this type of perverted behavior. but...he had kind of been through a very recent event...that...yeah, you get the point.

If her breasts weren't captivating enough, her two doughy cheeks and the way they jiggled as she strutted…

_Yeah, this is heaven._

Alex laid where he was, still bound to the ground. The soreness of his dick was overcome by the euphoria state he was in ever since she climbed on top of him. But...he needed more…

"Back, cutie." Alex's eyes darted back to Lux, who was pacing back towards him.

Staring apprehensively, he asked, "...what were you getting?" He was surprised that he could even bring himself to speak audible sentences while staring at the naked body of an attractive woman, being the beta cuck virgin he was. Yes, he was self-aware.

"This." The last thing Alex saw was Lux's alluring smile before his eyes were covered with...well, with whatever Lux put over his face.

_Blindfold?!_

"...w-w-what are you doing?"

"It's better this way." He felt her breath close to his ear. "You don't know where I'm going to strike next."

"S-s-strike?" Alex stammered, voice full of fear. The only response he got was a seductive giggle.

"Relax, Summoner. I don't want to harm the boy I'm about to fuck the light out of."

"O-o-okay, and...wait, fuck the lights out of?! Is that a pun or-"

Alex felt Lux's lips slam against his, her tongue immediately making an entrance into his mouth. He grunted as her saliva mixed with his. Thank goodness her breath didn't smell like anything, or else he would've hated this. After a little while, her lips disappeared from his. Alex tensed up, anticipating a touch on another part of his body.

It struck at the side of his chest. Her lips pressed against it very lightly, causing him to react so shockingly, it was like Kennen used his _Slicing Maelstrom_ on him. Alex felt his dick harden, and cum was already starting to come out. He still had no clue why Lux was going at it, for he swore that girls liked fucking guys who didn't cum right away.

_Learn something new about Lux every day, I guess. Except I learned quite a lot today…_

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt her lips on his neck, kissing and biting at the skin like a wild animal. Letting out a moan of pleasure, Alex felt around for the shape of Lux's body, wrapping his arms around her chest and burying his head into her breasts. God, he just lost it whenever she did this.

Suddenly, he felt himself being pulled back, and his mouth was ripped open by two hands. Before he could say anything, he felt her nipple being shoved right into the opening.

Alex did the one thing he had to do: suck.

Hearing Lux's lustful moans as he caressed his tongue over her nipple made his juices flow out of his dick even faster, dripping all over his thighs.

He felt her cover the top of his head in kisses as he continued sucking her tits, like a baby breastfeeding from her mother.

When Lux pulled away from him, taking her nipple out of his mouth, he groaned.

"Don't worry, baby, this is nothing compared to what I'm about to do to you."

Just a simple statement, that could be taken in many different ways. Alex was making guesses to what she meant whenhe felt something warm envelop his dick. Was that her mouth? If it was, then where did her tongue go-

Oh.

Alex cried out Lux's name as loud as he could as he filled her insides with his juices. He didn't even care if he didn't have a condom, he was so lost in his feelings of lust that nothing else in the world mattered at the moment. He could feel the _Lady of Luminosity_ bounce up and down, his dick still throbbing inside of her. Her walls engulfed his entire shaft, making him climax so hard his screams were more excruciating than Cassiopeia's scream whilst using her _Petrifying Gaze_.

"F-f-f-fuck! LUX!"

"Ughhh...ALEX!"

The moments that followed were indescribable. The only thing he remembered about it was that he didn't want it to ever end. If Zilean were around (thankfully he wasn't), he wouldn't have been happy.

The best chills in the world flooded through his body as he continued filling her up. His body had reached some state of euphoria that he'd never imagine was possible, and it was insane that he could actually feel so...pleasured to this degree...

Once his dick had spewed the last of his cum into Lux, he felt her slide off of him. The cover over his eyes came off, and he felt himself being released from his binding. It didn't really make a difference anyway; he was too exhausted to move.

He felt Lux roll up next to him. Her eyes were barely open, and her whole body was smeared with his cum.

"C-c-cuddle with me, I'm cold…" she whimpered. The seductive attitude was gone, replaced by that of an innocent, sweet girlfriend. Except she wasn't his girlfriend. This for some reason seemed like a one time thing...

Smiling, Alex wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. He kissed the top of her head, breathing in her ear, "That...that was fucking was amazing...thank you..."

Lux chuckled weakly. "My pleasure. It was...so damn...perfect..."

Alex blushed, and he felt her lips press against his cheek for one last loving smooch.

"...also, you might wanna get out...soon…" she trailed off, and Alex noticed that she fell into deep sleep.

Slowly removing his arms from her, he placed one last kiss on her lips before mustering the strength to get up off the ground. His dick was burning from the lustful activities he engaged in, but at least he could still walk.

Sliding his clothes back on, Alex looked at Lux one last time. Was this the last time they were ever going to do this?

Was this the last time he was going to be doing something like this?

Shrugging the thoughts off, he silently exited Lux's door, leaving her resting, naked body where it was. The Demacian halls were empty. That was nice, as Alex tiptoed his way through and made it past many doors, such as Sona, Vayne, Jarvan, Xin Zhao, and Fiora.

Oh boy, did he try to be even quieter when passing that woman's door. Seeing the next door, he sighed.

_Garen..._

Maybe he needed to be extra quiet around this one as well.

Arriving near Garen's door, Alex tensed up. What if Garen found out that his little, goody-two-shoes sister took his virginity? Would he flip?

_It's best if I avoid this guy anyway…_

Suddenly, he heard a thump at Garen's door.

"Ohh, Garen, so rough…yes..." He heard a voice say.

Alex's hairs stood on end. That voice was too familiar to him. It was…

It was…

Katarina. His main.

_What is a Noxian doing in a Demacian's headquarters? ESPECIALLY IF THE DEMACIAN IS GAREN?_

Before he could process what was going on, Garen's voice sounded out.

"Fear not, I'm cumming."

_Yep...that's enough for today…_

Trudging slowly out of Demacian headquarters, Alex found an isolated spot and used the last of his energy to cast a teleportation spell to the front of his abode.

Opening the door, he sleep walked inside and crashed on the couch immediately, mind flooded with thoughts about the Crownguard siblings.

_Man, I should summon them some day…and ask them about Kat..._

It was amazing that he knew Katarina like a sister and played with her for years, but didn't know about her relationship with Garen. Well, he did hear about it, but just assumed that it was a rumored ship made up by all the summoners. After all, there were some quite weird ones...

He didn't want to get started on the Zoe and Kayn ship...

But that would have to be another time. The summoning, that is. He closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep. After all, he had some summoning to do the next day.


	2. Ionian Intimacy

Despite the quite vigorous activities from the previous night, Alex woke up feeling refreshed. A good night's sleep really reset everything, huh? He'd might as well visit Zoe and ask her to bombard him with her _Sleepy Trouble Bubble._

Putting his clothes back on himself, Alex headed out and went to look for his other summoner friends in the dining hall. Unsurprisingly, the dining hall was flooded with both summoners and champions, each going about their own dietary businesses.

After grabbing some food, Alex approached a table where his other summoner friends were at. As he sat down, he was acknowledged by all of them. Brushing back some of the light-blonde hair from his face, he waved to them before he shoved some food into his mouth.

"Hey Alex," the brown-haired man next to him said.

"Hey, David, what's up. How were matches yesterday?"

David sighed. "Every match as a jungler is always go big or go home. I swear."

"You're only saying that because you feed in half your matches," a summoner from across the table teased. His eyes were covered by the black bangs of his hair.

"Shut the fuck up, Sam. At least I'm not some edgy motherfucker who mains Zed. _The Master of Shadows_ requires no skill to play."

"Hey, that's so not true!"

"Yeah, use _Death Mark_ on an enemy and win. Man, that requires such mechanical skill. Teach me, oh superior edgelord."

"Maybe using only _Death Mark_ is enough to beat an opponent that's as good as you, David. You're fucking trash, so sit the fuck down, pisslow scrub."

Alex rolled his eyes as Sam and David bickered like two brothers fighting over a toy hextech gun. Goddamn, despite being Diamond summoners, they were quite immature. Looking up and taking a glance around the dining hall, his eyes landed on Lux, who was sitting at a table with a few other Demacians. Her usual smile was on, and she was laughing and conversing with the people next to her.

Thanks to the events from last night, he would never look at her the same way again. It was shocking that someone that radiated innocence off of herself could have an...an inner Evelynn? Is that what he would call it? Although last night was enjoyable and he would experience it again if he had the chance, Alex still wished that his view on Lux wasn't distorted by something so vivid.

_Learn something new about Lux every day, huh..._

"Hey, Alex, whatcha looking at?" The summoner felt someone nudge his arm. It was David.

"Wha?" Shaking his head frantically, he moved his eyes from Lux back to the table he was sitting at. "Oh, uh, nothing…"

"Dude, you were gawking at Lux," Sam snorted. "Don't deny it."

"Oooh!" David mocked Alex. "Someone's got a crush on a champion? Unlucky."

"What? No! Stop jumping to conclusions! I was just…"

"Just what, Alex?"

"Wandering my eyes around, and…"

"Then they landed on her and didn't go away?"

"Uhhh...yeah! Yeah, that's it!"

"Well, that means you'll never be able to get her out of your head. Then it blooms into something-"

Alex punched David on the shoulder. "The fuck are you talking about? You're reading too much romcom manga."

"More like your desired love life depicted in a high-school drama. Man, your fantasies are wack."

"Yeah, cuz you totally know me inside out, and thus know what my fantasies are. Give me a fucking break, dipshit."

"I mean...if you're going to go for her, you gotta get through Garen first," Sam pointed out. "Also, I'm pretty sure that oaf hates you cuz you and Kat are quite close…"

"What? Kat and I aren't even THAT close, what the fuck do you mean?! She's literally more like an older sister than a fucking lover, you fucking idiot!"

"OOH!" David shouted, causing heads to turn. "YOUR BIG TIT ONEE-SAN FANTASIES ARE GETTING EXPOSED-"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?!"

Alex's anger overcame him and he slammed his fist down on the table hard. It was as if he borrowed Shyvana's fury bar, got to 100%, and evolved in strength.

Everyone around them jumped. Feeling a ton of gazes rest on him, Alex let out an exasperated sigh. So much for avoiding being the center of attention...

Sighing, Alex turned to Sam. "You gotta be shitting me, right?"

The summoner whom everyone called "edgy" shrugged. "Look a girl one time, and no one will ever let you hear the end of it." He grinned, brushing some his black-haired bangs back. "Including me."

Letting out a cry of frustration, Alex threw his hands up in the air. "Okay, fuck you guys." Alex turned and left the dining hall, his summoner friends laughing at his outburst. At least no one else was paying attention anymore...

Good thing the attention span of the people around him wasn't exactly what he considered long. There were times were people had followed him in the past, and...

Yeah. He'd rather not talk about it.

_I need somewhere to cool off…_

He had a match in an hour, so there was time to spare. It was definitely not a good idea to go into a match with a fiery attitude, as being already tilted before a match started was kind of stupid. You'd might as well hold a white flag up to the enemy summoners before the game started. Walking into the center of the Institute, Alex looked around him. What would get rid of his rather foul mood? Perhaps walking into the Ionian quarters would help? A lot of people from that region, summoners and champions alike, probably mastered some art of tranquility or some shit like that. Whatever it was, he needed it at the moment.

Taking a deep breath, Alex walked in. There were a few summoners in there, but he didn't acknowledge them. He continued strolling through the chambers, eventually reaching the champion side of the area.

The first door was most likely Karma's. _The Enlightened One_ would definitely be a good person to talk to at the moment, but she probably had better things to do then to pertain to the needs of a random summoner who walked up to her door.

Waving to a few Ionian summoners he knew, Alex passed by Lee Sin and Master Yi's doors. He honestly felt intimidated by these two, and preferred not to interact with them, for he would most likely die of fear while listening to their consulting. Also, _The Wuju Bladesman's_ eyes freaked the hell out of him.

_And I thought Jax was scary before I saw him..._

Ughh, early days of being a summoner. Alex called those the "Dark Ages".

Nearing Shen's door, Alex grinned. Perhaps _The Eye of Twilight_ could offer insight on how to maintain his balance? Knocking, the summoner waited patiently for the blue-colored ninja to appear.

Opening the door, Shen's blue eye pupils met Alex's. "Hello there, Summoner, what can I do for you?"

"Uhh, do you have a moment to spare? I got something...a little important…"

_The Eye of Twilight_ sighed. "Someone else has an appointment with me very soon."

"Oh, sorry for disturbing you...I...I just needed consulting on my...irrational...anger…"

"Well, Summoner, that's the problem my patient has. Would you like to join in?"

Alex couldn't believe his luck. "...yes...please!"

Darting into the room, Alex took a seat, cross-legged, on some folding mat that Shen had out. The ninja sat down beside him, staring into his eyes, as if he was trying to see through his soul.

"So, Summoner, what brings you this...disturbance of balance?"

"Uhh...disturbance? I...it's okay to be angry, right?"

"Correct. However, if emotions cause you to react irrationally, then there is a disturbance. People let their emotions control them all the time. I'm here to help you control these emotions and maintain your balance."

"Yeah...well...I'm kind of conflicted with my emotions right now."

"Why is that, summoner?"

"Call me Alex. Uhh...can you keep this a secret?"

"With all due respect, Summoner Alex, I am a ninja, and ninjas-"

"Oh yeah." Alex slapped himself in the face. "Sorry about that."

"No problem, Summoner Alex."

"Just Alex is okay. So...about my emotions...I'm angry...but happy at the same time."

"Why is that?"

"...please keep this a secret...I fucked Luxanna Crownguard."

Unlike any other normal human being, Shen didn't freak out or give him a strange look. He simply nodded. "That's rather peculiar...I was under the impression _The Lady of Luminosity_ exhibited typical, noble, Demacian behavior that deviated from the colloquial sexual flings that occur on a daily basis."

"...tell me about it...uhh anyway, I...I enjoyed it…"

"Sex makes a person feel whole. Engaging in intimate activities does not disrupt balance, rather helps maintain it. However, too much engagement will cause a disturbance."

"I see...so don't fuck a lot?"

"Alex, was that the first time you've had sex?"

The summoner felt his face fall. "...yeah…"

"There's nothing to be ashamed about. That happens to everyone eventually."

"Uhh...that's not the reason I'm mad…"

"Well. what else happened? Did _The Might of Demacia_ find you two-"

"No, no! It's like...my friends were teasing me about crushing on Lux and Katarina…"

"_The Sinister Blade_? Summoner, do you have a grudge against Garen or-"

"NO! Oh, sorry for raising my voice, it's just that...some simple words of teasing which I usually don't care about...this time around, it made me so furious. And I don't know why…"

"Have you ever had a girlfriend, Alex?"

"No."

"You are new to all of this, Summoner. Love is a strange concept that even I cannot grasp sometimes. Remember to think rationally every step of the way. Ties to both Katarina and Lux may make you a victim of derision in accordance to Garen, but don't forget that a lot of it isn't true."

After a moment of silence, Alex nodded. "Okay, thank you Shen, that really helped."

_The Eye of Twilight_ nodded. "I enjoy helping my patients in ways other than...surgery…"

"Oh yeah, who's that other patient you were talking about? When are they coming-"

As soon as those words left his mouth, there was another knock at the door.

"I believe you will know her when you see her," Shen said as he walked up and went to open the door.

Alex's heart skipped a beat. Could it be Katarina maybe? But...why would she bother to come get help on her feelings? That wasn't like her.

The summoner felt a twinge of excitement when he thought of a certain blonde-haired Demacian being the person on the other side of the door. That also made him nervous, because she already had him in the palm of her hand as soon as she walked into Sylas' room the other day.

Wait...if it was her...were they going to...again…

_AGHH!_ Alex slapped himself hard. _You pervert! You don't even know if it's her!_

Shen opened the door, and the summoner peered at the female champion on the other door.

"Hello Irelia," _The Eye of Twilight_ greeted the champion. "Ready for today's counseling?"

_The Will of the Blades_ nodded. Her eyes wandered the room, then landed on Alex, who was staring at her blankly, mouth open. "And..." she trailed off. Staring into his eyes, like she got a reward for doing so, she just...stood there. Alex shuddered. Deja vu, man, his first interaction with another female champion was so strikingly similar to that with Lux...

Irelia shook her head, then stretched a bit. "Shen...who is this...summoner? Is he a summoner?"

"Yes, he is."

"Why is this summoner in your room?"

"His name is Alex. He has been having some trouble with his emotions recently and came to me for guidance. Perhaps you wouldn't mind sharing your troubles with him?"

The female champion nodded once more. "Of...of course." Fidgeting a tiny bit, she walked up to Alex, whose eyes wandered...somewhere below her face.

Fucking pervert.

Seemingly not noticing him staring at her rack, Irelia trembled a little, then held out her hand. "H-hello there, Alex."

Breaking his trance, Alex shook his head frantically, and brought his trembling hand to meet hers.

"Hello…"

On the inside, Alex was panicking (what else is new?). He couldn't take his eyes off of the girl who stood in front of him, her Ionian attire complimenting her body, her lips begging to be kissed. Irelia's bodysuit pressed elegantly into her body, outlining her curves in a captivating way. Her breasts protruded out of the top of her chest, inviting him to grope her. If she spun around, Alex would not be able to stop himself from grabbing her ass.

He felt his dick hardening again.

_Fuckfuckfuck...not again..._

At least she didn't notice him peeping. Well, that's how it appeared, at least. Jolting a tiny bit, then taking a seat next to him (which made his heartbeat skyrocket), she turned to Shen.

"Shen...I...I still have these feelings."

_The Eye of Twilight_ gave her a look of interest. "Feelings of anger? Jealousy?"

"...I don't know, Shen...just...these feelings of violence...to completely pulverize something..."

"Wait, what the f...heck's going on?" Alex broke in. He might want to try refraining from profanity in the long run. Better start now than never.

Irelia sighed. "I speculate that these feelings sprout from my hatred of Syndra. _The Dark Sovereign_ and I have a...complicated relationship."

"As in lovers...?"

"NO!" _The Will of the Blades_ lashed out, clenching her fists at the summoner.

_Oh shit, she's gonna fucking-_Alex immediately flinched, falling backwards.

"Calm yourself, Irelia." Shen put a hand on her shoulder. "Be mindful that he does not know what's going on, and perhaps reads some of those rather...explicit and descriptive alternate universe stories that other summoners make."

Taking a deep breath, she sighed. "Fine. Sorry about my outburst, Summoner Alex. It's just that...I can't stand the Sovereign. Somehow that makes me want to mangle everything in sight...AGHHH!"

Thrusting out a hand, Irelia threw her blades against a wall. Shen sighed. "Impulse, Irelia. Impulse."

"Sorry…"

"So let me get this straight...you just hate Syndra, and that hatred is turned into bloodlust?" Alex suggested. He wasn't sure if he should be talking.

Irelia's eye twitched upon hearing the word bloodlust. "No…it's not really that...it's...yeah, it is that. I'm just hoping I don't do something regrettable…"

"You haven't, yet, Irelia," Shen pointed out. "You must keep it that way. Don't be a perpetrator of violence against the Sovereign. Violence disrupts balance, but is only necessary in some cases. The invasion of Ionia by Noxus was one. A rivalry with Syndra, however, is not."

"I just...what if she's like...provoking me or the one attacking me first?"

"You must be the bigger person, Irelia. You believe you are better than her, correct?"

_The Will of the Blades_ nodded. "Definitely. For sure. Certainly."

_Why did she just say the same thing in three different variations?_

Shen nodded in return. "Then you must act like it. No childish insults, no unnecessary physical assaults. Compose yourself around her, and in time, the feud between you two will cool down."

"How do you know that this is going to work?"

"Before I became _The Eye of Twilight_ I was sent on avenging my father's death at the hands of _The Master of Shadows._ That was years ago, however. Now, it is-"

"You forgive Zed for murdering your father and essentially the entire Kinkou Order? Yikes."

"I've never said I've forgiven Zed, Summoner. I've simply overcome my urges to kill the man who was once a brother to me, as that would cause more trouble."

Irelia threw up her arms in frustration, almost slapping Alex in the face. "I just don't get it, Shen! Syndra hasn't done anything to hurt me…yet I can't bring myself to how things are between you and Zed…"

"It takes time," _The Eye of Twilight_ replied calmly. "I've achieved my balance, simply because I am the _Eye of Twilight._ One day you will, to. Same goes for you, Summoner."

"Uhhh, yeah, thanks..." He really didn't want Shen to dive further in that topic, as that would be quite embarrassing to tell to the other person in the room. "Uh, I got a match soon…" Alex slowly picked himself up, trying to avoid eye contact with Irelia, or her body, at least. "...So...I gotta go…"

"Farewell, Summoner," Shen replied. "Good luck with your match, and remember, you should control your emotions, not the other way around."

"Okay…" The summoner's eyes met with Irelia's for a brief second, causing his heart to skip a beat. "Later!" In the blink of an eye, Alex was out of Shen's door and heading to the summoning chambers.

Staring at the door for awhile, Irelia scratched her head. "Shen, that summoner eyes me like...well, perhaps the words I am about to say are a little inappropriate in this atmosphere."

"I know what you are talking about, Irelia. After all, he is new to that field of expertise. It is the core of his emotional problems."

"Emotional problems with sex?" _The Will of the Blades_ cocked an eyebrow. "Isn't the only way to achieve balance when it comes to lust is to satisfy it?"

"Satisfying your desires indeed does maintain balance. There should never be too much or too little."

"So...he is in need of some sexual relief?"

"That sounds about correct."

At first, Irelia was skeptical. Was it seriously just another lecherous summoner who was trying to get into the pants of another person he found sexually appealing? That seemed as improbable as the speculation that Syndra was causing her to think irrationally. After all, a pervy summoner would just openly stare at her assets with no shame. For this particular summoner, it seemed as if he was using all his willpower to prevent that from happening.

In the back of Irelia's mind, an idea was forming. Was it really her rivalry with _The Dark Sovereign_ that caused her emotional problems? Or was it something else…?

Perhaps another problem...

Another problem that she suddenly realized out of nowhere right as she entered the room and stared at that summoner...

One would call it an epiphany, but...let's avoid those types of words. For now, at least.

She had to admit though, he was lowkey kind of…cute...as her nine-tailed fox friend would phrase it.

On top of that...she did admit, her loathing of Syndra always left a desire.

A desire to ravage something.

A hint of a smirk appeared on her face. "Shen, you ever heard of killing two birds with one stone?"

* * *

The summoner raced over towards the summoning chambers. At least his last-minute consulting with Shen didn't take THAT long. Otherwise, he would've missed his match.

Staring straight forward, Alex didn't notice a slippery red-haired female start running very close behind him. For awhile, he kept hustling in the same direction while the figure behind him followed very closely…

"ALEX!"

"What the-AHHH!" The summoner turned around to see who called his name, and in the process slowed his running, causing the person following him to ram right into himself.

The two toppled to the floor on top of one another, Alex being on the bottom. Instinctively, he looked up.

"...Kat?"

_The Sinister Blade_ grinned her signature smirk as she placed her hands on the ground next to either side of his face. Staring him in the eye, she chuckled. "How's it going, bud?"

"...Kat! Is this...ack! How...Noxian assassins act?"

"Well…" She put a finger to her chin, still making no motion to climb off of him. "If I were acting like a true Noxian assassin right now, you would have a dagger lodged in your-"

"Okay, Mrs. Technicality! You're very funny!"

Katarina chuckled as she climbed off of him, then extended an arm to help him up. "So what are you up to?"

"Was heading to a summoning chamber before this stupid redhead fucking bowled me over for whatever reason and-"

"Quick question."

"What?"

"Is it your fetish to be hunted by a Noxian assassin?"

"...no? Alright, quick question back."

"What?"

"Is it your fetish to be fucked by a big Demacian guy who-"

"Oh shit, I gotta be somewhere. Later!"

Before he could even say anything, the Noxian assassin was nowhere to be seen. Alex let out a sigh. _I hate when she does that._

Realizing he was going to be late for his match, Alex took off running towards the summoning chambers, thinking about Katarina's weird actions. For a moment there, she was...hesitant. Since when did _The Sinister Blade_, of all people, act nervous, or even uneasy, for that matter? Still thinking about his favorite champion, he stumbled into the summoning chambers, the fermentation in his body causing his arms to feel as if they were being contracted.

"Where were you?" one of his teammates growled.

"Sorry...saw a friend, had a little chat...alright, time to dominate this mid lane," Alex threw his fist up in the air.

"Uhh, actually, I'm mid."

"What? You were 'top' when we were discussing shit earlier this week!"

"Yeah, but you showed up late. Last-minute role change." The other summoner smirked at him. "Deal with it. Don't be late."

Growling, Alex then sighed.

_Fuck this piece of shit human being for actually making a statement that would only seem valid when you use it against other people._ He switched to his selection of top lane champions.

_Dammit, I was feeling like playing Kat today too…_

Seeing Garen as one of the top champions, his mind went back to last night. He didn't expect _The Might of Demacia_ opening his mouth about a possible affair with a Noxian. If Katarina was that open about it, then Garen…

_Why am I even dwelling on that? Am I fucking jealous or some shit? Fuck no!_

Also, he was too boring to play. Despite this being a ranked match, Alex still liked to have fun. Being an independent summoner, he wasn't exactly required to win matches to earn bragging rights for whatever region he belonged to.

His eyes hovered over Shen. _The Eye of Twilight_ was a good champion in terms of utility, but lacked the "fun" category like Garen. Despite the fact that the ninja could give him advice on handling his emotions in-game, Alex didn't like being distracted during his matches.

After breezing a few more options, Alex landed on Irelia.

_Wait…_

His mind quickly floated back to the events in Shen's room. For some reason, he was able reminisce her assets perfectly. What she was talking about? Not so much.

Alex growled and slapped himself. _What the fuck is wrong with me? Is that the ONLY thing you think about nowadays?!_

He was a changed man after fucking...getting fucked by Lux. Yeah, "getting fucked" was probably more realistic, ha ha...

"Dude, are you going to pick?!" one of the other summoners shouted at him.

Seeing that he had 3 seconds left to lock in a champion, Alex panicked and selected someone random, locking them in. As the timer counted down, he cleared his mind of the carnal desires to ravage Irelia's body. Cuz, he wasn't going to lie, his hormonal side screamed to do so. And unfortunately they don't know jack shit about consent laws.

Once he was able to achieve that (that took awhile), he looked at the champion he locked in.

It was Riven.

_Godfuckingdammit…_

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Irelia?"

"Yes, I am sure. Karma, how much more confirmation do you need?"

_The Enlightened One_ frowned. "You never seemed so eager to engage in intimate activities with someone so quickly. Not to mention, you haven't even known this summoner for a day!"

"I think it's fine," Ahri giggled. "After all, I do believe in love at first sight…"

"It...it isn't that type of love…" Irelia trailed off. "It's more like...lust...I've been having problems controlling my emotions, and so has he. Shen informed me that he was in need of some sexual relief...so I'm going to assume that I need the same cure."

The nine-tailed fox giggled again, as if that was one thing she was good at, other than stealing soul essence from humans. "Karma is right, Irelia. You never seemed this keen before...even when you were drunk and you wanted in on Zed's-"

"This is different," _The Will of the Blades_ broke in. "Once I saw him in that room...it was like the answer to my problems was presented to me."

"Wow, he has that type of charm power?" Ahri grinned evilly, showing off her white canine teeth. "I might need to visit him and ask him for some...tips…"

"It wasn't charm…" Irelia sighed. "...it's hard to explain, but...it's...I don't know...you have to take a look at him for yourself."

"Oh, don't worry, I will," the fox giggled. "And I'll make sure my time with him is more memorable than yours."

"Stop it," Irelia complained. "Just because you're better at it doesn't mean that he'll-"

"Girls, girls!" Karma broke in. "We can't call dibs on sleeping with a summoner! How low have we become? Remember who you are, Irelia! Remember that you want to change, Ahri!"

_The Will of the Blades_ sighed. "I know, I know…it's just that...this summoner...I can't get him out of my head...I don't even know if he has some charm, or...whatever it is, it makes me wanna drag him to my room and-"

"That's enough, Irelia! Think about how irrationally you are speaking right now. Is sex with this summoner going to solve your emotional problems, or create more? So far, it seems like it's creating more-"

"That's because we haven't...you know...done it yet...perhaps afterward...you'll see a change…" Irelia trailed off. She just needed relief from the summoner as soon as possible.

"I can't baby you forever, Irelia…" Karma sighed. "I'll let you use your best judgement."

_The Will of the Blades _dipped her head. "Thank you, Karma. It's best if I go off, now. I need time to...prepare myself for this encounter." Just like that, there were only two Ionians left in the halls.

Karma turned to Ahri."...you wanted to change from your old habits, correct?"

"Yes, of course!" the fox flicked one of her tails in _The Enlightened One's_ face. "That doesn't mean no sex at all, though! Also, if this summoner can make Irelia into a thirsty little-"

"Watch your language, fox."

Ahri rolled her eyes. "I've been called those words so many times that I've been desensitized to them, bitch. Anyway...I've never seen a summoner have that powerful of a charm...that's something definitely worth checking out…"

* * *

_Ugh, what a match._

Unsurprisingly, Alex's team lost. Any time he played top lane was a guaranteed drop in rank. Especially if he selected a random champion.

Especially if that random champion was Riven.

After getting out of the summoning chambers, Alex raced back to his quarters as fast as possible to avoid getting trampled by _The Exile._ He'd heard stories of the summoners who pissed off the white-haired ex-Noxian, and he didn't want to get added to that list.

Casting a quick teleportation spell, Alex got himself out of the summoning area of the Institute and right to the front door of his home. To his surprise, there was a note on his front mat.

Picking it up, Alex scrutinized the small piece of paper.

It was from Irelia.

_Summoner Alex, please visit my abode as soon as possible. I believe I have the remedy to your emotional problems. Irelia._

That was strange. He didn't usually receive notes from champions, of all beings. On top of that, Irelia just found out about his existence today! What was going on?

By the way, her rack was nice…

_FUCK! STOP BEING SUCH A FUCKING PERVERTED PIECE OF SHIT!_

That was polite of her to make the gesture to help him out, though. No more angry outbursts? Or...whatever? Why was he going to deny the invitation?

Preparing himself for another teleportation spell, Alex made sure to steer clear of his front door, as some...unfortunate events occurred in the past. One involving ignite and his old door, which was wood.

As soon as the teleportation spell was cast, Alex found himself back at the Ionian quarters. Walking down the halls, he looked for the door that was labelled with _The Will of the Blades_ on it.

Raising his hand to knock on the door, Alex suddenly felt as if he was being watched. Before his hand hit the door, he pulled away, taking a quick look around. In his peripheral vision, he saw nothing. Not wanting to be a character who ignored obvious details in a movie so they got killed, he slowly walked around, checking the area. Nothing, except he swore he saw a brief flash of a pair of golden eyes at the side of his eye.

Well, if anything happened, he could just holler for _The Will of the Blades_ to help him.

Approaching her door again, he knocked on it.

"Irelia?" Alex called. "It's me. Alex. You said you had the solution to my emotional problems?"

"Yes," her voice replied through the door. "Come on in."

Opening the door, Alex barely had time to do anything when a smooth-skinned hand grabbed onto his arm and pulled him inside.

"What the-" The summoner was interrupted as Irelia, holding his arm, slammed the door shut with her other arm and shoved him against it, giving him a smirk that clashed against her baby blue eyes.

"Uhh...how...is this going to help…?" Alex was beyond scared. Did she catch him peeping at her earlier and was going to make him pay the price?

"You see, Summoner…" Irelia licked her lips. "I believe we are both in the same boat."

"S-s-same boat? W-w-what?"

"I have come to the conclusion that our emotional problems both sprout from the same root."

"W-w-w-wait…" Alex stammered, trying to free himself from Irelia's grip. "I...I have no feud with Syndra…"

"Oh Alex…" Irelia gave him a loving look. He'd never expected _The Will of the Blades_ to have any personality other than her noble Ionian attitude...but…

It was like Lux all over again. Without the sex.

_Or maybe…_

Alex cursed as he felt his dick hardening.

"...Syndra isn't the cause of all my problems. It's...the abstinence from...sexual activity...and this abstinence is also the cause of your emotional outbreaks."

"Wait, no-"

The summoner was interrupted as Irelia snaked her hand down into his pants, and folded her cold fingers around his dick, making him fidget awkwardly against the door. "Ack!"

"I don't think I need to spell it out for you anymore…" _The Will of the Blades_ purred, pressing her body against his, still stroking his dick and stimulating this.

"Irelia-MMPHH!…." Alex's eyes widened as her lips slammed against his without warning, catching him in a surprising kiss. Her tongue immediately found its way into his mouth, lashing around like a furious whip. Breaking the kiss, he pushed her away, then backed up.

"What the...fuck, IRELIA?!"

"Hm? Don't like it?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I can't say that, but...s-slow down a bit and think rationally about this!"

"I've already thought rationally about this, and what I'm doing right now will kill two birds with one stone."

"Uhh...are you okay?" The summoner couldn't believe this was happening again.

"Relatively to other people out there, yes, but..." Her body stopped inches in front of his, then her hand moved down into his pants and grabbed onto his member, causing him to jolt. "...this will make it better. I'm sure it'll be that way for both of us."

"Wha-ACK!" Her grip on his dick tightened, preventing any more cum from squeezing out. Letting out a squeak, Alex tried to move her hand away from his member so he could let his juices spill, but there was no way he could overpower one of Ionia's strongest warriors.

Yelling out in pain/pleasure, Alex resorted to shaking his body, as if that would ward off Irelia, but was unsurprisingly unsuccessful. Unaffected by his attempts, she suddenly pushed him to the ground, still not letting go of his dick. Damn, if she didn't let go soon, it would explode.

Alex soon was in a sitting position, with his knees bent upward, against the door. He wheezed as Irelia slammed her entire body down on top of his and shoved her lips roughly against his. He returned the kiss with equal fervor, trying to shove his tongue into her mouth and completely dominate. He was able to do it for a little bit, until _The Will of the Blades_ suddenly turned the tables and forced his tongue out, slamming his head against the door.

"Ow…" Dazed, Alex slid to the floor, his vision blurred. Her grip on his dick had been released, and he felt his juices rush out like a laser, splattering all across her clothes. Through his fuzzy eyes, he could see the Ionian, unphased by how dirty he got her garments, climb on top of him, slowly removing his shirt. Alex felt a sudden rip as his vision was returning to normal. Looking down, he saw his shirt falling off of him, sliced into two.

"Seriously? My shirt?! What did it ever do to you?" he complained, trying to shake Irelia off of him again with no avail.

"Block this view of your...not-so-ripped chest?" She said in a tone that became questioning near the end, trailing her finger down his bare chest and generating goosebumps.

"Thanks, you're really helping my self-esteem here."

Ignoring him, Irelia planted her lips against his again, the intimacy amplified this time. Still a little dizzy from before, Alex tried to return the kiss as long as possible until the dizziness overcame him and he broke contact, his head hitting the floor, mouth wide open, draining out a ton of saliva.

After frowning, Irelia looked down at her arm, and smiled again. She slowly wrapped her fingers around his dick, causing him to squeak. He wasn't done cumming yet!

_Please...no...no..._

"Something wrong, Summoner?" _The Will of the Blades_ teased him as she fondled with his testicles.

"Ack...AHHH!" Alex screamed out, flailing his arms all around. She had him trapped.

"P-p-please! Not LIKE THIS!" She still had that grip on his dick...

_SUFFERING, NOOOO-_

"Please what?" Irelia's blue eye pupils bore into his. "You..." She trailed off, her lecherous expression turning even more sexual, if that was possible. "...perhaps...my hands aren't enough..." She cooed.

_W-w-what?_

"W-w-what?"

Slowly kissing circles around his stomach, she released her grip on his shaft, one finger at a time. As soon as the last finger came off, she jumped away to avoid the spray zone. "I think you need a quick rest break. This war we're fighting is going to be rather...long...after all..." She put emphasis on the word "long" as she stared at his member, which looked as if it would disconnect from the rest of his body any second.

Alex cried out in ecstasy as he was freed from his prison, letting loose of all the cum Irelia was holding hostage inside of himself. His normal conscience temporarily disappeared as he ascended to a certain level of euphoria that only happened one other time in his life (which happened to be the night before, although this time it was to a much less degree). Once the spray ended, Irelia took a look at his dick. It wasn't super big, but she could work with it.

Before the summoner could even take another breath, he winced as he felt something warm envelop his dick. Feeling a tongue move in circles around the tip, he glanced up, seeing Irelia's mouth completely engulfing the shaft.

"Ireli..AAAAAAAAAAA, SHIT!" He screamed out as Irelia suddenly picked up her pace, sucking him ferociously, as if she was using the force of air she generated with her mouth to swallow one of his testicles. Speaking of testicles, while her mouth was busy with the shaft, each of her hands played with each of his balls. Jeez, that war with Noxus sure made the Ionians work their stamina. At least the ones that survived.

Okay, dark joke, not cool.

_Please! MERCY!_ Alex screamed in his head as Irelia continued to suck him off aggressively. She was a warrior in many ways, but he never knew how SKILLED she would be...

"IRELIA! I'M GOING TO-AUGHH!" The summoner cried out in pleasure as he shot out another load, this one much larger than the first. To his horror, _The Will of the Blades_ continued her merciless assault on his cock, still sucking as if it was a best gobstopper she had to finish ASAP.

_WHAT THE FUCK, I THOUGHT 'BUT SHE STILL SUCC' WAS JUST A MEME!_

"AGHH!" Alex shouted out even louder this time, trying to shake Irelia off of him. Finding no success, the summoner stopped, closing his eyes. It was too painful and pleasurable! At the same time! Was he a masochist?! Why are all these sentences ending with exclamation marks?!

He had to admit, in retrospect, he shouldn't have tried to shake her off, otherwise she would rip off his dick, since her mouth was still holding it hostage, and it would take quite a bit of work to separate the two. Alex laid there, not resisting one bit, as Irelia continued her assault.

Upon seeing the summoner's defeated look, _The Will of the Blades_ grinned. "Surrendering, I see? Unlike those Noxians, perhaps I will show you some mercy..."

_Ha, good thing she doesn't know the nationality of my main champion..._

Mercy did come as Alex felt the warmth of her lips leave his dick. Mercy left as soon as it came, as she tore off her suit in seconds, exposing her naked body to him, and shoving her rack right into his face.

Alex grunted as her breasts sandwiched his face in between them and the ground. Moving his head from side to side, he caused them to jiggle in the same directions. _The Will of the Blades_ let out a moan as he took one in his mouth, kissing and licking it, just like what she was doing with his dick earlier.

Well, earlier refers to something that happened minutes ago. Her service on his cock was like...seconds ago? Who cares, you get the point.

Slowly moving a finger into her pussy, he continued sucking her nipple, causing sighs of pleasure to come out of the Ionian. She let out an ecstatic scream as his finger entered her insides. Alex paused as she started panting crazy, his finger getting soaked in her juices.

"...am...I doing something wrong…" he said nervously. After all, it was his second time having sex, and he wasn't sure if following those online tutorials on how to please a woman sexually were accurate. Yes, he admitted it. That's some stuff he did when he...was bored?

Irelia placed a tender kiss on his lips, moaning in pleasure. "Hell no...you're doing...so freaking wonderful…oh God, that feels good..." she gasped, more juices spilling over his finger. Alex nodded nervously and continued roaming her cunt with his finger, feeling around all the surfaces, and stimulating her, just as she was doing with him earlier. Closing her eyes, _The Will of the Blades_ leaned in and pressed her lips against his. Alex, having nowhere else to go, did the same. As they kissed, he debated on what to next. He decided against eating her out, as...well...that would make things fair, but...his mouth was reserved by her lips currently. Not knowing what to do, he slowly removed his finger from her pussy.

Not knowing what to do wasn't a problem. Irelia found the answer to that question immediately.

"Time to put something else in here," _The Will of the Blades_ purred, gesturing towards her pink walls. She slowly moved down, lowering herself onto his dick, connecting the two together.

Placing her lips on his, the two shared an intimate kiss as Alex's juices started flooding her walls. As soon as his ejaculation started, Irelia broke contact with his lips and screamed out. This time, Alex felt a bit of tears fall from his eyes as he gasped and gasped. Was he...crying? Why the hell was he dropping tears? The question was soon dropped as another wave of pleasure pulsed through him, causing him to moan as loud as the woman on top of him.

You know that part about "ascending" to a level of euphoria earlier? Well, the same thing was happening now, except this time, it was to the SAME degree as from yesterday, arguably even better. It's not like he was in the perfect mindset to be comparing the two in the current state, though...

After a few more minutes of literal heaven, Alex gasped and sighed as he felt the last of his load exit his body. _The Will of the Blades_, seemingly recognizing this, sighed and then slid off of him.

The two just laid adjacent to one another, staring up at Irelia's ceiling. There was a nice Ionian painting up there, and if Alex wasn't feeling all worn out, he probably would've asked her questions about it. You know, cultural recognition and stuff.

The painting wasn't on his mind right now, though. Sex was written all over his brain in the current time. Feeling rogue tears fall down his face, he let out a happy sigh. The experience was...out of this world...

"That...was wonderful…" he breathed.

"Oh, you think we're finished?" He heard her say.

Alex's heart skipped a beat. "W-w-what?"

He felt a strong hand grab his arm and pull him up. Not being able to stand, he collided with Irelia and fell down onto the floor, this time him being on the top.

Seeing some sort of fear flash in her blue eyes, he quickly climbed off of her. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Instead of a look of anger, he got a seductive smirk.

"I see why Ahri likes the virgin summoners," she whispered, slowly walking towards him against, gently tracing her finger on his chest. "You all are just too adorable."

"Hey, what the heck, I'm not a virgin-"

Irelia placed her lips on the side of his neck, and a loud smooch followed. Alex tensed up, then felt his body turn to a composition similar to that of a suspension as she continued kissing one of the weakest parts of his body, possibly as big as an erogenous zone the side of his neck.

"Ahh...ughh..." Alex continued moaning as he felt _The Will of the Blades_ kiss every inch of his neck. He felt his dick hardening once more, and feeling some cum squeezing out of the opening. Irelia moved her lips to his Adam's apple, taking it into her mouth and sucking it intensely, like a piece of candy. Every second that passed made the summoner feel as if he was getting one step closer to heaven.

Her lips went away from his Adam's apple, and trailed kisses from under his chin to his jawline, then to his lips once more. Alex sighed in pleasure as the two of them shared another kiss, this one involving no tongue action. Just a romantic kiss, just the connection of two lips. Once their lips parted, Irelia suddenly turned around.

"What…?" Alex was confused. Her back was facing him, and he couldn't see her eyes at all-

_Oh god. Her butt._

Slowly reaching his hand down, he gently grabbed one of her cheeks, eliciting a moan from the Ionian. Unsure of what to next, he continued fondling her cheeks, squeezing and kneading them. Alex wasn't a baker, but he somehow was good enough at doing this. It made him wonder in his mind: how would Pantheon handle the touching of the ass?

_What the fuck are you even thinking about?_

Realizing that her moans were subsiding, he planted his lips on her neck, kissing a trail down and up her back. Her moans returned once more, causing his dick to grow more and more.

It was already aching...and it still grew and grew...

Man, even his cock couldn't get its priorities straight. Apparently desires were a bigger concern than health when it came to his penis. Seriously, one day it would fall off, and...

_What the hell are you even thinking about?_

Alex hissed as he felt his dick hardening even further. It was like a solid rock in the shape of a stick now. And Irelia's moans didn't exactly help make it softer in any way...

"Are...are...you...okay…?" he asked nervously.

"Please...enough asking...just...just stick it in…" she pleaded.

_Wha...ohh…_

"Correct me if I'm wrong...doesn't it fucking hurt?"

"It's...it's alright. I...I need it..." she whispered. Weird, it seemed like desire held higher priority than health to her. And she was a soldier!

Making sure to be slow and gentle (if that was even possible in the current state), he planted his dick in between her two cheeks, sliding himself in. Irelia clenched her teeth and let out loud moans, some tears falling from her face.

Alex paused. "Uhh..."

"G-g-go ahead..."

Tears slowly coming out of his eyes, the summoner started rocking her back and forth, like a rocking chair. The feeling of her ass consuming his cock caused him to let out a huge moan, and a moan ten times as powerful followed as he felt his juices being released.

"Aughh...IRELIA!"

"Alex…" she whispered back, reaching out a hand behind herself to touch his face gently. The summoner kissed her hand lightly and let out another moan. As soon as he felt his dick deflating, if that was even a thing, he slowly pulled himself out of her, collapsing on the ground in exhaustion.

He couldn't even say anything else. His eyes immediately slammed shut, and he drifted off to sleep right away. His body needed rest, and he was in no condition to teleport out or head back to his apartment.

Meanwhile, _The Will of the Blades_ laid on the ground, her body in a star-like shape. She was also dazed, but was staring up at the painting on her ceiling. She couldn't fall asleep on the floor...that was...rather...gross...

Yes, the activities she had just done totally weren't disgusting at all. She didn't have the mentality of a child, so...

When Irelia gathered herself together, she turned around and saw the summoner lying on the ground, out cold. _Well, he's going to stay here for awhile,_ she thought. Slowly reaching down to pick him up, she grimaced in pain as she felt her legs stiffen. At least Alex wasn't that aggressive during the anal portion. Otherwise, she wouldn't be able to stand or walk. Yes, that had happened in the past, and it led to rather embarrassing encounters. And when Ahri found out...oh God, that fox would not shut up about anything.

Putting her arms around him and picking him up, she carried him over to her bed, placing him on it. She then gathered his clothes and slid them back onto his body. Minus the shirt. The shirt was in two pieces, after all.

Going to her closet, she put on her sleeping attire, which took longer than usual.

Hey, she was sore everywhere. Give her a break. After clothing her body, Irelia climbed into bed next to the sleeping summoner.

"Balance restored," she whispered in his ear, giving him a gentle kiss before burying her face into his neck and drifting off to sleep.


	3. (Sol) OR (Lun) (ari)

Letting out a yawn, Alex slowly opened his eyes. He was still in Irelia's room, which was no surprise to him. Adjusting to the light, he glanced around. The sun was trying to penetrate the curtains of her windows, lighting up the room to a comfortable brightness.

It wasn't the light that was the problem, it was the heat. Alex felt as if a coal from the fireplace was hugging him tight, and he didn't remember seeing any blankets on Irelia's bed…

_Wait a minute…_

Looking down, his heart skipped a beat. _The Will of the Blades_ was dozing peacefully, her breath a calm demeanor. However, her position was the root of the problem. She clung on to him like a baby. Her arms were around his chest, squeezing him tight, while her body was halfway on top of his. In addition, her head was resting on his shoulder, and some drool was getting on his bare skin.

_She drools? That's kinda...cute?_

After admiring her hidden, childlike behavior, the summoner realized that he had to get out of here before anyone else noticed. Wiggling a bit, Alex tried to slip through her embrace, but found no success. She didn't budge when he tried pushing her away, and kept her position when he even tried sitting up.

It was kinda weird that she still clung on to him as he sat up. Panicking, Alex looked down at his shoulder. She was stirring, head still leaning on his shoulder. He wasn't against cuddling, but now wasn't the time. Heartbeat increasing, he put his hands on her slick body and tried pulling her off.

No success. It was if _The Will of the Blades_ kept her upper body strength while she was asleep. Giving up, Alex let out a frustrated sigh and collapsed back down on the bed. Irelia's sleeping body followed, this time moving and falling right on top of him.

His eyes widened as her sleeping face fell right on top of his chest. The impact was enough to wake her up, and when she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was his nervous expression.

"Hey there...Summoner…" she whispered to him, reaching out a hand to stroke his cheek.

"Uhh...hi? Good morning?" Alex wanted to facepalm right there. Two salutations? Really?

"Had a good night's sleep?" Irelia asked casually, sitting up and straddling him, making his face involuntarily erupt in a coat of red.

"I...I guess..." He didn't really have a nightmare or randomly wake up, so that wasn't a lie.

_The Will of the Blades_ smiled evilly, making his heart skip a beat, and his dick to harden a bit.

_Oh fuck, please don't-_

"Well..I had a good night's sleep too," she murmured, her voice the faintest bit sultry. "Your body was sure a comfortable pillow."

"It was?" he said back, his voice extremely weak. What the hell was up with that?

"Indeed...and I think I have to reward you for it…" she whispered, her hand slowly moving down his chest and towards his pants.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait, wait wait wait..." he repeated. _The Will of the Blades_ looked up.

"Is there something wrong, Summoner?"

_Shit...think of something quick other than "I don't want to do this"..._

"Uhh..." _God, how do I put this? Yolo, man. _"Last night was something really magical...Irelia...b-but I feel...that uhh..."

_Jeez, this is so cringe..._

_"..._balance will be destroyed if there is too much sexual activity? Remember...not too much, not too little…"

_There's no way she'll actually take those words seriously and back off, right?_

Pulling away from him, the Ionian blademaster sighed. "My desires for your body are still as strong as last night. Although I'm fairly certain that they disappeared before we went to sleep, they've returned this morning, upon looking in your face, I'm...I'm not sure what to do…"

Alex reached out to touch her face. "Uhh...it will probably go away. If you give into these feelings, balance will probably be disturbed…"

"Are you sure about that, Summoner?" she asked, a faint croak in her voice.

Leaning forward, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Controlling emotions is part of maintaining balance, Irelia. Don't forget that."

Sighing happily into the kiss, she smiled at him warmly. "Thank you, Summoner. Perhaps it's time for you to leave?"

Alex remembered what he trying to do once he woke up. "O-oh yeah! Uhh, people are probably awake by now...is it okay if I use a teleportation spell in here?"

_The Will of the Blades_ nodded. "I don't think my abode can be destroyed by mere magic that deforms all your molecules and reforms them elsewhere."

"Uhh...okay…" Stepping out of the bed, Alex began to cast the spell.

As he teleported, he waved goodbye to Irelia. _The Will of the Blades_ waved back, a smile present on her face. Once Alex landed back in his apartment, he sat on his couch and sighed.

_Wait, why didn't I just use a teleportation spell to get out of Lux's room last night if I was so worried?_

Probably didn't cross his mind, he assumed. Speaking of which, he'd just had sexual encounters two days in a row, with two different female champions...was this something like a bucket list thing that he was supposed to cross out names on, or what?

_What the fuck is going on...2 days ago I was not having sex at all...and now...it's like I became a protagonist of some retarded harem story…_

Realizing that he was missing a shirt, and remembered what happened to it, he rolled his eyes and walked into his bedroom to grab a new one. Once he was clothed again, he went back into his living room.

He barely had time to sit down on his couch before there was a knock at his door.

_Can I get a fucking break? Please…_

Slowly walking up to it and opening it, Alex let out a cry as he was tackled to the ground, his eyes blurred by a flash of red hair.

Falling to the ground and feeling a weight crash on top of him, he looked up to see the face of _The Sinister Blade._

"Kat? What are you doing here? Why did you-"

"Cuz your reactions to being surprised are too funny," she interrupted him, slowly climbing off of him. "Be prepared to be tackled by me more often."

"Oh, fuck off," he growled.

"Believe me," she chuckled. "Most guys would die to be in your position, if they knew for sure that I wasn't going to kill them."

"How am I sure that you're not going to kill me?"

"Because you're one of the only people here who I actually look forward to getting summoned on the rift with?"

"Can't argue with that," he said. "So, uh, what are you doing here?"

"Anything wrong with visiting my favorite summoner?"

"What? Favorite summoner? Are you joking?"

"Why would I joke?"

"Aren't there other summoners who play you much better?"

"Just because they're better doesn't make me like them more…" she purred, pulling him with her, causing both of them to crash onto his couch.

Alex pouted, crossing his arms. "Funny, cuz you Noxian assassins seem to be all obsessed with skill."

"Hey, but that's Noxus. What's wrong, huh? Don't like that you're my favorite?" Katarina grinned evilly at him, slowly inching closer to him. "Perhaps being my favorite summoner...comes with some benefits..."

The summoner felt his face heat up. "What the fuck...?"

Was this seriously going to happen again...?

"Hey, you a virgin?"

"No."

"Who was your first?"

"Uhh..." Alex hesitated.

"You don't remember the name of the first girl you fucked? Man, you really are a playboy, aren't you?"

The summoner rolled his eyes. "That's obviously not the case, Garen fucker."

"Shut the fuck up, Lux fucker."

Alex's heart skipped a beat. Was that a joke, or...

"...why am I a Lux fucker?"

"Joke. Like that fucking goody-two-shoes Demacian lady who is obviously a mage but they don't say anything cuz she's a Crownguard person will ever do that."

"That's a large description, and...you never know."

"If she does, that'll be surprising. But hey, you learn something new about her every day."

Suddenly, _The Sinister Blade_ jumped on top of him, straddling him.

"You know the term 'blue balls?'" she asked, voice tainted with a little bit of seduction.

"...what?"

"Don't act deaf. I know you heard me."

"What about blue balls?"

"That something you like?"

"Who in their right mind would like that?"

"Hey, apologize to all kinky people out there."

"I'm sorry, but I don't share your viewpoints. End of discussion."

"So what? You're into cock and ball torture?"

"What's up with you and all these BDSM topics? Is that your kink?!"

"I was under the impression it was yours."

"What?! Dom and sub is fine for me, but if there's fucking pain and torture involved, then get me out!"

"Huh, thanks for the insight. See you at the Institute, **my favorite summoner.**" Jumping up from the couch, she blinked over to the door, then shot him a wink. After opening the door, the Noxian assassin disappeared in a blink.

Alex remained on the couch, dumbfounded. Why was she trying to pry into what he considered his...fantasies? Did she have feelings or something? Kind of weird, considering he always thought of her as more of a sister than a...

His friends mentions of big titty onee-san appeared back in his mind, causing him to cringe.

Shaking his head frantically, he got up and went to his kitchen. It was best to eat here before going to the Institute cafeteria. There was no need to go there today since he had no matches. Also, once he stepped foot inside, David and Sam would mock him about clashing with Garen over girls.

Looking around his kitchen, he realized there was nothing.

_Goddammit...I don't feel like shopping for food either…_

Well, there was only one option: go to the nearby bakery. Heading outside, Alex casted a few security spells on his apartment, his mind focused on his hunger for food. That was better than hunger for...uhh...sexual activity, for food was straightforward: you either wanted it or you didn't.

At least that was the case for him...

Walking towards the bakery, Alex wiped some sweat from his brow. It was quite hot today. Passing by the nearby community pool, he glanced in and saw a crowd of summoners and champions hanging out in the water. Once he saw a few more revealing outfits on the lady champions, he immediately fixed his eyes back on the road. God, lust was annoying to deal with.

Passing by the pool entrance, he took a peek at the lobby. Just a ton of people in there, lining up to go to the pool entrance. Looking back at the pool, Alex saw Ziggs leap off a rather tall diving board, and quickened his pace to avoid hearing the loud splash and yelps of amusement that followed.

Reaching the door to the bakery, he opened it and quickly went inside.

"Hello, Summoner, what can I do for you?" The baker behind the stand asked. He was busy pulling a loaf of bread out of the oven.

"Hey, Pantheon, just call me Alex, and uhh...I just want one loaf of bread…"

"What type of bread?" _The Artisan of War_ asked. Alex rolled his eyes. How was it possible that this Targonian warrior had baking as a side-hobby? He would have never seen this if the guy didn't have that one skin...

"The normal one."

"'Normal' is different for everyone, Alex," Pantheon told him. "Perhaps you are thinking about this one?" He held out the tray with the bread he'd recently taken out of the oven.

Taking a look at it, the summoner nodded. That was as "normal" as he could get. "That works. Bill it to my Institute bank account."

"Alright. Anything else, Summoner?"

Taking a look around, Alex shook his head. "I believe that's good-"

The door opened abruptly, interrupting him from finishing his sentence.

"Hello, Pantheon," the customer said. Her auburn hair fell down around her shoulders, and she was wearing a summer dress with a bottom the same color as her hair and the chestpiece a gentle yellow, with blue straps and a bowtie, concealing cleavage.

_It had to be her pool party attire..._

As usual, Alex couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Leona!" Pantheon came out from behind the stand, barging past the summoner, and wrapping his arms around his childhood (?) friend in a hug. "How's it going?"

"Oh, nothing much," _The Radiant Dawn_ replied. "How's baking?"

"Customers are still coming, so I assume that I'm not bad!" he said cheerfully.

Laughing, Leona gave him a pat on the back. "Good job, Panth. Knew you could finally do it." Her eyes travelled to Alex, who was still staring at her like a statue.

"And..." Her smile faltered as their eyes locked. Blinking, Alex abruptly looked to the side. They were going to hold eye contact for way too long if he didn't break it...

"...who is this?" she asked.

"I'm a...summoner. Call me Alex."

"...hello, Alex," Leona greeted him calmly, reaching her hand out.

Slowly gathering his senses, he stared into her eyes while moving his arm out. After grasping her hand, he clenched it tightly and shook it.

Wait, why was her whole body moving? And why did he not feel the skin of her hand-

"Uh, Summoner?" she asked, sounding a little flustered.

_Shit!_ Eyes widening, he realized he wasn't looking where his hand was and accidentally grabbed her breast. Pulling his hand away immediately, Alex shouted, "Oh shoot, I'm so sorry!"

_Doesn't this only happen in anime?_

Backing up slowly, he closed his eyes and held his arms out in front of his face, as if expecting Leona to assault him. If she was, he didn't blame her; he kind of deserved it.

Frowning, Leona looked at him strangely. "Was that intentional?"

"Of-of course not! I would...never…" Alex trailed off, his head drooping. "I'm so sorry, Leona. I did not mean to do that. I wasn't looking where my hand was...fuck...my apologies..."

Leona shrugged, her smile returning. The summoner felt his heartbeat slow down. "It's alright, Summoner. Accidents happen. Especially with this guy." She nudged Pantheon rather hard.

_The Artisan of War_ stumbled to the side due to the impact, causing him to drop his tray. What was going to be Alex's bread dropped to the floor.

_Speaking of accidents..._

"Leona! Look what you did!"

"What?" _The Radiant Dawn_ frowned. "It's not like anyone was going to-"

"That was going to be Alex's bread!" _The Artisan of War_ whined, sounding disgruntled.

"Oh…" Face turning a little red, Leona bowed her head towards the summoner. "It's my turn to apologize, Summoner."

"It...it's okay, that's not as bad as what I did…" Alex stammered. He honestly couldn't believe that Leona let him off the hook that easily. He stared at _The Radiant Dawn_'s eyes, expecting her to have a change in attitude and completely ravage him. LIke, literally. Not in a sexual way.

Leona suddenly shifted uncomfortably, as if staring at Alex stimulated some weird nerve in her body. "Ugh...Pantheon...you can bake the summoner a new loaf of bread, correct?"

"That's what I'm going to do," he responded, shaking his head. "It's going to take half an hour at least, so now Alex has to wait. Seriously, Leona...why did you do that..."

"My bad..." Leona dipped her head, then turned to the summoner. "I apologize for the inconvenience I have caused you, Alex. Please forgive me."

"It's uhh, okay...I mean, I wasn't exactly acting perfectly towards you mere seconds ago either..."

_What the fuck am I saying?_

"It was an accident, Summoner, I could tell. Don't worry about it," she assured him. Upon staring straight at him, her voice took on a distant tone, almost seductive, making Alex's heartbeat slowly speed up. What she was wearing was no help either…

Leona shifted awkwardly again. Why was she doing that? Looking at Pantheon, she said, "So you said...half an hour?"

_The Artisan of War_ nodded. "Correct. Except I have to make the loaf from scratch. Gotta go back inside the kitchen. Can't just use the oven I have out here...so...I should go do that right now. Please keep the summoner occupied for me."

Turning away so Alex couldn't see her face, Leona grinned wickedly. "Of course…" Turning her head back to the summoner, she grabbed onto his arm, tugging him closer to her, making him blush a bit. "Let's have a seat, Alex."

She guided him to a nearby booth and motioned him to sit on one side. He did as she requested, and tried to not stare at her rack as she settled in the seat across from him.

"So, Summoner, how has your morning been?"

Alex would rather not talk about where he woke up, so he skipped that. "Oh, I was in my apartment earlier, and…" It was probably a good idea to skip his interaction with Katarina too. "...I was hungry but had nothing to eat, so I came here."

_The Radiant Dawn_ nodded. She wasn't really paying attention, she was just forcing him to converse with her as she planned her attack on him.

"How about you? What's been going on in your morning?" he asked.

"Oh...the usual...hot day...head to the pool…" Leona answered, reaching down, seemingly stretching. Under the table, she was secretly loosening the straps of her sandals with her hands. "Perhaps you should join the other champions and me after you dine on Pantheon's bread?"

"I...I don't really have any matches in my schedule for today, but...I was just planning on going back home after getting the bread..." Alex trailed off. Wait, was he getting invited by a champion to hang out with other...champions? But...why him? On the inside, Leona could hardly contain herself. In front of her was an easy target. The perfect prey. An unsuspecting summoner. That was definitely more tasty than anything Pantheon baked.

"Why not?" She cocked her head to the side, the flower on her head sliding off.

"Some...tiring stuff, if I may say so, has been happening the past few days..." The summoner was trembling, like it was Snow Day outside.

"What has tired you recently, Summoner?" _The Radiant_ _Dawn_ asked, slowly removing her feet from her shoes, making sure the summoner couldn't hear her.

"Uhhh..." Alex thought hard. How could he sidestep around this?

"Uhh...I d-don't know, really…" The summoner tried not stare at her breasts. Noticing where his eyes were staring, Leona smirked. "Like something you see, Summoner?"

Upon hearing those words, Alex immediately looked up at her face, their eyes meeting. "W-w-what?"

Leona continued teasing the summoner. "You know what I'm talking about. After all, your hand was just there moments ago." She gestured towards one of her breasts.

"Huh?" Alex hesitated, then looked away immediately, an alarmed expression present on his face.

_The Radiant Dawn_ sighed. Seducing a prudish summoner got annoying after awhile, but in the end was worth it. She had to make sure that she didn't go too fast and suddenly pounce on him, or otherwise she would get fined, and possibly jailed by the Institute, for rape.

Except it was so hard not to do that. But she had to do it. Leona took a deep breath. _Patience, Leona...take it slow, take it slow..._

"Are you just pretending to be oblivious?" she asked the summoner. Her eyes bore into his, which for some reason seemed to amplify her lust.

"Oblivious to what?" He continued playing dumb. If his assumptions were correct, then those activities that were "tiring" him out were about to continue...

"Summoner..." Leona leaned in close, their faces almost touching. "I don't have to spell it out for you. I know that. You were fucking groping me seconds ago."

She was stalling long enough. It was time.

"...and?" As usual, the summoner was at a loss for words. He stared blankly, as she looked back, a Katarina-level smirk on her face.

"Speaking about that…" She slowly trailed one of her feet up his pant leg, causing him to fidget awkwardly. "It's time for some...nice and sweet revenge…"

"R-revenge?" Alex stammered as he felt the skin of her foot reach his undergarments.

"Yes…" she whispered, her eyes suddenly tainted with lust.

_Oh, shit...not again!_

Alex tried to move, but then realized Leona's leg was in his pants, and he was stuck in the seat. He let out a squeak as he felt the sole of her foot touch his dick.

"My my...what a perfect spot for...revenge…" she whispered sultrily, wrapping her toes around his shaft. Alex opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped and started making weird faces as Leona began stroking him.

"...karma sure is a bitch, isn't it?" Leona teased him as she continued jerking him off with her foot. If his dick wasn't being attacked, he would make a snarky comment on how she insulted an Ionian champion, but...he didn't have that luxury right now. To make things worse, she used her other foot to pull off his pants and undergarments, making him practically naked while sitting in the booth, save his shirt.

"Wha-oh God…" Alex let out a moan as he felt her other foot touch his dick. His member was sandwiched in between her feet, and Leona started moving them back and forth very slowly. Watching the summoner completely melt under her control was making her wet also, and she grimaced as she felt her pussy easing out some juices.

_How dare I cum before the summoner…_

The fact that she broke before some virgin-level summoner (unless some other female champion took advantage of him some time before) disgusted _The Radiant Dawn._ Her pace on his dick quickened, causing Alex to moan more loudly and fidget around in his seat.

"Are you sure you want to keep resisting, Summoner?" Leona whispered, loud enough for him to hear. She could hardly talk audibly herself, with her wet pussy.

Alex looked back at her helplessly. There was a faint trace of tears in his eyes, which confused the female champion, but she shrugged it off.

"Yes…" she murmured. "Just...let it go…"

Immediately, she felt a warm liquid on the soles of her feet. His load rushed out, making sure to make her feet and legs whiter and paler than the skin of _The Loose Cannon_. Alex let out a cry of ecstasy as the last of his cum came out, splattering all over the bottom of the table.

After releasing the rest of his load, the summoner collapsed on the table in exhaustion. Damn, foreplay always got him good. To be fair, it was kind of Day 3 of these misadventures...

_Why am I saying it like there's gonna be more? What am I, overly self-conscious?_

"My, my...what a mess…" Leona said, looking down at her feet and the table. "I better go clean it up."

Reaching down and picking up her sandals, she walked out from the booth and headed towards the bathroom, leaving a trail of footprints from the cum on her feet.

Alex stared blankly at her, his dick still hard. He started fidgeting uncomfortably again. His body demanded more release, and Leona was teasing him by leaving in the middle.

His heart skipped a beat when Pantheon burst through the kitchen doors, heading towards him.

_Shit, I'm still semi-naked!_

Thinking fast, Alex grabbed an apron that was hanging nearby and wrapped it over himself.

Not really affected by his actions, Pantheon said, "Summoner, your bread shall be ready soon. Hey, where's Leona? I thought you two were sitting in the same booth. Last time I looked, you were having a funny-face contest or something…"

_That's a miracle misunderstanding right there..._

The summoner hesitated. "Uhh, she went to the...bathroom, yeah…" He gestured towards the footprints, then realized what he had just done. He swore his heart stopped right then.

"Why did she leave these white footprints...why did she even take off her shoes? Why is there this white substance all over the bottom of the table? Alex, what is going on?" Pantheon sounded legitimately confused.

"Uhh…" Alex glanced over at the bakery stand, then saw the cinnamon roll frosting.

_Please...fall for this…_

"...she sprayed some frosting over her feet, then started spreading it all over the bottom of the table."

"What? But why would she do that? Is it frosting?" Pantheon asked, leaning down to sniff it.

"W-w-wait!" Alex shouted, making _The Artisan of War_ hesitate. "I...I think it's frosting...she just grabbed something from there...and made a mess...was like 'haha, Pantheon's going to be pissed' kind of thing."

Pantheon frowned. "That is extremely unlike her…"

_You think that's weird? You should see how she was acting mere seconds ago…_

"Y-y-yeah, I know, right? She might be drunk or something...might've taken shots at the pool? No idea. She went to the bathroom probably clean herself or something."

Pantheon gave the summoner a weird look, but then shrugged, to his relief. "Well, I'm going to go make some more goodies. Hope you two can interact with each other in less peculiar ways, because this is gonna be a pain to clean up if it gets even more messy..."

Before the summoner could say a word, the Targonian warrior was back in the kitchen.

_Interact with each other...ha ha, ha ha, HAHAHAHAHA-_

His eyes darted to the women's bathroom door as it opened, revealing Leona...without any clothes on. The swimsuit went poof, just like that. Absolutely mesmerized, Alex stared blankly at her (as usual).

"Hey there, Summoner," she murmured sultrily as she slowly walked forward. Alex was at a loss for words (as usual), and his eyeballs nearly fell out of their sockets as he continued to take in every little detail of her curves and body. No matter how much his mind screamed at him for being a dirty little pervert, he couldn't take his eyes off her body.

He was broken out of his trance as she slowly slid into the side of the booth he was in, causing his mind to enter panic mode (as usual). Heartbeat increasing (as usual), he moved away from her, which only made her continue pursuing him.

Alex kept scooting back until his head hit the wall. She had him trapped now. He looked at her helplessly as she slid onto him, her bare ass landing on his thighs. The way her doughy cheeks curved upon contact with his legs made his dick harden again.

Grinning malevolently, Leona wrapped her arms around him in an embrace, trapping his face in between her breasts. "Well, Summoner...I hope you aren't in any pain right now…"

Suddenly, she slid off of him, grabbing a hold of his legs and dragging him right off of the booth. Alex grimaced as he hit the floor, then stared up at Leona landed on top of him, removing all of his clothes.

"...because you're just going to sit by and watch as I ravage you from the inside out…"

"Wha-"

"Alex, take a look at what that apron says."

His eyes slowly moved towards the apron that Leona ripped off of him. The words _Kiss The Baker_ were clear on it.

Slowly turning back to Leona, he gulped. "I'm not a baker, by the way."

_The Radiant_ _Dawn_ gave him an evil glare. "Oh really?"

"Y-y-yeah...had to hide my nudity cuz Pantheon..."

Leona giggled. "That must've been hilarious. Too bad I was busy undressing while that was happening."

"Uhh, yeah, it sure didn't feel like it-"

Suddenly, she slammed her lips onto his, immediately dominating a kiss with him. Alex choked as she shoved her tongue into his mouth, somehow reaching the back of his throat. Moving her tongue around his uvula, he gagged and coughed, forcing her to move away from his mouth.

Spitting out a bit of saliva, Alex took a deep breath. "Jesus, what are you on?" he cried. His lie about her being drunk from earlier might've actually been true...

"I don't know…" she whispered in his ear, nibbling on and stimulating another boner. "...but I just got to have my revenge..."

"FROM WHAT?! I thought you forgave me for-" Before Alex could say another word, Leona returned her lips onto his, immediately shoving her tongue back inside his mouth.

Shaking his head and miraculously warding her mouth away, he looked at her in horror. "W-hat are you doing, trying to choke me?" He flinched as he felt her hand slap his cheek.

"Be a good boy and be quiet. I'm not going to say that when your dick pokes the back of my throat, right? So you better shut your mouth and let your woman do all the work. Do you understand?" she barked.

Not being able to say anything, Alex nodded with a blank expression.

"Good boy," she purred, planting a kiss on the cheek she just slapped a second ago.

Thinking about her previous speech, the summoner started to panic.

_Wait, did she just imply that she was going to blow-_

Alex's train of thought dissipated as her lips found their way to his neck. Leona kissed up and down his throat aggressively. Lux and Irelia's kisses in comparison were tickles. Alex cried out as she bit into his neck, then planted a kiss on the spot she bit.

"Don't worry, I'm not a vampire…" she cooed in his ear. "...your reactions are just too goddamn adorable…"

The summoner felt tears appear in his eyes as Leona trailed kisses from his ear, to his cheek, across his nose, to his other cheek, then down his chin and back to his neck. By the time she was done, the skin on his neck would be so ravaged that one might think he got sunburned or something.

Oh wait, didn't Leona worship the sun, anyway? So technically the puzzle pieces fit together...

Her kisses stopped as she moved her mouth back towards his ear. "Perhaps you would want lip service...elsewhere?" she suggested seductively. Alex felt his dick harden and grow.

Seeing his stick springing to life, Leona grinned. "Your body speaks for itself. How cute." Planting a sloppy, wet kiss on his chin, she stuck out her tongue and dragged it down his chest, stimulating moans from the summoner.

_She must've kissed me a thousand times by now…_

While wrapping her fingers around his shaft and slowly moving her hand up and down, Leona trailed butterfly kisses around his abs, making sure her lips touched every area of his skin. While his muscles weren't as big as some other people, it was clear that Alex was in good health.

And that increased her attraction to him by a factor of...fuck it, close to infinity. Limits, people, limits. Remember calculus class?

Alex let out a moan as he felt her lips wrap around his dick, her tongue teasing the tip. He cried out as she immediately began sucking ferociously, as if she was trying to suck out his testicles through his cock.

"Summoner?" Alex heard Pantheon call from the kitchen. "Is everything alright? Are you hurt?"

"Yeah...everything is fine-AHHHHH!" Alex let out a scream as his load started flooding out of his dick, filling up Leona's mouth.

"Alex! Hang on! I'm coming!"

Somehow knowing that Pantheon didn't say "I'm cumming", Alex screamed back, "It's OKAYYYY!"

"Summoner? Are you sure?" Pantheon called, sounded more worried.

"Y-y-yeah...just hit my funny bone on the TABLE!" Alex shouted out the last word as Leona continued sucking, seemingly ignoring the juices pouring into her mouth.

"I will be out to help you if you need me!" _The Artisan of War_ yelled from inside the kitchen. "Just call my name and let me know!"

"OKAY, SOUNDS GOOD!" Alex yelled back, finally able to sound normal, despite the aggressive services being performed on his dick.

"Also, your bread will be ready soon!"

"C-COOOL!" Alex said in the weirdest voice possible as the last of his cum squirted out.

Leona swallowed the last of his load, licking her lips. "Mmm…" she said, winking at him.

"Jeez...do you even want to know what would happen if we got caught..." he panted.

"Not against threesomes..."

"Okay, very funny...also, why do you freaking suck...so goddamn...much, holy..."

_The Radiant Dawn_ climbed onto him. "Because…more saliva on the dick...makes insertion so much easier," she whispered in his ear, planting her lips on his cheek. The kiss that followed was so loud and wet that one would think she tried to suck the skin off his face. Alex flinched as her lips came off his cheek, making a loud pop noise. Blushing furiously, he looked up at Leona helplessly, his dick hardening once more.

"A simple peck and you're already turned on?" Leona let out a chuckle. "Boy, I feel bad for your girlfriend. Simple cuddling would turn into hard fucking more than 90% of the time..."

"Shut...shut the fuck up..."

"Aww...don't be mad…" _The Radiant Dawn_ cooed, leaning down and kissing his cheek again. "What girl wouldn't? You're just so...kissable..."

Alex felt his face flushing even more and more as she covered his face in saliva, kissing him over and over again. As her lips smashed all over his face, she lowered her pussy onto his member. Hey, she was pretty good at multi-tasking, you learn something new about her every-oh wait, this isn't Lux. Sunlight and light are different. Remember that.

Alex could do nothing but pant and scream at the same time as his juices released immediately, thanks to the combination of Leona's kisses and her wet, pink walls, enveloping what Katarina called his "fuck-stick".

Shit, why was he even thinking about Katarina right now? What was his problem?

The summoner cried out, lost in a state of euphoria as his load spewed inside of Leona, eliciting a moan from her as well. Shutting his eyes shut, he closed his mouth and jammed his teeth together as he cummed, waves of ecstasy flowing through his body each time the white liquid exited his body through his dick. No matter what, this always felt pretty fucking good, didn't it? Well, that was sex...and it felt so fucking good...

As soon as the last of his load entered her, Alex's face turned to the side, one of his cheeks touching the cold tile floor.

He felt a pair of lips ghost over his ear, the one pointed towards the ceiling. "Revenge sure is sweet, isn't it...?" he heard Leona whisper as her weight disappeared from on top of him.

Slowly getting up, he blankly stared at her ass as she walked back into the bathroom, her naked body disappearing behind the bathroom door. Getting up and feeling dizzy, he was able to put on his clothes before collapsing back down on the ground.

As he fell, the door to the kitchen opened.

Wow, what perfect timing. It's like the universe was on his side...for only certain things, apparently.

"Summoner, here's your bread," Pantheon held out a tray with another loaf on it.

"Um, thanks…" He couldn't even get up.

"What happened?" _The Artisan of War_ asked, voice full of concern. "Did Leona go insane and just start spilling white-colored baking supplies everywhere? What happened about telling her not to do that?"

"...no, she got her revenge…"

"Jeez, this mess...I have to clean this up as well? Not to mention, it smells so weird, too..."

* * *

A silver-haired female walked past the community pool. Despite her inner wishes to connect with other champions and perhaps make friends, she wasn't going to do that while the sun was up. The Solari would laugh at her if she dared attempt to build relationships during the time their beloved Sun ruled the world.

Shaking her head, Diana continued walking. Stopping at the door to the bakery, she peered inside. Although Pantheon wanted her dead, she couldn't help but wonder how his baking was.

A weird movement at the side of her eye caught her attention. Diana peered deeper into the window, and saw a horrifying sight: Leona molesting a summoner.

_What?! How...low!_

Diana felt anger growing inside of her. If she was in Leona's place, the Institute would kick her out right away. But since her former friend was a fucking Solari…

_I hate prejudice…_

Seeing _The Radiant Dawn_ whisper something in the summoner's ear, then walk away towards the bathroom, Diana turned and headed for the entrance. Now was her chance to get rid of Leona once and for all. She just needed the word of that summoner…

* * *

After Pantheon left the bakery to buy more supplies, Alex could barely get to his feet when the doors to the bakery flew open, revealing a silver-haired female.

Diana, _Scorn of the Moon._

"Summoner! Are you alright?" She asked, sounding much more concerned than _The Artisan of War._

"Uhh...yeah...Diana?! What are you doing here?"

"Leona? Did she hurt you? The Institute of War must hear about this at once!" she said, her voice sounding as if she was out of breath.

"N-no...Leona didn't...wait a minute...did you see what was happening?" Alex asked, blushing and looking at her. Diana stared back, starting to fidget awkwardly as soon as their eyes met.

"Yes…" Diana whispered, walking towards him and looking down at him, as if she was about to claim a prize. "...and...urghh..."

Turning away, she bent over and clasped her stomach, stumbling around weirdly. Alex eyed her weirdly. What the heck was she doing?

"You uhh, okay there?"

Turning around and nodding, she walked over, then crouched down next to him, putting a hand on his forehead. "Yeah, I...urghh...should be. But the real question is if you are okay, Summoner..."

"...just call me Alex..." Thanks to her position, he could see her breasts...

_Goddammit, of course that's the first thing I think about..._

Closing his eyes, he sighed.

He felt the female champion's cold hand press gently on his forehead. "You seem to be rather heated, Alex. Are you in need of any medication?"

"No, honestly, I'm fine, nothing happened...ugh..." Slowly opening his eyes, Alex pulled himself back to his feet. "Wait, is Leona still in the bathroom?"

_The Scorn of the Moon_ felt some weird pulse surge through her body as the summoner's eyes stared straight into hers. Whatever the pulse was, it was making her hungry. Not for food, though...

"...yes, I believe she still is in there...ughh..." Diana started fidgeting awkwardly. What was going? She hadn't felt this way in such a long time. Something in her screamed to...

_No, that's wrong,_ she thought. _Control yourself. Control yourself..._

Trying to resist some weird foreign feelings stirring inside of her, _The Scorn of the Moon_ continued speaking. "Are you sure she didn't commit sexual offense against you? I should get her apprehended if that's the case..."

"No, no, that's not what happened..." Alex murmured. For some reason, the more he eyed Diana, the more attractive she got. Closing his eyes, he blocked out his view of her body, so he wouldn't start getting any unwanted feelings himself.

"Are you sure, Summoner?" he heard her say. "This cannot go unreported."

"She wasn't raping me...more like, dominating me in a...consensual way?"

"Did she hurt you? Lemme take a look."

"No, uhh-" Alex was interrupted as he felt Diana sit on top of him, her legs on either side of his body.

_What the FUCK is she doing?!_

He focused all of his mind on his dick, and tried keeping it how it was. Any sort of growth would not go unnoticed by _The Scorn of the Moon_, and he was pretty sure her reaction would be disgust, as opposed to Lux, Irelia, and Leona. Although he would've thought a few days ago that Lux would also be disgusted, thanks to her Demacian noble ideals. Oh well, you learned something new about her every day. To be fair, though, her actions were kind of shameless right now...at least she should share some accountability?

"Does this hurt?" he heard her say.

"What? What are you doing?!" Alex felt his face flush a bit. Why was she still on top of him? What the heck was she even...checking?

"Let me know if you feel any pain," she said as she started pressing down on parts of his body, starting with his arms, then moving down to his chest.

Alex froze as he felt her hands press against him. Luckily his shirt was on, or she would see the many goosebumps she was giving him from just touching him with her hands...

Slowly opening his eyes, he saw Diana moving down slowly towards his waist area.

_Oh shit, no, get away, get away, GET AWAY!_

Clenching his teeth, he used all of his willpower to keep his dick at its normal state.

_Please...please...please..._

"Summoner, are you alright? You seem to look like you are hurt when I press around here." Diana placed both her hands on his hips and pushed, eliciting a slight groan from Alex.

"Ahhh..." he sighed. Upon realizing what he did, he moved his head up frantically. "Wait, no-"

Alex moved up, only to slam his head right on Diana's chest. The impact startled her, causing her to fall backward.

"S-s-summoner!" _The Scorn of the Moon_ was about to hit the ground when Alex, still lying down, somehow reached out a hand and grabbed her arm, preventing her from falling.

"Shit! Sorry about that..." Alex muttered. Diana let go of his hand and climbed off of him, to his relief.

"Hmm, you seem to be okay..." she said, eyeing his body up and down.

_Did you really even CHECK anything, though? _He wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt, but did she have some ulterior motive when she just randomly climbed onto him? Looking at her, the summoner still had a clear view of her assets. Despite trying not to, he couldn't take his eyes off of her mesmerizing curves. Closing his eyes, he gritted his teeth.

_Dammit, why am I so easily...fuck, this is so frustrating._

Opening his eyes, he immediately saw Diana staring right back at him.

"...are...you sure you're okay, Summoner...?" she asked, her voice starting out shaky, then becoming...

_No. There's no way she's actually sounding like that. You're just hearing the tone you wanna hear, you goddamn_ _pervert_, Alex berated himself internally.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for, uhhh, checking me." He didn't want to accuse her of anything, considering he didn't want her blade to appear out of nowhere and penetrate his chest in an explosion of blood.

"Well..." Diana put a finger to her chin. "There still is one thing I need to check with you."

As usual, Alex's heart stopped temporarily. "W-w-what do you mean?"

A smile appeared on her face. A very familiar smile.

_Oh, fuck, oh fuck..._

_The Scorn of the Moon_ slowly made her way towards him. Alex tried backing away.

"Oh, running...is that a bad idea?" The female champion suddenly pulled out her blade.

Wait, she was going to kill him?

Before he could plead for her to spare his life, she slammed her blade on the ground, pulling him towards her.

_Shit. Moonfall!_

Expecting to hit the ground, he closed his eyes, anticipating the impact.

Instead, he landed on something softer than the hard floor. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw a mess of silver.

"Wha-"

Looking up, his eyes met those of Diana, who was supporting his body with her own.

"Careful there, Summoner..." she whispered, lightly shoving him off of herself and letting him regain his balance. "We don't want you to get hurt again, do we...?"

The sultriness in her voice made Alex's hairs stand on in. "Uhh, I was under the impression that I wasn't hurt...?"

"Well, well..." Diana started walking in a circle around the summoner. "Quite the body you have, Alex..."

"Uhh...thanks for the compliment?" He didn't know what to say. He stood there, frozen, as she dragged her finger across his body whilst walking circles around him.

Stopping behind him, she placed both hands on his shoulders, massaging him lightly. Her breath tickled him as she whispered in his ear, "So how was the Solari?"

Fidgeting weirdly thanks to the feeling of her breath on his neck, Alex stammered back, "W-why am I being asked this question?"

"Because..." The summoner flinched as he felt her nibble on his ear lightly. "I'm going to show you how better the Lunari are at-"

The doors to the women's bathroom burst open, revealing Leona back in her pool party attire. She had a wide grin on her face, but upon seeing Diana, it was replaced by a look of outrage.

"DIANA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"LEONA!" _The Scorn of the Moon_'s seductive voice was replaced by one full of contempt. "HOW DARE YOU INTRUDE ON MY-"

"Excuse me?" _The Radiant Dawn_ walked up, lightly pushed Alex aside, and stood head to head with the Lunari. "From what I was seeing, you were about to rape this summoner!"

"Me? Rape him! HAHA!" Diana laughed in response. "The summoner wasn't resisting me at all, unlike you! Don't be jealous, Solari, it's okay, he knows that I'm much better than this than you!"

_You know, despite being the topic of conversation, I feel like I don't even exist in the room right now..._

"Resist me? Good one!" Leona retorted. "That's a bigger joke than you saying that the Lunari deserve peace. Also...YOU WERE WATCHING THE WHOLE THING BETWEEN ME AND ALEX?! YOU PERVERT!"

"Hard to not watch you engaging in intercourse with someone in public, Leona," Diana retorted. "Also...I must say...you did quite a terrible...HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she screamed out as the Solari reached out, grabbed the summoner's arm, and pulled him right into her chest.

"Rape?! Of course that's what a delusional Lunari would think! It was consensual! Right Alex?" She breathed out the last two words seductively in his ear. Alex stiffened as his face flushed. Chuckling softly and grinning sultrily, Leona placed a tiny kiss on his cheek before turning to Diana, a look of triumph on her face. "Looks like the Solari win this one again."

"Why you take that back!" Diana screamed out, pulling out her blade.

"WHOA, WHOA, HEY! YOU GUYS ARE IN PANTHEON'S BAKERY!" Alex yelled out, not even trying to break free from Leona's grip. "Get ahold of yourself!"

_The Scorn of the Moon _ignored him as she reared her blade back, then got into a lunging position.

"Die, Solari..."

_I'm gonna fucking die with her if you go through with that shit!_

Panicking, Alex quickly cast a teleportation spell to get away from the bakery and whatever fight was about to occur. He flinched as Diana lunged in his direction, but then she and the bakery disappeared, replaced by the entrance to his apartment complex.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Alex started making his way towards his apartment when he felt himself being pulled by a hand on his arm. Freezing, Alex slowly glanced at the arm, then followed up the arm. Leona was with him, giving him a seductive grin.

"How lovely," she breathed, voice tainted with lust.

He sighed. "Of course this would happen."

* * *

Diana raced out of the bakery, heading for the Institute. She needed to stop that disgusting Solari from continuing to rape the summoner. Just because he was virgin, or at least a newcomer to sex, didn't mean that Leona could go full Evelynn on him! Such awful behavior…

She had to admit though, that summoner had a certain charm to him. She never hungered more for sexual release after looking eye-to-eye at him. It was like staring into his eyes cleared her vision, and made her see how attractive the summoner really was.

The submissiveness that radiated off of him, his body that begged to be ravaged...

It was only time before she got into his pants. And saw what treasure he was hiding underneath...

_The Scorn of the Moon_ licked her lips as she imagined getting a taste. Why go to Pantheon's bakery when Alex existed?

Okay, enough fantasizing. It was time to find where he teleported off to. One did not run away from Diana.

* * *

Alex sighed as Leona's lips crashed against his once more. As they kissed, she shoved him against a wall, immediately sandwiching him.

"Man, my dick's so fucking sore from earlier...if we're going to do this, can we at least..." he trailed off. _The Radiant Dawn_ looked at him, then rolled her eyes.

"It's sore, but it's still growing," she cooed, shoving her hand in through his pants and wrapping her fingers around his meat, stroking it lightly.

"No, don't-ahhhh..." Alex sighed in pleasure as her lips found their way to his neck, lightly pecking the skin like a gentle woodpecker.

The summoner slowly collapsed against the wall, lost in thought as Leona pulled off his shirt and moved her lips down his body, kissing a trail right to his dick. Her mouth was about to engulf it when she heard him let out a rather strange moan.

"Hm? Alex?" Looking up, Leona saw the summoner have a blank, unchanging look on this face. Raising an eyebrow, she gave him a little shake, stimulating zero response.

"Interesting..." Putting an ear near his mouth, she listened carefully, hearing his light breathing.

_Oh, alright._

Before Leona knew it, she was carrying an unconscious summoner in the middle of an apartment complex.

_Guess I'll have to wake him up before continuing, which is not a problem...what is a problem is where he lives..._

"Excuse me," she asked a nearby tenant, who walked in, luckily not seeing their intimate contact. "Do you know where Summoner Alex lives?" She gestured towards the sleeping summoner, who had some drool coming out of his mouth.

The tenant raised an eyebrow, giving Leona a weird look. "What, uhh...happened?"

"We were having a duel, and I, uhh...knocked him out, I guess?" _The Radiant Dawn_ laughed nervously. "Guess I went too hard on him."

"That's Alex, right?"

She nodded."

"Okay, I think he was on the...second floor?"

Before the tenant could say anything else, Leona made her way to the second floor, still carrying the summoner. Walking past a few doors, she took a look around. Which one was the summoner's?

Sighing, Leona set Alex on the ground, and sat beside him. Staring at his sleeping face, she clenched her fists. Her lust for him was so strong, but she knew better than to take advantage of him while he was sleeping. She just had to wake him up, then seduce him. It was kind of adorable how easily he melted from the touch of her lips.

Sitting there, she waited. And waited.

Once Alex woke up, she was going to make it seem like the session in Pantheon's bakery was some simple quickie.

* * *

Entering the halls of the Institute, Diana looked around. She assumed that he teleported back home, wherever his home was. Who knew the location of Summoner Alex's home? Just who?

Seeing nearby champions, she stopped them and started questioning them.

"Jarvan! Do you know the location of Summoner Alex's abode?"

_The Exemplar of Demacia_ frowned. "I know a lot of summoners with that name. Do you happen to have his surname, _Scorn of the Moon_?"

Diana cursed. "No...I don't...sorry…" Without letting Demacia's prince speak another word, she ran and stopped another champion.

"Ahri! Do you know Summoner Alex?"

"Which one?" the nine-tailed fox asked, giggling. "Can you describe him?"

Diana did her best to give a description of him. Once she was done, Ahri nodded. "Oh, that guy. The easily seduced, super cute one, huh?"

"Did you take advantage of him, fox?" _The Scorn of the Moon_ frowned.

"What? No! I haven't even fucked him!" Ahri lowered her voice so no one could hear her. "Yet."

"Do you have any idea where he lives?"

"Nope! Although he did spend last night in Ire...Ionian quarters."

"Does he live there? I need to go find him." Diana started heading for the Ionian region side of the Institute, but was blocked by Ahri.

"Waitwaitwait, he doesn't live with us!"

"Then where does he live?!"

"Why do you want to know this?"

"This...this is urgent...he umm...forgot his wallet at Pantheon's bakery. I wanted to return it to him."

Ahri frowned internally. "Sorry, I don't know where he lives."

Growling, Diana brushed past her. What a waste of time. Seeing another champion, she stopped them.

"Luxanna Crownguard! Do you know a summoner by the name of Alex?"

_The Lady of Luminosity_ reminisced the events two days ago, causing a grin to come to her face. "Why yes I do…"

"Do you know where he lives?"

"No...actually…"

Growling, Diana kept asking around. This was going to take awhile.

* * *

Waking up, Alex saw that he was on the floor of his apartment. Leona was gone, which was...nice?

He didn't even know anymore. Too much sex was exhausting, yet he didn't mind when hit happened.

_God, you're such a fucking...perv..._

Slapping himself, he took his keys, which were miraculously in his pocket, and opened up the door to his apartment. Before he could even close the door, he felt something slam into him, knocking him to the ground.

Crying out, Alex flipped to see Leona looming over him, with the biggest smile on her face.

"Leona?! What are you doing in here?"

_The Radiant Dawn_ didn't even bother to answer. She was more of the showing type, evidently, as she slammed her lips against his again, shoving her tongue down his throat. Alex gagged as he felt her tongue drag along the walls of his throat.

Breaking the kiss, Leona smiled sweetly at him. "My dear, sweet Alex...I hope you know how it feels...when you get deepthroated..."

"What?!" Alex's face turned red. "Why would I..."

_Don't tell me..._

"Uhh, Leona...my door is still open..." The summoner whispered.

"Well, that won't be a problem..." she whispered, getting up and walking over to close the door.

As she closed the door, Alex quickly cast a teleportation spell and went to the outside of his apartment.

Hearing Leona cry out in surprise on the inside and rummage around for him, he was smiling until he turned and faced...Diana.

"Well, well...what do we have here...?" The Lunari asked seductively as she pushed Alex against a wall.

_Fuck...they're everywhere..._

Alex tried attempting a smile. "Oh, what's up, Diana...haven't seen you in a...a bit?"

"You know..." Diana said softly, trailing a finger across his face. "It was a bit rude of you to leave me and come here with Leona..."

"Okay, I intended to peace out while you and Leona handled your personal matters..." The summoner explained in a shaky voice, goosebumps forming all over his body.

"I know..." _The Scorn of the Moon_ leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his neck, making his knees weaken. As Alex struggled to stand against the wall, Diana pressed her body against his.

"But even so, you still left me...and I'm going to make sure you don't forget one thing. You can't run from me."

Before Alex could reply, Diana kissed him full on the lips, shoving her tongue into his mouth. The summoner's eyes widened in surprise from the force exerted by her. She was rather direct...

Exhaustion overcoming him, he slid to the floor, taking the female champion with him. She kept her lips locked with his, falling with him and ending up on top of him. Breaking the kiss, she gasped for a quick breath before smiling a little sadistically.

"If you think a Solari could give you a run...just you wait..."

Diana moved her mouth up to his ear and stuck her tongue in it, moving it around and covering the outer part in her saliva. Moaning, Alex closed his eyes and laid there as _The Scorn of the Moon_ continued to do magical work on his ear.

Trailing down to his chest, she ran her hands down his abs, causing goosebumps to form. Panting a bit, Alex ruffled his fingers through her hair as she licked his tiny nipples and moved her hands down to pull off his pants.

"W-w-wait...Diana..." Alex moaned, causing the Lunari to hesitate. "We're outside..."

"Well, why don't we go into your abode?" She pointed out, helping him up.

"Uhh, yeah, not going to be an option."

"Why not?"

"Someone else I'd rather not have you meet is in there..."

Diana raised her eyebrows. "You were having sex from the time of the bakery incident to now?"

_Fuck, she already knows who it is. My fault, though..._

The summoner shook his head. "It's...it's a long story..."

Silently praying that Leona was somehow in another part of his apartment, he took his keys and slowly opened the door, letting himself and Diana in. As soon as he closed the door quietly, the Lunari pounced on him immediately, taking off his pants.

"Diana! N-n-not so loud..." he trailed off as her lips descended onto his neck.

Giving his throat a big smooch, she whispered, "It's okay...I don't mind if they join in...after all...I can't see someone saying no to having sex with you..."

The summoner gulped. At least his assumption from seconds ago was wrong, but...

Instead of kissing his neck again, she moved down to his dick, taking the entire shaft in her mouth, and giving him a seductive look as she gave the tip a loud, sloppy kiss.

"Urghh!" Alex gritted his teeth in response to the pleasure he was feeling. "Not so loud..."

"So you're someone who likes it with only one other person...how noble..."

"Wha-uhhhhhh..." The summoner let out a moan as Diana resumed her services on her dick, her mouth making him forget completely that someone else was in the apartment. Sucking hard and licking around the shaft, the Lunari refused to show mercy, her directness showing once again. Alex felt tears appear in his eyes as she brought him closer and closer to climax, sucking and kissing.

Letting out a scream, Alex released his load into her mouth, feeding Diana all his cum. Grinning malevolently, the female champion proceeded to swallow all the juices that were dispensed from his dick.

When he was done with his load, he looked helplessly at Diana, who was cleaning the outside of her mouth with her tongue. Following a large, loud lick, she gave him a smile. "My my, you taste wonderful..."

Before Alex could reply, her hands found their way to his dick, stroking it, and stimulating it once more. The summoner growled as it started growing, feeling rather sore.

"Well well..." She whispered alluringly, moving her hands to remove her breastplate. "I've seen all of you...it's time for you to see all of me..."

Alex's eyes stayed glued to _The Scorn of the Moon_ as she undressed herself right on front of him. Mouth wide open, he saw everything. Her perfect curves, her perfect breasts, her perfect hips, perfect legs, perfect pussy...everything was...

_Perfect..._

"It seems like you're quite eager to start again...Summoner..." Diana gave him a menacing grin. "And I'd hate to waste time."

Pouncing on him, she pressed her breasts hard against his chest, making his dick grow even more. Alex gasped as her lips crashed against his, catching him in another intimate kiss.

As the two danced their tongues with one another, Diana slowly moved back and forth, rubbing her naked body against his, stimulating his dick even more.

Breaking the kiss, Diana positioned herself right above him and lowered herself onto him, enveloping his large, hard dick in her pink walls.

Letting out a moan, Alex collapsed his head to the ground, staring up at the ceiling, mouth open. Diana leaned down and gave him a smile. "This...will be better...than...anything..."

Screaming out in ecstasy as the summoner's juices started filling her seed, Diana leaned her head back, bouncing up and down. Alex moaned as well, lost in thought as he came into _The Scorn of the Moon._ The two stayed in the same position for awhile, both in a state of euphoria, feeling the intense sexual pleasure they were giving one another. His concern for doing something like this outside disappeared as he entered momentary heaven, the whole world around him vanishing that very moment.

You know, this was why he was worried. He didn't want to enter this "zone" why being shameless in public, but...

Once they were done, the female champion rolled off of Alex, lying right next to him. She was obviously exhausted, but was able to sneak a quick peck on the summoner's lips before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Blushing, Alex lightly took her to his couch and set her on it, letting her doze peacefully.

It was probably time for him to take a nap too. After all, the activities he had done the current day were quite...vigorous...

Opening the door to his bedroom, he was about to crash on his bed when...

_Shit. I completely forgot about her._

_The Radiant Dawn_ was already on his bed, back facing him. She was sleeping, and her light breaths filled the ambiance of the room. Heartbeat increasing so fast that he was afraid it would be loud enough to wake her up, Alex slowly closed the door, and made his way to the bed. Luckily, she was on one side of it, so he could squeeze in...barely...

He held his breath as he carefully slid onto his bed next to her. Turning away so that his back was facing her, he stared at his wall, anticipating Leona to suddenly wake up, pounce on him, and have her way with him (which he was semi-okay with, but he was so tired). After a short amount of time and no movement from the Solari whatsoever, Alex let out a sigh of relief and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

This peaceful state of mind was immediately interrupted when he felt two legs entangling with his own.

_...!_ Alex slowly turned around, and saw that Leona had flipped her position. Her sleeping face was now facing his, and her legs just intertwined with his own.

_Oh fuck...oh fuck..._

The summoner started to panic as he saw Leona's arms reach out and wrap around his back. He contemplated screaming out as she (in her sleep) pulled him closer to herself, clutching him like a large teddy bear.

Alex froze, goosebumps forming all over his arms as his face was inches away from hers. He could feel her light breath on his face, and could make out almost every one of her facial features. Truly terrifying, but...nice at the same time...?

Suddenly, he saw her eyelids open. Alex's heart skipped a beat, but before he could speak a word, Leona placed her lips on his.

"You actually fell for that..." she whispered seductively.

"What the fuck? You're awake?! What are you doing?!"

"Waiting for Diana to finish so I could prove how much better I am at this..." Leona gave him a loving look. "I'm pretty sure you already agree to that. Right, summoner?"

Alex's face flushed. _She knew what was going on outside?! The fuck?!_

"Uhhh..." He wasn't able to reply as Leona buried her face into his neck and started kissing up and down his skin. Letting out a moan, he leaned his head back further on the pillow, giving her access to more area on his neck. _The Radiant Dawn_ accepted the present and proceeded to kiss the areas he had opened up to her.

Feeling his dick growing hard again, Alex cursed internally.

_How many fucking times_ today...

Despite his mind telling him that he had more than enough sex today, his third leg obviously begged for more. But he was so tired...

"Ughh, wait, Leona...stop..." He managed to get out.

The female champion stopped kissing his neck. "Summoner? Is there a problem...?"

"I'm so...fucking tired right now...urghhh..." Alex slumped back, falling asleep in seconds.

Leona sighed in frustration. The summoner was so cute when he melted from her kisses, but she doubted that him in his sleeping state would have the same reaction. On top of that, fucking someone who was asleep would be taken wrongly by people out there for good reason...

Someone right outside the door would definitely take it the wrong way. What the fuck was Diana even doing right now, anyway?

Untangling herself from the summoner, Leona slid off the bed and walked outside his bedroom, her feet hardly making a sound. Peeping outside, she saw Diana on a couch, resting herself.

Huh, the summoner tired her out that badly? _The Radiant Dawn_ stifled a laugh. It was funny that the Lunari couldn't last against a summoner who was the bottom one when you had sex with him.

Heading back to the bedroom, Leona closed the door behind herself, climbing back onto the bed, this time facing Alex's back. Wrapping her arms and legs around his body, she pulled him close to her, locking him in an embrace. His body was warm, made it comfy to cuddle with. Nuzzling her face against the back of his head, she smelled him, and chuckled. Moving her lips down and placing several kisses on the back of his neck, she continued rubbing her breasts against his back slowly. He wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, huh?

_Damn, he must've had a tiring run today, both a Lunari and a Solari...although one was evidently much better than the other..._

Leona leaned over his back and gave him a gentle kiss, which made him stir a bit. Smiling lovingly at him, she buried her face into his neck, drifting off to sleep as well.

* * *

Yawning, Alex stretched his arms. What a nice nap…

Noticing that Leona's arms and legs were around him, he froze, eyes widening.

_Shit, I completely forgot about that._

Seeing that she was asleep, Alex sighed. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. It was good, because then his dick could get some rest, but it was bad, because now he couldn't move, period.

Standing still there, he debated on whether to wake her up or not. She definitely needed her rest, but it wasn't like she would mind if he woke her up...after all, who knew what else she had in store for him that day...

Unless he was getting ahead of himself. To be fair, she might just wake up and then leave. _Yeah, stop making perverted assumptions, dumbass. _Alex slapped himself. Leona grunted in response, which made him freeze again. He felt her hands move down and upon his upper body, stroking his chest lightly, and generating goosebumps. It was amazing how she still had complete control of him when she wasn't even awake...god, he was pathetic, wasn't he?

The summoner's eyes widened as her hands moved lower and lower.

_Oh no..._

Before her hands reached an...uh, off-limits...spot, Alex lightly took a hold of her arms and took them off of himself. Both of her legs were still tangled with his like spaghetti, but at least her arms were off.

After all, it was definitely her hands he was more worried about when it came to the state of his penis...

_Unless she wakes up..._

"Well, Summoner..." he heard Leona's sleepy voice say behind him, causing his heart to stop temporarily. "...have a nice sleep?"

_Wow, look, kind of perfect timing._

"Uhh, yeah..." Alex stammered in reply, frozen in place. Whatever she was going to do next, he wasn't sure how to act. He sighed internally as her arms wrapped around his chest again, pulling him towards her.

Surprisingly, no kisses came. Strange, whenever Leona was concerned with intimate contact, her lips seemed to be in action quite a lot. The summoner could imagine a question mark appearing over his head as _The Radiant Dawn_ slowly helped him sit up on the bed.

"W-w-what are you doing?" he stammered, still nervous. Just because she didn't strike yet, doesn't she wouldn't at all...

"Oh, nothing," she said as she slid out from underneath him, then crawled over and sat on his lap, straddling him, legs on either side of his body. "Summoner, don't tell me you're scared of cuddling."

Alex felt his face flush. Of course he was expecting something else, like the pervert he was.

Turning around but still sitting on his lap, Leona rested the back of her head on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck. "Ahh...this is nice..."

Eventually, the nervousness dissipated from his body. Leaning back, Alex let out a sigh of relief. The warmth of Leona's body on his was quite nice, and the fact that she wasn't going to pounce him cleared up a lot of stress. For once today, he could relax a bit.

Adjusting her position so that her head was right underneath his, Leona leaned back, her hair brushing against his neck. Alex stiffened.

"What's wrong?" _The Radiant Dawn_ asked, turning around. "Are you THAT sensitive or something?"

"Uhhh...I guess? I don't know how to explain it..."

Chuckling, the Solari leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, making him tense up. He looked at her, eyes wide.

"What's wrong? Don't ever kiss while cuddling?" Leona laughed. She shifted her head to the other side and kissed him again, basically doing the same thing twice, except mirroring it. Alex stiffened.

_The Radiant Dawn_ looked as if she was trying not to do something...

"Wow, you're just so cute..." she sighed, wrapping her arms around his body and hugging him tight.

Unsure of what to do, Alex slowly returned the hug, only to be kissed again. His face flushed.

"Something wrong?" Leona grinned at him, staring into his eyes again. Suddenly, she made a weird face. Getting off of him, she crawled off the bed and started walking around awkwardly. It was like her fidgeting back at Pantheon's bakery.

"Uhh...I think I'm in the right position to ask you the same exact question now..."

"Ahh, no...I'm fine, just feeling a bit...weird...lemme just...uhh, go to the bathroom really quick..." On that note, _The Radiant Dawn_ disappeared into the bathroom connected to his bedroom.

Staring after, Alex pondered what the fidgeting was. From last time, the events that followed...

He felt his dick growing hard again. Growling at his lack of self-control, Alex slapped himself.

_Stop it, you annoying hormones._

But...if it wasn't that...what did the fidgeting mean? He felt goosebumps forming on his shoulder. If he could put two and two together, every day so far, whenever someone close to him did that sort of thing, they...

_Am I being overly perverted, or am I actually reasonably predicting something to happen...?_

The summoner just stared at his wall blankly. There was no telling what Leona was doing right now in the bathroom, but anyone with a brain would assume she was only doing one of two things, one of them being a considerably higher probability than the other. The only reason he was a little hesitant about assuming one thing was that he wasn't able to hear anything come from the bathroom, but that didn't exactly invalidate his...okay, things are getting too confusing here for no reason. Before he could think of anything else, the door to his bathroom flew open, and Leona came walking back in.

Staring at her anxiously, he anticipated her to, well, you know...

_The Radiant Dawn_ took no notice of Alex's nervous state as she plopped down next to him on the bed. "Hey Alex...why don't we just go back to sleep for now?" she whispered in his ear, sounding drowsy.

_Wait, what the fuck? That's not what I was expecting..._

"Uh, alright?" Alex felt his heart settle at the same time as sinking. Wait, so he wanted to have sex, but was scared of it? The fuck?

_What's wrong with me right now? What the fuck do I even want?!_

He felt Leona's arms and legs intertwine with his body. Moving his hand back to caress her face, he brushed against clothing.

Wait, what? Where was her face? Moving his hand everywhere, he tried to locate her face, but landed on some weird lump. Was that it? It was clothed. Squeezing his hand around it, he heard her moan.

_Oh no...what did I just do..._

Surprisingly, she didn't make any move. Slowly turning around, he quickly removed his hand from her breast, and stared at her sleeping face. She looked so calm and peaceful, as opposed to the aggressive animal she was during those more intimate sessions...

Letting out a sigh of relief, Alex was about to close his eyes when he heard a knock at his bedroom door.

_Fuck. Diana._

The summoner panicked internally. How was he going to get it? On top of that, how was he going to explain everything to both the Lunari and Solari?

"Leona…" he hissed. "Leona!" So far, he had no response from her.

The knocks on his bedroom door got louder. Cursing, he tried shaking Leona.

Before he could say her name again, she suddenly opened her eyes and pounced on him, pinning him to the bed.

Alex yelped a bit, then slammed his eyes shut, as their faces were inches from another. He wasn't one to like close contact.

"You're just so damn adorable…" She cooed, pinching one of his cheeks.

"What am I to you, a fucking baby?" he hissed.

There came another knock at the door, this time much louder than the other two times.

_How am I going to do this..._

"Leona, can you, like, hide really quick? Some angry lady who's probably been waiting for me for however long I was asleep is out there, and I want all parts of my apartment, as well as my body, to remain intact."

"Why…?" She asked, her hand slowly reaching for his dick. "...you have all you need right here…" She gestured towards her own body, making Alex's face flush red once more.

He sighed. "If I allow you to do whatever you want to...WITH me for the rest of today, will you let me go?"

Leona's face lit up instantly, and she grinned seductively. "Damn, you sure know how to bargain…" Leaning forward and kissing him gently, she curled up into a ball, throwing a blanket over herself.

Shaking his head, Alex sighed. Boy, he was booked for a pretty long time, wasn't he...

_Do I really want to open this door as well?_ It's not like he had a choice, though. Choosing to ignore the person on the other side was definitely the opposite of an optimal solution to the predicament he was in. Feeling dejected, he walked up to his bedroom door, and opened it, not surprised at all by the person on the other side.

"Where is the Solari?" _The Scorn of the Moon_ demanded. "I heard her trying to seduce you against your will. Fear not, Summoner, I will get rid of her for you, then perhaps give you a reward for being able to trap her somewhere and letting me terminate her..."

"Hey, hey hey!" Alex held out his arms, trying to stop his dick from hardening, thanks to hearing the word "reward" from Diana. "There's no Leona in here. She, uhh...left before you came here. I was uhh...watching videos on her and her abilities? Also, please do not destroy my apartment…"

The silver-haired champion gave Alex a long look. "Why were you watching videos on her spotlight? Are you a bronze summoner?"

"No, that's not it! I was trying to see if her spotlight would include certain numbers that I could use to my advantage in some games I'm scheduled to play in later this week, or something like that."

"You're lying, Summoner."

"What? What's your proof?"

"Lying about the types of videos you watched, at least. I have a fair idea of what types of videos males your age watch in the privacy of their own bedroom."

"The hell? Stop making assumptions about what I'm doing." For some reason, Alex felt his dick hardening a bit. Goddammit, why did it do this so easily?

Seeing the bulge in his pants, Diana smirked. "So…" she began, slowly pacing towards him. "...you still have some of that lust left in you, huh…?"

"W-what? Why do you care?!" The summoner stammered, backing up.

"Was the time with the Solari best moment of your life?" she whispered, her voice starting to sound a bit seductive. "Or was it with me?"

_What the fuck..._

"Uhh...I'm gonna ask the same question: why do you care?"

Suddenly, Diana pulled out her blade and struck the ground, causing Alex to fall towards her. _Moonfall_ was already a bitch to deal with when playing Katarina in game, man, come on…

"Because…" she murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck and looking him in the eyes. "...the Lunari are far superior in that field…but I guess you need some more to be convinced..."

After finishing her sentence, Diana pulled Alex in for a deep, intimate kiss. His eyes widened at her ferocity, which was Leona level, if not greater. He sighed as he allowed her tongue to enter his mouth, poking at his uvula. Breaking the kiss, Diana stared down. The bulge in his pants was indeed growing. Smiling, the Lunari looked back up at the summoner. "Well, well, will you look at that?"

"No, I don't want to look at that..."

"I don't think Leona stimulated you this fast, did she?"

"I don't understand your competitive drive when it comes to her..."

Alex was interrupted as her hands tore apart his pants like they were nothing, struck a hole in his undergarments, and grabbed onto his dick, as if she was a child reaching for the last lollipop in a candy store.

_Goddammit...it's Irelia and her clothes-destroying all over again…_

"I don't think Leona was this fast-paced, huh, Summoner?"

"Honestly, I'm glad she wasn't this fast-paced...cuz at least she didn't destroy my clothes..."

"...oh? So you're hinting that you prefer the slower, more...torturing method, huh…?" Diana smirked, giving his member some gentle strokes.

Alex clenched his teeth, trying to squeak out a word that sounded an awful lot like "help".

"Help?" Diana gave him an amused look. "No one else is here to help you, Summoner. You are mine now. And you will face the full wrath of the Lunari. All alone."

"WHAT?!" Leona shouted, kicking off the blankets on her and revealing herself to Diana.

"LEONA?! WHAT THE HELL?!" _The Scorn of the Moon_ growled, letting go of the summoner, and pulling out her blade.

"Hey!" Alex shouted. "Don't fuck up my apartment!"

"You stupid Solari!" Diana cried out. "What are you doing here, trespassing in the summoner's apartment?"

"What do you think you're doing yourself?!"

"I've done so because you were going to have your way with this weak, powerless summoner!"

"You know, I'm not going to deny that, but you can at least sugarcoat it a bit..." Alex muttered.

Ignoring the weak and powerless summoner, Leona argued back, "That is the biggest bullshit I've ever heard! You literally want to have your way with him yourself!"

"That's besides the point, you stupid Solari! Ugh, I can't STAND YOUR KIND! You all think you're so good, always in the ribght-"

"Hey, you're the one who turned this political," Leona pointed out, sticking her tongue out at her. "Now move along...for Alex as promised me that he would be mine for the rest of today...you're wasting my time…"

To piss Diana off even more, she pulled the summoner close to her, kissing him in the process. The Lunari's fists clenched as the Solari continued to assault the side of Alex's face (which was quite red) with several kisses.

"You're not the only one who's good at that, Solari," Diana growled, approaching Alex's other side.

"Try to catch up," Leona challenged. "You never will." She trailed her lips down from the summoner's cheek to his neck, kissing up and down the skin like a wild animal.

Before Alex could think it could get any worse, he felt Diana's lips crash down on the other side of his neck, immediately, making his dick spring up to its maximum size. He started stepping around like a person with vertigo, as the Solari and the Lunari continued attacking opposite sides of his neck with kisses.

Breaking away from his neck, Diana smirked at Leona. "Ha! His sexual stimulation reached his peak once I came in! Your talents are nothing compared to mine!"

"Oh, bullshit," _The Radiant Dawn_ retorted. "He was already at 99% when you joined in to push him over the edge. **You** have nothing."

"Still salty about not being able to do that to him alone? **Tsk tsk tsk**." Diana shook her head back and forth. "Perhaps...the true winner will be revealed...if our lips go to another place."

"Why are you guys making this a contest-"

Alex was interrupted as he felt two pairs of lips attach to his dick. Screaming out in ecstasy, he started falling to the ground, only to be pulled back up by Diana's _Moonfall._

"Can't even save the summoner? How cruel," _The Scorn of the Moon_ mocked.

"I'll save him from your shitty sexual skills!" Leona shot back, her mouth immediately engulfing his whole dick in her mouth.

Diana pouted. "Unfair, your mouth is so big it takes it all up. You stretch your mouth that big from blowing all those summoners? You fucking slut."

"Don't call me a slut when you're the one trying to prove you're better at giving head," Leona spat, taking her mouth away from Alex's dick.

The summoner was at a loss for words as each woman took one of his balls in their mouth, circling their tongues around it and eliciting moans from him. The equal aggression that came from both women made him climax immediately, shooting his cum out and splattering it against their faces.

"Ha!" Diana looked at Leona triumphantly. "It was obviously me who stimulated the summoner the best! Take a loss, Solari! You'll never be as good as the Lunari at this sort of thing!"

"Lunari are better at being whores." Leona rolled her eyes. "I wish I had that skill. Also, you have no proof that you were the one who won."

"You're just jealous that you can't satisfy him as well." Shaking away his juices from their faces, Diana glared at Leona. "Unless you want to see who lasts longer?"

"Free win for me," Leona snorted.

"Last one to cum gets the summoner," Diana declared, to which the Solari nodded in agreement to.

"WHAT?!" Alex shouted out as he saw Leona and Diana crash lips with one another. The ferocity in the kiss was rather...hot, if he had to describe it in a three letter word.

_Well, rather this than them blowing my apartment up..._

He continued to stare at both women as they battled to make the other cum. Their tongues danced aggressively with one another as they moved around the room, shoving each other against the walls, almost breaking some furniture. Diana cried out as Leona ripped off her upper clothing in mere seconds and grabbed her nipple with her mouth, sucking so loudly, it was like she was imagining that her breast was Alex's dick. In retaliation, _The Scorn of the_ _Moon_ ripped off Leona's upper clothing, groping her instantly. Both females backed away from one another, panting, and glaring at each other with lust-filled hatred.

Alex couldn't keep his eyes off of them. It was so dangerous...yet so hot...and he wasn't sure if he wanted to intervene.

Grabbing Diana, Leona tossed her onto the bed, ripping off the rest of her clothing, sticking her tongue right into the Lunari's pussy and licking it like there was no tomorrow. _The Scorn of the Moon_ cried out in pleasure, but kicked Leona away, sending her sprawling off the bed. Before Leona could get to her feet, Diana pounced on her, pinning her to the ground.

Boy, he was going to get quite the noise complaints from his fellow neighbors.

Diana proceeded to give Leona the same treatment, spreading her tongue all over her walls, which were getting quite wet. Looks like the Lunari were going to take this one...

"NO!" Leona cried out, suddenly, pushing Diana off of her. The two rolled on the ground, slamming into walls, trying to get to each other's insides. They kept kissing, licking, and fingering one another, yet both still refused to give in.

Alex had to close his eyes. His dick was getting hard again, and it was **fucking** hurting. All he could do was listen, and he heard the loud slurping noises, grunts, screams, wall thuds, and moans of both women.

This went on for an eternity. Alex felt his junk growing to maximum length, and he cried out in pain/pleasure, which stopped the noises of the other two women. Leaping to his feet, he cried out, "ENOUGH! YOU'RE BOTH FINE! HOLY SHIT!"

There was an awkward silence. Slowly opening his eyes, the summoner saw both of them staring at him.

"Both of us...?" Diana said.

"Well...that means..." Leona's confused expression turned into her signature seductive smirk. The same expression appeared on Diana's face, and they both started approaching Alex.

_SHIT! THIS WAS A BIG MISTAKE!_

Life flashing before his eyes, Alex continued to back up until he hit the wall of his bedroom. The two women stared at him like he was a hard-earned prize.

"Well...well...was never a fan of a three-way session...but if that's what you want..." Diana began.

"Then we'll do it," Leona finished.

As the two female champions grabbed ahold of him and guided him back to his bed, he knew that shit was about to go down. Like, at the highest degree possible. So far.

Tears fell from Alex's eyes as Diana's pussy engulfed his dick, and she bounced up and down, as if he was a trampoline. Meanwhile, Leona was forcing him to suck on her nipples, while she scattered kisses all over his face. He felt as if his body was going to explode.

The Lunari and Solari's lust-driven assault on the summoner continued for some time, refusing to show Alex any mercy. Not that he even had any thoughts of screaming for them to stop...even though if he did so, they probably would do so...

Alex's eyes showed hope when Leona removed her breasts from his mouth and Diana slowly got out of him, her dripping pussy getting his thighs wet. All hope disappeared when they just switched positions, Leona now assaulting his dick with her wet walls while Diana forced her nipples into his mouth.

Grunting, the summoner showed as much ferocity as he could, sucking Diana's breasts mercilessly, just like the double-blowjob he received from them moments ago. At the same time, he somehow flipped positions with Leona, pinning her to the bed.

Now, the three of them were in a weird position. Leona was on the bottom, her snatch being filled with his cum, and her face leaning back on the ground, lost in a state of euphoria. Diana was in the middle, her legs spreading out in a y-shape, allowing Alex's dick to go past her and penetrate Leona. Meanwhile, her nipples were being snacked on by the summoner, who was on the very top.

All three of them screamed out in pleasure as their juices started pouring out everywhere, dirtying up his bedroom. Alex cried out as he spilled more and more of his load inside of Leona. As for Diana, her pussy was leaking thanks to the ferocity of the service he was providing for her breasts.

The actions by Alex continued until he shot the last bit of cum he had in himself into Leona's cunt. Gasping in exhaustion, he rolled off the two of them, hitting the mattress and knocking himself out cold.

Diana rolled onto one side of him while Leona stayed on the other. Kissing him simultaneously, they both drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

When the summoner woke up, he was entangled in two sets of arms and two sets of legs.

_Goddammit...what is this human limb manifestation…_

Struggling, Alex could not break free. Leona and Diana somehow tangled themselves to him so badly that he couldn't budge.

To think that just Leona was bad...

Shaking and squirming, Alex sighed, and closed his eyes, hoping that he would fall asleep again. After all, his dick felt as if it was going to fall off, and he wanted to sleep away all the pain.

Suddenly, he felt himself moving to the side. Diana was rolling around in her sleep! And she was causing all of them to move as well. Frozen in fear, Alex glanced at Leona with wide eyes. She was waking up!

_The Radiant Dawn_ let out a yawn, then a yelp as Diana's movement caused them all to roll off the bed. The impact with the ground caused _The Scorn of the Moon_ to wake up. Upon realizing the position they were in, Alex gulped. He had been on the bottom and the top, but the middle?

His heartbeat quickened as he felt Leona lean against him, her lips pressing against his neck. Diana grinned as she felt his dick poke her stomach.

"Well, well...someone still wants to go at it…" The Lunari purred.

The champion on top of him grinned evilly. "The rest of today, you said?"

The summoner blushed furiously as Leona's lips moved to the back of his neck. If he had a gold coin for every kiss she placed on him that day…

"'_I'll let you do whatever you want for the rest of today…'_" Leona repeated his words, pausing her kisses to nibble on his ear.

"Hey, hey, you only. Not BOTH of you..."

"While we are enemies..." Leona began. "I cannot bring myself to kick her out. After all, being kicked out while being in bed with you...damn, even I wouldn't be that harsh."

"I hope you're ready..." Diana grinned. "...to be fucked senseless once more."

Alex sighed. "Leona, making that promise to was probably the biggest fucking mistake in my life."

"Then I'll make sure by the end of this, you won't think the same way..." she purred.

"I fail to see how you'll be able to accomplish that...I doubt my thing here has any life left in it anymore..."

"I doubt that," Diana broke in. "How about we test that theory, Summoner?"

Her words made his dick grow. Both women's eyes lit up at the sight of his erection.

"See? You can go another one..."

"What?! Just because it grew a bit doesn't mean-"

"Why don't we test that theory as well?" Leona asked.

Alex sighed and leaned his head back onto his pillow, as he felt their hands descend onto his body. "You know, all I wanted today was just some bread...and now I'm about to be sandwiched IRL..."


	4. A Visit to the Springs

A few hours passed since Alex's run-ins with the Lunari and Solari. All he had been doing was lying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. His dick felt as if it was going to fall off if someone just touched it, and his body was covered in saliva.

Yes, it was kind of disgusting, but it's not like he had the energy to wash himself off, you know?

Thank goodness Leona and Diana were summoned to a match, or else they probably would've fucked him to death, judging that they got increasingly competitive with each other when it came to pleasuring him. Apparently rough had a direct relationship with skill when it came to sex (at least to them), and Alex was quite surprised he didn't bleed once during that whole encounter. Or encounters.

Finally mustering the strength to get out of his bed, he headed into his shower and turned it on. The cold water paralyzed his back, but soothed it as it became warm. Letting out a sigh of pleasure (not the usual sighs of pleasure he had been letting out the past couple days), Alex covered his body in soap, taking off Leona and Diana's saliva. Feeling the dry, but still present liquid coming off his body made him feel ecstatic, and he continued cleaning the rest of his body.

When reaching his dick, he gave it a tap, and immediately grimaced. Jesus, it hurt like hell…

Clenching his teeth, he slowly cleaned his private parts, holding in all the screams he could. Once it was over, he collapsed on the floor in relief.

_Ahh…_

Alex's brief moment was interrupted when he heard pounding on his door. Cursing, he turned off the shower then cast a weaker ignite spell to dry himself off. Pulling on his clothes, he headed to his door and opened it.

"Hello, Summoner."

"...Pantheon?" The summoner's eyes widened. He quickly scanned the area behind Pantheon, making sure no other champions, particularly the female ones with close relations to _The Artisan of War_, were nearby.

"What are you looking for, Alex?" The Targonian warrior, asked, his eyes displaying confusion.

"Oh, nothing..." Alex let out a sigh of relief. So they weren't around. _Good grief._ "What are you doing here, Pantheon?"

_The Artisan of War_ held up a box in front of him. "You left the bakery paying, but not even taking your bread, Summoner. I thought you had some business to attend to, but after a while passed, I decided to ask for your address brought it to you."

Thinking about food made Alex's stomach growl. He forgot that he was hungry, perhaps because he swallowed quite a lot of juices in the past few hours. "Oh, thank you."

After handing him the container, Pantheon waved him goodbye and left the premises. Closing the door, Alex set the box on his table and opened it. There was the loaf of bread he was trying to take a bite out of until Leona pounced on him.

Thinking about _The Radiant Dawn_ gave him goosebumps. What would she do if they ran into each other again? The possibilities that swarmed in Alex's mind made him tremble, but also made his dick harden.

He let out a cry as a result. Anything his dick did besides staying idle and flaccid hurt. Taking a bite of the bread, he slumped over to his bedroom and fell onto his bed like a doll.

_Please, just let me have some nice, uninterrupted sleep…_

* * *

It was sunset when Alex woke up. The sun was disappearing on the horizon, and he saw neighbor summoners making their way back to their respective homes. Immediately reaching his hand down to touch his dick, he noticed that it did feel better. Alex let out a sigh of relief. He didn't have to visit the infirmary and have Akali feel it up, because going from his recent interactions with female champions, that wouldn't lead to anywhere pleasant.

_Wait, feel it up? That's not what I meant._

Going into his kitchen and grabbing another piece of bread to eat, Alex decided to take a walk. Heading outside and putting security spells all over his apartment, he zipped up his jacket and headed on his way.

_No matches today either...what should I do?_

Staring at the bread, Alex's mind flashed back to the events from earlier that day. Walking to the bakery, running into Pantheon and Leona, then...

Yeah, that was about as far as he should go.

Thinking of Leona, he tried suppressing his perverted emotions. Jeez, what the fuck was wrong with the hormones in his body? Were his testicles so depressed that they wanted to commit suicide by amplifying these lustful emotions so he would shove his junk everywhere and have his entire crotch fall off?

Despite berating himself internally, his mind focused on Leona's attire.

_Pool party..._

Perhaps a trip to the springs wouldn't hurt? Lounging in a pool of steamy, hot water sounded more captivating then going another round with _The Radiant Dawn_ at the moment. Considering the fact that sex had been dictating most of the events in his life recently, Alex concluded that a trip to the springs was pretty high on the list.

Walking back towards the bakery, the summoner past by a few champions in their pool party attire. They were wrapped in towels and were evidently done with their water activities for that day. He avoided eye contact with them, as looking champions in the eye, especially Lee Sin, would be a grave mistake.

Entering the pool premises, Alex took a look, and...

_What the fuck?! _

"Why hello, Alex."

"David? You work here?"

"Well, during these hours, yeah." His friend, who was running the front desk, shrugged. "Helps me get more lewd skins," he joked.

Alex rolled his eyes. "I don't think the man of culture jokes are actually going to get you any girls, buddy."

"Kidding, kidding. What are you doing here, for?" David leaned over the desk and grinned. "Planning on meeting a certain blonde-haired girl here?"

"What? No!" Alex's response was rather quick.

"Oh, I see. Damn dude, sticking to Kat after all these years? Now that's dedication."

"That's not how it is, you dumbass!"

"Huh, weird. I bet you that _The Sinister Blade_ would be quite good in bed, just imagine being in the springs alone with her-"

"I'm coming alone! Jesus fuck!" Alex shouted. Luckily, the lobby was empty, or otherwise he would have attracted attention. Hand shaking, he gave his fellow summoner the payment for entry to the springs. David chuckled as he handed his blushing friend the number card of his private room. "Man dude, you're just too easily embarrassed, not sure how that unconfidence gets you girls." He gave him a wink. "Guess there are a good number of girls out there who want a male subby."

Ignoring his friend's teasing, Alex continued on his way towards the springs. Dropping his belongings in a nearby locker, Alex took off all his clothes, wrapped a towel to conceal his nudity for anyone else who was there, and made his way to the closest spring, not caring about the number room he was assigned. It wasn't like anyone else was coming this late to the springs anyway.

Slowly opening the sliding door, Alex took a shy look around. No one was in there.

_Thank goodness...based on my luck, there would've been some naked female in here…_

Just thinking about that made his dick harden. Growling, he pushed his perverted feelings aside, slid the door shut, tossed his towel aside, and waded into the nice, warm water.

"Ahhhhh," Alex sighed in pleasure. This was ten times as good as the shower waters. Closing his eyes, he leaned back, spreading his arms against the submerged walls of the spa.

Lying there with darkness being the only thing he could see, Alex could forget all his troubles momentarily. No more stress of winning matches to avoid demotion, no more...girl problems...was this how life really was a few days ago? Would he trade having sex for a much less complicated life?

That was a hard one. Sex did make him feel this way. It made him feel...whole...just like what Shen yesterday. The Ionian diplomat sure knew human behavior well, didn't he?

_Maybe I should ask him about my relationships…_

For some reason, _The Sinister Blade_ was the first person to come to his mind when thinking about that "r" word. She always visited him from time to time, they always made fun of each other and argued with one another playfully. It was a healthy relationship, and nothing was wrong with it, honestly. So why did he starting to feel a little uneasy around here?

_I'm not developing a liking for her...am I? She's just like a sister. Nothing more._

Quickly changing his focus to another champion, Alex thought of Lux, the claimer of his virginity. "Don't judge a book by its cover" kinda fit her perfectly. He never would've guessed that someone so naive...was like some dominatrix (although she was "gentler" with him) on the inside. Was that really Lux who claimed his first time?

Well, that wasn't really a question to ask _The Lady of Luminosity_ herself. Who else knew her well that he could ask...besides Garen? That brute would probably pulverize him because he was so close to Katarina. Anybody else in Demacia…? _The Exemplar of Demacia_ would have no time to deal with his affairs. Quinn would possibly shed some light (no pun intended) on the Crownguard girl...Sylas? No idea what he would know. Although it was thanks to _The Unshackled_ that he had a night with Lux. Well...kinda...it was like going to Noxus, getting killed by Talon, then blaming your brother, who told you to go shopping for food, and you noticed some sketchy robbers and followed them into _The Immortal Bastion_.

What other Demacians probably knew about Lux, and possibly her inner, seductive self? Sona? Despite being able to communicate with _The Maven of the Strings_ telepathically, an ability shared by all summoners and champions in the Institute, he doubted the mute would know much about _The Lady of Luminosity._ After all, Lux was her biggest fan, not the other way around. How could the Crownguard girl even have fans, anyway? Suitors, maybe? That was besides the point.

The only remaining Demacian champion Alex could think of at the moment was Fiora. Obviously _The Grand Duelist_ would have some brash comments to share about the girl, as Crownguards and Laurents tended to hate one another. If he were to talk to her about Lux, he would take everything she said with a grain of salt. Adjusting to a more comfortable position, Alex opened his eyes, seeing nothing but the steamy water around him. Finally convinced that nothing was going to happen to him, he sighed and closed his eyes. It was time to have a night of peace.

* * *

David sighed as he tidied up the front desk. Whoever worked this front desk during daytime hours must be an animal...oh wait, it was Renekton…

It was peculiar that the abnormally large crocodile seemed to regain his ability to think properly whenever he worked at the pool, because outside of that, he was one rather insane and crazy animal. Taking him jungle always led to weird matches. Hearing the door open, the summoner looked up. Not a lot of people usually came at this hour, so every time the door opened, his heart stopped momentarily.

It was Fiora. Internally, David questioned her wear. Sure, everyone came here wearing swimsuits and stuff, but at night?

_She walked here...in that…?_

"Excuse me," _The Grand Duelist_ snapped, knocking him out of his trance. Her accent, called French in another universe, served as a rapier, stabbing him on the inside. "Can you talk?"

"Oh, uhh, sorry." David shook his head frantically. "Uhh...how can I help you?"

"You obviously are an incompetent person for this job," she retorted, causing the summoner's ears to burn. "Where are the hot springs?"

God, she could be bitchy sometimes. Fuck that, she was bitchy 24/7.

"To your left. Give me the payment and I'll give you your room-"

"I don't need a card," she snapped, slamming the payment down on the table, making David jump. "I am a Demacian noble, head of my house, and I will choose which room to lounge in as I please. I don't take directions from a peasant like you."

Without waiting for his reply, _The Grand Duelist_ marched down the hall towards the springs. The summoner stared after her, speechless.

_Why do some Demacians want to marry her again?_

His thoughts were interrupted as the door opened, revealing a nine-tailed fox in even more revealing clothing. All other thoughts left the summoner's mind.

"Why hello there…" she cooed, slowly approaching him. David felt some part of himself die on the inside.

"Hi Ahri...uh, what brings you here at this hour?" He asked.

She giggled in response. "You know I need some...relief...at the springs…" She strutted over to the frontdesk and hopped onto it. Leaning over, she whispered in his ear, "If you let me in for free...perhaps I'll let you join…"

David pulled away, unamused at her attempts to dissuade him from treating her like a normal customer. "No free entry, just because you're a champion, sorry."

Ahri looked as if she'd been roasted. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." The summoner rolled his eyes. "Pay up, please. Also, I'm not going to join in, cuz I got a job to do, and I don't want to get fired."

The nine-tailed fox growled, and slammed some payment down on the table. Turning away with a huff, she strutted towards the locker rooms, head leaned up.

"Hey!" David called after her. "You forgot the number card! How are you supposed to know what springs you're going into, now?"

Walking into the locker rooms, Ahri set down her belongings down. As she undressed and wrapped a towel around herself, she couldn't help but think of why her charm didn't work on that particular summoner.

* * *

Opening his eyes and looking at his wrinkled fingers, Alex took a deep breath. Still immersed in the hot water, he put a hand on his dick just to check one more time.

No pain.

Silently celebrating, Alex leaned back and sighed. Everything was back to normal again. Now he just had to hope that he didn't run into another female champion and have sex with them, although many people out there could only dream for that sort of thing.

_The perverts that exist in this world…_

Alex was about to close his eyes again when he heard the sliding door that led to his room shift a bit.

Panic flooded his mind. _Shit, I didn't lock it!_

Before he could say a word, the door opened. The steam made it hard to see who it was, but he could see the silhouette of a female.

"Wait" he called frantically. "Someone's in here!"

"Then you can get out," the female snapped in reply. Alex froze. That accent, that condescending attitude…

_Shit! It's Fiora!_

"Uhh…" Through the steam, Alex could make out her figure. Dang, she was fit…

_Godfuckingdammit! Not right now!_

"Sorry…" Alex muttered. "...must've gotten into the wrong spring…" Who was he kidding? He specifically chose not to go into the correct spring.

"Evidently," _The Grand Duelist_ retorted. "Out of my sight, peasant. You look exactly like one."

"To be fair, you can't even see me in here."

"Hopefully it stays that way," she growled. "Otherwise I'll wring your neck."

_Jeez, someone's in a bad mood. Or is that her regular mood? I don't know._

Sighing, Alex got up, and slowly waded his way back to the entrance, closing his eyes as he approached Fiora's figure. Luckily, he couldn't see her body, only a silhouette of it, or otherwise, his dick would shoot out once again. Narrowly avoiding her body (thank god he could somewhat make it out, even with his eyes closed), he was about to make it out when he felt his dick brush against her leg.

_Oh, shi-_

He didn't even have time to think his usual reaction. He felt his neck being gripped by a strong hand, and pulled away from the entrance of the pool.

Choking, Alex opened his eyes to meet Fiora's.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE-" Upon staring into his eyes, Fiora's outraged expression faltered, replaced by one with confusion. Her grip on his neck loosened, and she dropped him into the springs, slowly taking deep breaths.

Bringing himself to his feet, Alex looked at the Laurent.

_Am I supposed to just get out of here, or ask her what is wrong? Which dating sim was this from again?_

The summoner decided to go with the latter option.

"Uhh, are you okay? Is something wrong?"

_The Grand Duelist_ didn't reply, and continued to pant, leaning down and resting her hands on her knees. Her breaths became more rapid and rapid. Alex couldn't help but stare at her revealed body, well, semi-revealed. Certain parts were concealed by her pool party wear, thankfully. Nevertheless, he slapped himself for checking her out. Out of all times to do this, why now...? Wait, why even check out a girl wearing that?

_You pervert. _Tossing his sexual thoughts away, Alex concerned his mind for her...well being? The summoner, appalled, slowly approached her.

"Are you-"

Putting out a hand to stop him, she shook her head. "I just...need a minute…"

Slowly turning around, she waded out of the steamy waters and out of the room, wrapping a towel around herself. Alex stared after her blankly.

_What just happened?_

* * *

Ahri barely had any time to storm into the pools when she rammed headfirst into Fiora. The two female champions slammed into each other, falling back. Falling onto the floor, the nine-tailed fox let out a cry of surprise. Shaking her head frantically and getting back to her feet, she looked over at _The Grand Duelist._

"Fiora?"

"Nine-tailed fox?" To Ahri's surprise, the Laurent didn't frown at her, or call her a slut. Instead, she walked up to her and put her hands on her shoulders.

"I need help!" Fiora exclaimed desperately, shaking the nine-tailed fox back and forth.

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" Ahri gently removed her from her shoulders, and gave her a confused look. "Can you explain what is going on?"

Stepping backward, Fiora started moving around awkwardly, making grunting noises. Gritting her teeth, she clenched her waist area. "What...is this...AUGHH!" Throwing out her arms, _The Grand Duelist _ran around the locker room, almost slamming into lockers.

"Hold on! Fiora! Chill!" Ahri ran up to her and grabbed her, holding her back from running about. Taking deep breaths with her mouth wide open, Fiora turned back and gave the fox a distant stare.

"What are these...feelings...ughhh…" she moaned.

"What feelings?" Ahri cocked her head to the side. "Can you explain?"

"My...my…" The Laurent started walking around weirdly, as if she'd just spun in circles for a long period of time. "Ugh...my...my body...it begs for…"

"Ummm…" Ahri could put two and two together. "...haven't done it in awhile, huh?"

Suddenly, Fiora grabbed onto her breasts, making her yelp. "F-f-fiora, w-w-wait! What are you doing-"

_The Grand Duelist_ let out a laugh (similar to that of an insane person) as she continued groping the nine-tailed fox's breasts. "Ooh, ahahaha…" Drool fell out of her mouth, and she slowly slid to the ground, using the motion to drag down Ahri's clothing, leaving her naked.

Ahri yelped. "Fiora, why are you taking off my...uhhhh…" She was at a loss of words as Fiora's mouth engulfed one of her tits. The Demacian noble proceeded to suck on it aggressively, eliciting moans from the nine-tailed fox. Ahri moaned softly and slowly collapsed onto the ground, allowing _The Grand Duelist_ to climb onto her.

Looking like a predator, Fiora moved her mouth away from her breasts and stuck her tongue out, licking up and down the fox's upper body. Ahri's moans got louder as the Laurent's tongue moved down and down, eventually ending up at her pussy. Finally arriving at the desired spot, she trailed her tongue around Ahri's exposed pussy. The nine-tailed fox got soon lost in pleasure as _The Grand Duelist_ continued her service on her cunt, shoving her tongue all over her walls. The nine-tailed fox moaned and moaned, feeling her juices slowly come out. Licking her lips, Fiora cleaned her pussy, capturing all of Ahri's juices in her mouth. Pulling away, Fiora grabbed her towel and wiped her mouth.

Ahri was at a loss for words. "W-w-what was that for…" she whimpered. Although it felt good, she still didn't feel right about what happened.

"...it was just a bit of...practice…" Fiora whispered, slowly getting to her feet.

"Practice?" The nine-tailed fox, finally back to her senses, was confused beyond belief. "For what…?"

"You don't need to know…" The Laurent panted, turning around and heading back to the springs. Ahri looked after her, baffled. That was the first time a woman ate her out, and on top of that, she had no idea why Fiora even did it.

Thinking about it made her hot, and she felt her hormones being stimulated.

_Oh, no…_

Usually she could control her urges, but whatever Fiora did to her...her body demanded release as soon as possible. Now fidgeting awkwardly, the nine-tailed fox took a seat on a nearby bench, her bare ass squishing against the multiple planks of the bench. Taking one of her hands, she stuck her finger out and put it in her pussy, moaning and moaning. Fiora had turned her on so hard (she had no idea why), and she needed release…

Continuing to moan very loudly, Ahri moved her finger around in various patterns, fingering herself, her juices coming out again, dripping all over the bench. Gasping out in elation, she slid to the ground, refusing to remove her finger from her cunt. Rolling around, she started crying out, spreading her juices all over the locker room floor.

Once she reached her limit, she took her hand out of her pussy and laid there, panting.

_That felt...so good…_

Nevertheless, Ahri felt quite empty. Like she was missing something really important. Oh, it was probably about her charm failing earlier. She frowned. Why the heck did it stop working? Honestly, she probably had to head to the Institute to find out. Ahri turned around to leave the locker room, only to be blocked by another summoner, the one from the front desk who was able to resist her charm. His eyes were as wide as Syndra's orbs.

"What the...fuck…" David whispered distantly, dropping the card in his hand. "...did I just see?"

Taking notice of the tent in his pants, Ahri's confused gaze slowly turned into an evil smile.

_Why don't we test it out again...?_

* * *

Alex never exited the springs. After Fiora left, he just stayed where he was, relaxing in the warm, steamy water. He could always get up and move when she came back and ordered him to, anyway. Unlike many others, Alex's feelings weren't hurt very easily. Being called a peasant didn't really affect him. Why would he even care anyway? He knew he wasn't one, so he shouldn't take Fiora's harsh words personally.

While the summoner was pretty insensitive to derision, when it came to compliments, he was rendered to a speechless, blubbering mess. If his admirers started getting touchy, things got worse and worse. Honestly, if someone was stalking him and writing a story on his life for the past couple days, the shy, introverted trait should've been revealed in Chapter 1.

Yeah...emotions were a complicated topic for Alex lately. He was at the point where he was fine having sex, but...he was scared of it. He couldn't help but cower in fear as every female so far cornered him and...well...had their way with him. He didn't consider it rape; after all, he would've screamed for them to stop if that was the case. Still...feeling powerless and defenseless against a horny, strong female champion…

Hearing footsteps, Alex's heart skipped a beat. Here came the confrontation with...Fiora…

What even happened earlier? He didn't know, put tried putting two and two together. The same awkward fidgeting Leona and Diana...oh no...

_Please don't...please don't…_

Closing his eyes, he clenched his teeth, hearing someone get into the water beside him. The splash of water put his heart on hold, and he stood as frozen as a popsicle stick, that somehow didn't melt, considering the temperature of the place.

"Summoner." He heard Fiora's voice say.

"Fiora? Do you want me to get out or something, or what?"

"No," she replied calmly. He could feel her eyes on him. "I will let you accompany me for this spring session. Enjoy your time…"

Alex swore he heard some certain tone in her...the same tone Leona had when she talked about revenge. He felt himself trembling, even though the temperature in the place was definitely nowhere near his subjective "cold".

"Uh, thanks I guess..." he muttered in reply. Trying to lean back in the water and relax, Alex could still feel her eyes on him. This was quite uncomfortable, as he didn't like being stared at. Also, the fact that he was naked (thank goodness his lower body was submerged in the water) was the opposite of helpful.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find that state of tranquility he achieved earlier when he was alone in the springs. Getting a little frustrated (and flustered), Alex opened his eyes, and spotted the exit.

"Sorry, this is a little too uncomfortable for me...I'll move to another spring." Alex slowly got up to exit, when he felt a hand grip his arm, preventing him from walking out.

"No. Stay here," Fiora replied. Avoiding looking at her, Alex could only hear her imperative voice.

"Didn't you want me out earlier, though? Honestly, it's fine, I'll go-"

"No. Stay," _The Grand Duelist_ ordered. "Or something very regrettable will happen to you."

Alex's heart sunk. He was being threatened by a champion yet again. Weird, that seemed to happen a lot lately. Heart beating, he slid back down into the water so it came up to his shoulders. Sighing, he got the courage to glance at her.

She was still in her swimwear, which was not a surprise. It was good that her breasts were concealed by her pool party attire, but right below...those...those curves…

Those….slick...smooth knees that came out of the water…

Alex felt his dick hardening. He immediately shut his eyes and gritted his teeth.

_She's not even naked, and you're already...AHHH!_

"Summoner," he heard her say.

"Hm? Yeah?" Alex slowly opened his eyes to see Fiora leaning her head back, eyes closed. She seemed relaxed, so why couldn't he be?

"I haven't acquired your name yet. Would you mind telling me it?"

"Alex…"

"Alex...who is your most summoned champion on the rift?"

"Katarina."

"I see...any other champions you summon more frequently than others?"

"Uhh, other than that...I guess I play Ekko, Fizz..."

"Ah. So you are more interested in the ability-powered assassins, right?"

"That's correct. Although I, uh, do play Zed or Talon if need-be...yeah, I'm mainly mid…" Alex trailed off.

"What's your rank, Summoner?"

"High diamond."

"So you're one of the better summoners, hm?"

"I guess? No one is considered good until like...above Diamond, though?"

"Nonsense. Summoner, you are already in the 90+ percentile, correct?"

"Yeah, that's true, but..."

"Then you're definitely one of the better ones." Fiora opened her eyes, then glanced at him. Suddenly, she made a weird face, and fidgeted awkwardly again. Letting out a hiss, she leaned over, her hair touching the water.

"Fiora!" Alex waded over near her. "Are you okay?" He didn't care about the fidgeting, he was more concerned about her wellbeing.

_The Grand Duelist_ let out a less-intense version her death sound, grunting as she held up a hand to stop him. Suddenly, she moaned, causing Alex to freeze, his dick to harden.

_Fucking hell! Not right now!_

All other thoughts left his mind as Fiora was slowly sinking into the water.

"Fiora!" Alex cried out and raced over, despite her gestures earlier not to come near her. Grabbing a hold of her body, he slowly moved her back to a better position.

"Are you okay…?" He glanced at her rather tired-looking face, still clutching her body like he never wanted to let it go. As she stared at him, her eyes began to open more. A smirk started appearing on her face, leaving Alex confused.

"W-what's going on?" The summoner stammered. Fiora smiled, then brought her hand up to lightly touch his face. Blushing, Alex was about to let her go when he realized where he was holding her. One hand on her back, the other on her...rack…

_Oh no…_

"Well, summoner…" Fiora began, pulling away from himself and eyeing him up and down. "I never thought of you to be the perverted type, like the suitors back in Demacia…"

"W-w-wait…" Alex held his hands up, backing up slowly. As usual, the female champion followed him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that...that was a fucking accident..."

"Oh, spare me." Fiora let out a rather evil laugh. "No man would ever grope a woman by accident. That simply does not happen."

"But it could happen...?" Alex felt his back touch the wall of the room. Great. He was trapped, yet again.

"Anyway, don't worry. I won't report you for sexual harassment…"

"But it wasn't harassment?" The heat from the water, mixed with the tension from the current situation caused him to sweat like crazy. He closed his eyes, backing up as far as he could against the wall.

"You're going to receive punishment from me though..." Fiora whispered as she slowly pressed her body against his. Alex grimaced. Was she about to pull out her pool noodle and whack him to death with it?

"Why?"

"...for making me feel this way…"

"Wait, what?"

Alex's initial state of confusion was immediately thrown away as Fiora pressed her lips against his, locking him in an intimate kiss. Surprised by her directness, the summoner lost his thoughts as he allowed her tongue entrance into his own mouth.

_This again…_

The two of them continuing kissing in the springs, Fiora evidently being the dominant one. Wrapping her arms around his neck, her lips still connected to his, she pushed him further into the water, drenching his hair. Alex grunted into the kiss, unable to do anything. Fiora kept moving him around freely as they kissed, having complete control over him.

After engaging in a rather heated makeout session with the summoner, Fiora broke the connection between their lips and gave him a seductive glare. "Submit! You have already lost."

Alex couldn't even come up with a reply. He just nodded slowly, standing awkwardly in the springs. Fiora grabbed his arm rather forcefully and dragged him out of the water. Confused, the summoner stood at the edge of the pool when he realized what the duelist was doing.

Her eyes were directed straight at his stimulated dick, throbbing and dribbling out a tiny bit of precum.

"Sit at the edge," she ordered.

Not really feeling like disobeying one of Demacia's fiercest sword duelists, he sat his butt on the edge of the pool, placing his legs in the water. Fiora waded over and parked herself between his legs, staring at his large cock, which was right in front of her, looking rather inviting to...uhhh...do services on?

"Well, Summoner…" she purred, slowly wrapping her fingers around his dick. "I hope you know that I am an artist with a-"

"OH GOD!" Alex's ears perked up as he heard David's voice shout those two words. It sounded rather…

_What the hell is going on out there…?_

Rolling her eyes, Fiora licked her lips, taking her hands off his cock. "I guess it's better to show, and not tell, eh?"

"Uhh….AUGHHHH!" Alex screamed out in pleasure as Fiora suddenly engulfed his dick in her mouth, sucking it mercilessly and ferociously. Her tongue slapped his member back and forth, and the combined heat from the steamy waters and her mouth on his dick made the summoner's body flood with sweat as he continued to moan.

The climax happened rather early. Fiora widened her eyes in surprise as his load, suddenly filled into her mouth. Not being able to swallow at the same rate as he was cumming, she removed her lips from his dick, closing her eyes as his juices splattered all over her face.

Once his load was spent, Alex leaned forward back to a slouching position, panting and sweating. It was getting quite hot in here…

_The Grand Duelist_ quickly stuck her head in the water, cleaning her face of his cum. Resurfacing, she gave him an alluring look. "Prepare to feel the full wrath of the Laurent house."

"W-w-whaAAAA!" Alex let out another cry as she grabbed onto his dick, pulling him into the springs. The summoner hissed in pain, his dick burning.

"Ow! What was that…" He trailed off as he watched Fiora get out of the water, her jiggling ass putting him under a spell that froze him in place. The spell was amplified by a factor of infinity as she slowly grabbed onto her swimpiece that was around her breast, pulling it off at a speed so slow that Alex suspected an enemy Zilean just casted _Time Warp_ on her. The same Zilean probably hit him with two _Time Bombs_ because he couldn't move. He couldn't even bring himself to close his eyes.

Glancing at him, Fiora grinned. The summoner was in her hands from the start, but...she liked to reward those who knew their place: inferior to the head of the Laurent house. Grabbing onto the swimpiece around her hips, she moved her hands down, revealing her dripping pussy to Alex, whose mouth essentially dropped all the way into the water.

Fiora suppressed a laugh. This was going to be a good one.

Without letting out a warning, she leapt back into the pool, landing on the summoner. Gasping, Alex fell back, his whole body falling into the water. Once he resurfaced, he could barely take a breath before Fiora locked him in yet another heated kiss.

Biting his upper lip rather hard, Alex pulled away, grimacing in pain.

"Are you fucking crazy? I'm bleeding..."

_The Grand Duelist_ smiled. "Then let me clean your wound," she cooed, grabbing onto his arm and pulling him right back to her. As soon as he barreled into her, she planted her lips on his again, this time sucking on his lips rather harshly. She could taste metal as she sucked all the blood from his lips. Alex closed his eyes, turning his head away to the side, preventing her from kissing him.

"What's wrong?" Fiora taunted. "Can't keep up?"

"I…" Alex's heart sunk. What the Laurent had said was quite evident.

"Don't worry…" The Duelist cooed, planting her lips on his chin for a loud smooch, causing him to tense up. "...I'm the best. I can do all the work no problem."

"Fiora, I...ughh…" Alex let out a moan, his eyes rolling up. He was losing a bit of consciousness thanks to the heat from the springs and Fiora's lips, which kissed a trail from his cheek to his jawline, then his neck. Sucking on his Adam's apple, she looked up at him with a seductive glint in her eyes. Alex's head was leaning back, his shoulders relaxing.

After finishing her assault on his neck, Fiora dove her head underwater and proceeded to kiss his submerged chest at a much slower rate (she was underwater, jeez). Resurfacing to catch a breath, she snuck a quick peck on his lips before descending back into the water and rolling her tongue around his tiny nipples.

Alex moans were hushed as she popped out of the water again and pressed her lips to his, transferring some water into his mouth. Breaking out of his dazed state, he pushed her away and spat out the water, disgusted.

"Why are feeding me water like a mama bird or some shit?!"

"Ohh..." Fiora narrowed her eyes, cocked her head to the side, and gave Alex an unamused look. "Can't taste yourself anymore? Better go load up again."

"Wait, what?" Alex glanced at her weirdly. "You're gonna fucking make me bleed again? Please don't make me bleed again."

Fiora rolled her eyes. "Wrong liquid, Summoner."

Alex slowly opened his eyes. "Huh? What?"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, the duelist smirked at him. "You really are a newbie to this, aren't you?"

"I refuse to comment." Alex drooped his head and nodded, avoiding eye contact with her.

Fiora slowly pressed her body against his, her breasts covering his face. "Don't worry…" she whispered in his ear. "As I said...I can do all the work for both of us."

Alex's moans returned as her lips pressed against his neck again, slowly sucking his skin and making his already hard dick harder. If he was feeling normal, he would've suspected that Fiora was a vampire, since she sucked his blood and seemed to have an obsession with his neck. Then again, all the female champions who fucked him seemed like they liked his neck…

So the blood part was pretty key…

_The Grand Duelist_ continued kissing his neck, refusing to let her lips leave his skin for more than a second. As she kissed him over and over again (Leona flashbacks, by the way), she latched her delicate fingers onto his dick and forced him to wade out of the water with her.

Grimacing in pain/pleasure from her pulling on his dick and her endless kisses on his neck, Alex followed her without resistance. God, she surely knew how to take control. Soon, they were out of the pool, and the summoner found himself lying down on the edge, his dick pointing straight up towards the ceiling. _The Grand Duelist_ parked herself right on his stomach, her smooth ass pressing against his abs, and stimulating his cock even more.

_Ughh...she's just so..._

Instead of kissing his neck again, she moved her lips to his ear and whispered, "If that was too much for you, I worry for you. Because the real part begins now."

* * *

David was in quite a situation.

After Ahri refused to take the number card he handed her, he sat in the lobby, debating on whether to hand it to her or not. For some reason, it took him around 10 minutes to finally decide to go and give it to her. He didn't feel like putting his friend Alex in danger, with two quite...enticing women…

Considering Alex, Fiora would cut his head off the moment he looked at her in...a certain way. David was surprised that he was able to keep his composure when _The Grand Duelist_ came into the premises in her pool party attire.

Enough about Alex. It took 10 minutes for David to make up his mind. It was then when he decided to get off his ass and go give Ahri her number card. Walking over, he pondered how he was able to resist her charm. It was like her eyes just flashed pink, and that was it...none of his emotions were tampered with at all, unless you count the inner amusement he had from the tiny tantrum she threw when she found out her charm failed.

As if she needed her magical powers of charming to subdue him though…

When he walked into the locker room, he saw her...masturbating? It was enough to make him freeze in place. Honestly, Lissandra might as well had come into the locker room and cast her _Frozen Tomb_ on David.

"What...the fuck...did I just see…?" He managed to breathe out as he dropped the number card on the floor. The thing was, he knew exactly what was going on: Ahri was pleasing herself. But, people asked rhetorical questions all the time.

The smirk that appeared on Ahri's face made his hairs stand on end. In addition to that rather captivating smile, the fact that she was naked was the complete opposite of helpful.

_Oh fuck…_

He felt his dick hardening. Eyes widening upon seeing the tent appearing in his pants, David grinned sheepishly at Ahri.

"Uhh...haha...sorry...for uhh...intruding on your little…session...uhhh...here's...your...number card..." He bent down slowly, picked up the card, then held it out toward her, his arm shaking intensely.

That signature, seductive smirk never left Ahri's face. Putting her arms on her hips, she puffed out her tails. "Well...well...what do we have here?" She whispered, slowly walking towards him.

"Uhh...you...just forgot your card...haha…" David tried to smile, but it faltered as Ahri came up right in front of him, her smirk still present.

"Why thank you," she told him, snatching the card from his hand. "I almost forgot about it...maybe because I was quite surprised that a male summoner resisted my charm." As she spoke, she slowly closed the distance between the two of them.

"Ahaha…" David started backing up slowly. For every one step he took back, she followed with two. "Uhh...surely someone else has done that before?"

"Resisted my charm? Not a single summoner has…" She gave him a rather evil-looking smile. "My my, am I running into special summoners lately."

"Wait, plural? What do you-" David was cut off as he felt the back of his head hit a locker. He was trapped, cornered by the nine-tailed fox. While he didn't deny that he had fantasies of this sort of thing in the past, it was quite scary when it was actually happening in the real world.

"...you know...I didn't take kindly to your attitude earlier…" she whispered, slowly pressing herself against him. David felt his dick trying to burst through his pants.

"W-w-what do you mean? I was just doing my j-j-j-job…" He closed his eyes and turned his head to the side as her face got closer to his.

Blinking her golden eyes, Ahri smirked. "I don't let go of things easily. It's time for some...revenge…"

"What did I do-"

Turning back to her, David was about to let out a retort when Ahri closed the distance between their lips. Eyes widening, the summoner grabbed a hold of the sides of her head with his hands and shoved her away. "What are you doing?!" He cried out, flustered.

"My my...doesn't every summoner dream about doing it with the hottest female in the League?" Ahri put a finger to her chin. "Last time I checked, your third leg wanted in." She pointed down to his dick, which was protruding out and nearly overstretching his pants.

David let out a growl. Before he could shove her away with his hands, he felt her tails wrap around his arms and pin them to the wall. Dumbfounded, he looked at her helplessly. "E-e-excuse me, what the fuc-oh...oh God…"

Closing his eyes and sighing, he trembled as Ahri shoved her hand into his pants, grabbing onto his member. Playing around with his balls, she grinned. "These tails sure help with the feisty ones."

"Ugh…" David let out a moan as she continued her handiwork on his junk. The last time he received any sort of sexual contact was from his ex-girlfriend a few months ago (she was taken away by Ezreal). He tried to move his arms with no success. Somehow, Ahri's tails were stronger. Or maybe it was because he was weakened from the...service...she was giving to him.

Without any hesitation, Ahri moved her face down, her tails still overpowering his arms, and swallowed his dick whole.

"Ahh...ahhh...OH GOD!" David screamed out rather loudly as the fox continued to pleasure him with her mouth. Ahri showed his dick no mercy as she kissed up and down his shaft, licked every inch of his cocksleeve, and even gnawed on his testicles for a tiny bit.

Lost in a state of pleasure, David stopped struggling, relaxing the rest of his body. Soon after, his load came out, filling the fox's mouth with cum. The female champion engulfed all of it, eager like a kid shoving their mouth under a self-serve ice cream machine. Seeing him in a submissive state, Ahri giggled.

"Looks like I don't need a charm to overpower you, Summoner," she teased.

He glared at her in response. "...not fair...haven't done it in awhile…" Staring at her, he suddenly remembered what Ahri did to her victims.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck…_

"W-w-wait...don't you...steal soul essence…?" David managed to get out, sounding really distressed. He let out a squeak as she planted a big smooch on the tip of his dick.

"You're a Summoner, silly…" she cooed. "And I stopped doing that a long time ago…"

"W-w-w-why are you doing this…"

"Cuz I'm horny."

"W-w-what? How?!"

"Ask Fiora. In addition to that..." She put a finger to her chin. "You resisted my magical charm somehow. And I'm not letting you get away with that. Anyways...enough talk. Perhaps now you need something in your mouth, so you shut up," she told him, moving up, grinding her body against his in the process. David closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall as he felt his dick hardening again. Opening his eyes, he let out a scream, but was silenced immediately as Ahri thrust her nipple into his mouth.

Glaring at her, David started sucking and kissing it, eliciting moans from the fox. She showed his dick no mercy; he wasn't going to give her boobs any special treatment either. The sexual sounds coming out from Ahri, who was bending back due to the pleasure he was giving her, turned David on even more and more. He felt himself getting more and more lost in his own lust…

Suddenly, Ahri's grip on his arms with her tails released. She was too enticed by the service he was giving her nipples. Upon being released, David, now 100% horny, removed his mouth from her nipple. Realizing what he had done, Ahri was about to say something when his arms gripped her shoulders. Suddenly, he shoved her roughly to the ground. Hitting the tile floor, Ahri tried to get up, but was forced back down when David slammed his weight down.

Looking up, Ahri saw a summoner filled with lust.

"Well, bitch, you think you're the one in charge here?" he growled. "Guess what. I'm in charge of this place. And you are a customer."

The fox's eyes widened. "Wait, what do you-"

David slapped her hard against the face. "Shut up. I don't care how hard it is for you to feel your legs after this. You were the one who started this, but I will be the one to finish it."

Trying to move, Ahri realized she was now stuck.

Welp, he was right about her initiating everything.

_Fuck__,__,_ she thought. _This one's going to hurt really bad._

* * *

"Is everyone here?"

"Other than Sylas, yes."

"Well…he shouldn't be here anyway. Alright, champions of Demacia!" Jarvan bellowed, looking around the room. He was pretty sure all of them, excluding Sylas, were there. "I have brought you all to this meeting to discuss certain matters involving..._The Unshackled_ himself."

Lux's eyes widened upon hearing the epithet of the champion. "Sylas? What has he done?"

"It's not what he has done," The prince told her. "It's what he will do."  
"Never trusted that mage," Garen muttered under his breath.

"It has come to my attention that Sylas has not come out of his room for a few days. Luxanna Crownguard, have you noticed that he doesn't even answer when you knock on his door?"

_The Lady of Luminosity_ put a finger to her chin. "Hmm...that's true...he didn't come to see me when I tried visiting him for the past couple days."

"Hasn't Sylas been a loner around here (for good reason) ever since he became a champion?" Quinn pointed out. "What's suspicious about that?"

"Sure he usually keeps to his room…" Jarvan began. "...but if Luxanna knocked on his door, he would let her in. That seems to not have happened the last few times."  
"Wait, you've been watching me going to Sylas' door?" Lux's face flushed. "Stalker!"

Jarvan rolled his eyes. "I am merely observant, girl. Also, my senses tend to get more acute when _The Unshackled_ is involved."

Garen slammed his fist down. "Man, I really want to bring him to justice. He's killed so many-"

"Yet he was able to register as a champion, and killing a champion will bring your family nothing but shame, _Might of Demacia_," The prince informed him. Garen stood down, growling.

"I want to snap his neck more than that stupid Laurent...wait, is she here?"

All the other Demacian champions looked around. Xin Zhao shook his head. "Didn't see her coming in."

"I don't care if a Laurent is present. It's better if she's not," both Garen and Lux said. Sona simply just shook her head. Quinn did the same. Galio just stood there, not moving. Both Lucian and Vayne just shrugged.

"Hmm..interesting…" Jarvan turned to Shyvana. "Shyv, you see her?"

Before _The Half-Dragon_ replied, Lux cooed. "Aww, you call her Shyv? That's so cute!"

Feeling his face get red, _The Exemplar of Demacia_ turned to Vayne. "You're pretty good friends with her, Shauna. Any idea where she's at?"

_The Night Hunter_ shook her head. "Not at the moment. I could go look for her, though…"

Jarvan nodded. "Thank you. That would be nice." After Vayne nodded and left, he turned to the rest of the Demacians. "All I'm saying is...I feel like Sylas is up to something. And whenever he has a plan, it seems to revolve around destroying Demacia...we better keep close watch…"

"You going to tell Fiora and Vayne this?" Lucian asked.

The prince nodded. "Of course. I mean, I have no idea what Fiora is doing at this hour, but it must be pretty important."

* * *

"AUGH! FIORA!" Alex cried out in ecstasy as he dug his nails into Fiora's flesh, painting her insides white as she bounced up and down on him, her pussy attached to his throbbing dick. The two cried, moaned, and screamed as they climaxed. Suddenly, Alex flipped the position, rolling them over and putting himself on top. He gasped out in pleasure as his load continued to enter _The Grand Duelist_, who was moaning in response. The two kept rolling around, his dick somehow staying inside of her, juices spreading everywhere across the room.

Still moaning, Fiora grabbed Alex's head with her hands and pulled him in for a kiss. As Alex emptied the rest of his load into her, he returned the kiss with equal fervor. Removing his dick from her pussy with a loud pop, the two continued kissing intimately, rolling around, until they rolled straight into the steamy waters.

Underwater, Alex tried breaking the kiss to go resurface, but Fiora didn't allow it. She used her hands to pull his head further down, continuing to kiss him affectionately. Losing his breath rapidly, Alex tried to pull away from her, but was unsuccessful. There was no way he could break free of the Laurent's iron grip.

Thankfully she wasn't trying to kill him. Finally breaking the connection between their lips, Fiora went back to the surface to take a breath, Alex following.

Once the two resurfaced, they both climbed out of the pool, panting and taking rapid breaths. Alex let out a moan of exhaustion and flopped down onto the ground, completely spent. Fiora landed right beside him, snuggling closer to him and burying her face into his neck.

Both of them stayed in that position for awhile. Alex swore that he almost fell asleep, but some weird screaming and banging noises outside brought him back to a conscious state. It also brought Fiora back to a normal state. Unlike Alex, who was exhausted out of his mind, she was able to bring herself to her feet.

Putting her swimwear back on, she looked down at him and smiled. "Thank you, Alex, that was quite memorable."

Alex managed a weak smile. "Uhh...you're welcome?"

"Once you are finished with your life of summoning...well, Summoner, the House of Laurent will welcome you with open arms. Any time," she assured him. "See you around, Alex." Wrapping her towel around herself, Fiora left the room.

The summoner, still on the ground, stared after her.

_Wait, did she mean...like...husband...or guest?_

* * *

David grinned as he adjusted to a more comfortable position on the chair of the frontdesk. He couldn't spend too long of a time with Ahri. Otherwise, he would be fired. Although he did take up the job to get more skins…however, there was no need to wait for that Pool Party Ahri skin. He already saw all of her anyway. Already fucked the living daylights out of her too.

David had to admit, she was fucking tight.

_Haha...she thought she was the dominant one? I sure showed her!_

The summoner hoped he didn't do her too hard, for if he broke her legs, he would get arrested for assaulting a champion. Shit, if she wasn't able to walk…

Wow, it was sure hard to think logically when your sex hormones took over your body.

Before David could think of anything else, the door to the premises opened, revealing Vayne. Straightening up, the summoner eyed her, wondering why she came to the pool area. She wasn't in her swimwear, with her typical bodysuit and red glasses. What was she doing here?

When she approached his desk, he casually asked, "Hello. Can I help you?"

"Yes," Vayne replied. Despite usually having a cold and reserved attitude to others on a daily basis, she sounded rather polite tonight, "Is _The Grand Duelist_ here tonight?"

"Fiora?" David asked, making sure they were thinking of the right person. The Demacian hunter nodded in response.

Scratching his head, the summoner nodded. "She's somewhere in the springs. Don't know where, but she's probably relaxing or something."

"Thank you, Summoner." Turning away from him, Vayne made her way towards the springs. David stared blankly after her. Why were so many female champions coming here tonight? That almost never happened.

In the back of his head, a rather funny thought came to life. David could feel a smile appearing on his face. Man, Alex somehow managed to be in a place full of female champions all the time, didn't he?

_I might wanna hang around him more often._

* * *

Upon entering the locker rooms, Fiora saw a rather beaten Ahri on the ground. Her hair was a mess, her tails were all tangled and jumbled everywhere, and...she was just lying there, as if…

"Fox?" Fiora asked. "What happened?"

Ahri sighed. "I...picked the wrong summoner to mess with…"

_The Grand Duelist_ shook her head. "Sleeping around is quite detrimental to your health, _Nine-tailed Fox._ You should-"

"I don't sleep around…" Ahri whispered distantly. "...you just kinda made me a little...too horny…"

Reminiscing her short session with the fox, Fiora felt her face flush. "My apologies. However, if you ever need a summoner to help you with those problems...well...there's one alone in the springs right now. His name is Alex."

Upon hearing the name "Alex", Ahri jumped to her feet. Fidgeting a bit after standing, she found her center of balance. "Alex? What does he look like?"

"Light-blonde hair, average height, not too muscular or skinny, and...kind of quiet…" Fiora breathed out the last two words as if it was heaven.

Ahri's ears perked up. Wait, that was the same summoner that Irelia fucked the previous day. And he also had other champions looking for him yesterday...

_Does this guy...perhaps...have charm magic as well?_

"Ahri? Are you good?"

"Wait. He's here right now?"

"Closest spring to the locker room. Although I recommend having sex with him another time, he's quite well spent right now-"

Before Fiora could finish her sentence, Ahri was already out of the locker room. The duelist shook her head. No wonder everyone called Ahri a slut.

Hearing footsteps, Fiora turned around and saw a familiar face walking into the locker room.

"Vayne?" The duelist was surprised to see her. Vayne hardly ever came to the springs. "What brings you here tonight?"

"Hello there, Fiora." _The Night Hunter_ gave her a cool nod. "I was actually spending the night looking for you...then I remembered that you come here on occasion...anyway, something kinda weird is happening in the Demacian quarters right now...can you go back there as soon as possible?"

The duelist didn't respond right away, which caught Vayne off guard. Fiora always responded immediately. To her, at least. "Fiora? Are you okay?"

Vayne was taken aback by the distant look on Fiora's face. Usually, _The Grand Duelist_ had a serious scowl present, but...the...distant look...and a faint smile...what was going on?

"Fiora? Is something wrong? What happened?"

"Oh no…" The duelist muttered. "Everything is okay."

"Are you sure? You look rather...relieved about something."

"Oh...yeah…" Reimagining the moments with Alex in her head, she felt drool come out of her mouth, and slowly fell to the ground.

Rushing over, Vayne prevented the duelist from hitting the ground. "Fiora! What is wrong with you? You never act like this…"

"I know...I don't but…" Alex's face appeared in Fiora's mind. Those eyes…

"Going into the springs…then...his eyes...they...they invited me to the best time of my...life…"

"What?!" Vayne set Fiora down on a bench. "Someone made you like this using his own eyes? What demon magic is that?!"

"I don't know...but I love it…" Fiora laid down on the bench, eyes distant. She was lost in her thoughts about Alex. "...He's such a...ahhhh…"

Face hardening, Vayne slid on her red glasses. "Demon?"

It was amazing that a demon somehow disguised themselves as a summoner. Too bad he was stupid enough to let his sexual desires blow his cover. "Don't worry, Fiora, I will take care of that." Without waiting for _The Grand Duelist_ to reply, _The Night Hunter_ made her way towards the springs, readying her crossbow.

* * *

Finally gathering the strength to stand up, Alex wrapped a towel around himself and exited the springs. Hopefully whoever tended to the water in the springs would change it for the customers tomorrow, because it wasn't even water anymore, it was some weird solution that was a mixture of water and uhh...cum.

Yes, he was pretty sure it was a solution. Sure, cum may not typically dissolve in water, but the particular water he ejaculated his juices was large in volume, as well as a higher temperature, increasing its ability to...why was he thinking about this again?

Suddenly, Alex was broken out of his train of thought as a figure barreled into him, knocking him to the ground. Crying out in pain, the summoner looked up to see who he ran into, as they landed on top of him, pinning him to the floor and preventing him from moving. Upon seeing an Ahri without a single ounce of clothing on herself, he slammed his eyes shut immediately. He had to admit, he did not find the nine-tailed fox a single bit attractive, unlike the other summoners, but staring at any woman while she was, well, indecent, was kind of weird. For him at least.

_Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope…_

"Why hello…" Her voice cooed. "...are you Alex?"

Still keeping his eyes shut, Alex took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah?"

Feeling Ahri adjust her position on top of him, he felt his face heating up, and it was not because the temperature of the springs around them was higher than usual.

"...well...Alex...I heard that you...have some certain charm…"

"Uhhh…" The summoner cursed as he felt his dick growing involuntarily. Although he couldn't see her, he guessed that Ahri noticed his boner, considering her hands went straight to his member.

"Why don't you show me it?" she whispered seductively in his ear.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about…" Alex replied in an almost inaudible voice.

"Why are you lying to me? Don't you trust me? You didn't notice how...you made Fiora and Irelia crave for your touch?"

"What?" Alex knew that there was bound to be some reason why all these female champions suddenly started throwing themselves at him, but he never thought that he would charm them to do something against their will. Opening his eyes, he stared into Ahri's. Her eyes weren't pink, which gave him relief, since he didn't really want to have sex with another person at the moment.

Staring straight into his eyes, Ahri frowned, her hand coming off his dick (thankfully). Seemed like no charm was coming out of his eyes…

"Very interesting...Irelia said that I just needed to look at you for it to take place…"

"W-w-wait...hold on...I don't have any charm magic in me! I don't even have a single ounce of magic in myself! I swear!"

Ignoring the summoners, Ahri continued to look around his body. After a few minutes of flipping him around, scanning his back, poking around his stomach, lifting up his arms, touching his dick (to which he moaned quite loudly), and running her hands down his legs, she couldn't find anything.

Huffing in frustration, Ahri looked straight into his eyes. "Charm me."

"What?" Alex felt himself getting annoyed. "For the last time, I don't have any charm magic in myself! I swear I have never charmed anyone in my-"

"Listen up, Summoner," Ahri whispered in his ear. "Are you sure that's the case? Upon staring into your eyes, Irelia-"

"Well if I charm people by staring into their eyes, then why aren't you being charmed right now?" The summoner pointed out. The realization hit the fox hard.

"Ohh, I see, then...perhaps…" Ahri couldn't come up with any other explanation. "Why did Irelia suddenly lust for you on sight then?"

"I...I truly don't know...I'm sorry if she...she didn't want to do it…" Alex stammered. Were the female champions who fucked him actually charmed while doing it? Were they going to come and seek revenge against him or something?

"No apology needed. Irelia told me that it was the best experience," Ahri told him, giving him a warm smile.

Alex weakly smiled back. "Uhh, that's good to know, I guess?"

"She was quite...explicit...in her descriptions of how things went down…" The fox's kind smile turned into a rather evil and seductive one, making the summoner's heart skip a beat. The fact that she somehow climbed back onto him and pinned him to the ground didn't help at all.

Alex's smile faltered. He could kinda see the direction this was going. "Whoa, whoa, time out. Didn't you say you only wanted to see if I had charm magic or some shit?"

"Only part of that sentence that isn't true is the word 'only'..." she whispered in his ear, her hand finding its way down to his dick again.

_No...not AGAIN…_

"Halt!" A harsh voice cried out. Turning his head to the direction of the voice, Alex's heart stopped momentarily as a crossbow was pointed right at his face.

Vayne. _The Night Hunter_.

"Ahri, get off that demon!" The Demacian hunter ordered, her tone harsh. Her red glasses only amplified her aggressive glare. Alex glanced the female champion, unsure of what to do. Staying silent, he trailed his eyes over her body.

_Are you…_

Perverted thoughts immediately came to his mind again. The way her bodysuit squished into her body just outlined her curves and breasts so elegantly...the smooth and perfect skin…

_Stop. Being. Some fucking. Stupid. Ass. Pervert. You. Dumb. Fucking. Ass._

"What? Demon?" Ahri glared at Vayne. "He's literally a human summoner! Are you blind?!"

"Stupid fox! Did you not see the vulnerable state Fiora was in?!"

"What?! Just because she became lustful doesn't make him a demon!" Ahri got off of Alex, then strutted towards Vayne, whose crossbow was still pointed straight at Alex.

"Uhh…" The summoner honestly didn't know what to say. Everything that was happening currently required a while to think about.

"Charm magic…" Vayne growled, refusing to move her crossbow. "...I know another rather...hideous demon who uses the same thing…"

"What?!" Ahri slapped her forehead. "I literally checked him out before-"

"Of course you did."

"Shut up! Don't interrupt! I couldn't find any charm magic on him, okay?"

"Then explain Fiora," _The Night Hunter_ growled.

"I...I thought he somehow charmed her...but didn't find any…" Ahri trailed off.

"It's because he's hiding his magic, fox! Perhaps you are the blind one, not me!" Pushing past the fox, Vayne aimed her crossbow right in between Alex's eyes. "You! Confess you are a demon who is hiding your hideous sexual powers and perhaps I will give you a more merciful death!"

"I…" Alex was as white as a ghost. And no, Kalista isn't a good "ghost" to reference here.

"Can't speak?!" Vayne laughed evilly. "Fine. I'll make it slow."

"I'm...I'm not a demon!" Alex shouted out, trembling for his life.

_The Night Hunter_ scoffed. "That's what they all say, when they kneel before Shauna Vayne. I'm not buying your denial, demon."

Ahri rolled her eyes, then walked up and shoved Vayne to the side. "Can't you show some courtesy here, you Demacian bitch?! There's literally nothing weird about him, except for the fact that he somehow got Fiora to lust for him-"

"A trait shared by Evelynn." Vayne spoke the last word as if she was disgusted that it even came out of her mouth. "Lucky Fiora isn't dead. I will-"

"There is no charm in him, Vayne. I looked. Why don't you take off your glasses and stare him straight in the eyes?" Ahri smirked. "Or is that too hard for you to do?"

"Insolent fox! You should've struck this demon down where he stood-"

"Take a look at him. No demonic traits anywhere."

Rolling her eyes, Vayne strolled over, still aiming her crossbow at him. With her other arm, she took off her red glasses and peered into his , her aggressive expression turned into one of shock. Gritting her teeth, Vayne walked backward, starting to pant rather rapidly.

Ahri stared at her weirdly. "Is the realization that he is not a demon hitting you that hard?"

"Augh...no…" Detaching her crossbow from her arm and dropping it to the ground, Vayne suddenly clutched her waist. "What is this…feeling..." After she walked out of the room in a rather peculiar and awkward way, Alex let out a sigh of relief. He thought he was going to die.

"What did you do to her?" Ahri asked, sounding confused.

"I literally just looked at her, and…"

"Did you charm her by looking at her?"

"What? If I did do that, then wouldn't you be charmed as well?"

Ahri shook her head. "I honestly don't have a clue of what's going on anymore. Don't think I can do anything from here on out. Farewell, Alex." On that note, the nine-tailed fox left the room, following _The Night Hunter._ Alex slowly got to his feet, and stared after her.

Remembering all the female champions who fucked him, he couldn't pinpoint a reason as to why. Why did they all suddenly start lusting for him? They all did start acting strange after he looked them in the eye...but what about Ahri? Or even Katarina? Why didn't it happen to them?

And if it was true that he could charm females (or a particular few) by just looking them in the eyes...where the fuck did he get that power from?

* * *

David gave Fiora a nod as she walked back into the lobby from the locker room, which she merely returned. That was nice. At least she didn't call him a peasant or something. Once she left, he returned his eyes to his desk. It was finally clean.

Well, for now. Renekton was bound to mess it up tomorrow morning...and...David rolled his eyes. Why did he even bother to clean again? It would just get all dirty again…

Hearing footsteps, he turned his gaze to the direction of the locker room. Vayne was walking back, looking rather uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable, actually. As if she needed to do something right away.

"Summoner…" She hissed, speaking out the word as if simply saying any word would bring her pain. "...if...if...someone…"

David looked at her strangely. What the hell was she saying? What the hell was she even on? "What?"

"If someone...from here on out...wants to go into the springs...can...can you tell them to wait…?"

"Uhh...I don't think anyone should be coming this late anymore," He pointed out. "If you want to be in the entire facility alone, you should get your wish. My friend's in there, still, so-"

"That's...that's fine…" Vayne suddenly fidgeted awkwardly. "...do...do I need to pay...I'm...I'm not really...going in the springs...but I want to be...alone...with...I mean just alone…"

"What?" David had never been more confused in his life. Seriously, if he wrote down the sentence Vayne just said and read it, he would've just laughed at how grammatically incorrect it sounded.

"...just please...don't let anyone else…in…" Turning around, Vayne started taking weird footing, but eventually making her way back towards the locker rooms. David stared after her, baffled. What the heck just happened?

Shrugging he turned his gaze back to the front desk, not noticing a nine-tailed fox scurry past and exit the premises. Sighing, David shook his head. Tonight was quite a night, at the pool area.

* * *

Making his way back to the locker rooms, Alex continued to think about the past events. There had to be some explanation why a handful of female champions suddenly turned lustful after he looked at them and started fucking him senseless, right?

Was it really him looking at them, though? That evidently didn't happen to some female champions (Ahri and Katarina, cough cough).

_This shit doesn't make sense…_

After changing back into his clothes (hopefully they didn't come off for the remainder of the night), Alex's ears perked up at the sound of footsteps. Looking up, Alex saw Vayne coming back into the locker room, walking in an awkward form. Jeez, something must've made her really uncomfortable…

_Oh wait, that was me...wait...shit...if...if...oh no...fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck…_

A ton of words just soared over Alex's mind, creating a nonsensical sentence as Vayne took notice of him. Her uncomfortable look turned into that of an Ahri-level smile.

_Are you...serious…_

Eyes wide, Alex just stared at her as she continued closing the distance between the two of them.

"...are you going to...to kill me…?" he whispered, hoping that the grin was just her happy that he was presenting himself to her as a free demon to murder. Wait, so he was hoping more that she wanted to kill him rather than fuck him?

_What the fuck is going on…_

Vayne chuckled to herself as she walked closer and closer. Giving her a confused stare, Alex started walking to the other side of the locker room. She simply followed him.

"...what...what are you doing…?" he murmured, getting a little creeped out. Jeez, did she want to kill him or fuck him? Because right now, he hoped "or" was the answer. Yeah, whenever someone said that he had to make a choice between Option #1 or Option #2, he just said "or" to piss them off. Okay, too much digressing.

"Why are you scared of me?" she chuckled. "I don't have my crossbow. I can't kill you."

"But you possess the ability to choke me to death?" he said uneasily.

Vayne let out a laugh. "Very funny."

Hitting his head against a locker, Alex sighed. Why did he always get himself cornered? Staring back nervously at Vayne, whose face was now inches from his, he attempted a weak smile. "Do you still think I'm a demon?"

"...no…" Vayne gave him an evil grin, pressing her hands against the lockers on Alex's sides. "I thought you were because of Fiora...but...an angel with those eyes can capture the hearts of even the coldest people."

"W-w-what?" Alex glanced around himself, seeing if Kayle or even Morgana was nearby. Not seeing either of the angel sisters, he looked back at Vayne. "M-m-m-me?"

Vayne nodded, her seductive smile still present. "...you think Fiora showed you a change of heart? Oh...just you wait…"

Upon, hearing her say that sentence, Alex felt his dick harden and grow. Glancing down apprehensively at his dick, he sighed.

_Why…_

Suddenly, Vayne shoved her hand through his pants and grabbed onto his dick, catching the summoner off guard. He let out a squeak as her cold, but smooth-skinned fingers wrapped around his member, squirming thanks to the uncomfortable change in temperature of his cocksleeve.

Alex's weird-sounding (no seriously, they sounded like he was trying to make himself be mentally challenged or something) squeaks came to a halt as Vayne pressed her lips against his, silencing them. To his surprise, her kisses were more gentle than the other female champions.

Sighing in pleasure, the summoner reciprocated the action, gently kissing back. Vayne leaned forward, taking her hand out from his dick and wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, nibbling a bit on his lower lip. Alex allowed himself to be moved around by _The Night Hunter_, doing nothing but returning her affection with his own lips.

Breaking the kiss, Vayne reached her hands down and pulled off his shirt, making the summoner gasp as his bare chest was immediately exposed to the colder air. Goosebumps formed on his chest and the female champion placed her icy fingers on his skin, stroking it gently, and stimulating his dick even more. He felt his member cock growing bigger and bigger as she continued to caress him.

Starting to pant very rapidly, Alex put more of his weight on the locker he was leaning against, causing him to slide down to the ground a little bit. Breaking out of whatever trance he was in, he adjusted to a more comfortable position, then closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure as he felt Vayne's lips press against his chest.

_The Night Hunter_ kissed very slowly up and down his chest, her lips touching all the right spots. Alex started moaning louder and louder as her kisses became deeper and more affectionate. After a bit, Vayne kissed a trail down his chest, then towards his pants, where she took her hands and pulled them down, as they were not needed for this time.

Before Alex could even let out another moan, _The Night Hunter_ took his length in her mouth, covering his cocksleeve in saliva with her tongue. The summoner cried out in pleasure as Vayne closed her lips around his tip, sucking it so hard she might as well had tried to vacuum out his testicles.

Speaking of testicles, she cupped both of them with her hands, lightly kneading them, turning on Alex even more and more. He swore, he was hyperventilating so hard that he was going to explode. Feeling his climax coming, he let out a sigh of pleasure, then suddenly squeaked as Vayne's hand gripped it tightly.

"Not. Yet."

"W-w-w-what?" Alex stared at _The Night Hunter_ as she stood up to face him, her hand still closed tight around his dick, preventing him from cumming.

"...you think someone like me would be all lovey-dovey during sex?" Vayne let out a laugh. "Perhaps you were able to charm all those females (including me) with your adorable innocence."

"W-w-whaaahhhhhh…." Alex let out a moan as Vayne leaned forward and rubbed her face against his neck, kissing up and down his skin, just like what she was doing with his chest earlier. He thought that she was the first female to not abuse his neck…

Vayne's grip on his dick did not loosen at all, making tears appear in his eyes. Her lips on his throat weren't helping either.

Alex, feeling like he was about to burst into pieces, managed to whisper, "Vayne...p-p-please let me...cum…"

"What was that?" Vayne murmured between kisses. "Couldn't quite hear you."

"Let me...cum...please…"

"Still can't hear you. Perhaps I need to squeeze harder so you scream in-"

"PLEASE! LET ME CUM!"

_The Night Hunter_ chuckled. "You could've just told me."

As soon as her grip on his dick was released, Alex shot out his load like a laser, splattering against Vayne's bodysuit. Vayne smiled evilly as she watched her clothes turn to white. Moaning as loudly as Cho'Gath's _Feral Scream_, Alex released the last of his cum, struggling for air once he finished.

"My my, what a mess…" Vayne said in an alluring tone, looking down at her suit. "...better take this thing off…after all, wearing dirty clothes are not my thing..."

Alex could not take his eyes off _The Night Hunter_ as she unzipped her bodysuit, and slowly climbed out of it, revealing her perfect body to him. His mouth fell to the ground as he stared blankly at her delicious nipples, and her dripping pussy only made his dick harden and grow again. How he so wanted to stick it in there…

His wish was granted as Vayne suddenly plunged forward, shoving herself inside of him rather forcefully. Grunting, Alex lost his balance and fell to the ground, taking the Demacian hunter with him. As he felt more cum generating up to transfer inside of _The Night Hunter_, he wrapped his arms around her head and pulled her in for an intimate kiss.

As the two kept making out, Alex felt his juices coming out and going straight into Vayne's pussy. Soon, it was too much. He broke the kiss to let out a loud moan, an action that _The Night Hunter_ also took part in. The two let out cries of pleasure as his juices intermixed with hers. As his cumming came to an end, Alex felt himself losing consciousness.

A loud _*smack*_ was heard as Vayne removed herself from on top of him, her pussy and his dick disconnecting like a plug and an outlet. He felt her lean down and place a gentle kiss on his forehead. "You're not a demon...you're an angel...one that everyone wants to fuck senseless...and I totally get that…" she whispered.

Alex was too tired to even reply. Grabbing a towel, Vayne wiped the cum off of her bodysuit and slid it back on herself, preventing him from seeing her naked body.

Not like he had enough energy to do another round anyway…

"That was fun. Goodbye, Summoner Alex, I hope to see you in the future." On that note, _The Night Hunter_ was gone.

Exhausted, Alex laid on the locker room floor for what seemed to be an eternity. Eventually, David came in, and nearly dropped his keys at the sight of his friend.

"What the fuck, dude? What have you been up to?"

Alex sighed. He still didn't have the strength to get up. "Is that a rhetorical question…?

"Yeah. All I'm saying is, I'm not sure how a Demacian noble like Lux, who sticks to strict ideals and shit, is okay with her boyfriend going around and fucking all these female champions. Guess you learn something new about her every day."

And no, Alex couldn't reply back a retort. He had no energy after all.


	5. Some BIG News

**Sorry for the wait guys, had a lot of shit going on the past few weeks.**

**I'm not going to be a dick and have you read more stuff unrelated to the story itself. More author notes at the end, haha.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Vayne walked out of the pool, wiping off any remnants of a particular white substance off of her bodysuit. While she didn't regret fucking the brains out of the summoner, it was quite unprofessional, not to mention, humiliating, walking out with garments covered in cum. Who in their right mind would do such a thing?

Seeing Fiora walking up ahead, _The Night Hunter_ suddenly remembered why she came to the springs in the first place. Making sure her crossbow didn't fall off, she sprinted up to the Laurent, calling her name.

"Fiora!"

_The Grand Duelist_ stopped her walking, then turned around to see her friend. "Oh, hey Vayne. How was your...demon hunting?"

"Uhhh...haha...turns out it wasn't a demon...I mean, my first thought that it was a pretty tough lust demon, because of you...but..."

Fiora let out a chuckle. "I wouldn't do it with any lust demon, for my form resists all that. This summoner was something special, something that even a high Demacian noble like me could see."

"Ha...very true...sure enjoyed it, huh?"

"Indeed...you?"

"Oh yes...I don't regret anything. Anyway...uhhh...about what I came to talk to you about earlier…"

* * *

So much for a peaceful night at the springs. It seemed like wherever Alex went, there was always some random female champion who looked at him, then suddenly developed the urge to fuck him senseless. What was that logic? It was like some stupid fan-fiction fantasy brought to life. Shaking his head, Alex cast a teleportation spell and found himself back in his apartment. He didn't feel like walking. On top of that, he definitely exercised his...entire body...in...different ways…

Nothing sounded better than a good night's sleep. Letting out a yawn, the summoner made his way to his bedroom. Opening the door, he grabbed a change of clothes and made his way to the bathroom. Taking off the garments he was currently wearing, he stepped into the shower again and turned the water on. Yeah...how many times was he going to take a shower today? Hopefully this was the last one, unless some random female teleported into his bedroom and…

_Pfft, like that's going to happen._

Feeling the water run down his body, he sighed in relief. Jeez, getting all that dirty stuff off of yourself was really satisfying, was it? Alex almost lost his consciousness right there, so he wrapped up his shower quickly. He didn't want to pass out. Again. Turning the shower off, he stepped out, grabbed a towel, wiped himself dry, then slid into a new set of clothes.

Exiting the bathroom, he climbed into his bed. The immediate softness and comfort of the blankets and pillows made Alex smile in satisfaction. This felt so...good…

Too bad that statement could apply to many things in his life currently. Alex groaned and adjusted his position on the bed. Way to kill the mood. Finally getting comfortable again, the summoner tried to clear his head. Surprisingly, he was successful, and he drifted off to sleep, not thinking about the adventures that awaited him the next day.

* * *

"So...that's basically what you missed from the meeting."

"I see...well, Vayne, do you think that Sylas is up to something?" Fiora's voice sounded curious, which deviated from her narcissistic and crude tone.

_The Night Hunter_ shrugged. "He has always been like that. Distancing himself from the other Demacians which is understandable...due to his mage status…"

"To be fair, Lux is a mage...although the Crownguard name does prevent her from any imprisonment of some sort, while Sylas isn't from the noble side of Demacia…"

"Well, we're digressing. Anyway, this behavior is typical and expected out of Sylas, so not sure why Jarvan is so suspicious about it."

Fiora put a finger to her chin. "Perhaps the prince has seen something we haven't?"

Shrugging in response, Vayne said, "Who knows. Guess we have to keep a closer eye on Sylas now...which is something I can definitely handle very well…"

The two Demacians continued walking to their rooms in the quarters of their region. At this time, the Institute of War was rather empty. Most of the summoners were already at home and a few champions were still out. Entering the Demacian area, Fiora and Vayne saw Lucian leaning against the wall, twirling his guns.

"Lucian!" Vayne called. "We're back."

"About time," _The Purifier_ replied. "Although you didn't miss a lot."

"Well, we still missed something. I missed all of it, but Vayne briefed me about all she heard on the way here," Fiora informed him. "So...what else was there?"

"Eh, just that Lux is to remain close to Sylas and see what's going on."

_The Grand Duelist_ scoffed. "The Crownguard girl? She's so...naive...is Jarvan sure that giving an airhead like her such an important job a good idea? Is he the airhead himself, as a matter of fact?"

Lucian rolled his eyes. "I wonder what will happen if he heard you say that."

"I was joking, Lucian. It was as good as a joke as the Crownguard family. Anyways, why is The Lady of Luminosity given such a task?"

"I mean, isn't it a little obvious? She's the closest one to him," _The Purifier_ pointed out. "She may be a little clueless sometimes, but she has the most ties to him. Imagine her brother...okay, well, he would be the last person Jarvan would send to do what Lux is doing. Uhh...let's say...Quinn. Sylas and Ms. Birdie hardly know one another, so their interactions will be less effective. And-"

"I get, I get it," Fiora interrupted. "It's just...ughh...Crownguard...the thought of them...I'm going to go sleep. Good night guys." The duelist brushed past Lucian, disappearing in the distance, heading towards her own room. Now it was just Vayne and _The Purifier_.

"So what was Fiora doing? Why'd she miss out on the meeting? What's so important?" Lucian asked.

"She was at the springs…and..." Vayne trailed off. Remembering her time with the summoner, her completely in control of the submissive young man. Thinking of it caused a smile to appear on her face.

"Uhh, Shauna? You alright?" Lucian waved a hand in front of her.

Breaking out of her trance, _The Night Hunter_ shook her head frantically. "Ugh, yeah. So she was just having a peaceful time there, and that's about it. Guessing she didn't know about the meeting, since it was kind of a last minute thing. Was probably down at the springs by the time Jarvan called everyone together."

"Alright...well, at least she knows what's going on." Lucian let out a yawn. "And yeah, I should probably go sleep. Night, Shauna."

"Night."

Soon, Vayne was left in the hallway alone. Letting out a sigh, she made her way towards her room. As she walked, thoughts of the summoner from the springs invaded her mind. The way he struggled under her control, the way he submitted to her…

It was strange how her attitude of him completely changed in the moment of a snap...but...she wasn't going to complain. After all, she had one of the best moments of her life. It topped that of even being in matches where the summoner controlling her completely popped off, or those few instances when she killed Evelynn over and over again. Vayne never knew something would top that...and it wasn't even anything related to revenge either…

Just the summoner's...cowering...his nervous eyes...yeah, she was already getting wet again from thinking about that. Fidgeting awkwardly, Vayne found it hard to walk towards her room. She had to get there quickly. After all, she needed something important to do, and unfortunately that summoner was not around for it.

* * *

Alex woke up to the sunlight peeking through his window. Closing his eyes to avoid the rather harsh rays of the sun (did it condemn him for engaging in intimate activities with one of its worshipers?), he slowly got out of his bed, heading towards his closet. Once he put on clothes that were more suitable for walking around in the Institute, he exited his bedroom and made his way towards the kitchen.

Seeing Pantheon's loaf of bread (it was half-eaten by now), he cut a tiny piece and took a bite. Thinking back to being in the bakery made Alex get a little hard, much to his displeasure. Was he going to think about Leona and Diana every time he went back to that place now? Was that good or bad?

Alex felt that his time with the Solari and Lunari made him want to go back to the bakery, in hopes of running into them again. At the same time, he felt that those sexual activities he engaged in with them also discouraged him from visiting the bakery. Why was that? Why did he have feelings on opposite ends about something? How did that even work? First it was having sex with other females, now...a simple visit to a place he'd gone to many times in the past…

A knock on his door sent Alex spiraling out of his introspective state. Shaking his head frantically, as he always did when he was interrupted from a deep moment of thought, he made his way over to the door. Looking through the peephole, his eyes widened, and he opened the door.

"Sam? What are you doing here?"

"Yo, what's up." The black-haired summoner brushed back his bangs so his eyes weren't blocked. "You heard what's going on today at the Institute?"'

"No. What?"

"Oh, apparently, all matches today are cancelled."

"What?!" Alex couldn't believe his ears. "Why?!"

"Hold on, dude. There's some, like, event going on."

"What event?"

"Some arcade competition?"

The light-blonde haired summoner rolled his eyes. "Really? Is this just a bunch of champions dressing up in their arcade attire and-"

"Apparently it's some special event where if you win, you can, like, get a ton of shit."

"Like what? I'm already living a perfectly stable life. As long as I don't lose my summoner status, I'll be set for life-"

"This event is only for summoners who are ranked diamond."

"Umm...okay?"

"Apparently, if you win this event...you can get an instant promotion to master tier."

"What?! What is that logic?"

"Oh, so apparently all the head summoners were tired of the diamond summoners shit-talking one another and blaming each other for their inability to climb up the ranks. Apparently 'hardstuck diamond' applies to every summoner at that rank."

"You know, there's truth in that-"

"So anyway, all the head summoners think that a way to prove yourself is to somehow 'stand out' among the rest of the diamond summoners?"

"By what? Having some hidden talent? In arcade games? This is like how retards get into college in this book I read about some weird world called Earth-"

"I mean, essentially. Basically, you're going to be transported onto the Fields of Justice along with a champion of your choice. The champion has to also agree to work with you too."

"Well, obviously I'm going to choose Kat-"

"They're going to have to have an Arcade skin."

"Shit."

"Anyway…" Sam gave Alex an unamused look. "May I please continue speaking without you interrupting me? It's getting pretty annoying."

"Uhh, sure."

"So, once you're on the Fields of Justice with your champion, you guys are going to have to communicate and complete tasks that are related to arcade games."

"What type of stupid event is that?"

"The head summoners claim that true master tier summoners will display excellent communication and problem-solving skills."

"What?! Well, where do mechanics come in? I can't believe this is actually happening…"

"You and your arcade champion are going to face off against a lot of champions that have a Battle Boss skin. That's like the final test. Also, apparently your progress is monitored the entire time. The game has been programmed to notify the head summoners when you complete a round or something like that. If you win most your shit, then you have a high chance of being the winner, I guess. The top three summoners will be getting the promotion to master rank."

"Wait...so they're going to be watching us the entire time?"

"No, they can only see if we complete or fail tasks. Cuz, you know, being able to spy on you and your champion the entire time...that borders on creepy level. I don't think that 70 year old head summoner staring at the 20 year old female summoner and supposedly monitoring her progress is a good-"

"...still, I feel like this arcade event is pointless."

"Hey, we'll see. Don't you want a free ticket out of diamond, where you're supposedly hardstuck?"

"You got a point there. You doing it?"

"Yep. David and me. Honestly, I feel like it won't be that difficult. As long as you possess some social skills you'll be fine."

"Well...shit."

"True." Sam smirked at Alex. "Gotta step out of your shell some time, Alex. Might as well be right now at this event. I don't think they're going to be doing this again in the near future, either."

"I...I honestly don't know...man...hopefully...there's just...some champion that will be okay with my awkwardness."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dude, you probably moaning loud in Lux's ear every night. What's so hard about talking about another champ-"

"Shut the fuck up."

The black-haired summoner let out a laugh. "The more fiery your responses, the more I believe it's actually true. Well, see you later today." Before Alex could retort back, Sam quickly cast a teleport spell and instantly disappeared from where he was mere seconds ago.

Heading back to his kitchen, Alex chomped down some more bread. What time was the thing even at again? Dammit, should've asked Sam.

Wiping off crumbs from his mouth, he went outside his apartment, locked the door, and cast a teleport spell. Within seconds, he found himself at the entrance of the Institute of War. Taking a look around to make sure that no one was approaching him (yes, weird things had happened in the past, and they weren't sexual, believe it or not), he let out a sigh of relief. Apparently no one was going to rob him today. Not that he wanted it to happen…

Heading towards the summoning chambers, he saw a head summoner walking nearby.

_Now's my chance!_

Sprinting over to them, he tapped them on the shoulder. The head summoner, who looked about 50 years in age, turned to meet their eyes.

"Yes, Summoner?"

"Hi, I'm a diamond summoner, and I was curious if you have more details on this arcade promotion event thing that's happening soon, like when and where…"

"Why, it doesn't start until later today," The head summoner replied. "Happening at the summoning chambers, too. Think that one of my colleagues is going to give an announcement out when it's about to start. Have you registered for the competition yet?"

"Uhh...no...just found about it today from a friend…"

"What's your name, Summoner? I can go register you after I finish the business I have to attend to."

"Alex. Alex Shaw."

"Which region?"

"Independent."

"Alright...anything else that will help narrow down things?"

"Diamond rank, obviously. Uhh, Katarina main?"

"Okay...I should be able to locate your profile on the records and have you registered for the competition."

"Thank you. Have any idea what I can do right now?"

"All the champions with arcade skins are currently gathered in Summoning Chamber #1, if you want to go mingle with them and see if any of them will be interested in partnering with you. Keep in mind that if none wish to be your companion in this competition, you shall be eliminated. Communication skills are one of the main aspects we look forward to seeing in diamond summoners in this competition."

Alex nodded. "Thanks a lot." Noticing David and Sam walking nearby, he quickly made his way over to them. "Hey guys! Wait up!"

David turned to see his light-blonde haired friend pacing towards them. "Well if it isn't Lux's bae. Glad to see that you're up and-"

"Enough of that shit. Where you guys headed?" Alex asked.

"We're going to the summoning chambers to see what champions we can partner up with," Sam replied. "I mean, it's better to get all the head starts we can."

"How nice it would be if all of us were winners…" David trailed off. "There's only one winner, right?"

"Nope. Multiple. First five," Sam told him. "Your dream is still possible."

"Yeah, but the probability…" David shrugged. "Oh well. Better find champions to partner up with so we don't get disqualified right away."

"Wait, what happens if all the arcade champions are taken, and you still don't have a partner?" Alex poked Sam, waiting for the Zed main to reply.

"Uhh, I don't want to find out. Doesn't that fall under the 'if you are unable to partner up with a champion with an arcade skin you are automatically eliminated' criteria?"

"Oh, that's true. So, who are you guys planning on courting?"

"Courting?" David scoffed. "Unlike you, Alex, we don't woo girls with gifts. I'm sure Lux at her noble status would like that shit, but we're not trying to get laid."

Alex's face reddened. "Jesus, it was a joke. Also, stop with this fucking Lux shit."

"...okay, we're digressing already," Sam pointed out. "But...anyway...probably going to do Hecarim. He seems like a guy...I mean...being...who would be quite efficient in this match."

"What about Caitlyn?" David asked. "She's a cop. She'll always be some slave to schedule. Honestly, that's something that might be pretty good to-"

"Uhh, what do the champions get from this competition?" Alex broke in. "Doesn't seem like they have any motivation to take part in this shit."

"I mean, fame is a pretty big thing among the champions," Sam told him. "Upon being part of the winning duos, the champion will be granted bragging rights, and on top of that will probably get some chroma or recolor for their arcade attire? Honestly, who knows...the head summoners are good at persuading Runeterra's best fighters to do things. Now that that's out of the way...who do you plan on partnering up with, Alex?"

The blond shrugged. "I don't know. Who else is there besides Hecarim and Caitlyn, since you two are evidently going for them?"

"Uh, there's Ahri…"

When The Nine-tailed Fox's name came out of Sam's mouth, Alex saw David shudder and grimace upon hearing it. He didn't know what happened between the two of them last night, but considering Ahri's behavior, he could make an educated guess…

"...other than that, uhh, Corki, Ezreal, MF-"

"Motherfucker?"

"Miss Fortune, you dumbfuck. Riven, Sona, Kai'Sa, and I think that's it."

Alex put a finger to his chin. "Hmm, I can't really decide."

"Why?" David smirked. "Is it because Lux isn't one of them?"

"For the last time, enough with this teasing. Literally nothing is happening between the two of us."

"Well no shit, considering your introverted shell preventing you from going up and talking to her, although you're probably more vocal in bed-"

"I'm probably going to ask Ezreal."

Sam's eyebrows perked. "Are you trying to make Lux notice you or something?"

Alex realized his mistake. "Holy shit…why is she now affiliated with every aspect of my life, according to you two? It's just that Ezreal and I would probably work together well! Who knows if we have the same interests or something, doesn't really matter. I just know that he's a pretty competitive guy who would never turn down the chance to boost his ego and-"

"Same interests? That's right. You two going to be fighting over Demacia's little princess for years to come," David chuckled. Sam nodded in agreement, stifling a laugh.

Alex knew that denying it would make his two friends think that it was even truer, which was a little ironic, but...he couldn't stand misinformation. "Wait...so if there are a total of 9 champions with the arcade shit...there's way more diamond summoners than that."

"It's first come, first serve, buddy," Sam told him. "That's why we're going early, and hopefully getting a champion to team with us."

"Doesn't that mean other diamond summoners will be there right now?"

"That's right...so we should probably get going." Sam cast a ghost spell on himself and started moving more quickly towards summoning chamber #1. David and Alex did the same, following after their friend. The three made it to the chamber, where they saw a handful of diamond summoners and the arcade champions talking to one another.

"Well...shit…" Sam muttered. "Hopefully there are still a few champions still available to pair up with... or else we fucked, boys."

"Then we better get cracking," David said. "Hey Hecarim!" He made his way towards the arcade centaur, who was currently alone.

"Hey, that was going to be-" Sam growled. "I guess I have to go for Caitlyn." He stormed off in the other direction, towards The Sheriff of Piltover.

Alex chuckled to himself. From the start, he expected David to go for Hecarim, as David was the jungle main, not Sam. Speaking of Sam, he only played a certain pool of assassins (Katarina included, but Alex was way better at her), and none of them had arcade skins.

Although Sam was at a bad spot, so was Alex. He didn't know who he was going to pair up with, either. He had never really interacted much with the champions who had the arcade skins, so he was in the same boat as Sam as well. Ezreal was getting flocked by a ton of other summoners, which was expected, considering his popularity in the Institute. The Prodigal Explorer was also more involved with the summoner community than most other champions, which only helped with his prominence at the league.

Sighing, Alex stood in the corner, watching all the arcade champions and summoners mingle. He knew he wouldn't get any progress done with what he was currently doing, but...he just couldn't bring himself to go up to a champion and talk to them. He was too afraid of something that could be expressed in many different ways but was central to one word: rejection.

His fear of someone telling him "no" was quite prevalent in his life. It was due to this fear that he never asked girls on dates, informed his teammates of his desire to lane swap with them, or requested an ally to lock in a champion for him. It was a fear that was pretty detrimental to his social skills, and Alex knew he had to change that. But just the thought of walking up to someone and striking a conversation with them...for some reason, although it didn't sound bad on paper, the summoner found it too hard to actually carry out in real life.

_C'mon...you gotta do this...if you want to get into master tier…_

Taking a deep breath, he slowly made his way towards the closest arcade champion he could see. The majority of her hair was green, and she had some weird headphones that crossed over into the territory of the masks of a knight from the medieval ages (courtesy of that story on the world called "Earth").

With a trembling hand, he tapped her on the back.

"Hm?" The champion turned around, and immediately Alex eyes widened and his panic state hit a percent higher than one hundred..

_Shit! It's Riven!_

Turning around abruptly, he scurried out of the summoning chamber, leaving The Exile confused. Once he was out of the summoning chambers, Alex took quick breaths, waiting for his heartbeat to slow down. He did not want to ask a favor out of her. That was thanks to the match from 2 days ago, where he was forced to go top, locked her in last second, then proceeded to perform quite terribly. His teammates blamed him for being the reason why they were all hardstuck diamond, but then again, he was...well, he wasn't autofilled, but...forced to go a lane he never played...if there's a term for that...

_Should I go back in...or not...c'mon...master tier…_

Deciding the answer to that question in mere seconds, Alex slowly made his way back into the summoning chamber, making sure to avoid the side that Riven was on. Well, that meant that he couldn't talk to Sona or Miss Fortune. Unfortunate, but he'd rather get out of this competition with his head still on his body. Being near Riven meant that Alex would lose his head. Both literally and figuratively.

Alex turned to see David already grinning and joking around with Hecarim, if that was even possible. Even Sam seemed to be engaging in a deep conversation with Caitlyn, whose facial expression said anything but negative emotions.

Even Sam was able to...

Letting out a groan, Alex slumped against the wall. It would be so awkward if he was the only one out of his friends that was unable to pair up with a champion...but then again, he was too nervous to even strike a conversation with the remaining champions...

With six champions out of the running (Ezreal, Riven, Sona, Miss Fortune, Hecarim, Caitlyn), Alex sighed. It was either Kai'Sa, Corki, or...Ahri…

Speaking of _The Nine-tailed Fox_, he spotted her in the corner. Surprisingly, she wasn't being swarmed by a ton of male summoners, which was the usual whenever she walked into the Institute. Alex kept staring blankly at Ahri, reminiscing the events from yesterday. What did she mean when she said that he had a charm in himself? That he could charm people? That confused Alex beyond reality. So all his sexual activities the past few days was because...he...he used charm magic? He wasn't aware that any ounce of magic was within himself.

But Ahri was an expert on that. And if she did see it in him...that meant...he just charmed a ton of female champions against their will and…

Alex's heart sank. So he was a rapist now...the feeling lingered in his head for awhile. None of those champions that fucked him would've done so without this so-called charm, huh? So yeah, it was essentially getting them drunk and horny without their consent….

Then again, he didn't even know if he had charm magic in himself. But if what Ahri said was true, then…

"Well, what do we have here?"

Alex's thoughts were interrupted as he heard a quite flirty female voice speak out. And no, it wasn't The Nine-tailed Fox speaking.

"W-w-what?" He turned to see Miss Fortune leaning against the wall next to him, eyeing him interestingly. She was blowing bubbles with the gum in her mouth.

Noticing his nervous and apprehensive expression, _The Bounty Hunter_ smirked. "I see that you're not mingling with the other champions like all the other summoners...and just chilling in the corner here...very interesting…"

"Uhh…" Alex grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Not...really…"

"You made me very curious, Summoner…" She said, slowly inching closer to him. Alex felt his heartbeat slowly rise, and he couldn't bring himself to move away from her. He couldn't even look her in the eye, because he was that nervous. So instead, he stared at the area below her face.

Fuck.

He got a front row view of her breasts. They were just so...tantalizingly...close to him...he just wanted to reach out and-

_Jesus. I thought you were against the idea of being a sex offender or some shit. Make up your mind._

Even though his mind screamed for him to stop, he couldn't stop staring. This didn't go unnoticed by _The Bounty Hunter_, who stifled laughs at the sight of his attempts to control his raging hormones. Looks like she found another toy to play with...

Moving until her left arm was almost touching his right, she licked her lips. "You playing the hard-to-get card? Because you're doing it quite well. Very smooth."

"Uhh...thanks?" Alex chuckled nervously, staring down on the ground. Feeling Sarah Fortune's eyes on his only amplified the uneasiness he felt in the current situation he was in.

"I've always been curious about the summoners who don't talk a lot…" She began. "Perhaps they offer some surprises up their sleeves…?"

"Umm…" Alex couldn't really come up with an answer for that. Was she saying that she wanted to partner up with him? The only reason why he wasn't against the idea was because he still didn't have a champion who would pair up with him for the competition…

"Which is why…" Alex squeaked as Miss Fortune grabbed his hand then stared into his eyes, with a big grin on her face. "...I'm going to…"

She trailed off, and her grin faltered. Shaking her head, it returned, and she finished her sentence. "...I'm going to partner with you. I love surprises, after all. What's your name?"

"A-a-alex. Alex Shaw."

"Alex...I see...excellent." _The Bounty Hunter_ shot him a smile. "See you later, Summoner."

Letting go of his hand, she walked off and headed back towards Riven and Sona. Alex stared after her, confused. Did she seriously mean everything she said? Because he never expected her to be more intrigued by the more shy summoners…

Putting his hand in his pocket, he grimaced upon accidentally touching his dick. It was hard.

_God. Fucking. DAMMIT!_

Shaking his head, he spun around and headed out of the summoning chambers. His work was done for now. The best part was that this was the hardest part for him. The competition? Was going to be a piece of cake. No way he was going to throw away this opportunity.

* * *

Ahri growled as she stood in the corner, watching Ezreal be swarmed by all the diamond summoners. She never thought that she would be the champion that no one would approach. That simply just didn't happen? Hello? She was Ahri!

The fact that she herself had to approach a summoner so they would pair up with her...what parallel universe was this?

Shaking her head, she walked up to a random summoner who was talking to Hecarim. With a simple charm, she would easily claim him as her partner. Tapping him on the back, she readied her charm, her eyes turning pink, wearing a seductive grin on her face.

When the summoner turned around, Ahri began talking in what she called her "enticing" voice. "Why hello, there-"

Upon seeing his face, her charm and expression faltered. It was the same summoner from last night. Not the one with the charm, but the...the…

Seeing her didn't help the summoner either. When their eyes met, he gave her an apprehensive look, then turned around and continued his conversation with Hecarim, who was completely ignoring their exchange.

Taking a deep breath, Ahri composed herself then spotted another summoner nearby, who was talking to Caitlyn. Perfect target. She pranced to him, readying her charm. She tapped him on the back, and the black-haired young man turned around, and stared straight into her eyes, which were pink from the charm she readied.

_That's it...perfect…_

"Why hello there, Summoner," She purred. "Perhaps you are in need of a champion? I can be your champion. In many ways, too-"

"uhh...I'm already paired with Caitlyn...so you can stop selling yourself to me," The summoner replied. Without waiting for Ahri's response, he turned around and resumed his conversation with the sheriff.

Growling, _The Nine-tailed Fox_ went back to her corner. Slumping against the wall, she sighed in defeat. What was it with her charm failing these past couple days? Whenever she tried pulling her typical pranks on the other Ionian champions or asked summoners to run errands for her, nothing ever ended up right?

It was just so weird that her charm wasn't working...Ahri let out another sigh and stood in the corner. She would just have to wait for a summoner to approach her, desperate for a champion so they could just be in the competition.

_Never knew I had to just calmly wait for a needy summoner to come to me…_

* * *

Once he was out of the summoning chambers, Alex took a look around the Institute. What was he going to do now? Visiting Demacian quarters were out of the question, since Lux was probably in there...what about Noxian quarters?

One had to have pretty big balls to waltz into there. Although the Noxian champions weren't allowed to hurt the summoners, that didn't stop them from being any less intimidating. Alex had good connections with the Du Couteau family, since he was pretty close with Katarina. On top of that, his relationship with Talon was pretty good, although he didn't summon him as much as his sister.

But the Du Couteaus only made three of the many champions from Noxus. And their level of intimidating was not too high. While this may have been affected by his friendships with them, they were nothing compared to the likes of Sion, Swain, or The Hand of Noxus himself. Whenever you thought of Noxus, your mind just went straight to Darius. At least for Alex, that was the case.

The possibility of running into Darius was enough to scare Alex away from even stepping foot in the Noxian quarters. But...he did want to see the Du Couteaus...guess he had to wait for them to come to him. Again. Which was probably going to be soon. Katarina seemed to always smell him from a mile away, anyway. She was definitely going to show up sometime today.

Guess he had to go to the Ionian quarters again. And this time, he was going to avoid Irelia's room. Maybe he could revisit Shen to talk about his...findings? But that left the threat of bumping into Ahri and...oh wait, she was at the arcade event. Hopefully The Will of the Blades was out practicing her dancing or something like that, and nowhere in the Ionian quarters at this time.

Looking around, Alex saw many familiar faces. Master Yi, Lee Sin, Wukong, and Karma seemed to all be gathered in one place, engaged in a conversation. Knowing better than to disturb some of Ionia's bigger figures from whatever matters they were discussing, he continued down the hall, looking for Shen's door.

While Alex told himself that he didn't want to run into _The Will of the Blades_ under any circumstances, part of his inner self longed for bumping into her again. How many things were like that, honestly? Where he hoped something and its polar opposite to happen? What was going on anymore?

Approaching Shen's door, Alex gave it a firm knock. No answer. Was _The Eye of Twilight_ gone from his room? Alex didn't doubt it. It's not like the blue ninja just waited in his room all day to console people about whatever issues they had.

Instead of heading out of the Ionian quarters, Alex found himself continuing down the other direction. It was like he was itching for some social interaction. Funny, because that was something he sought to avoid at all costs in all situations in the past. Again, he wanted something, or its polar opposite, to happen. Alex slapped himself in frustration.

_Make. Up. Your mind. You. Fucking. Dumbass._

Adjusting his vision to a figure walking down the hall, Alex noticed...6 blades...floating...behind her…

_Oh shit...oh shit!_

Quickly turning around, Alex started running in the other direction, closing his eyes. Mind on panic mode, he opened his eyes and briefly glanced behind himself. Irelia was staring after him with a confused look on her face, but other than that, she was going into her own room. Sighing in relief, he turned around and continued sprinting.

Surprisingly, he made it out of the Ionian quarters without anything bad happening. Once he was back in the main corridor of the Institute, Alex drooped and put his hands on his knees, catching his breath.

_Okay, that visit to the Ionian quarters was pretty useless._

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Alex glanced around, seeing if he knew anyone nearby. However, he didn't see anybody he knew. Well, if he did see someone he knew...his first reaction would be to hide from them, anyway…

Not knowing what to do, Alex decided to teleport back to his apartment. He cast the spell and ended up at his front door, which he unlocked, and went inside. After closing the door and locking it, he sat down on his couch and sighed. He had hardly done anything today, yet he felt his eyes closing and himself falling asleep…

* * *

"Hello, Arcade champions," One of the head summoners said. "Have you all found a Diamond summoner to partner up with?"

He was met with nods from all the champions. Huh, things somehow did work out after all.

"Surely they know that you have selected them as partners?" He continued.

"Yes…" Ezreal rolled his eyes. "Just get on with it, dude."

Ignoring _The Prodigal Explorer's_ bored tone, the summoner said, "Please tell me the names of your partners. Starting with you, Ezreal. Then we'll go from left to right."

Ahri sighed and rolled her eyes as each champion reported the name of their summoner for the competition. She had been able to grab a random Diamond summoner by the name of Jason, but she didn't really feel a connection to him. Better him than those other male summoners who would reach for her ass every two seconds, or the female summoners who just glared at her in jealousy. None of the names called out by the other champions stood out to her, until Miss Fortune said hers.

"Alex Shaw."

Upon hearing the first name, Ahri's fox ears perked up. Sure, "Alex" was a pretty common name among the summoners, but _The Nine-tailed Fox_ couldn't help but wonder...was that the same Alex from yesterday in the springs?

Hearing Hecarim's summoner put her out of her state of deep thinking. "David Miller."

That...that couldn't have been the David that...uh...turned the tides on her yesterday, right? Oh wait...what did his name tag say…?

Yep. Hecarim's partner was...ughhh…

Ahri shuddered. After seeing him earlier today, she hoped that would be the last time. Guess not…

She could care less who Caitlyn's summoner was (it was some random bozo named Sam Wu). Her mind focused on the two names called beforehand…

"Ahri!"

Blinking out of her trance, The Nine-tailed Fox moved her gaze to the head summoner, who was looking at her, as if he wanted her to answer a question or something.

"Sorry..zoned out...what?"

He sighed in response. "Every champion is to provide a tiny reason why they selected the summoner they did. It's your turn."

"Oh...uhh...Jason is a rather...talented summoner...who I believe will surpass all others in this...competition…" Ahri began. Internally, she was kicking herself.

_That literally sounds retarded._

"He...uhh...isn't...charmed...by my looks...like all...the other male summoners…"

When those words left her lips, Ahri could feel everyone in the room cringing. The emotions everyone else were keeping to themselves had become so tangible, that she felt like she got slapped in the face.

"Uhh...that's all I have…" What was funny was that her previous words was a complete lie. Jason practically melted upon seeing her, and his eyes couldn't stop scouting all around her body. That made communication with him practically impossible. On top of that, Ahri had to admit, he was kind of...cute…

_The Nine-tailed Fox_ sighed. This was going to be a hard competition to win.

She didn't really pay attention to the other champions until Miss Fortune and Hecarim had their turn. After all, those were the...summoners...she had interacted with the day before...oh so she thought.

Well, listening to their partner champions is a good way to figure it out, right?

"So, Miss Fortune...why did you select Summoner Alex?"

_The Bounty Hunter_ smirked. "I first found him in the corner of the room, cowering in fear of joining the circle and mixing with everyone else. While that's a trait that would discourage everyone from partnering up with him...it intrigued me somehow. I was curious to see if he was interesting to me in any way...upon walking up to him and...uhhh...having a little...ch-ch-chat with him…" Miss Fortune started shifting awkwardly. Caitlyn and Hecarim looked at her weirdly.

"You okay, Sarah?" The sheriff asked.

"Ugh...yeah…" Squirming in weird patterns, Miss Fortune continued. "So...uhh...yeah...ugh! After...th-th-that...I got...uhhh...interested...did a bit of research on this guy…" She let out a groan and placed a hand against the wall.

The head summoner stepped forward. "Miss Fortune, are you sure you're okay?"

She held out a hand to stop him. "Y-y-yeah...I...I'm good...uhh...s-s-so...where was I? Ah, yes. I searched him up...and...his uhh...statistics and things...and h-h-he seems to play redhead champions really well…"

_The fuck?_ Ahri thought in her mind.

"He's...ugh! Good at...Katarina...and since...we're both...redheads...uhh…" Regaining a somewhat normal position, Miss Fortune slapped herself. "Ignore what I just said. He...he just seems like...someone I w-w-would work well with...honestly have nothing else to s-s-say about that..."

"Alright…" The head summoner sounded beyond puzzled. "How about you, Hecarim?"

"My summoner is rather gifted in playing the jungle role. In fact, I do remember playing matches under his control. His mechanics are great, and his macro play isn't something to joke about. He is also a rather responsible being, handling summoner duties and a part-time job down at the community pool at the same time."

Ahri's heart skipped a beat. Yep. That pretty much validated her suspicions. As if she didn't need any more confirmation after hearing his name...then again, she didn't know if she read his nametag right the other day. After all, she was too busy screaming in ecstasy when he shoved his dick into…

_Ughh...he was rather...rough…_

After Caitlyn talked about that "Sam Wu" guy, the head summoner dismissed all the champions. Ahri left the summoning chambers in an instant, not wanting to really talk to anyone. She was going back to the Ionian quarters, cuz she just needed to clear her head of some stuff in the current time.

As for winning the competition later...she was probably going to take have to take things into her own hands. And that included...making sure Jason did whatever she told him to do. Though that wouldn't be a challenge.

_I'm the Nine-tailed Fox, after all. Making men obey me is something I'm good at. He just needs some...encouragement..._

* * *

"What?! Miss Fortune paired up with you?!"

"Yes, yes…" Alex rolled his eyes as he played with his food. The three of them were in the cafeteria, eating lunch. "Believe me, David, this fact is as surprising to me as it is to you."

"I just...can't really see...why…?" Sam shrugged. "I mean, then again, you were able to capture the heart of one of the most naive females in the Institute, so-"

"Shut the fuck up." Restraining himself from grabbing his friend by the neck and doing something regrettable, Alex stared down at his food. Although Lux may have seemed naive...oh boy...little did he know…

"You seem to be deep in thought," David nudged him. "You planning on how to take her from behind?"

"What the fuck, guys…for the last time, I'm not with Lux!" Alex threw up his hands in frustration. "I don't know what it takes to get it through to you guys!"

"How about, go up to her, look her in the eyes, and shout, 'We're not dating!'"

Alex's heart skipped a beat. Not only did that action stray from colloquial behavior, but he...he wanted to refrain from staring in females' eyes for the time being, ESPECIALLY Lux. "Uhh...no, I'm not going to do that."

"Ha! Then it's true: you two are dating!"

"No...doing what you asked me to is fucking retarded. Not in front of everything in the cafeteria."

"Then pull her aside and do it!"

"W-w-what? That will attract an audience!"

"Excuses, excuses…"

"No, they're not! On top of that...Garen would never do that!"

"Then get your other girlfriend to distract him."

"Other girl...fuck you, dude. Kat and I are literally, like, siblings. That's it, you fucking twat!"

"Damn, you sure get aggressive when you're talking about your girlfriends." Sam smirked. "Does that behavior carry over to when you're in bed with them?"

_Okay, I had enough._

"Okay, I had enough." Alex stood up and carried his tray away. His friends laughed at him.

"You shouldn't run away from your problems, Alex!" David called. "You should've already learned that when you're being chased in a locked bedroom with Katarina, who's trying to get your-"

Alex ignored the rest of David's teasing, and tossed the remainder of his food into the trash. Shaking his head, he exited the cafeteria. Jeez, what if he actually had a girlfriend? Would he even be able to stand hanging out with his so-called "friends" anymore? Sighing, he made his way towards Summoning Chamber #1. He was just going to wait there until the competition started. Little did he know that another champion spotted him going into the chamber and started following him...

* * *

Miss Fortune sighed in frustration as she swayed back and forth, knocking her head against the table, scratching at the wall with her fingers, and bumping into random objects here and there. She honestly hated feeling this way. It was just...so...annoying...that she couldn't...satisfy herself right away. After all, whenever she felt horny, she just stuck her finger and her pussy and moaned in pleasure.

This time, however, no matter how much she did it, she was left feeling as horny as before. It was if she...needed...that summoner...to help with her release...what type of bullshit was that? She had to feel this way until...until she fucked the summoner senseless?

As annoying as it was, Sarah couldn't help but fantasize having a round with Alex. He indeed was quite cute, and it was just adorable how his virgin-level brain distorted his ability to communicate when she just walked up to him. His stammering speech and the awkwardness resonating from his body...she didn't know why, but it was so enticing. Usually, she liked men who had self-confidence flowing through their veins, but Alex, despite the complete opposite, was something…something different. He was in a completely different section.

Ugh...just thinking about him...amplified her horniness on an infinite scale. Miss Fortune growled and spat as she felt her body move and shift on the inside, demanding the contact with the summoner. It was too much. She needed it. Immediately.

Redressing into her arcade attire, she looked at her clock. Great. She had a little bit of time before the competition. A little bit of time to "bond" with her summoner, as she called it. Miss Fortune couldn't hide the excited grin on her face as she exited her room and made her way towards the first summoning chamber. He was going to be there. Eventually. And once she spotted him, she would take him away, and have him all to herself.

* * *

Taking a short breath, Alex stared blankly at the summoning chambers inside the one he walked into. It was a normal setup: five blue circles on one side shaped in an arch, five red circles on the other side with the same shape. It always felt good to play mid, since your fellow summoners immediately offered you the circle in the middle. Alex should've known that someone was taking his mid role the other day when they were standing in the middle circle. The same day Irelia…

Growling, the summoner slapped himself. Could he go a single hour without thinking of the erotic encounters that he'd been through the past couple of days? Yes, they were the main highlight of the week so far, but...was that all he was ever going to remember? Despite nothing else being memorable, he didn't want to turn into some manwhore shoving his junk everywhere.

"Alex!"

Hearing that voice, the summoner's heart stopped.

"W-w-what are you doing here…?"

"What do you mean?"

Alex turned around to face a redhead champion. He sighed in defeat. She was always unpredictable, wasn't she? "Why are you following me? Don't you have other things to do?"

She smirked. "Something wrong with me following you, Alex? I'm pretty sure a lot of other male summoners would kill to be in your position, Alex."

"I don't know what you mean by 'kill', especially when it comes out of your mouth, Kat."

_The Sinister Blade_ rolled her eyes. "Enough with the stupid assassin insults, buddy. They're not funny."

"You popping out everywhere where I'm at isn't exactly humorous, either."

"Oh yeah, they aren't." Katarina slowly walked up to Alex, causing him to back up a bit. "But your reactions are just...gold."

"You're already part of the Du Couteau household. Do you really need more gold…?" Alex kept walking backwards, for Katarina wasn't slowing down her advance on him. He was hit by a virtual wall of shock, as the back of his head hit an actually real wall.

_Not again!_

Stopping so their noses were almost touching, Katarina slammed her hands on the wall, just inches from either sides of his face.

"W-w-what are you doing…?" Alex hissed. "If someone walks in, they might get the wrong idea!"

_The Sinister Blade_ chuckled. "It's not like you hold anything back when you're in the Demacian quarters with Lux-"

"I'm not even with Lux! And you're one to talk about going in Demacian quarters-"

Katarina clapped a hand over his mouth, silencing him. "Shh! What if someone hears?"

"Everyone knows about your affair anyway! On top of that, you're afraid of someone hearing this? What if someone sees us like that?! They're going to think that you're cheating or some shit-"

"Me? With you?!" Katarina took her hands off the wall and brought her arms back to a normal position. Backing up and giving Alex more space, she started taking deep breaths. Her breaths turned into laughs, and her laughs got louder and louder. Alex stared at her hysterical fit blankly, unamused. His main champion continuing laughing, showing no signs of stopping. Soon, the summoner walked over to her and held her still while her purple face turned back to normal.

"Haha...me? With you?! G-g-good one!" Katarina burst out laughing again. "Man...th-th-that was a good one, Alex! Hahaha! You need to come up with...ahh...more of those jokes, hahaha!"

Alex gave her an irritated look. "You done yet?"

"Awww, what's wrong?" Katarina slid up behind the summoner, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Is my wittle favorite summoner hurt by my words?"

Rolling his eyes, the blond tried shaking her off. "No. Your overreaction to a mere statement that was just pointing out a situation we were just in-"

"Enough of the intellectual talk, Alex," She whispered in his ear. Suddenly, Alex felt her pull him down onto the ground.

"GAH! Kat-" Alex grimaced as he hit Katarina's body, which was already on the floor. Before he could do anything, Katarina switched their positions, flipping them over. Gritting his teeth as the back of his head connected with the ground, Alex looked up at The Sinister Blade. "Okay, what the fuck are you doing now?"

"Well...my favorite summoner's feelings were hurt…" She pouted and gave him a fake sad face. God, those puppy eyes were just so...retarded…

"...so...being the good champion I am, I will make him feel better…" An evil grin spread across Katarina's face, and she snaked her down towards his pants.

"Whoa whoa whoa, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Alex shouted rather loudly.

"Look...Alex...why don't I show you another field that I'm a champion at?" Katarina cooed.

"W-w-what-"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Hearing another voice, Alex and Katarina turned to the entrance of the summoning chamber. There stood Miss Fortune, with a furious expression on her face. If she wasn't in her arcade attire, Alex definitely would've felt more intimidated. At the position he was in, he could see rather a lot, though. Those legs were…

_UGH! I thought you WANTED TO STOP-_

"What...are you doing with my summoner, Kat?" Sarah growled, blowing a bubble with her gum after finishing the sentence. That was rather disrespectful…

"Your summoner?" _The Sinister Blade_ scoffed. "Would take a moment and explain what you mean, Sarah?"

"He's mine! For the arcade competition! You're not even supposed to be here!"

"Oh really?!" Katarina walked up to _The Bounty Hunter_ and stood toe-to-toe with her. "I'm his main champion! And Alex happens to be my favorite summoner...your ownership of him is only temporary."

"Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Alex shouted out, looking flustered. "Since when do champions own or have special properties to summoners who they share closer relationships with?"

Ignoring him, the two redhead champions continued arguing back, leaving him staring at them, indecisive. God, what was he going to do here? He was certain that he wouldn't die, but even still, he'd rather avoid getting involved an argument that involved one of the highest Noxian assassins and one of the elite Bilgewater figures.

Thankfully, he didn't have to make a decision. A head summoner walked in shortly, and his eyes widened at the sight of the two champions arguing head-to-head with one another.

"Miss Fortune! Katarina Du Couteau! Refrain from this behavior at once, and explain yourselves!"

Giving each other murderous glares that could melt one's face off, both champions stepped back, then immediately began bombarding the head summoner with quite one-sided accounts of the whole situation.

"That's enough! Stop!" The head summoner shouted out loud, clearly annoyed with both females. "Katarina! I have no idea what you're doing here, but remove yourself from this room! As for you, Sarah, if you don't halt your needling and unprofessional behavior, I will find the summoner you've partnered up with and disqualify both of you! I hate to be abrasive towards your summoner, but this needs to stop. Right now."

Sighing, both female champions nodded, then turned to each other, and shook hands.

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

As they brushed past one another, they whispered insults towards one another. The head summoner, if he noticed, ignored them. Before she disappeared behind the wall, Katarina waved towards Alex. "See ya, Alex! I'm looking forward to tonight!"

"Wait, what?!" Alex broke out of his idle state and stared at the area where _The Sinister Blade_ previously was. Outright confused to her last statement, he shrugged, then turned to face a rather angry-looking Miss Fortune.

"Listen up, Summoner-"

"Miss Fortune, what are you doing here? All Arcade champions must go to Head Summoner Morgan for a round of briefing and enchantments. You can't possibly imagine that you will be able to participate with your-"

Growling, Sarah shouted out, "Fine! I'll go! Sheesh!" Turning back to Alex, her expression didn't change.

"We are going to have a little talk when I come back," she hissed, then turned around and left.

Shaking his head, Alex looked at the head summoner in the room. "Uhhh...am I supposed to be here?"

The head summoner sighed. "Can you step out? I need to change some things in this summoning chamber to be more suitable for our competition. That would be great."

Alex nodded. "Sorry." Stepping out of the chamber and drowning out the head summoner's assurances that he did nothing wrong, he looked to his right and saw Miss Fortune walking away. He frowned. A few seconds ago, she was talking to him as if she was his girlfriend or-

_Oh my gosh…_

His frown turned into a scowl. So much for removing perverted thoughts from your mind. Going to his left, he started walking down the other summoning chambers. They were all occupied with lower tier summoners, which wasn't a surprise. Alex didn't feel like watching a bunch of degenerates (in his playing) see who won by failing the least, so he made a 180 and headed the opposite direction.

Luckily, Miss Fortune was nowhere to be seen. Although, he wasn't sure if he should keep that attitude. She was going to be with him for...well...however this competition was. Instead of being scared of her...he had to...be more communicative with her. But could he really do that though? He was Alex Shaw, and he had the traits of a typical awkward anime guy in a large high school.

Not having anything else to do, Alex pulled out his phone and texted David and Sam. _Where are you guys?_

David replied with, _Still in the cafeteria_.

Meanwhile, Sam's response was, _We've been waiting for you to finish your quickie with Lux. Buddy, this isn't a quickie anymore, and you should really-_

Alex didn't bother to read the rest of the message. He made his way towards the cafeteria. Seeing his two friends in the same spot they were in when he left them, and walked over.

"Yo, I'm back."

"Hey, how tight is Lux's-"

"So...you guys get any more details on what's going on in the competition?"

"Uhh, yeah, actually." Sam pulled out his phone. Alex secretly celebrated. For once, he didn't respond with some sexual innuendo related to Lux.

"Apparently, there's only two rounds, which...doesn't really make this a competition, huh? Anyway, at the start, you get to choose a weapon for yourself. It's digital, so it won't be hard to control. Then you meet up with your champion. In Round 1, you just fight off random arcade bots, but the first three people who are killed are out of the tournament. The arcade monsters increase exponentially over time, so basically, don't get swarmed and overwhelmed. After that is a break with your champion, where you can discuss random shit, like tactics or something, I don't know. Round 2 is where things get interesting: you fight a Battle Boss champion."

"What?!" David and Alex shouted out in unison.

"You heard me, you guys aren't deaf." Sam rolled his eyes. "Since there's only 6 left, there's 6 battle bosses. Every remaining competitor will play against each boss at least once. The top three who beat the most bosses win the tournament?"

"That's a little...I don't know…" David put a finger to his chin. "What if there's like some tiebreaker or some shit?"

"Yeah, the head summoners took account of that. If that's the case, then we fight each other."

"Wait, what?"

"They said they'll provide more details on what to do if that happens."

"Wait, wait." Alex put his hand on Sam's phone. "Which Battle Boss champions did they select?"

"Blitzcrank, Brand, Malzahar, Qiyana, Yasuo, and Ziggs. Listed in alphabetical order. How nice."

"So...are they just like...free reign over themselves? Or are the head summoners controlling them or something?"

Sam shrugged. "Doesn't say here. Anyway, the competition starts in half an hour, so...we might wanna start wrapping up our lunch here, David."

"What do you mean? I'm already finished!" The jungle main growled.

_Lunch! Shit!_

"Lunch! Shit!" Alex sprinted off towards the buffet at the cafeteria, leaving David and Sam alone.

"Huh, I thought he would've had Lux's pussy for lunch," David said.

"Guess she doesn't have a lot to offer in a quickie." Sam let out a chuckle. "You learn something new about her every day."

* * *

**Sorry there's no smut here, but during the competition...someone...or some people...are going to get rather lucky :)**

**I was originally planning on having this be one chapter, but I decided to split it into two, since it got much longer than I intended it to be. The second part is in the works, and hopefully I will finish it faster.**

**Feedback is appreciated as always. Thank you all for reading!**


	6. Bonding

**Longer absence than usual...my bad.**

**More author notes at the end, as usual. Please enjoy!**

* * *

After finishing his lunch in 15 minutes, Alex ran as fast as he could towards Summoning Chamber #1. Upon entering the chamber, he was immediately met with a group of eight other summoners (David and Sam included) and the nine other Arcade champions. Miss Fortune, spotting him, started marching up to him, then grabbed him by the arm.

"Where were you?" She inquired.

"E-e-eating lunch…"

"What do you mean? Are you-"

"Summoners and champions!" The head summoner in the room bellowed. "Now would be a good time to find your respective partner for this competition! The competition will be starting shortly, so hang tight."

Alex slowly turned, looked at _The Bounty Hunter_, and smiled sheepishly. "Uhh...hahaha...I did nothing wrong...right?"

Still having that unamused look on her face, she said, "Do you want me to give you the answer you want to hear, or the actual answer itself? Let me know before I continue, Summoner."

"Umm...please tell me the answer is...uhhh...under both categories, and you made a mistake in explaining the categories, and made it seem like the answer could only fit into one category-"

"That's enough," She growled, her grip on his wrist tightened.

Alex held a breath. "W-w-what are you doing? C-c-cutting off circulation to my hand? Th-th-this will hinder our chances of winning the c-c-competition, you know!"

Miss Fortune rolled her eyes, then stared straight at him, her expression turning rather…suggestive? That didn't seem like the right word, but Alex could kind of tell where things were headed. And it wasn't exactly something he liked...

"I...need something rather...special...from you…" she replied, her voice taking on a more concupiscent tone.

Not oblivious, Alex raised his eyebrows. "Uhh...w-w-what?"

Whenever a female started talking in this voice, the events that followed seemed to go downhill. Or uphill, if you some perverted, horny asshole who liked taking advantage of vulnerable females. Alex didn't really find himself having any similar traits to this "douchebag" description, so events were going downhill. And it wasn't like he was on a fun rollercoaster, where downhill was obviously more fun.

_Oh no...not in front of everyone else...please…_

Miss Fortune put on her signature smirk, turning to the side and slowly pressing the back of her body against his. Alex held in a scream, as he would attract the attention of everyone else in the room.

"Listen...Summoner...as soon as we enter the competition and are out of sight from everybody else…" Her smile grew wider. "You'll see what I mean…but don't worry...it will be a rather...gradual...process..."

The only thing Alex could do was stare back at her blankly, trying to understand was she was saying. Well, he could easily piece together what she was hinting at, it was more...was he right, or just a perverted, shitty, little individual who thought using his dick rather than his brain, the literal organ the very task of "thinking" revolved around?

Meanwhile, Alex felt as if his heart was about to bounce out of his chest. Sweat trickled down his forehead, and he struggled to form a response. "Uhhh…a-a-about the competition…"

"Yes, Summoner?" _The Bounty Hunter_ backed away from him and put her hands on her hips, waiting in a position that suggested she was anticipating a response.

"...w-w-what's...our...game plan?" Alex couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with the pirate hunter, so he moved his gaze downward. Yep, he didn't learn from last time.

His eyes widened upon seeing the two melons bulging out of her chest, unfortunately concealed by two pink garments. God, he remembered other summoners talking about how busty _The Bounty Hunter_ was, but seeing her in person amplified the image he had in his mine by a factor of-

_What are you thinking?! She could mean something totally different!_ Alex slapped himself in frustration.

Miss Fortune, seeing him in his troubled state, snickered. Staring at her and ashamed at getting caught peeping, Alex formulated thoughts on what she was thinking about. Was she all, "Wow, what a loser?" or "Hehe, it's awfully fun to mess with those shy and awkward summoners, the cuteness and innocence that radiates off of them is so enticing that I just want to take him to a private place and-"

_Oh look, you're fantasizing again. Fucking stop._

"Seeing something you like, Summoner?" She gave him a smirk that sped up his heart by an infinite factor.

"Uh...uh…s-s-sorry…" Alex slammed his eyes shut and relaxed his shoulders, praying that she wouldn't come close anytime soon.

After a moment of silence, the summoner slowly opened his eyes, seeing _The Bounty Hunter_ staring at him with that smirk on her face. Before he could even say anything, he was interrupted by the head summoner in the room.

"Summoners! I hope you have all found your champion partners, because...well...we were unable to put the Battle Boss champions on the rift. Sorry, but there will be around an hour of delay before the competition will begin." Once he finished that sentence, all the summoners and champions let out a bunch of groans.

"Are you serious?" David called from the other side of the room. "What are we going to do now?"

"We need the summoning chamber emptied out so we can investigate the problem with the Battle bosses, so please clear out. In the meantime, you and your partner champion should stay together, and perhaps discuss your tactics in winning this competition. Please clear out while we try to fix the problem."

The noise level of the room jumped up a few notches, as summoners and their champions started engaging in conversations. Alex watched from afar as David and Alex left with Hecarim and Caitlyn, respectively.

"So...where should we...go?" The light-blonde felt some weight on his right shoulder, then turned to see Miss Fortune resting her head on it. Jumping a bit, Alex stammered, "W-w-what are you doing?"

"Come on...let's go...partner…" She whispered in his ear.

"I...I know…b-b-but where? And...c-c-can you...stop doing that...please?"

"I could...but then you wouldn't be embarrassed." She buried the rest of his face into his shoulder. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed," She said in a muffled voice.

Alex felt his face heating up. "...that...that has nothing to do with the competition, mind you...so...we...we should get out of here and...uhh...go somewhere...r-r-right?"

Smirking, _The Bounty Hunter_ nodded. "Of course...why don't we head to my abode in the Bilgewater quarters…?"

"Uhhh…" The last champion who invited Alex to his or her personal room was Irelia, and things...things went quite...south or north, depending on what type of human being you were, whether that be the good-willed person or perverted, instinctive asshole.

"By the way, I won't take no for an answer," She cooed, grabbing him by the hand and tugging on it, encouraging him to follow her out of the summoning chambers.

Flustered, Alex stumbled as he took after her, his hand still trapped in that iron grip of her hand. While she wasn't running, the summoner found it difficult to keep up with her pace, partly thanks to the embarrassment he felt in being rather close to her.

"W-w-why are you doing this? Can't we just w-w-walk like normal people?" He stammered, clearly humiliated in the situation he was in.

Turning her head to face his, Miss Fortune pouted. "There's no fun in that, is there?" When he didn't answer right away, her pout turned into an evil smile. "After all...you don't seem to resisting at all, Alex. Perhaps you enjoy it deep down?"

"What? No way!" The summoner, realizing that she was kind of right, attempted to break free from her grip, but was unsuccessful.

His actions made _The Bounty Hunter_ giggle as she continued leading him through the halls of the Institute of War. "Huh, seems like you only try to break free once I call you out on your inner desire to be...close with me…"

"...n-no…." Alex's face turned to a color identical to the hue of her hair. "It's just...you're c-convinced on something….completely wrong...I...I didn't break free because I...I didn't want to...f-f-fight with you…"

Miss Fortune let out a laugh. "Well well, Summoner, it seems like you want to avoid fighting with me. Quite submissive, are we?"

"W-w-what?"

"Anyway…" She gave him a wink, which made his heart skip a beat. "You could've just asked me to let go, right?"

"I...I did!" Alex exclaimed, causing heads to turn their way. Well, there were many heads already facing them, but his raise in volume of speech instigated a bigger audience.

"You...merely...suggested it...you didn't ask or order me to do anything." Stopping in her tracks, she let out a happy sigh. "Ahhhh...your open-mindedness is truly something, Summoner…"

"What are you talking about?" Alex hissed, the volume of his voice much lower than before. "This...this is all so pointless! C-can't we go to...I don't know, the cafeteria or something, to discuss tactics, or-"

"Who ever said we were discussing tactics?"

Her interruption caused the summoner's heart to stop momentarily. _Wait…_

So if they were not going to talk about strategies to win the competition, and they were heading to her personal room, then…

_What the fuck?_

"What the fuck? Why are we going to your room then? That makes my previous statement about all this being pointless even more true now!"

"Oh, you'll see. And by the end of this, you won't think this trip will be pointless." Turning around, Miss Fortune started walking down the hall at a faster pace.

Stumbling and following her tracks, as she still had that grip on his hand, Alex felt goosebumps forming all over his arms and legs. And it didn't even feel cold out in the halls of the Institute of War.

_This...this better not be what I think it is…_

* * *

"So, I basically joined the Institute of War because, well, my friends were here, and I guess that gave me enough motivation to work to get where I am right now." Sam took a deep breath, signifying that he was done with his story.

Unphased by the shortness of Sam's rather anti-climatic story, Caitlyn merely nodded. "Interesting story for a rather high-level summoner…"

Sam chuckled. "Oh, cut the crap. My backstory isn't something that's fun to tell at parties, you know."

"I was being polite, but alright."

Her statement caused Sam to burst out in laughter, in turn making the sheriff chuckle a bit too. Once the summoner composed himself, he let out a long sigh.

"So...how's life being a sheriff?"

"Having a really intense, semi-on-call job interferes a lot with my abilities to perform as a champion in the Institute. Luckily, the head summoners have the magic to create identical clones of me on the rift, but the trade-off is that I myself miss out on the intense fighting that goes on in that virtual universe."

Sam nodded. He heard about the head summoners programming the chambers to create identical clones of the champions on the rift when they were being used in multiple matches at once. It was kind of cool, he had to admit, but…

"Hey, what would happen if the head summoners accidentally created a clone of you on the same rift that you are actually on?"

"It has happened before…" Caitlyn sighed. "It creates quite the mess."

"I see…" Sam had run out of casual things to talk to her about. They had already discussed their gameplan for the competition, so he had no other choice but…

_Oh dear Lord, please don't have her take this in the wrong direction…_

"Hey Caitlyn...I don't mean any offense...but I was always curious about something…"

The sheriff stared back at him blankly. "And that is…?"

"What is the relationship between you and Vi? Like, I...I hear a ton of things all the time about you, but I always just assumed you two were like work partners or something…"

"Well, we are more than just work partners," she replied. "Except there is really no romantic involvement. I have considered it in the past, but it simply cannot happen because those feelings would conflict with our work." She stared off into the distance and sighed. "Yes, we have loved each other in that sense. It...it just won't work...because...well...those emotions cause one to act irrationally when presented with different situations."

Sam nodded in understanding. "Yeah...work is truly a bitch sometimes, huh?"

"It is, but...it's part of life. Can't always get what you want." Caitlyn looked as if she was about to say something when someone called her name.

"Caitlyn!"

Heads turning in the direction of the voice, Sam and the sheriff spotted Quinn running towards them, Valor absent.

"Quinn? How can I help you?" Caitlyn ran up to meet _Demacia's Wings_. Sam couldn't help but laugh at the contrast of their clothes, one being in a bright-colored arcade outfit, the other in a modest, dull-colored Demacian uniform.

"Jarvan and the other champions are holding an investigation in the Demacian quarters."

"Investigation?" Caitlyn sounded surprised. "For what?"

"It's for Sylas."

"_The Unshackled?_ What has he done wrong?"

"Well, with all due respect, Sheriff, that's a stupid question, considering the crimes committed by the dirty mage in the past, but...it has to do with right now."

Unaffected by Quinn's remark, Caitlyn nodded. "Go on."

"Ever since joining the Institute, Sylas usually locks himself in his room in the Demacian quarters. While this is behavior most other Demacian champions are fine with, because the less they see Sylas, the better, Jarvan has grown suspicious over the past few months of the activities Sylas engages in in the comfort of his own room."

Sam stifled a laugh. He knew what Quinn's intention was, but being the immature 20-year-old he was, he thought about her statement in a more...perverted context.

"Hmmm…" The sheriff put a finger to her chin. "...and none of you have ever taken initiative to see what he does himself?"

Quinn shrugged. "I mean...none of us really care. But I guess the thought just hit the Prince one day, and one thing led to another."

"So, what do you want me to do?" Caitlyn put her hands up. "I'm not a Demacian champion, so I can't really-"

"Jarvan himself is requesting for your aid in his closer investigation of _The Unshackled._ He's wondering if you'll be up for the job. He said if you want, he'll deliver some payment as an incentive."

The sheriff shook her head. "No payment needed. Champions should help one another, after all. What do you need me to do specifically, though?"

"Just...watch over Sylas, I guess. See if he's engaging in any suspicious activity or that sort of thing." Quinn shrugged. "I mean, Jarvan is already having Lux, who has close relations with that disgusting mage-"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but Lux is a mage too, right?"

"Yeah, but she's a Crownguard, and if Demacians try to arrest or talk down on someone with the Crownguard name, they're just asking for trouble. Lux definitely isn't enough, though. Then again, you never, since you learn something new about her every day. Could you perhaps provide as much aid as possible?"  
Caitlyn nodded. "I do have to go back to Piltover in a few days, but I will definitely be able to do something when I have free time."

"Wait, why are you heading back to Piltover?" Sam asked. "Jinx up to something again?"

The sheriff shook her head. "Just need to return to my home area to check up on how some things are doing. Vi left a few days ago, along with Jinx. I'm guessing I'm probably going to run into a lot of things involving _The Loose Cannon_, but can never be sure."

Quinn nodded. "Thank you, Caitlyn. Just see Jarvan or me when you plan on taking action."

After the sheriff nodded, _Demacia's Wings_ sped off to wherever else she needed to go, leaving Sam alone with his duo champion.

"Sylas, huh? Always wondered why he was even part of the Demacian champion roster."

"Truth be told, he is Demacian. The only reason why people would not consider him Demacian are due to his mage status and his committed mass murders."

"Yeah...uhh…" Sam glanced at his watch. It had been almost an hour since the head summoners shooed them out of the chamber. "Any idea when they're going to fix whatever the hell is wrong with the chamber and actually start the damn competition?"

Caitlyn shrugged. "No idea. So tell me, Sam, do you know any of the other summoners who are also participating in this competition? It doesn't hurt to get a good idea of who your opponents are, and their strengths and weaknesses. I know the information is kind of useless, since I doubt we'll fight against one another, but it never hurts to know the slightest bit of background information about individuals that you see from time to time."

"Well...I guess I can start with my two friends, I guess. Uhh, so there's David. He tends to play the champions on the skirmisher or fighter side of things. Kind of a bruiser jungler main, I guess."

"So your friend is a fan of the divers and juggernauts?"

Sam nodded. "Pretty much. He has a pretty aggressive playstyle, and whenever I duo matches with him, he tends to engage 99% of the fights that happen. They're really good engages 90% of the time, if I may say so myself."

"Are there times where his combative playstyle causes his downfall?"

"Occasionally there are times where he does fuck up, but they're quite rare. Considering he has blood in his eyes whenever we get summoned onto the rift, I'd say he's pretty dangerous."

"I see...he's paired up with Hecarim, correct?"

"Yep. That's a match made in heaven. Well, without romance, because I don't know how loving a multi-faced abomination of a ghost, horse, and man would work. Not hating on Hecarim or anything…"

"Yes…" Caitlyn seemed lost by Sam's statement. "Any other summoners you know?"

"Uhh...my other friend, Alex." The summoner took a deep breath. "This guy is...rather interesting, if I may say so my special."

"If that's an impression made by a close friend of his, I would conclude that he's a more special than usual summoner."

"I...I guess you can say that." Sam gave the back of his head a quick scratch. "He's like...a mechanical god. His mechanics with the champions he plays, mainly ability-powered assassins, are just another level. Honestly, if he put the time into it, he would get to the challenger rank in no time."

"Hmm, sounds like there's more to Alex than just that," Caitlyn told him. "Surely that's not the only reason why you think your friend stands out?"

"Oh yeah, uh, I guess...the thing that sticks out about him is not his macroplay or the champions he typically summons...it's his IRL personality."

"Excuse me?" Caitlyn said incredulously. "Did I just hear that?"

"Yep, you heard me. The guy, when he's not in his inner circle, is just the biggest introvert ever. It's next to impossible to strike a conversation with the guy, too."

"Then how were you able to do it?"

Sam shrugged. "Have no idea how David and I even pulled it off. Uhh, he's rather close to his main champion, which is Katarina."

"_The Sinister Blade_? Why would she bother hanging out with just another random summoner?"

"Like I said, he's a special case. There's some charisma that radiates off of him, I guess. But basically, communication with him is impossible. If you listen into the voice comms with his fellow summoners in a match, he legitimately never speaks, unless it's to tell a teammate that they're doing something wrong. I guess that does happen every match, so he does speak up a lot. But...you get it."

The sheriff nodded in understanding. "Interesting. Terrible communication skills...yet one of the best summoners in the Institute of War? I would think those two would be incompatible, but I stand corrected."

Sam nodded. "I guess there's another thing worthwhile mentioning...the guy is very taciturn about his romantic life."

"Is there something wrong with that? A lot of people share that trait."

"No, but it's like he has borderline personality disorder or something whenever we bring up his romantic relationships. I mean, we joke about it and stuff, but he seems to take serious offense and lashes out rather irrationally."

"How...rude...are these jokes, may I ask?"

"They are pretty...yeah, you got me handcuffed there. But it's just...you know...so weird...seeing someone jump from a guy who's too scared to even share his name with a stranger to a raging, hormone-induced teenager who hears the word sex and gets triggered about it."

"I do see where you are coming from…" Caitlyn put a finger to her chin. "Vi can be quite joking and silly, then in one instant turn into a reserved, infuriated beast. But I would say the mood swings that your friend has is normal. Mood swings are rather common in people these days."

"Yeah...I don't know…" Sam scratched his head. "That's all I can really say about Alex...but...I feel like I'm missing something really big that makes him stand out. And the frustrating thing is I don't think that I will be able to put it into words. Maybe you have to take a look at him and see for yourself."

Caitlyn shrugged. "While I doubt that would alter my opinion in any shape or form, I see no harm in doing it. You have a clue where he's at right now?"

"Ehh, not a clue. You can probably see him after the competition, since that's definitely the best time to do it. Right now, he's probably off somewhere else, talking with Miss Fortune-"

"Sarah Fortune? Judging from your description of him earlier, with his pool of AP assassin champions and introverted attitude, _The Bounty Hunter_ would've been one of the last champions I thought he would be paired up with."

"Yeah...pretty weird and…'special'...right? Anyway...he's probably off with her somewhere else right now...probably discussing some deep tactics…"

* * *

"Uhh...you sure I'm not going to think this trip to your room is pointless?" Alex asked. Could anyone blame him, really? After all, the last time he'd been to a champion's room alone was the incident involving _The Will of the Blades_, and he'd prefer not to have a repeat.

_The Bounty Hunter_ ignored him as she continued walking at a faster pace than normal down the halls of the Institute, pulling on him. Her grip on his hand was still quite strong, and unbreakable, due to the fact that Alex didn't really possess physical attributes in any shape or form. Not to say he wasn't a coach potato or something...he just wasn't jacked, as usual OCs in fanfiction usually-

Wait, what am I even saying?

"So Alex...who's your favorite female champion?" Miss Fortune asked him, blinking her eyelashes at him as if she was expecting a certain answer.

"Uhhh...favorite in which sense…? Cuz…" Alex put a finger to his chin (from the hand that wasn't taken by _The Bounty Hunter's_, of course). "...there's, like, you know, favorite in terms of gameplay, in terms of skill, in terms of-"

Miss Fortune rolled her eyes. "Which female champion is your overall favorite? I'm not asking for big details. Is this how you usually strike conversations?"

"Well...overall...probably...uhhh...Katarina, I guess."

_The Bounty Hunter_ scoffed. "Ugh, that little Noxian whore? Really?"

Alex restrained himself from pointing out that Miss Fortune was a better representation of the label she just put on his main champion. "I mean...yeah...we hang out from time to time, she is my main champion...and...she claims I'm her favorite summoner."

Sarah shook her head in disgust. "And you actually believe her when she tells you that?"

"I mean, why would she even lie to me, though? It's not like she's trying to get something from me or anything…"

"What if…" Miss Fortune stopped in her tracks, then released her grip on his hand. Alex barely had any time to relax when her hand moved straight down and grabbed onto his dick, eliciting a squeak from the light-blonde-haired summoner.

"...she's trying to get this…?"

"Ack!" Alex made a weird face as he moved his hands down to get Miss Fortune's hand off of his now growing member. Unsurprisingly, he found no success. Remember that part earlier about how he wasn't exactly a jacked person?

"...although...I can't blame her…" Sarah whispered in his ear. Alex's eyes widened as he felt her tongue shoot out and coat the skin on his ear with saliva. "Although she would be the type of bitch who would keep you all to herself…"

"W-w-what...EEP! Are you doing?!" He managed to spit out. "We're..ack! In the middle of the! UGH! Institute! Everyone can...EYAA! See us!"

Miss Fortune's signature smirk appeared on her face. "Then why don't we...go to my private quarters, huh?"

"Not...to...ACKK! Do this!" Alex kept attempting to remove _The Bounty Hunter_'s hand off of his dick with no avail.

"Well...you seemed against going into my room earlier…" she murmured in his ear as her tongue kept making sure that the skin around that area was covered in her saliva.

"EEP! I...AHH! Don't! Want! To! Do! THIS!"

"I don't think so...your body says otherwise…" Upon saying that sentence, she released her grip on his dick, but then shoved it back into his pants and grabbed the stimulated organ again, her cold fingers sending shivers down his spine.

Letting out another rather odd squeak that had others look his way with weird looks on their faces. Some were trying not to laugh, others were just outright disturbed and fastened their walking to get as far away from him and Miss Fortune as possible. Then, of course, there were those few summoners who stared at him with jealousy and anger on their faces.

Miss Fortune, unphased by everyone else who walked by, lifted and dropped her fingers one at a time on his dick, over and over again. They struck and left his dick in the same order. First her pinky, then her ring, then her middle, then her index, then her thumb. It was like she was tapping on a desk, but...well…

Clenching his teeth, Alex felt the tiniest bit of cum dripping out.

_Nonono...not in public!_

He prayed in silence that Sarah wouldn't notice the precum dripping out of his member. After all, her fingers were on the shaft, so she would have to move her hand down and-

She moved her hand down.

_Goddammit._

Feeling the liquid on her fingers, Miss Fortune's smirk only grew bigger. "So much for 'I don't want to do this,'" she mocked him, curling her fingers around his length and giving it a squeeze, causing more of his cum to ease out.

Alex let out another squeak. "Ack! I-i-if you must, then...then fine! YARR! Let's just! UGH! Go to! AUGHH! Your room!"

He shouted out the sentence in the weirdest, high-pitch imaginable. Her smile not going away, Miss Fortune finally took her hand out of the inside of his pants. "Well well...guess I just had to do that to change your mind…"

"W-w-what?!" Now that Alex realized it, she kind of left him with blue balls. "Dammit...Sarah...why do you make me feel this way?"

"Me? Don't be silly, honey," she cooed, stroking his cheek and causing his face to redden. "I was simply encouraging your already existing feelings…"

"..." Alex couldn't really deny that. But did she really have to expose his…

_Fuck…_

He felt his dick getting stimulated even more as she lifted the hand that was just at his penis to her mouth and slowly use her tongue to clean off all the precum.

"..." Alex just stared at her blankly as she continued licking off all his juices.

Once she finished, Sarah licked a circle around her lips. "What a taste you have…" she purred. Alex continued staring at her blankly until she blew a bubble with her gum, breaking him out of his trance.

"What the fuck?! You had your...your gum in there the entire time?! While...licking...my…" He trailed off. That was unbelievable.

"Trust me hon…" Suddenly, Miss Fortune grabbed onto his arm and pulled him closer.

"This mouth's going to be blowing more than just bubbles today," she whispered in his ear, letting her tongue roam around the pinna once more.

Alex gulped, and felt his face flush. There was no mistaking what she just said. C'mon, he wasn't THAT clueless.

"Let's go to my room now…" she gave him a seductive wink as she lightly tugged on his arm, causing him to stumble in the direction she was walking to.

The summoner let out a groan.

_So much for "This better not be what I think it is"..._

* * *

Ahri hummed to herself as she pranced across the halls of the Institute, heading for the Ionian quarters. Behind her was her partner, Jason, who looked as if he didn't know what he was doing. You know, that typical, confused expression worn on one's face when someone asks them a question they don't know the answer to.

"Why...are we going to the Ionian quarters again?" Jason asked, sounding like he was out of breath.

"Why? To talk with the other Ionian champs, silly!" she giggled. Well, that's not really what she had in mind. Yes, she was planning on having him get to know the Ionian champions. But it was one particular champion that she had in mind, and that particular champion was the only one whose room she could get into without asking another champion for help: herself.

But Jason didn't need to know that. All he needed to know was that a champion was offering to get closer to him, and that it would help with the competition. If he had that mindset, then the competition was easily in their hands. She just needed to make sure she didn't mess up her part…

Well, Ahri wasn't one to screw up during...those situations...the situations she was planning on having with Jason that she called "encouraging her competition duo partner".

It's kind of obvious to see where this is going, right?

Continuing to skip down the hall, Ahri kept humming to herself, looking very animated. Trailing behind her, Jason kept glancing around, as if he was expecting something to come out and attack him. While Ahri did admire his over-assiduous attitude, "encouraging" high-strung summoners was a bit of a challenge.

Oh well. She was Ahri. She had this whole situation in her hands, no problem. And she was planning to have more things in her hands later on, if that's even worth mentioning.

"I'm kind of confused...how is talking to other Ionian champions going to improve our chances of winning this competition?" Jason asked, still walking and looking at his surroundings as if he was lost.

Wheeling around, Ahri gave him a pout. "Don't you trust me…?"

"Uhh…" The answer was definitely no, but Jason knew better than to say something that would be detrimental to their current relationship as simply "business" partners. After all, their relationship needed to stay at a good status if they were to win the competition.

"I...I guess?" Jason said the opposite of the real answer.

Her pout turned into a cute smile. "Well then...let's do it!"  
Grabbing him by the arm, she pulled him towards her and started running. Gasping at the sudden change in speed, Jason stumbled a bit, but managed to remain on his feet while keeping up with her. He didn't want to be dragged on the ground by _The Nine-tailed Fox,_ so he just ran along. The Ionian quarters were pretty close anyway, so it wasn't exactly going to be a tiring sprint; it was nowhere close to that level.

Running into the Ionian quarters, Ahri slowed her running, releasing her grip on her summoner. Not prepared to be released, Jason tripped and fell, hitting the ground.

"Ow!" He cried out, feeling the pain seep through his body.

"Oh my gosh, my bad! Are you okay?" _The Nine-tailed Fox_ bent down and scanned the body of the summoner, which was still on the ground.

Letting out a groan, Jason turned onto his back and gave her a weak nod. "I'll be fine…"  
Ahri sighed in relief. If he was hurt badly, then the encouragement process, or at least her encouragement process, would be quite the risk.

The pair continued walking through the Ionian quarters, Jason checking out his surroundings as if he was at some museum, Ahri just calmly strolling through. After a few minutes, the two ran into Irelia, who was walking in the opposite direction.

"Ahri?" _The Will of the Blades_ looked at _The Nine-tailed Fox,_ then to the summoner whose face she didn't recognize, then back to her fellow Ionian champion. "What's going on here? And why are you bringing a summoner in here?"

"Oh, hey Irelia," Ahri replied. "This summoner here is Jason, and we're partners for today's competition." She gestured towards her Arcade attire. "As you can see…"

"Arcade theme?" Irelia asked, sounding bored.

"Yep! Uhh, so I'm just taking him to my room so we can discuss tactics and-"

"Whoa whoa, Ahri, hold on."

"What?"

_The Will of the Blades_ gave her an unamused look. "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"I mean…" Ahri shrugged. "What else are we going to do, exactly?"

While the two champions bickered back and forth, Jason awkwardly stood there. Glancing at his watch, he noticed that half an hour had passed since they were all kicked out of the summoning chamber.

"Uhh…" He held up a hand in between the faces of Irelia and Ahri to stop their arguing. Halting their conversation, the two champions turned to look at him. "What do you want?" they said in unison.

"Umm…" Jason felt his face burning a bit, the shyness in himself being ignited like a flame. "Ahri...it's been...uhh...30 minutes since they kicked us out…so...we might want to start heading back or something-"

"Kicked you out?" Irelia sounded outraged. "Are you serious, Ahri?! You tried fucking this summoner in-"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Ahri interrupted her rather loudly. "HANG ON, DON'T JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS HERE!"

Jason flinched at the rather high volume of the two champions' conversation.

"Jump to conclusions, huh?" Irelia put her hands on her hips. "I think it's pretty obvious to assume what you're trying to do with this summoner."

Ahri rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sureeee, what's your evidence? You going off on those 'According to your actions in the past' tangents again?"

"I mean, it does work."

"We're literally partners! That's it!"

"Partners in what?" Irelia smirked at her. "Because when you're involved, the definition of that word takes on a-"

"Okay, Irelia, you're taking this too far. We're just going to my room to discuss tactics!"

"Why your room? Why can't you just do it out here? Or even somewhere else other than the Ionian quarters?"

"I find it easier to talk one-on-one with someone WHEN NO ONE ELSE IS AROUND!" Ahri snapped. "Didn't you know that?"

_The Will of the Blades_ gave her a shrug. "No idea."

Turning to Jason, Irelia asked, "Summoner, answer this question honestly: what was she planning on doing?"

"Uhh...she said…"

Before Jason could finish, Ahri grabbed him by the shoulders. "Excuse us for a minute!" She shouted. Turning back to him, her eyes glowed pink. "**We were going to my room to discuss tactics for the competition,**" she whispered, her charm activated.

Releasing the summoner, she turned back to Irelia, who was rolling her eyes. Watch Jason give the answer Ahri just said seconds ago…

"She said she was bringing me here to meet with other Ionian champions, in which we would develop good communication skills, which would help us win the competition," He told her. Ahri's look of relief turned to one of horror.

"WHAT?!"

"Well, well...Ahri…" Irelia shook her head at her friend. "I see no other reason to continue this conversation…"

"Wait wait wait…" Ahri turned to the summoner, grabbed onto his shoulders, and started shaking him. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL HER THE ANSWER I TOLD YOU TO TELL HER?!"

"Uh...cuz that would be lying?" Jason replied, raising an eyebrow. "Also...were you trying to charm me or something? Is that why your eyes were glowing pink and-"

"WHAT THE FUCK?! IT DIDN'T WORK?!" Ahri sounded shocked beyond measure. "WHY NOT?!"

"Wait, why did you even charm me for? I mean, was it like the real answer to Irelia's question was bad or something-"

_The Will of the Blades_ slapped her forehead with her palm. "Who even knows what's going on anymore...Summoner, you might want to stay away from her for the time being…"

"Well, I can't really…she **is** my partner for the competition," Jason pointed out. "So...I guess I'll just follow along with her for now…"

Irelia threw up her hands in the air in frustration. "Sure! Fine! Whatever! Hope you realize what situation you're putting yourself in!" Not waiting for either of them to reply, she started making her way down the hall in the same direction she was going before she bumped into them.

Staring after her, confused, Jason couldn't help but wonder what she was talking about. "So...Ahri…"

"Yes, Summoner?" The tone of her voice had changed back to the typical alluring one that was commonly associated with her.

"Uhhh...you have any idea what Irelia was talking about? Like, why I would regret doing any of this?"

Ahri gave a shrug. "Maybe she was jealous."

"Jealous?" Jason sounded even more puzzled. "Jealous about what?"

"Jealous because she saw us as a couple," _The Nine-Tailed Fox_ giggled.

"W-w-what?" The summoner felt his face growing red. "H-h-how...w-why…?"

"I mean, we were walking together alone." Ahri then gave him a wink. "And I have to admit, you are pretty cute."

Jason felt his face light on fire from the compliment. All he could do was stare blankly and red-faced back at the Ionian champion while she giggled from his reaction to her compliment.

"Case in point," she said, tweaking one of his cheeks.

Moving his head down, Jason gently shoved her hand away from his face. "H-h-hey, s-stop it…"

"Awww…" She cooed, bending down to meet his eyes, which were staring down at the ground. "Is my little summoner embarrassed?"

"Please...s-s-stop…" Jason felt his will to do anything slowly go away as he continued being humiliated by his champion.

Noticing his rapidly changing state, Ahri decided to stop. "Okay. Let's head to my room now. We got some things to discuss."

"I...I thought we were meeting other Ionian champions…"

"We just did, right?"

"J-j-just one? And how did that exchange help me in any way…?"

"I guess it didn't." _The Nine-tailed Fox_ let out a fake sigh. "Guess we have to try another Ionian champion now."

"A...another?" The shakiness in Jason's never went away ever since he was complimented by his partner champion. "I-in your room?"

_The Nine-tailed Fox_ rolled her eyes. Sheesh, this guy was so clueless. She better do well in encouraging him so they could even survive the competition. "Just follow me, and everything will be answered," She told him, then walked ahead, her tails brushing against his face.

Jason felt his face reddening as the soft fur made physical contact with his cheeks. Shaking his head to regain a normal status in terms of feelings, he slowly followed _The Nine-tailed Fox_ to her room, unsure of what was to come.

* * *

"Oh look! There's my room!" Miss Fortune said in a singing voice as she pulled Alex along with her towards the door that was evidently hers.

The light-blonde summoner let out a groan. Going through the Institute halls this way was already embarrassing enough; heading straight into the Bilgewater quarters and getting eyed by all of the city's champions brought his humiliation to another level. Alex made the best decision in closing his eyes when he saw Gangplank nearby; that would've ended very badly.

Staying silent and letting himself get dragged all the way to her door, he felt her release her grip on his hand. Slowly turning to look at her, he saw her grab a key out of her pockets (well, the part on her arcade outfit around her hips, that had pockets, I guess), and shove the key right into the keyhole of her door. Giving it a twist, Alex heard a click as the door unlocked.

Kicking the door open, Miss Fortune surprised the summoner by positioning her hands flatly on his back then giving him a huge shove.

Not anticipating the force from the push, Alex let out a yelp as he fell over and landed face-down on the floor of Miss Fortune's quarters. Hearing the door slam shut and the lock click again, Alex was about to get to his feet when he felt a weight crash down on him.

"Oof! W-w-what are you doing…?"

There was no mistaking what was going on. Alex felt his erection blossom as he felt the outline of Miss Fortune's body slowly press against his. Shivers ran down his spine as her two breasts pressed against his back, on either side of the large backbone.

Alex tensed up as he felt her tongue make contact with the back of his neck. The tensing up amplified as she ran her tongue right to his ear.

"Well...perhaps you need an explanation?" She whispered in his ear.

"Uhh…" Alex honestly didn't know what to say. He already had a good idea of what was going to happen, and while he seriously didn't look forward to doing this with yet another female champion, he wasn't exactly strong enough to prevent it from happening. On top of that, deep deep down, his perverted self didn't mind this happening…

But honestly, he felt kind of nervous. Yes, he was put in this situation with other female champions many times, but...he was more afraid of what was going to happen. Well, the general idea was obvious, but the inevitable journey…

Yeah, he was scared of how sex was going to play out.

"Look...Summoner…" She continued whispering in his ear. "I don't know what you did...but I'm glad that you did it...because now I get to show you how much you mean to me in this moment…"

"Wait, what did I do to-" Alex was interrupted by himself letting out a weird choking sound as he felt her tongue lash out against his ear. Trying to move himself off the ground, he found out that he was trapped. And Sarah definitely wasn't going to let him move anywhere any time soon...

Pausing her tongue services, she whispered, "Oh...you just opened my eyes…"

"Wait, I still don't under-ughhh…" Alex let out a moan as he felt her teeth clamp on the helix of his ear, gnawing and nibbling at it as if it was a pork rib with tiny remnants of meat left on it. As Miss Fortune continued making love to his ear with her tongue (she seemed to like doing that), he felt his dick poking out, hurting a bit as it tried to stretch against the unmoving ground.

"Uhh...Sarah...I…"

"Shhh…" She whispered, coating the entire outer part of his ear with her saliva. "Just let me do everything…"

"But...Sarah...my…"

"Shh…"

"My...my dick, Sarah! It! OWW! It's hurting!"

"Hmm? What?" Miss Fortune said, her voice muffled thanks to her mouth being closed against the helix of his ear. "Ohh…"

Instead of licking or nibbling on his ear again, she let her weight fall down onto Alex. The summoner let out an "oof" sound as he felt the rest of her weight sandwich him in between her body and the floor. It didn't help that her breasts pressed deeper into his back, causing his dick to try growing against the ground.

Pushing on the ground with his hands, Alex slowly tried to get up. As he got to what sort of seemed like a pushup position, he felt Miss Fortune rest her head on his right shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You going somewhere?" She cooed.

"Uhh…" Her tone made Alex's face flush. "...m-m-maybe?"

"Aww…" Smiling, Miss Fortune pressed her lips against his cheek for a loud smooch. "MMMMWWHAA!"

Alex's face only turned redder from the rather wet kiss. He wish he could use his hand to wipe off the saliva dribbling down his cheek, but...his hand was currently planted on the ground, keeping him in his pushup position.

"W-w-what was that for…" he stammered. After all, anything related to lip contact was one of his primary weaknesses.

"For being so cute…" She cooed, squeezing his neck tighter with her arms. Tensing up, Alex could barely react when she kissed him, this time on the right side of his jawline.

Feeling electricity spreading out from the spot she kissed throughout the rest of his body, Alex almost felt his arms give way. It wasn't easy to stay in his current position, especially with a hella attractive female resting on your back, who was doing nothing but kissing you.

Grabbing onto his chin, Miss Fortune tried turning his head to the side to face hers, which was quite difficult, considering the position they were in.

_*Kiss*_

"Let me-"

_*Kiss*_

"Kiss those-"

_*Kiss*_

"Lips…" With each phrase, she slowly kissed her way closer his mouth. Alex felt his arms trembling, the electricity running through his body about to cause him to fall back down.

"Sarah...I...I'm going to-"

Then her lips struck the side of his neck.

Right on the stop that sent him flying to an alternate universe.

Feeling one giant bolt of electricity surge through his body, Alex's arms gave way and he fell down to the ground, causing a huge booming sound.

Letting out a tiny scream, Miss Fortune also fell, landing on his back, and sandwiching him further against the floor. Alex cried out in pain as he felt his dick try to grow into the ground, and yelped as _The Bounty Hunter_'s sudden fall caused his member to orient itself in a weird way, pointing up towards his belly.

"ARGH! SARAH! THIS! EEP! HURTS!"

Ignoring his cries, _The Bounty Hunter_ stuck her tongue out and gave his cheek a lick.

"Ow...w-w-what am I, a lollipop?" Alex stammered.

"Hehe...I can taste your fear…" She murmured in his ear, nuzzling his neck like a cat.

"...no you can't...you can tell from my...voice…"

Suddenly, Miss Fortune grabbed him really hard and flipped him over, jumping into the air as his backside switched places with his front side, facing the ground. Alex barely had time to let his erect cock get some stretching freedom when _The Bounty Hunter_ landed back on him, her hips slamming into his groin area.

Howling in pain, the summoner slammed his eyes shut, tears squeezing out. His groin area burning like crazy, Alex attempted to shake _The Bounty Hunter_ off.

"Please...get off…"

Kind of listening to his cries, Sarah made no response as she started crawling down until her breasts were dangling right above his groin area. Wasting no time, she grabbed onto his pants then pulled them off. His undergarments met the same fate as well, and he gasped out in relief as his dick shot out, fully erect and accepting the gift of breathing.

Wait, what was going on? Ever since he'd been fucked by girls, they went for his lips first, then made their way to his dick. What the hell was _The Bounty Hunter_ up to?

The summoner got his answer soon enough. His eyes expanded to the size of dinner plates as Miss Fortune clasped the clothing piece on her chest then ripped it off without a care in the world, exposing her luxurious breasts.

Her boobs might as well have had adhesive material on them, for Alex could not change the direction his eyes were looking.

"Well well…" _The Bounty Hunter_ purred. "...you really think I'm oblivious to my own rack, which other females can only dream of having…?"

Yeah, now was the point when Alex couldn't utter a single word. To his horror, Miss Fortune just stayed in her position, giving him an evil smile. Her breasts were dangling dangerously close to his dick. Alex could literally feel the electric current flowing in between their bodies, his hairs standing up as a result.

Okay, obviously that's not the real reason why his hairs were standing up, but is there anything wrong with a static electricity joke in the middle of a scene that…

Oh, wait.

Alex could barely even react as Sarah dropped down, shoving her dick right into her cleavage. The feeling he experienced was beyond any comprehension as she started swaying side to side, up and down, and in circles, her breasts following the same motion and carrying his dick around for the ride.

"S-S-SARAH!" Alex screamed out, feeling the electric current run through him. The current struck his testicles like lightning bolts, demanding for his juices to be released. Precum made its way out of the summoner's dick, dirtying the skin on Miss Fortune's breasts.

A lot of wet, squishing sounds, as well as moans could be heard as the summoner reached his climax in seconds, spraying out his cum like a laser. The white liquid splattered all over _The Bounty Hunter_'s breasts. Unphased by the mess he made on her body, Sarah continued her assault on his dick, refusing to halt her titjob just because the summoner already reached his climax. "AUGHH! SARAH!" Alex screamed out. She was still going even though he was climaxing? What the fuck was she on?

Wait, he made her this way…

The summoner had no time to feel guilty, as lust was dominating his mental body. Meanwhile, a lustful woman was dominating his physical body, as she sped up her pace on his dick, showing no signs of stopping.

Alex's breaths became rapid and short as the last of his juices were spent, squirting out and applying another layer of white to _The Bounty Hunter_'s fabulous melons. His vision went blurry as tears fell out of his eyes. Why the hell did tears always involuntarily fall whenever he was having sex? It didn't hurt THAT much, did it?

Truth be told, he wasn't even at what many considered to be the "real" part…

Suddenly, he noticed that his dick was free, feeling air slap against it. The hairs on his crotch started to itch, as they were covered in cum, but that wasn't too bothersome. What concerned him the most was where the only other person in the room was…

Taking his hands and rubbing his eyes to wipe away tears and possibly the blurriness, Alex focused his gaze on a rather discolored part of the ceiling.

_Oh wait, that's not the ceiling._

The summoner's confusion turned to fright as Miss Fortune loomed over him, her breasts dangling and dripping cum onto his face. Slightly grimacing, Alex moved his hand towards his cheek to wipe of his body's juices, when _The Bounty Hunter_ suddenly grabbed him and pulled him up.

"Wha-"

Alex was interrupted as his open mouth was suddenly engulfed by one of her tits. Mouth full and unable to move his face, he directed his "wtf" eyes towards _The Bounty Hunter_, who STILL had that seductive smile on her face.

"I just need help cleaning them…" She said in an alluring voice that caused the tiniest bit of an erection to bloom. "After all...I can't reach down there with my tongue…"

Alex made a choking noise. Lick his own cum off of her tits? Out of all the things he had been forced to do in life, this was on a whole nother level. Shaking his head, he looked at her pleadingly, hoping whatever voodoo that existed in his eyes would discourage her from continuing this torture.

Oh wait, the voodoo in his eyes only encouraged sexual actions...

"Oh please…" Miss Fortune winked at him. "Clean up, Summoner. After all, who knows how many messes I have to clean up for you in the time to come…"

Upon hearing that sentence, Alex felt his hurting dick grow even more, seemingly oblivious to the rock-hard pain it experienced after cumming.

Trying not to vomit, the summoner slowly moved his tongue to the surface of the tit in his mouth and gave it a gentle lick. Feeling the sticky liquid on it, he immediately let out a disgusted, but muffled groan.

"Oh come on…are you actually that much of a beta virgin cuck?"

"sh-shut up." Alex's face turned to the color of his blood. Well, his blood when he was in a normal state. Right now, he felt as if his blood was blue, frozen solid.

Deciding to lick her tit again, Alex slowly moved his tongue up to touch the skin in his mouth once more. Feeling his cum transfer, he hesitated, debating on whether or not to swallow. While he was thinking about it, Miss Fortune began to moan a bit. The temperature of his mouth was heating up her breasts and in turn her entire body, making her sweat a bit. The gentle feeling of his tongue caressing her tit was rather foreign to her, as guys in the past went at it like it was the last gobstopper they would ever receive in their lives, but it was just as...hot...just like the temperature inside his mouth…

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a knock at the door. Miss Fortune's eyes widened, and she quickly removed her breast from his mouth, doing so with a rather large amount of force.

"Just a moment!" She called as she quickly raced into her bedroom, shooting Alex a look that screamed, "Hide."

Not knowing where to hide himself from the view of whoever was at the door, the summoner shrugged and ducked behind _The Bounty Hunter_'s kitchen counter. Reaching an arm and snagging his pants, he quickly shoved his legs back on. Realizing that his undergarments were still lying on the floor, he cursed and kicked his pants back off. Grabbing the clothing that was supposed to go on before the pants, he slid them back on, feeling a tiny bit awkward. He barely had time to put his pants on once more when _The Bounty Hunter_ came strolling out of her bedroom in a fresh new Arcade outfit.

_What the fuck? She has multiple ones?_

Ignoring the summoner, Miss Fortune walked up right to her door and opened it, revealing…

_...what?_

"Pantheon?"

"Hello, Miss Fortune, I'm here to deliver the bread you ordered from yesterday. Sorry I couldn't get to you earlier, I ran into some...trouble…"

"Oh, it's fine. Thanks!" Grabbing the package he handed to her, she closed the door gently then walked over to the kitchen and set it on her counter.

Hearing her conversation with Pantheon, Alex shuddered. _The Artisan of War_ must've had a busy day thanks to a certain Solari…

Goosebumps formed all over his skin, and he felt his dick hardening involuntarily. He could almost feel Leona's lips on his skin…

Once she finished putting away Pantheon's bread, Sarah spotted Alex sitting on the ground, his arms curled around his legs, rocking back and forth, trying to calm his body down from thinking about the memories with _The Radiant Dawn_.

"...well well…now that that's out of the way..." She whispered, slowly crouching down and crawling closer to him.

_What? She's already at it again?!_

Feeling his heartbeat increase, Alex put his arms behind himself and leaned back, as to avoid her as much as possible in the time being. He grimaced as _The Bounty Hunter_ pounced on him as if she was channeling her inner Nidalee, slamming his body down on the cold tile floor.

"Ow!" He cried out. While he didn't really want to have sex again, if it was inevitable (no shit it was inevitable), he would prefer to do it on the carpet and not the…

"Uhh...Sarah…?" Alex clenched his teeth, pain searing through his back as his spine grinded against the tile floor.

"Yes, cutie?" She cooed as she loomed over him, arms on either side of the tiles next to his face, staring at him.

"If we...are...g-g-going to do this again…"

"Yes?" She batted her eyelashes at him, which for some reason turned him on even more. It was like he was sexually attracted to every little thing she did…

"C-c-could we...d-d-do...it...n-n-not on the kitchen floor?"

Miss Fortune put a finger to her chin. "Well, what place do you have in mind, sweetie?"

Alex's face reddened as he thought of a certain place. No way was he going to…

_Fuck._

"What's wrong?" Sarah gave him a smirk.

"Uhh...your...your…" The summoner trailed off, then looked away. He couldn't say it and deal with the humiliation he was going to get from this.

"Just say it out, honey…" _The Bounty Hunter_ cooed.

"Your...b-b-bedroom…" Alex let out a sigh and avoided eye contact with the champion as he slowly got to his feet.

"But of course…" Miss Fortune whispered. "...sure, why not?"

The summoner felt a hand grab onto his arm and pull him close. Yelping in surprise as he was pulled right towards _The Bounty Hunter,_ he stood there, frozen, as she trailed her fingers slowly up his arm, and caressed his cheek with those nails of hers.

"But I'll let you rest...for a bit...just come in when you're ready…" She whispered. The soft whisper was followed by a loud smack as she planted her lips on his cheek for a big, wet smooch.

Moving her finger in circles at the spot were her lips were seconds ago and distributing her saliva evenly across the entire surface of his cheek, she gave him a gentle poke on the nose, then turned around and strutted into her bedroom. Alex stood in a stationary position, staring at her as if he was infected by Cassiopeia's _Petrifying Gaze._ Before closing the door, she turned around and gave him a seductive wink. "Whenever you're ready...cutie…"

Once the door shut, Alex collapsed to the ground and sighed. He hoped they would get called to the competition before lust fully took control of his mind and forced him to walk into that bedroom.

_Please...head summoners...fix whatever shit you have to…_

* * *

"So...what are we going to do now?" Jason asked calmly, sitting on a chair in Ahri's room. Over the past hour, he had been able to overcome his shyness bubble and talk more casually with _The Nine-tailed Fox._

His gradual change in behavior didn't go unnoticed by Ahri, who giggled to herself. It was great that they could communicate more easily...but she needed to drive the final nail in the coffin. She needed to make sure she had complete control over him.

_Let's see if he's still the slightest bit confident after this…_

"Well...let's get to know each other some more…" She whispered in her signature seductive voice, the same voice that made virgin summoners melt.

"Uhh…" The uneasiness that radiated off of Jason were rather tangible. Upon being hit by his waves of anxiety, Ahri had to restrain herself from squealing out. Damn, he was cute when he was scared. "...what do you mean by that?"

Ahri huffed. Was he for real?

"Are you for real?"

Jason nodded. "Are we like...going to...ask each other something about favorite hobbies…? Is that how we get to know each more, or...do we start with, like, I don't know...favorite color...what's...what's your favorite color?"

Seeing a bulge appear in his pants, Ahri grinned evilly. She would claim her prize, yes, but it would be more fun to play around right now. Tossing her hair back with a flick of her head, she licked her lips.

"Hmm...perhaps we can start with favorite hobbies, actually."

Fidgeting to a different position in his chair, Jason nodded slowly. "Uhhh...sure…"

"What's your favorite hobby?" Ahri asked. When the words came out of her, she cringed. This was actually so dumb…

"Uhh…" Putting a finger to his chin, Jason calmly sat there.

Clenching her fists, _The Nine-Tailed_ Fox used every nerve in her body to restrain herself from just pouncing on the summoner and ultimately claiming her prize. Why did she have to endure this, though? She honestly had no clue why. But she just played along. For now. Possibly until he knocked her past her breaking point.

"I guess summoning matches are pretty fun...despite it being my job...but, it's better if you...uhh...enjoy your job, right?" Jason chuckled nervously, causing Ahri to grit her teeth. He was teasing her, even though that was definitely not his intention.

_Oh...just you wait…_

"Interesting…as for one of my hobbies…" Ahri put a finger to her chin. A big, evil grin spread across her face. Why, this was a perfect lead-in...how could she not see it?

This didn't go unnoticed by the summoner, who gave her an apprehensive look. "Uhh...yeah…?"

Standing up from her bed, Ahri slowly walked closer to Jason, who was still sitting in his chair. Placing her hands right on top of his, which were resting on the armrests of the chair, she bent down and moved her head closer until their lips were inches apart. "Why don't I show instead of tell?" She whispered seductively.

Before Ahri could even plant her lips onto his, a knock sounded at the door. Pulling back from Jason and restraining the urge to punch a hole in her wall (yes, she had done that before and it really got on the nerves of the Institute people), she forced a smile on her face. "I guess that will have to wait a little bit."

Turning around and making sure to brush his face with her tails, she headed to her front door and opened it.

"Karma?"

"Ahri…" _The Enlightened One_ narrowed her eyes. "Irelia told me that you took a summoner in here and-"

_The Nine-tailed Fox_ growled. This was getting annoying. "God, can you guys just back off? It's...it's not like I'm planning on doing what you think I'm going to be doing…"

"Then why say that in such an uneasy tone?" Karma questioned her. "Don't even use the excuse that he's your partner for whatever competition is going on right now."

"Wait, how did you know that-"

"Irelia told me. Anyway...did you already forget that promise you made when you came to the Institute on how you would change from your old ways?"

"Look, I have changed! Also, I didn't see you so against Irelia going and setting up her session with that Summoner Alex!"

"Irelia is human, Ahri. She has needs and wants like everyone else."

"Well, I have needs and wants too! You can't just expect me to come here and completely restrain myself from-"

"Where were you last night, Ahri? I came to your door to check on you and you weren't there."

Ahri froze. She was in her room last night...but she came back later than usual…

"I...it's...it's none of your business."

Karma shrugged. "See? You can claim that you have wants that you need to get satisfied, but...it's turning into something-"

"You know what, Karma? Stop butting into my life! I don't see you doing this to Irelia when she drags summoners into her room!"

"She has done that once, Ahri. Meanwhile, you have done it almost-"

"I decide what happens in my life, and what's good and bad for it, Karma! Not you!" Without waiting for _The Enlightened One_ to reply, _The Nine-tailed Fox_ slammed the door.

_So her epithet is "The Enlightened One"? All that does is make her a know-it-all._

Ahri's rage slowly turned into sadness. The words that came out of Karma's mouth were truthful to some degree, after all.

_I...I really need to stop myself...but I...can't...and don't want to…_

Letting out a weak cry, she slid to the floor, tears pouring down her face. Lying in a weird position on the ground, she continued to bawl her eyes out, feeling terrible. She couldn't stand it. Every time she got into an introspective mood, she always realized how messed up she was. It was awful.

_I...I really am messed up…_

Sitting up on the floor, Ahri wiped away some tears, then started bawling again. The hyperventilation started, making her take arbitrary breaths, while her tears fell all over the ground. If only she could be like everyone else, and not some sex object…

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Ahri glanced behind herself through her blurred eyes. Jason was there, crouching down and giving her a sympathetic stare.

"It's alright…" He said, slowly turning her around and wrapping her into a gentle hug.

Crying into his chest, Ahri got his shirt wet, nuzzling her head into his chest.

"Just let it all out…" Jason whispered, rocking her back and forth slowly.

"Why...why...am...I so…"

"You're not alone, Ahri…" The summoner told her, giving her a sad look. "I'll admit that I've had my fair share of lust-driven actions in the past. Everyone around here has had them."

"Not as much as me…" _The Nine-tailed Fox_ croaked. "For me...it's like...every...day…"

Jason chuckled lightly. "You think that's bad? Some summoners here look for that type of stuff every chance they get, regardless of the time of day. Some of the people I know have done it five times in half a day, all with different people. You're definitely not the worst, Ahri."

"R-r-really?" Sniffing, Ahri looked up at him like a begging puppy. Jason resisted the urge to coo. She looked so cute right now...but now was not the time. He had to comfort her, not fawn over her looks.

"...yeah...I mean...I put the guys who undress you every time they stare at you at a much lower level than you. Also, these things...Ahri...they take time to get used to. You can't just expect to change right away. That's why Karma and Irelia don't back off after telling you once. They come back every now and then to see the progress you made."

"Well...that progress doesn't seem to be a lot…"

The summoner chuckled again. "I mean, they misunderstood the situation, right?"

"No."

Realizing what she meant, Jason's face turned a bit red, and he felt his erection growing. _Dammit, not right now._

Resisting his hormonal urges, he continued comforting _The Nine-tailed Fox._ "That's...that's besides the point...anyway...I mean...I think one good way to practice...is probably trying to have a monogamous relationship with someone? That's a good incentive to set boundaries and not go around-"

"So you mean a boyfriend?"

"I...I guess...although it would be hard to find a good boyfriend out there…" Jason put a finger to his chin. All the male summoners would love to claim Ahri as their girlfriend in a heartbeat, but...they would want her for her body…

"How about you?"

"W-w-what?" Jason was taken aback. "M-m-me?"

"Yeah." Wiping away some of her tears, Ahri gave him an innocent smile that made his heart melt. "We're already partners for a competition, you do play me on the rift more often than other summoners...and you are quite the master of counseling…"

"W-w-wait, you're mistaken." Jason put his hands up in front of himself. "I…I would be a terrible boyfriend. You wouldn't want me as your boyfriend, trust me."

"Why not?" Ahri's expression faltered. "Am I not good enough to be your girlfriend?"

"N-n-no, that's not it! I mean...uhh…" The summoner blushed a bit. "I wouldn't deny that I would be...uhhh...uhhhh…fine, being...y-y-your boyfriend…" He stared down at the ground, his face red.

Seeing him in his current state, Ahri grinned to herself. _Such a cutie_.

"Then why don't we do it?" She asked innocently, flicking one of her tails at him, and breaking him out of his trance.

Shaking his head frantically to recover to a normal state, Jason backed up slowly, scooting on the floor. Naturally, _The Nine-tailed Fox_ followed, crawling on the ground after him.

"Uhh...you see...I...I'm pretty shy...and I...I'm virgin and...uhhh…"

"Who said those traits are unattractive?" Ahri asked him. "Sure, some girls like confidence...but those characteristics...I find them cute…" She grinned evilly, crawling closer and closer to him.

Eyes widening, Jason kept scooting back until he hit the wall. "Uhh...what are you doing…?"

"Let's resume our conversation about favorite hobbies from earlier. After all, I am your girlfriend now, and I want my boyfriend to know more about me…" She purred, running a finger gently down his chest.

Jason held his breath. God, that felt so weird. "W-w-wait...Ahri…"

"Hm?" _The Nine-tailed Fox_ stopped touching him and looked up at him. "Yes, dear?"

"Uhh…" Feeling his face flush from what she just called him, he composed himself and sighed. "If we're going to...uhh...d-do this...then...we shouldn't rush things...y'know…"

"Oh…" Pulling back, Ahri wrapped her arms around her knees. "Sorry...I can't control myself sometimes…"

"...perhaps we...I don't know...go on a date before doing this?"

Deciding to try something, Ahri cupped his face with her hand and stared into his eyes, her eyes glowing pink. "You sure you don't want to do this right now…?"

Seemingly unaffected, Jason shook his head. "N-no...uhhh...we should really...go out first...like a normal couple?"

Frowning and pulling back, Ahri quickly changed her expression to a smile. "Okay! How about after the competition?"

"Uhhh...what do you want to do...like dinner, or something-"

"Anything works!" She giggled, nuzzling his chest and squeezing his shoulders. "Can you wait in here, though? I got to go see a fellow champion about something."

"Umm...sure?" Jason didn't know what to say.

"Awww, thank you!" Leaning forward, she planted a tender kiss on his lips, causing his face to turn to the color of the main tissue of his circulatory system.

_The Nine-tailed Fox_ stood up, walked out of her door, turned around and blew him a kiss, then closed it. Jason stared blankly after her. What was she doing? On top of that, what was he doing? Did he seriously just become the boyfriend of one of the League's most popular female champions?

* * *

Alex had been standing in the living room of Miss Fortune's abode for about five minutes now. He really did not want to go into that room, despite some body parts encouraging him to go. He also really did not want to walk out of her room and right into the center of the Bilgewater quarters, because some pretty sketchy people were around there, from what he remembered.

_Yeah, so what the hell am I going to do right now…_

Sighing, Alex took a seat on her couch. He was just going to call her out when he was informed that the competition would be starting. At least then she would be forced to come out.

_I hope…_

Sitting on her couch, he stared blankly at the door to her bedroom. He truly wondered what she was doing in there right now...

Feeling a vibration on his phone, Alex took it out of his pocket and gave it a glance. It was a text from Sam.

_Yo, the head summoners fixed their shit. We gotta all head back now._

Alex rejoiced internally. This was the perfect moment. Slowly walking up his door, he gave it a knock. "Sarah?"

Before he could react at all, the door opened swiftly, and an arm reached out and grabbed his. Letting out a startled cry, the summoner grunted as he was yanked inside the room, revealing a Miss Fortune with an expression on her face that looked like it belonged to _The Agony's Embrace._

"Well look who took his time…" She murmured seductively, closing the door with her other arm and throwing Alex onto her bed.

"W-w-wait, Sarah!" Alex grunted again when she leapt onto him, pinning him down against her covers.

"Why wait, honey?" She asked rhetorically as her hands went right down to his pants, pulling them down. God, she was hella thirsty, and it wasn't thirsty for Bilgewater water…

"B-b-because the competition's starting soon! Don't you want to win?!"

"Why win when you can't get your reward right here?" She purred, grabbing the upper pieces of her clothing and ripping them off without a care in the world. As soon as her hands moved towards her lower clothing, Alex slammed his eyes shut.

_Can't...get distracted…_

"SARAH! We need to go to the competition! C'mon…" He pleaded, sounding a little desperate.

"Why go when I can just be your champion in this room, at this instant?" She purred, her hand grabbing onto his shirt and yanking it off. "By the time I'm done, you'll be happy with your decision."

"Sarah-" Before Alex could speak, he felt her lips smash against his, taking him into a deep, rough kiss. Gulping and keeping his eyes closed, he tried moving around his for her face, trying to pull it off of himself. Because of Miss Fortune's aggression in the kiss, he was being jerked around a lot, and couldn't make out where her face was at all.

Deciding to kiss back a tiny bit while feeling around to where his face was, Alex made a sour face upon tasting the bubblegum flavor that was in her mouth. She was really still chewing on that the entire time? His sour face got amplified by an infinite factor when the wad of gum ended up in his mouth, bouncing around and spreading her saliva all over the inner walls of his mouth.

That was way too much. Alex started kissing back more aggressively to match her level of fervor, then felt around for her face more roughly than before. Finally feeling a lump of skin that felt like her cheeks, he tightened his grip on it and repeatedly. Hearing Sarah pull away from his face and moan, he assumed he grabbed the right body part.

After spitting the gum out in a random direction, he slowly opened his eyes, he stared at where his hand was at.

_Oh, shit._

"Well...Alex...would you care to explain why you started groping me in the middle of our kiss?"

"Uhh...I was trying to grab your face to pull you off of me…"

Miss Fortune gave him a cute glare. "Like either of those things are good. Guess I have to teach you a lesson then."

"What?"

Without hesitation, _The Bounty Hunter_ shoved her face into his neck. Alex cried out in ecstasy as the Bilgewater champion assaulted his weak spot, peppering pecks all over his skin and sucking it more aggressively than she was sucking on his lips moments ago.

Feeling as if he was being electrocuted, Alex started squirming around, feeling as if his consciousness was leaving him. Upon realizing that he was losing consciousness while a woman was trying to get into his pants (well, his pants were off, but you know what I mean), he quickly shook his head to regain a normal state of being, then collapsed again as he felt her lips engulf his Adam's apple, her tongue licking it as if it was a delicious gobstopper.

Continuing to kiss his Adam's apple, Miss Fortune trailed her nails down his chest, generating goosebumps and leaving marks. Finding his meat, which was already covered in precum, she closed her fingers around it, causing the summoner to squeak.

Slowly rotating her finger around his cock in the motion similar to what one does with a motorcycle, Miss Fortune drove Alex closer and closer to his climax, but prevented his release with her tight grip.

"AUGHH! SARAH! IT! AUGHH!" Alex cried out as he tried swatting her hand off from his dick with no success. Meanwhile, her lips were still attacking the sensitive parts of his neck. It was amazing how coordinated she was in using her body parts to attack his body parts.

Still having her hand closed around the upper part of his dick, Sarah moved her mouth down and gave the tip of his dick a quick smooch, causing Alex to squeak once more.

"Remember the part about how my mouth was going to blow more than just bubbles earlier?"

The summoner's eyes widened, and before he could even reply, she engulfed his entire length in her mouth, proceeding to keep her promise of blowing him. Well, at least that's what Alex thought she was talking about.

Letting out a huge cry of pain and pleasure, the summoner laid there, defenseless as _The Bounty Hunter_ stuck her tongue out and touched his cocksleeve, licking in circles around it and covering it in her bubble-gum flavored saliva. Bobbing her head up and down, Miss Fortune continued blowing him mercilessly, even keeping her hand tight on the upper part of his dick and still preventing him from cumming.

"AUGHH! SARAH! PLEASE!" Alex cried out. Being denied his climax was the worst thing that had ever happened to him in his life (thank you, Vayne).

"Hm?" She said, her voice muffled thanks to his length being in it. Looking up at him with a devilish grin, she released his cock from her mouth with a loud pop. Although her mouth was gone, her hand was a different story.

"YOUR...HAND...I'M…"

"Ohh…I see…" Miss Fortune continued playing dumb. "How about I help you with that."

Alex's eyes widened as she stood on all fours and climbed over him, her dripping pussy dangling right above his rock-hard cock, which was still being denied its climax. It didn't help that her breasts slumped down as if they were about to fall off, stimulating him even more and making him cry out in pain.

"Perhaps I need to put my summoner out of his misery," She said seductively. "But I do want to have some fun, too…"

Still keeping her cunt above his cock and not putting it in, _The Bounty Hunter_ tightened her grip on his penis, causing him to howl. Ignoring his cries of pain, she leaned forward and scattered kisses all over his face.

Tears started flooding down Alex's face (you know, the usual arbitrary ones that happened during fucking activities) as he felt Miss Fortune's lips starting to assault his face. Her pecks were so frequent and tender, and the affection she was giving to him was just encouraging his testicles to do amplify his hormonal feelings.

"P-p-p-please…" He murmured out weakly, as he felt more tears falling down his face.

Kissing away the tears, Miss Fortune slowly lowered her pussy onto his cock, sticking it inside of herself. Still smooching him all over as if she got a prize from kissing him a thousand times (Leona was still the victor in that), she cooed. "Aww, don't worry cutie...let your champion take care of you."

Her kisses stopped as her grip on his dick disappeared. Alex cried out the loudest he had ever cried out in a long time as he finally felt his juices being released right into the insides of his champion. Taking the donation, Miss Fortune also yelped in ecstasy, proceeding to bounce up and down and ride him good (too bad she wasn't in her Cowgirl outfit, if you know what I mean), his cum splattering all over her insides.

The two of them, lost in pleasure, just stayed in their position, no words being exchanged between the two of them as their juices continued mixing. Once Alex felt the last of his cum be released into _The Bounty Hunter_, he pulled his cock out of her cunt, making a loud pop sound, similar to that when her mouth released his length from her prison.

Feeling as if he had just run the longest marathon ever, Alex spread out his arms and legs, laying in her bed.

"Holy...fuck…"

Seeing Miss Fortune crawl down towards his dick, Alex tensed up. He had nothing more to spend, what was she going to do…?

He let out one of his signature squeaks as _The Bounty Hunter_ gave his tip a loud smooch.

"Mmm, I can still taste the bubblegum on it."

Alex couldn't even find a reply as he laid in the bed. Sure, the competition was starting soon, but for now...just five minutes of rest would do.

* * *

The head summoner shook his head as he stared at all the competitors in the room. There were currently 7 champions in the room with their summoners: Caitlyn, Ezreal, Hecarim, Corki, Riven, Sona, and Kai'Sa.

"Do any of you know where Miss Fortune and Ahri are? Or their summoners, at least?" He asked.

Sam let out a deep breath. Glancing at his phone, he flipped through his messages. Alex still hadn't replied, ever since Sam sent him the message telling him that the competition was going to start.

"Uhhh...he still hasn't responded to my messages…"

Letting out a sigh, the head summoner shook his head. "I honestly would start the competition...but if he's not responding to any messages or texts, then he must be doing something important right now. I guess we just got to wait. How about Jason, anybody? Anybody know what he's up to?"

Riven's summoner raised her hand. "I saw him heading towards the Ionian quarters with Ahri," She informed the head summoner.

"Well, we know what happened there," David blurted out rather loudly. The summoning chamber descended into chaos and laughter.

"Alright, that's enough," The head summoner told everyone. "Could we presume that Miss Fortune and Alex are in the Bilgewater quarters? Anyone here them say they were going there?"

Sam shook his head. "She kind of just grabbed his hand and pulled him away. They literally just ran off, and who knows what they're doing right now."

"I'm not sure if they're doing the same thing Ahri and Jason are doing," David remarked. "Can't see Alex being that type of chad, honestly." The whole room chuckled once more.

"Summoner David, please keep a professional attitude in the Institute," The head summoner reminded him.

Shrugging, Hecarim's partner replied, "I mean, I'm just spitting facts, don't mind me."

"While I can't deny that, please state them in a more professional way."

David rolled his eyes. "Sure." He then turned to Sam. "Where the hell is Alex?" He hissed in his ear.

"You think I would get an update seconds after the head summoner asked me the same exact question?" Sam hissed back. "He's probably having a threesome with Lux and Miss Fortune or something, and lost his phone in the scuffle!"

Putting a finger to his chin, David made a "hmm" sound. "Threesome? Can't see _The Lady of Lumosity_ engaging in that sort of thing, but you do learn a new thing about her every day, I guess."

* * *

Racing out of the Ionian quarters, Ahri looked around for a sign that led her to the Demacian quarters. Seeing it, she followed its directions and started making her way towards the region's area in the Institute.

While running there, Ahri thought to herself, _This is no joke anymore. I swear, my charm isn't working at all, and it has to...has to do with him. Better go ask him about it._

Ignoring the summoners and champions eyeing her strangely as she ran and ran, Ahri saw the hovering sign that said in big letters, "Demacia". There it was. Slowing down, she stopped and put her hands on her knees to catch her breath, huffing and puffing. As soon as her stamina bar reached a reasonable level, she cocked her head to the side and back to stretch her neck, then made her way in.

Looking around, she saw Demacian champions just hanging around. Ahri wasn't interested in that. She had to find a certain Demacian champion, and he was not in the midst of them.

Reaching the halls that had the doors to every champions' room, she looked around. Of course Jarvan was the first one that appeared. Not really caring about _The Exemplar of Demacia,_ for he wasn't the champion she wanted to meet, Ahri continued down the hall. As she kept walking down, she didn't see his name.

Feeling her frustration levels rising, Ahri started walking faster in the halls, her gaze glued to the names on the doors. Because of this, she didn't see where she was going in the hall, and ended up bumping into another body.

Falling onto the ground with an "Oof!", Ahri wiped her eyes and stared at the person she had just bumped into.

"Are you okay, Ahri?" _The Lady of Luminosity_ asked as she reached out a hand to help her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry, my mistake." Without waiting for Lux to accept her apology, Ahri continued down the Demacian halls, finally finding the door she had been trying to find for the past few minutes.

She had to admit, it was quite a unique-looking door. Knocking on it, she waited patiently. After awhile, the door opened slowly, and two eyeballs peaked out to stare at her.

"Ahri?"

The door then opened more, revealing the champion she was looking for in the current time.

"Ah, Sylas. I have to talk to you about something."

* * *

**So much for the competition being split into two parts...and I still haven't gotten to it yet.**

**Don't worry. It's practically inevitable that it's going to happen next chapter. And yes, Miss Fortune isn't going to be the only one who's going to...uhh...shoot, I shouldn't spoil anything, should I? Welp, too late now...**

**After looking over my old chapters, I've kind of realized how overly repetitive my smut scenes have been getting. It's literally been the same thing over and over again. ****This pretty much sums it up: kiss - blow - "real" thing - release - end. It really**** pisses me off that I realized this in the past, yet still continue to follow the pattern. What sucks is I planned on having this chapter's "spicy" scene be more unique than usual...then the day that I wrote it, it just completely crossed my mind and boom: the same smut cycle I used appeared.**

**I'm kind of leaving this here as a note to myself to change up the smut scenes in the future. Hopefully I carry through with this promise to switch things up a bit. My mind's really up in the air right, so...yeah, I don't know.**

**Enough of bashing my own writing, because that seems to be a hobby of mine (oops). I'm planning on this tiny project in the future for this story, which is to have one (or more, who knows) of the champions Alex has been with in the past return for some more...uhh..._blushes_...yeah, that type of thing. This will be a much later chapter though, I have pretty BIG plans for the next few chapters that are coming up. That being said, yeah, who do you want to see again? Anyone you have in mind who you want to return? Please let me know!**

**On top of that, I know I've asked you guys about this before but...do you all like the sparse, long chapters? Should I switch to shorter chapters, because it seems as if one "chapter" could make 3-5 legitimate chapters (in terms on length)? I hate to sound repetitive, but please let me know 8)**

**Holy frick, this is too long of an author's note, my bad. Spilling out almost a month's work of thinking here. **

**Hope you all are doing well out there. Feel free to leave feedback in terms of reviews or DMs, I appreciate all of them.**

**See you in the next chapter, everyone!**


	7. The Competition

**Apologies for the late update. Fuck life, man :(**

**Do I have any excuses to why this is later than usual? Not really, but I guess it's worth mentioning that**** the random one-shot I posted weeks ago did consume time from writing this chapter...(sorry, I just felt like writing it out of the blue lol)**

**What do I have in store for this chapter? Well, I've been getting a request for a certain champion for awhile, and I felt bad that I kind of misled people into thinking that she was going to be in the previous chapter...**

**That's enough for now. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Once the five minutes of rest was up, Alex groaned and sat up in the bed.

He barely had time to adjust his groggy eyes to the area around him when he was pulled down by _The Bounty Hunter,_ who had somehow slid underneath him during his short period of relaxation. He tensed as he felt her arms wrap around his chest, like he was some teddy bear that she didn't want to let go.

Yeah, she definitely wasn't going to let him go, from the strength of that grip...

"Where do you think you're going, Summoner?" He heard her purr in his ear. Her seductive tone made the summoner's heart race faster than Hecarim casting his _Devastating Charge_ with _Ghost _and _Predator_.

"Uhh...I said five minutes, you know..." Alex pointed out, glad that the position he was in avoided eye contact with her. Oh boy, he knew what would happen once she stared into his eye pupils...

"Five minutes 'til we get back to where we were?" Goosebumps formed all over his body as he watched her hands caress his stomach and slowly move down towards forbidden territory. Or, at least, what he considered forbidden territory. So far, most of the female champions he'd interacted with in the past few days had ignored the "Prohibited" sign over his crotch. It wasn't like he possessed the ability to arrest them for trespassing, though...

"N-no..." Alex sighed, lightly grabbing her wrists and shoving them away. "The competition is going to start soon...and I want my free passage to the Master tier. Don't you want to win, too?"

Feeling the warm body underneath him vanish, Alex didn't even blink as he fell back onto the bed. Miss Fortune was curled up in a ball next to him, eyeing his body intently. "There's indeed something I really want here..." She purred.

The summoner let out a sigh. How long did this...charm...of his even last? Was it even a charm? Why did it have this effect, anyway? He honestly had no clue what was going on.

"Look...Sarah...not now...I really want to win the competition...so...can we please just..." Alex sighed once more.

_The Bounty Hunter_ shot him a flirty smile. "Only if you promise one thing..." She murmured alluringly in his ear.

"And that promise is...?" Alex already had an idea of what she was going to say. Sure enough, he was right.

Shaking his head, the summoner gave in. Looks like tonight was taken...

* * *

"Ahri?" Looking around cautiously, Sylas saw no other Demacian champions around. Opening his door very slowly, he up _The Nine-tailed Fox_ up and down. Arcade attire, large assets. What else was new?

"Ah, Sylas. I have to talk to you about something."

"Alright." _The Unshackled_ scratched his head. What did she want? "Is this okay for all ears to hear, or...you know what? It's better if you come inside." He turned around and gestured for her to follow him inside.

Not seeing a threat, the Vastayan fox followed Sylas further into his abode. Ahri looked around, and just saw shelves and shelves of books. It was a pretty big mess, with stacks of papers and books littering the ground, and _The Nine-tailed Fox_ found especially hard to navigate through all the clutter.

Continuing to follow Sylas, Ahri looked in the direction _The Unshackled_ was walking and saw that he was approaching a table full of books. It was no surprise what occupied the seats of the table either...

"Hold on, let me clear the books off." Sylas walked forward and grabbed the stacks of books on the chairs. Setting them on the ground under the table, he dusted off the chairs. "Have a seat."

Navigating her way to the other chair that _The Unshackled _wasn't occupying, Ahri dusted off the seat some more with her hands, then sat down.

"So..." Sylas began. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Uhh, regarding the, you know, thing that happened a few days ago?"

"Hm?" _The Unshackled_ raised an eyebrow. "Is it possible that you can be more specific?"

"You know..." Ahri brushed back some of her hair. "...the whole thing with 'borrowing magic'?"

"What about it?"

"Well, is it, uhh...borrow, or take?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying...ever since you 'borrowed' my charm magic a few days ago, it...well, it hasn't been working on anybody ever since."

* * *

As they made their way over to the chambers were the competition was being held, Alex constantly tried avoiding contact with _The Bounty Hunter,_ as doing so would take them both down a path he desperately wanted to avoid. He knew if she looked into his eyes one more time, things would spiral downhill. Unless you were some perverted loner who wanted to shove your dick into women you found hot...

Anyway, the summoner shook his head. The root of his problems was quite obvious, but what solution was there to this problem of his? He couldn't just close his eyes the entire time he was at the Institute, he needed to use his eyes. Being impaired of sight was something close to an irrational fear to him, for he couldn't imagine living without being able to see.

_Where did I even get this problem in the first place...?_

Thinking back, Alex remembered that his eyes seemed to have this effect ever since that weird incident with Sylas. Then Lux got him out, and her actions drastically changed once he stared at her...

Irelia feeling the effects when looking into his eyes in Shen's room and thinking that it was the reason for her short temper, rather than Syndra...

Leona and Diana...oh God, he was scared for his life that day...

Then Fiora and Vayne in the springs...on the same freaking day as Leona and Diana.

Yep. That was the day Alex was scared for his life.

Obviously, Miss Fortune suffered the effects recently...she approached him with her typical flirtatious nature...nature that turned to lust as soon as she...

Alex had to admit, he did enjoy the sex. To some extent. But it just felt...wrong sometimes...

Was he some rapist? Even if he was, was it even his fault? He somehow acquired some power he had zero control over...

Even so...did this "fuck me now" charm happen whenever he stared at a female champion? Over the past few days, Katarina didn't seem too affected by it. Well, earlier today, she was a little more horny than usual, but she was like that before he even looked at her. Ahri didn't suffer the effects either. So, what the fuck was going on?

He had to worry about what was going on later. Right now, he had to figure out some way to hide his eyes from the public, while still being able to see at the same time. Also, he was late to that competition, and he for sure did not want to get disqualified.

_I...I'll just put on some sunglasses, maybe?_

"Uhh, Sarah?"

"Yes, Summoner?" Her flirty tone sent shivers down Alex's spine.

"I...I gotta get something from my apartment really quick. Could you wait here?"

"Of course. Anything for you."

Using all his willpower to meeting eye contact with her, he quickly cast a teleportation spell and ended up in the front of his apartment. Seeing the area around him, Alex got chills from his run-in with Leona and Diana the other day. God, did he contract a case of PTSD when it came to sex or something?

Shaking his head, as if to clear his mind of such disturbing thoughts, he grabbed his keys out of his pocket, unlocked his door, and went inside. Rummaging through his basket of belongings at the front, he found his sunglasses and slipped them on. Hopefully this was enough to block whatever charm magic projected out of his eyes...

Heading back out and locking his door, Alex cast another teleportation spell and popped up right next to Miss Fortune, who gave him a smirk.

"Sunglasses, huh? Trying to look more macho?"

"No, my eyes are just more sensitive to brightness today for some reason." _If I told you the real reason, you would just reach out and take them off right away. And my pants would disappear just as fast soon after..._

_The Bounty Hunter_ giggled. "You're already handsome enough, Summoner. No need to try even more."

Her compliment made Alex blush. Deciding to ignore it, he looked in the direction of the chambers. "We should get heading over there. Like right now. Or else we'll get disqualified. If we aren't already disqualified..."

* * *

Jason just sat on the ground, not knowing what to do. He definitely knew better than to rummage through Ahri's abode, and be some perverted creep. He definitely was against going outside in the Ionian quarters, for he didn't want to run into any Ionian champions, who would immediately shame him for being one of _The Nine-tailed Fox's _many..uhh...

Yeah, he couldn't find the right word for it. He wasn't going to say manwhore or hoe or whatever, since he, specifically, was a virgin, and who knows the number of summoners whose purity was taken by Ahri.

Anyway, he didn't expect for her to declare that he was her boyfriend right away, after talking to her about forming a genuine relationship with someone. He speculated that it was just in the heat of the moment, but for some reason...if that was the case...he felt as if he would be a bit disappointed...

Jason slapped himself in the face. _Just who the hell are you? Taking advantage of an emotionally vulnerable champion? What are you going to do next? Grope her when she's bawling her eyes out?_

The thought disgusted the summoner, and he just sat there, waiting for his champion to return to him.

* * *

"Really? It hasn't been working on anybody at all?"

Ahri shook her head. "Not a single summoner has fallen victim to it ever since. I can still entice men without the magic by using the more natural way, but getting through the thick-headed ones is quite the challenge. You sure you borrowed it, and didn't maybe...I don't know, take it?"

Sylas put a finger to his chin. "Hmmm...while I did extract a sizable amount of your charm magic, I find it hard to believe that the portion I left with you would become ineffective."

"Well evidently..." _The Nine-tailed Fox_ rolled her eyes. "You took a bit too much. And 'a bit' is most likely an understatement. Who knows how much of my charm magic you extracted using those...chains..."

_The Unshackled_ shrugged. "Perhaps I did extract too much. My apologies for the inconvenience for the past few days. Having a defective charm sure must've been difficult for you."

_Is he...roasting me?_

Ignoring his comment, which could've been taken the wrong way, Ahri asked, "Why did you even want to use my charm magic for? Like, honestly, I don't see you going out and getting female summoners to do deeds for you...what are you even using, or going to be using it for?"

"That is information I'd prefer not to disclose," _The Unshackled_ replied.

_The Nine-tailed Fox_ sighed. "Could you at least give back the minimum amount I need for my charm magic to actually start working again?"

Sylas nodded. "Of course. Let me go do that really quick. Just attach these chains around yourself and wait, and I'll send the magic back to your body through them." On that note, the Demacian, or anti-Demacian mage, got up from the table and headed into a back room, that from Ahri's point of view, was full of books and papers.

Staring after him, _The Nine-tailed Fox _crossed her arms and shook her head. If she knew that he was going to steal essentially all her charm magic from the start, she wouldn't have bothered to even deal with him in the first place.

_Guess that you can never do something out of good will for a guy without expecting something bad to happen..._

Oh boy, did she have experience with that. Tossing away those thoughts, she sat, eagerly waiting for Sylas to do his thing.

* * *

"Did he reply yet?"

Upon hearing the head summoner, Sam checked his phone, then shook his head. "Nope. No idea what he's up to right now. Honestly kind of weird, cuz this is completely out of character for him."

"Yeah..." David shook his head. "Alex isn't one to keep people waiting and be late. Unless he's up to something that might've taken longer than he thought..."

Sam elbowed his friend to interrupt him. "Dude..." he hissed. "We might want to think twice about cracking the Lux joke in front of a head summoner..."

"Why? She betrothed to J4 or something?" David shrugged. "It's not like anyone's going to take it seriously."

"Dude, the head summoners are like, two to three generations older than we are. They consider it a fucking crime if you tell someone to kill themselves, because they think you literally mean it."

"You got a point there...but are you sure they're THAT innocent?"

Sam was about to reply when he felt a vibration on his phone, temporarily stopping his heart. Looking at it again, he let out a sigh. "Head summoner?"

The head summoner turned around. "Yes?"

"Alex said he's on his way, that he just passed the cafeteria. APPARENTLY he fell asleep and lost track of time."

The head summoner sighed. "Alright. I guess just a few more minutes, then this competition will finally begin..."

All the other champions and summoners in the vicinity groaned. Sam shook his head. Alex was going to be the victim of loads of derision, wasn't he...?

David nudged Sam on the shoulder. "Wow, can you believe it?"

"Believe what?"

"That Alex fell asleep."

"What about it? I mean, it does seem a little odd, but-"

David held up a hand to interrupt him, then winked at him. "I knew Lux was something when she paired up with Alex, but...make him fall asleep? Man, she must be that aggressive in bed. Find it hard to believe. Then again, you do learn something new about her every day."

Sam smiled and shook his head. There were some truths in David's words.

Feeling someone tap on his shoulder, Sam turned around to see his partner champion eyeing him with intent.

"Huh? Caitlyn? Something wrong?"

"I presume this Alex friend of yours...is missing because of certain personal matters...?"

"Uhh..." Sam scratched the back of his head. "I guess you COULD put it that way..."

_The Sheriff of Piltover _frowned. "From what you told me, I thought Alex was on the more uncommunicative side of things."

"Like I said, he's a special case. Although what I told you was kind of true. Alex's social life can pretty much be defined as RNG, I guess."

"RNG, as in his actions, or-"

"More like the people who interact with him, and what they do. Uhhh...I really don't want to talk about him right now. Hmm..." Sam thought of another subject to talk about. "Have you done any investigation on Sylas yet?"

Caitlyn gave him a strange look. "You do realize we made our way to where we are right now after Quinn approached me on the whole matter, right?"

"Oh, wait." Sam slapped himself. "Completely crossed my mind."

The sheriff patted his shoulder. "It's alright."

Before he could say anything, Sam felt his arm being pulled by someone else. Looking at the hand on his arm, he looked in the other direction to eye the hand's owner, which was David.

"What do you want?" He hissed.

"You and Caitlyn have something going on?"

"Oh, don't you even think about starting something from this. Go talk about Alex and Lux fucking each other, how about?"

"Hmm, abruptly changing the subject? Sounds like you're trying to hide something..."

Sam felt his ears burning.

_Please...I don't need to fall victim to this as well..._

* * *

It was already weird enough that Miss Fortune was walking alongside him. Well, not the action of walking alongside him, but more of how close she was. Her current position was mere millimeters from where Alex was. But what probably caused people to shoot him weird glances were the sunglasses.

I mean, who wore sunglasses on a cloudy day? Indoors?

Alex knew better than to tell people the reason why he had to do such an odd thing. After all, some people out there, if they gained the knowledge that he could magically entice women into engaging in sexual actions with him, might go after him for some pretty fucked up reasons...

Ignoring the people around, he continued forward, making his way towards the summoning chamber everyone else was in. Out of the side of his eye, he noticed _The Bounty Hunter_ falling behind. Growling, he knew she was trying to get him to pull her by the arm and make them look even more like a couple.

It was seriously getting on his nerves...

"Come on, Sarah..." He was beginning to sound a little annoyed. After all, he was. "We're going to be late..."

"And?" Miss Fortune giggled. "That's no problem. You don't need to win anything else as long as you have me."

"I don't have...you..." Alex hissed through gritted teeth. _The Bounty Hunter_ playing difficult was definitely not helping with his current emotions. It also didn't help that he had to promise to spend the night with her so she would let him go and they could head to the competition.

_She's really starting to piss me off..._

"Didn't you choose me as your partner, though?" She gave him a smug smirk. "That does make me yours for now, right?"

"More like the other way around..." Alex muttered.

_I'm getting fucking sick of this bullshit..._

"Oh, come on, honey, don't be that way." Miss Fortune walked up to him and cupped his chin. "You seem a little irked. How about a kiss?"

Not enticed in any way by her charms, his scowling expression didn't falter. "How about no?"

_The Bounty Hunter_ let out a giggle and touched his cheek with the palm of her hand. Her icy fingertips tickled the skin on his face, and even though they were cold, they added fuel to the flame growing inside the summoner. "Your resistance is quite...adorable...if I may say..."

Alex felt his eye twitching. "...don't you...dare..."

Giggling again (and thus pissing him off further), her hand reached up to take off his sunglasses as her face moved closer to his.

_Shit!_

Heartbeat doubling in velocity, Alex slammed his eyes shut just in time as she pulled his sunglasses off and pressed her lips against his. Letting out a yelp of surprise, he attempted to pull himself away from her. Her arm wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer, making the kiss more intimate. If a kiss with only one person actually doing anything was intimate at all...

Once her arm disappeared off of his neck, he pulled away from the kiss, keeping his eyes shut and feeling around for his sunglasses. He guessed that they were in her right hand, but he couldn't open his eyes to see where it was at. Deciding to use her face as a reference point, he put his finger right on the spot where his lips were just then, feeling the smooth surface of her lips and wetting his fingers with her saliva.

"What's wrong?" Miss Fortune murmured, kissing the tip of his fingers. "Have some boo-boos on your finger that you want me to kiss?"

"Oh, how you wish..." Alex muttered in reply as he moved his fingers down to her chin, then trailing down to her neck.

"You know, Summoner, usually it's polite to ask your girl if you want to feel her up..."

"Shut up..." He growled as he continued roaming her body in search for his sunglasses. Keeping his eyes closed, he wondered if any other people stopped by to look at what they were doing.

Moving his fingers left, he felt down her arm to her left hand, which he grabbed promptly.

_Shit. Nothing._

"If you wanted to hold hands with me, Summoner, you could've just told me..." She purred. "No need to-"

"Shut up..." He hissed as he moved his hand back in the opposite direction. Running across her chest, he was about to go to her right hand when he felt her left hand grab his hand and place it over her breast.

"Perhaps this is your intended destination, if you're not wanting to hold hands?"

_No, not there..._

Before Alex could do anything, his hand involuntarily squeezed her tit, eliciting a moan from _The Bounty Hunter._

He heard someone scream and yell, "PERVERT!"

_Oh God, please don't make me roleplay a male anime protagonist..._

Using all his willpower, Alex removed his hand from her breast and was going to trail over to her right hand until he felt her push him backwards with her hand until he hit a wall.

Somehow being able to keep his eyes closed through all of this, Alex let out an "oof" as he felt her body press against his rather forcefully.

"Oh Alex...you can't just do that and expect me not to retaliate..." She murmured sultrily.

Shaking around, the summoner realized he was unable to move in his current position.

_Goddammit..._

Being in these positions for numerous times the past few days was really getting him riled up. He felt something inside of him burning...and it was igniting fast...

"Let...me go..." He whispered darkly.

"Oh my...he's starting to talk dirty..." Miss Fortune let out a giggle, which pissed him off even more. "Perhaps I'm being provocative...in more ways than one?"

"Let. Me. Go." Alex said more firmly. He was beginning to have enough of this nature.

"Hmm...quite forward and direct..." He could almost feel the smirk on her face. "...never knew you had that hidden behind your cute innocence, Summoner."

"I said, let me go..." He was on the verge of raising his voice.

"My my...why don't you try asking nicely, I'm pretty sure I'll be more open to that."

_That's it. I've fucking had enough._

While Alex felt her sandwiching him further against the wall, he quickly opened his eyes and looked straight at her arm. He reached forward and snatched his sunglasses out of her right hand, then slipped them back over his face and grabbed each of her shoulders with his hands.

Flipping their positions with ease, he slammed her against the wall, glaring at her through his eyes.

"Listen, I've had enough of this. You and I are going to the competition, and we are going to win. Whatever it takes. I don't care if you're feeling a certain way. You are going to help me win."

Surprisingly, _The Bounty Hunter _didn't reply.

Noticing that she was waiting for him to finish, Alex continued. "It's not you who has control over me. I'm the one in charge here. After all, you claimed that you were mine just minutes ago, right? In that case..." He jabbed a finger right in between her breasts, causing her to gasp.

Ignoring the people at the side of his eyes giving him disgusted looks, he leaned forward and muttered darkly in her ear, "...you're going to obey everything I say from here on out. And I'm not asking you to do that. I'm ordering you to do that. What I say...goes."

Not waiting for her to say something, he turned around and started walking towards the chamber. Not bothering to look back, he said, "We're going to the summoning chambers. Right now."

Still standing in the position Alex left her in, Miss Fortune stared after her summoner in awe. This was a good instance of expectations vs. reality for herself. She expected him to give in and submit to her (even if they were out in public), and he...he completely turned the tables. His actions had left her completely speechless, and she did nothing but stare after him as the distance between them increased. After regaining a normal state of mind, she started walking after him, appalled at his drastic change in character.

_Can't say that I hate the assertive side of him, though..._

* * *

The intensity in the air was pretty much tangible, as the summoners and champions waited for two other summoners and champions to come in.

"Can we seriously just start already?" Riven's summoner huffed. She shook away some of her hair bangs, which were getting in the way of her eyes. "They're late, and I find it hard to believe that they get zero consequences from that. In my opinion, a disqualification would be a suitable punishment."

"Oh tell me about it..." Sona's summoner rolled her eyes. "Also, it's pretty obvious what they're doing, and...that's honestly so disrespectful, if you think past the point of how perverted and womanizing-"

"Hey hey hey..." David broke in. "I was just joking about that earlier. We don't know for sure what they're doing, and...we shouldn't really just jump to conclusions, right?"

Sona's summoner glared at the brown-haired boy. "Two male summoners with female champions who emit an erotic aura? I truly wonder what's happening," she said sarcastically.

"Alright, listen up..." Sam broke in. "You don't even know Alex and Jason at all. I can for sure say that Alex is NOT the kind of person to do that, despite the jokes we make about him all the time. I'm not sure about Jason, but from my observations, I can conclude that he's not really the guy either-"

"So you don't know for sure, huh?" She interrupted. "Your conclusion is therefore false."

"Well, aren't you making an assumption as well?" Sam shot back. "Stop being hypocritical, and give people the benefit of the doubt."

"Hard to take that statement seriously when all you male summoners do is undress us females with your very eyes," Sona's summoner snapped.

Sam turned to his fellow male summoners. "Oh look, she's making conclusions about us again. What a surprise." Turning back to her, he growled, "While I can't speak for all men, I can assure that none of the summoners here are like that. And don't think that anyone would CONSIDER doing that with you, thanks to the palpable, incel aura you emit around yourself-"

"Alright summoners, that's enough," The head summoner broke in. "We'll keep waiting. After all, I did tell all of you guys that the competition was going to take the whole day, right?"

"Yeah, but it sucks waiting here! Why can't we just start and get it over with?" Sona's summoner complained.

"If that's your mentality going into this competition, we'd might as well disqualify you right here and right now," The head summoner pointed out. That sure shut her up, to the joy of Sam.

The head summoner continued. "I will give Jason and Alex fifteen more minutes to get here. If they don't, then we shall proceed with the competition, disqualifying them and their respective champions."

* * *

Jason let out a sigh as he glanced at his watch. Despite Ahri only being gone for around 10 minutes, it felt like an eternity.

Maybe because he had literally done nothing ever since she left, so psychologically he felt as if he'd been waiting longer.

Rolling his eyes, he continued to stay in his current position. He knew better than to snoop around Ahri's place, and uncovering whatever weird possessions she had. He especially knew that due to being controlled by some god in another universe, if he were to open her clothes drawer for whatever reason and unearth her stash of panties, she would walk into the door that very instant and-

Oops. Maybe a little too far.

As time continued to pass, Jason got more and more concerned. While he did care a lot about the competition, he was mostly concerned about what was going on with Ahri. Not because she was now his girlfriend (well, he wasn't sure about that, but she did kind of self-proclaim that herself), but because Jason was a normal human, and worried for the welfare of other individuals in his life.

_Did something...happen to her...?_

Jason couldn't help but think of what situation Ahri got herself into. After all, this was _The Nine-tailed Fox, _and who knows what she did in her free time. While he didn't want to say his answer out loud (it was quite offensive), he couldn't really think of anything else she would do.

_So much for...change..._

He did want to give her the benefit of the doubt, though. So he wasn't going to assume she went off to have a quickie with another random summoner. He was going to assume that she had serious business to attend to, and that was that.

Jason hummed to himself as he stayed in his current position. She was going to return. Eventually.

_Hopefully..._

* * *

_It was fine at first...but now...it has gone too far._

Alex continued forward with a resting scowling expression. Ignoring the people who eyed him weirdly (damn, that was happening quite a lot today), he felt his fists shaking. Glancing back to see Miss Fortune lingering behind, he felt his eye twitching.

"Hurry up! Get over here!" He snapped. He swore, he was shaking a tiny bit for some reason.

"Wow, Summoner...I love that ferocity...never knew you had that in you..." she purred.

Glaring at her through his sunglasses, Alex put his hands on his hips. "Enough of the flirting. Shut your goddamn mouth."

Hearing his imperative tone, Miss Fortune stopped herself from laughing. She didn't know what was funny, but she just felt like laughing, even if it pissed off her summoner even more. Alex actually was quite successful in his attempts to be imperative, which made her wonder if he was putting on an act, or actually having an existing dominating side of himself. Either way, it was making her excited.

Strutting after him, she looked around herself with a smile. Lots of the other summoners were eyeing Alex as if he had just stolen Cassiopeia's _Petrifying Gaze _and used it on them. The fact that he was starting to intimidate the people around him was just so...

Perhaps just a little more push and she would get to see his darkest side...

Chuckling to herself, _The Bounty Hunter_ sped up her walking pace and came to her summoner's side.

Alex, noticing that she was now closer to him, nodded coolly. "Good. You better not pull any funny business from here on out."

"What funny business, may I ask?" Miss Fortune asked innocently, blinking her eyelashes at him.

Her naturally flirtatious nature was getting on his nerves very bad. Taking a deep breath to compose himself, he replied in a calm but stern tone, "Don't play dumb. You very well know what I'm talking about."

"No...I really don't..." She added a giggle at the end, which made him clench his fists. "...that's why I'm asking you...sweetie..."

Letting out a sigh, Alex shook his head. "You sure like playing difficult, do you?"

"Well...maybe." Miss Fortune then took it a step further: she placed her head against his shoulder, then reached her hand up and lightly tapped his nose. "...you're just so fun to play around with..."

Resisting the urge to seizing her body with his hands and completely...uhhh...do something regrettable, Alex moved to the right, while shoving her head to the left. "Play around with? So your own partner and summoner for this competition is a fucking toy?"

"You're overthinking it, Summoner." _The Bounty Hunter_ giggled again, causing Alex's internal temperature to boil. He was already tired of playing matches against fed Miss Fortunes who spammed their laughs all game. Now he was next to the real one, who seemed to share the same trait.

Stopping in his tracks, grabbing her by her shoulders, and slamming her against the wall, he glared into her eyes, his sunglasses still on. "Oh am I, huh?"

Surprised, but excited at his sudden impulsive action, Miss Fortune chuckled. "Perhaps."

"Don't play difficult with me," Alex warned. "I'm definitely not taking any of your shit any longer."

"Oh, I didn't expect to..." Miss Fortune giggled once more, which made Alex want to...want to do something...

Staring down at the ground, he took deep breaths, trying gain some composure.

_Fucking rage...ARGHHH!_

He just...for some reason, he desired nothing more than to put her in her place.

_I need to fucking put this bitch in her place..._

But...how?

Realizing he was still holding her hostage against the wall, he glanced back up, then pushed Miss Fortune against the wall harder. She let out a tiny yelp, which for some reason gave Alex satisfaction.

_Am I some sadist or something now...?_

Shaking those thoughts away, he fixated his glare on _The Bounty Hunter._ "Did you not hear me earlier? You will do everything I say...did I not tell you to shut up?"

"Did you?" Miss Fortune shrugged. Surely playing dumb was going to ignite his flame further, right? "I don't know. Must not remember. Probably because I don't really care what you say."

"No shit," Alex growled in reply. "And that's a bad thing. What type of champion doesn't listen to their summoner? Do you need to be taught a fucking lesson?"

His question just flipped the switch for _The Bounty Hunter._ Suppressing a moan, she let out a giggle. "Perhaps...why don't you go teach me a lesson, Summoner?"

"No."

Hearing his answer, Miss Fortune was stunned. "Wait, what?"

"You don't need a fucking lesson on how to listen to your summoner. That's common knowledge even a mentally disabled person could do. Are you suggesting that your mentality is even worse than the people I just talked about?"

"...it's just...I'm quite a naughty champion, Summoner..." She cooed. She would've leaned forward and kissed him to tease him, but he was holding her firmly against the wall, and for some reason, she couldn't break free.

"No shit you're naughty."

"Then why don't you teach me a lesson? Naughty champions ought to be punished, right, Summoner...?" She whispered.

Alex scoffed. "Can't think of a punishment that you deserve. All the ones I thought of so far were a little too light."

"Are you scared...to teach me a lesson?"

"..."

"Perhaps...you aren't strong enough...?"

Alex felt his blood boiling. He continued staring intensely at _The Bounty Hunter_ through his sunglasses.

"You sure you can handle me, Summoner?" Miss Fortune giggled. "After all, naughty champions are harder-"

Suddenly, she was silenced as Alex slammed his lips against hers, his tongue immediately demanding entrance into her mouth.

Surprised (and a tiny bit hurt) by his aggressiveness, the Bilgewater champion allowed his tongue inside, and she kissed back equal fervor. The two lip-locked for a while, each one fighting ferociously for dominance.

Miss Fortune moaned into the kiss as she felt his teeth grab onto her upper lip and bite down. Tasting blood on her upper lip, she shoved her tongue back into his mouth, spreading the blood on her lips all across his own tongue.

Alex, refusing to back down from the battle, fought back, and their two tongues danced with each other for some time. They slapped each other, poked each other, circled around each other...it was one of the fiercest kisses either of them had ever experienced. And while that was not really saying much for the summoner, as for the champion...she had been through quite a lot of men beforehand...

Finally pulling away from the kiss, Alex glared at _The Bounty Hunter._ "That good enough of a lesson?"

"Oh, hardly, darling," Miss Fortune giggled. "I find it hard to believe that that's the only punishment you have in store for me."

Many thoughts (including perverted ones) came to Alex's mind, but he shoved them away. They could wait.

"How about we attend the competition, and we'll go from there?" Without waiting for her to answer, Alex turned around and continued on his path towards the summoning chamber.

Excited behind comprehension, Miss Fortune pushed off from the wall and followed after him.

* * *

Hearing a knock at the door, Jason got up from his sitting position, which he had been in for almost the past half-hour. Now was a good time to break out of that position.

Struggling to walk on his sleepy legs, he made it to the door, then unlocked it, revealing Ahri in her arcade attire.

"Hello Jason..." she greeted him, slowly approaching him.

Heart temporarily stopping, the summoner backed up, attempting a smile. "Uhh...hey...did you get what you needed to do done?"

Expression changing rather quickly, _The Nine-tailed Fox_ shook her head. "Sadly, no. But that's okay...it can wait...after all, we have a competition to go to, right?"

"Oh, yeah..." For some reason, Jason completely forgot about the competition until now.

"And then after that..." Ahri flashed him a cute smile. "We do this...date...correct?"

Pondering his answer, the summoner decided just to nod. "Uhh...sure."

Suddenly coming a lot closer and invading his personal space, Ahri whispered, "Then what comes after that?"

"Uhh..." Feeling goosebumps, Jason scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously. "I'm not one to plan...that far...sometimes I just like feeling it out...I guess?"

To his relief, Ahri pulled away. "I see..." She put a finger to her chin. "Well, let's get going to the competition, shall we?"

Jason nodded. "Let's take this thing home." He then cast a teleportation spell, and grabbed Ahri's hand, and the duo were on their way.

* * *

Hearing running footsteps, all the summoners and champions turned towards the entrance to the summoning chambers.

_Finally..._

Sam rejoiced internally. Alex and Miss Fortune...then behind them were Jason and Ahri...

"Hello summoners!" The head summoner greeted them.

"Hi...uhh...sorry we're late...we kind of...how do I explain this?" Alex stopped in his tracks and put a finger to his chin. Everyone looked at him weirdly, for the sunglasses on his face were a bit...questionable...

_Why the fuck is he wearing sunglasses INSIDE?_

To everyone's (except Sona's summoner) amusement, Miss Fortune came up behind Alex and wrapped her arms around his chest, causing him to get a bit flustered. Putting her head on his shoulder, she said, "We were bonding and getting to know one another better...and perhaps we lost track of time..."

David shot Sam a knowing look.

_Yep, he knows what she's talking about._

Sam tried to hold back a laugh.

To everyone's surprise, Alex suddenly and forcefully removed her arms from around his chest and shoved her head away. "Stop that right now," he growled.

The imperative tone took Sam aback. He had never seen Alex like that before.

_Well, this is quite a_ _surprise..._

He then glanced at Caitlyn, who was eyeing Alex with intent.

"Something wrong?" He whispered to her.

"Just that your description of him from earlier...does not match up at all..." She whispered back.

"Tell me about it..."

Alex, not hearing their conversation, turned to the head summoner. "Uhh, we were busy talking about tactics and stuff for the competition, so that's why we lost track of time. Sorry for the wait, everyone."

Sona's summoner scoffed, but everyone ignored her.

"Same with us, I guess. Or, Ahri had some important business to attend to, but we made it here," Jason spoke up.

The head summoner nodded. "Okay...while I do think it is unfair to disqualify you from the competition just because you're late, I feel like you guys deserve some sort of penalty."

Alex and Jason nodded. That was understandable.

"Instead of doing Round 1 with fighting arcade bots, you two will be choosing your weapon, then directly heading to fighting a Battle Boss champion."

_Wait, what?_

Alex's train of thought stopped right there.

"You must be able to hold off the Battle Boss from killing you and your champion as long as possible. Essentially, it will be the same thing as Round 1, but instead of fending off monsters that increase over time, you fend off a Battle Boss."

Pulling out a hat full of slips of paper, the head summoner motioned for Alex and Jason to come forward. "Summoners, choose your Battle Boss rival."

Going first, Jason drew a random slip of paper, then unfolded it and squinted at it. "Brand."

_Not sure if that's good or bad...but whatever._

Walking up and grabbing a slip of paper, Alex took a glance at it, and sighed.

"Qiyana."

Heading back to where Miss Fortune was standing, he ignored her lecherous expression. Why was she even looking at him like that? Was it because of what he had said earlier? You know, the thing about the "punishment" being far from over?

Because his planned punishment was just skipping out on spending the night with her...

_Or should I play with my food some more?_

Before Alex could decide on an answer, the head summoner got everyone's attention. "Alright, summoners, prepare to enter the Fields of Justice! This is Round 1! First three summoners to die are out of the competition! Get to your platforms!"

Heading to a platform with _The Bounty Hunter,_ Alex let out a sigh. First thing, he had to fight Qiyana?

Man, that sucked...she was already a pain in the ass to deal with in mid lane...

The fact that the champion standing right next to him was the reason for all of this made him incredibly pissed.

As the two of them were transported onto Summoner's Rift, Alex got a dirty thought in his head.

_It's always good to give someone their punishment early on so they learn a lesson sooner...and on top of that, the head summoners don't have cameras on us, and can only monitor our score progress..._

* * *

"What? We're being summoned already?" Brand sounded a little bit surprised. The other Battle Bosses shrugged.

"No idea. Probably some weird thing happened, and they want you guys to fight. Maybe there's some stronger summoners or something? Who knows," Malzahar told him.

Qiyana scoffed. "Hmph. They must want only the best Battle Bosses to fight the best summoners. I don't understand why they would choose you, Brand. but it's clear why they would choose me: I'm the best Battle Boss."

The other Battle Bosses rolled their eyes at _The Empress of the Element's _disgusting superiority complex, while Brand just ignored her, heading down the path the head summoners instructed him to go down. The other Battle Bosses dispersed and went to other parts on the Fields of Justice, as they were not participating in the first round.

Watching the inferior Battle Bosses disappear from her sight, Qiyana listened to the instructions given by the head summoners on where to go for the first round. Normally, she refused to listen to head summoners, since they were pretty annoying and also were obviously inferior to her, but they were giving her the chance to beat up other self-centered summoners and give herself the charismatic and intimidating reputation she deserved.

Heading down the path given to her by the head summoners, Qiyana smiled to herself. There was nothing else on her mind but completely creaming a pathetic little summoner...and whatever inferior champion was accompanying him or her.

_They're going to find out very soon who's the best around her...me._

* * *

Upon spawning on the rift, Alex looked around. All the other summoners and their respective champions were nowhere to be seen. Not really caring about anyone else, he looked at the shop. He was allowed to take one weapon with himself, huh? Well, what was the best one to take?

Sword? No. He sucked at melee combat. Like, he himself sucked at it.

Pistols? No. Despite knowing how to shoot a gun, pistols were quite underwhelming in his opinion.

Whip? Alex shuddered as certain thoughts came to his mind. While he did say that he was going to punish Miss Fortune, that was definitely not what he had on his mind.

_Then why am I thinking back to that as I stare at the whip...?_

Quickly flipping to the next weapon, Alex eyed it strangely. It was some weird chain thing, that looked similar to the chains attached to Sylas. While it seemed appealing to use weapons that could steal and absorb spells, the summoner wasn't too physically strong, and couldn't really drag the chains around all the time.

Sighing, he flipped to the next one.

_What weapon am I even going to pick?_

Seeing a knife, he shook his head and passed to the next weapon. He already came to the conclusion that fighting in melee ranged with the Institute's champions would not end up well. Honestly, he didn't understand why he needed to be within Summoner's Rift for the competition, but...whatever.

_As long as I get that free pass to Master tier..._

Seeing a rifle, he sighed and gave in. Guess he had to just use a gun. Hopefully he didn't miss shooting, as that would equate to Miss Fortune missing auto attacks. Without Teemo's blinding dart.

Hearing footsteps, Alex turned to see _The Bounty Hunter _standing right behind him, eyeing his choice for a weapon.

"Gun, huh? Trying to follow in my footsteps, Summoner?" The Bilgewater captain chuckled, which didn't help with Alex's inner rage, which was still present inside of himself.

"Just because I chose a gun doesn't mean I'm following in your footsteps. Get an ego check." he replied scathingly.

Miss Fortune laughed again, which made Alex tighten his grip on his rifle. As much as he wanted to shoot his champion, he wasn't sure if that would mean he would have to continue through the competition on his own. Also, shooting a champion would come with many consequences...

"I hope you know how to shoot a gun, Summoner..." She purred, tightly tracing a hand down from his shoulder to the skin on his arm. Her icy touch generated several goosebumps on his arm.

"Of...of course I know how to shoot a fucking gun," He growled. "Why else would I choose a gun for a weapon?"

"Well...I was under the impression that most summoners weren't capable of actual melee themselves. I guess you're an exception. You're quite a special summoner, aren't you?"

Alex blushed at the compliment, and tried to make an angry reply. "Who...who knows? You probably don't know any other summoners, and if you do, you probably just rank them on how well they perform in bed with you-"

"Now, now..." she purred, putting her hand on his shoulder and bringing her lips close to his ear. "...aren't you happy that you're a special summoner to me?"

The summoner snorted. "What benefits, other than...uhh..." What came to mind made him blush, and he trailed off.

"Aww..." Miss Fortune tweaked his cheek and flashed him smile. "The cutie side is back. I sure missed you, you wittle cutie..." She made a baby face and grabbed both his cheeks with her hands.

Immediately slapping her hands away, Alex growled, "Oh, fuck off..."

"Wow..." _The Bounty Hunter _chuckled. "And your masculine side returns. I get a two-in-one when I have you as a summoner, don't I?"

"So you're saying I have split personalities now?" Alex sounded as if he was on the verge of blowing up.

"Hmm..." Putting a finger to her mouth, she smirked. "Perhaps."

* * *

**Round 1 - Creeps (unless you were Alex or Jason)**

* * *

"Using a sword as your weapon? Interesting."

"Yeah, I don't know..." Sam sighed. "I've done some swordplay back in high school, but I doubt that it will be effective. Honestly, I don't see how being able to fight in real life is a trait that the head summoners find redeemable enough to promote to Master."

"Perhaps it's the ability to make rational decisions in real life, as opposed to making decisions on Summoner's Rift while in a chamber?" Caitlyn mused.

"I guess...but still..." Sam shrugged. "Whatever. Let's start."

The two of them headed out of the fountain and into the top lane, which was where they were directed to go. Sam read directions on text generated by the head summoners saying that they were to walk to the middle of the top lane, where minions normally ran into opposing minions and started fighting one another.

"Dang, this is going to be a long walk..." Sam slouched his shoulders. "You have to do this all the time?"

"It's something you get used to after awhile," _The Sheriff of Piltover_ replied. "It's good exercise, though. I got accustomed to lugging around this rifle, too."

"Can't imagine how hard it would've been from the start-"

"Watch out!"

Upon hearing Caitlyn's warning, Sam immediately dropped to the ground. Hearing the loud firing of her rifle, the summoner rolled around saw an arcade-looking monster with a body similar to that of a human fall to the ground.

"What the hell...?"

The sheriff narrowed her eyes as she helped him to his feet. "We've got company. We should cut the chatter."

Sam nodded in response. "Agreed."

Pulling out the sword he grabbed from the shop and waving it around, he noticed that it was really similar to the blades he used to swing around back in his high school days.

_That's great...but I'm a bit rusty..._

"To your left!" Caitlyn shouted.

Glancing to his left, Sam saw a few monsters running at him.

_Time to dance._

Readying his sword, he dashed at the closest one, driving his sword through its upper body. With his blade still stuck in the monster's body, Sam, with a grunt, heaved it forward with all his might and smashed the corpse into another monster, which caused it to stumble. Taking advantage of its temporary vulnerability, he made a clean cut in front of himself, decapitating it.

Meanwhile, Caitlyn was taking out the monsters that were further away from Sam. With unbelievable accuracy, she sniped down the arcade-decorated humanoids one by one.

The two continued brawling with the seemingly endless amount of monsters that were coming from out of nowhere, Sam diving in melee range and hacking around with his blade, Caitlyn shooting them down from farther away. She made sure to take out the monsters that were out of range from Sam's sword span, as 1) she knew he could take care of it and 2) she did not want to risk shooting her summoner.

After a few minutes of intense combat, the monsters stopped appearing. Sam, feeling exhausted, dropped his sword and got onto his knees, panting.

"Holy shit...I haven't done that...in such a long time..."

"Well done, Summoner." Looking up, he saw the sheriff looming over him.

"Same to you." Sam looked around cautiously. "They said that it's a last man standing type of thing so...most likely more will be coming."

Caitlyn nodded. "However, the head summoners seem to be giving us a break right now. Perhaps they know that summoners hardly exercise or move around at all outside of matches?" She teased.

"Okay..." The summoner gave her a mock-pouting face. "That was uncalled for...to be fair, I haven't done this for years! But man, it's fun!"

The sheriff chuckled at his childish outburst. "Guess swordplay from drama classes can actually be applied to real life?"

"Oh hell no...this competition is virtual, but...I see your point." Feeling the adrenaline rush overwhelm his exhaustion within, Sam leapt to his feet and gripped his sword harder. "Can't wait for more! We're winning this thing!"

Smirking, Caitlyn reloaded her rifle and gave the barrel a quick blow. "Right with you there, Summoner."

* * *

"Hmm...what weapon...? Ha! Here we go! This one is perfect!" David grabbed a rather long pole weapon.

"That on? Summoner, does this work with the strategy we discussed?" Hecarim asked.

"Oh hell yeah, it does. Remember, all you have to do is run around and stab and swing at monsters like crazy."

"Sounds easy for me. But for you, Summoner..."

"Don't worry. There's no way you're going to be able to kill all of them. That's why I'm here." David gave him a wink.

_The Shadow of War_ chuckled in response. "Alright, we'll see about that."

"Let's get going!" David exclaimed, climbing onto the arcade unicorn's back. "OFF WE GO!"

Letting out a neigh, Hecarim pointed his spear forward and began charging in the direction which the head summoners instructed them to head through generated text. Shouting a pathetic, but fun battle cry, David pointed his pole weapon forward, just like _The Shadow of War._

Soon, a batch of monsters appeared in front of them. That only seemed to make Hecarim speed up, and he charged headfirst into the frontline, trampling them and demolishing them into pieces with his spear. As they rode past the monsters, David slashed at a few with his pole weapon, laughing crazily.

"HELL YEAH! RUN IT DOWN!"

_The Shadow of War_ laughed maniacally as he continued running around, trampling and skewering enemies with his spear. Meanwhile, David was laughing just as, if not more, maniacally than Hecarim, slicing and dicing through monsters that the rainbow unicorn somehow missed.

The monsters stood no chance as the duo mercilessly slaughtered every single wave that came at them, over and over again. Once the waves stopped coming, Hecarim came to a stop. David, panting, slid off of his champion and sat on the ground, leaning against on of Hecarim's legs.

"Boy...haha...that was fun..." The summoner managed a smile as he rested.

Hecarim merely nodded in response. "I never knew you had a brute-like side of yourself, Summoner."

"Haha...guess you learn something new about me, today!" David smiled and scratched the back of his head. "I don't think we pass the first round though...we just gotta keep doing this until three summoners die. Well, in the rift, at least."

_The Shadow of War_ had the hint of a smile on his face. "I don't see us going out anytime soon though, Summoner."

Jumping to his feet and climbing back onto Hecarim's back, David waved his pole weapon in the air. "Hell yeah! I'm not even tired yet! Bring it on!"

* * *

"Holy shit...I'm so...tired..." Alex, panting, stopped, and dropped and put his hands on his knees.

Miss Fortune chuckled as she stopped next to him. "It's just a walk, and you're already tired, Summoner?"

"Well, maybe if some girl didn't force me to go to her home and proceed to have me endure strenuous activities, I would still have energy," The summoner growled, glaring up at her. "I have you to thank for that."

_The Bounty_ _Hunter_ simply smirked back at him. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it, Alex. And..."

She leaned down so her lips were right next to his ear. "...I guess you weren't able to handle me, Summoner..."

Her line made Alex's blood boil. "Oh, you're such a freaking bitch..." He muttered.

"This bitch was able to dominate you in bed. Your resistance was virgin level, to be honest. Not going to complain, though..." She let out one of those giggles that made Alex want to eviscerate something with his own eyes. The current power he held in his eyes (which he still wasn't 100% sure about) definitely wasn't the type of power that would allow him to shoot gamma rays.

_If only..._

Adjusting his sunglasses to make sure they weren't going to fall off, Alex got back to his feet. "Come on, let's get moving."

"Aww...but I'm tired, now...I want to rest..." Miss Fortune pouted, which caused the summoner to clench his fists.

"What did I say earlier...? Do I need to...repeat myself...?" He hissed through gritted teeth.

Smiling evilly, _The Bounty Hunter_ moved right in front of him and cupped his cheek with her hand. "You're rather feisty right now...why don't I calm you down?" After finishing her sentence, she leaned in, pursing her lips.

"...!" Pulling away from her, Alex shook his head. "God, what is wrong with you?! It's like you want to fuck me every minute there is!"

"I mean..." Miss Fortune kept that seductive smile on her face, which was making him feel a little uneasy. "...who wouldn't?"

"Wha...what do you even mean?! Don't you have some sex cooldown timer on your body or something?! We...or more like you just did me...almost like, one hour ago!" Alex threw his hands up in the air. "And you're STILL horny as ever?!"

"Well..." Miss Fortune giggled, which added more fuel to the summoner's growing flame. "...I think I'll settle for blowing you..."

"What do you-AHH!" Alex stumbled and fell to the ground as _The Bounty Hunter_ suddenly leapt onto him.

_Not this again..._

Looking up, the summoner made an unamused face as Miss Fortune moved her hands down to his pants, tugging at them.

"Perhaps some encouragement before the competition won't...hurt...?"

Alex shook his head in disgust. "This is honestly so stupid..."

"Why don't you appreciate the present I'm giving to you, Summoner?" _The Bounty Hunter_ gave him a wink. "All summoners would kill to be in your position."

_And how many champions had said that to me now..._

"No, seriously, stop..." he muttered, hoping that she would listen. Unsurprisingly, she didn't.

Moving his arms down to keep his pants from getting ripped off by the Bilgewater captain, Alex hissed, "We're in a fucking competition, and this is what matters to you the most? The hell?"

Leaning down, she whispered in his ear, "Yes. After all, a champion as your reward is better than any intangible rank."

"Uhh...debatable..."

"Oh, enough talk. Perhaps I got to put something in your mouth to shut you up."

"That's typically what the male says, but correct me if I'm wrong." Alex rolled his eyes as Miss Fortune slowly closed the distance between their lips.

"Maybe something over your mouth would work..." she purred, planting her lips firmly on his.

The summoner refused to kiss back, but gagged as _The Bounty Hunter_ shoved her tongue into his mouth. Holding in coughs and feeling his entire body straining, Alex grabbed his champion by placing his hands on either sides of her head and pushing her away.

Before Miss Fortune could protest, he immediately switched their positions, slamming her on the ground, and looming over her on all fours.

"My, my...quite the role reversal we have here, huh, Summoner?"

"Shut the fuck up," he growled. "You are going to get up, and we are going to win this competition. Disobey me, and..."

"And what, Summoner?" Miss Fortune giggled, which aggravated him very much.

"...I'll make your life hell."

That caused _The Bounty Hunter _to go on a huge laughing spree. Alex stared intensely at her, resisting the urge to smash her face with his rifle. Although he technically could, since if you died on the Rift, you just respawned back in the real world.

But...he needed for the competition, and harming her hindered his chances of winning. So yeah. He was in a tough situation.

_There's gotta be a way to make her obey..._

Once Miss Fortune stopped laughing, she leaned up and pecked his lips, causing him to pull away from her. "I'm not sure if you possess the ability to do that, Summoner...after all..." Suddenly, she did exactly what he had done seconds ago: seize his head with her hands, toss him to the ground, and switch their positions. "I don't think you have been able to stay the dominant one for more than a few seconds."

"Would you like to prove that theory?" he challenged, reaching up to grab her head, only for his arms to be seized by _The Bounty Hunter_ and planted firmly on the ground. Mouth wide open, he moved his eyes (still covered by the sunglasses) to stare at hers.

"Let's take those sunglasses off to see the fear in your eyes," she teased, moving her mouth forward and grabbing the bridge of his sunglasses with her teeth.

_No...shit-_

Before he could even do anything (like he could anything except verbally protest in that situation), she yanked off the sunglasses with her face then stared into his eyes.

Frozen, Alex stared blankly back. He didn't even think to close his eyes in the moment. Giving her an apprehensive stare, he waited for her lecherous actions to jump to another level.

For a short time which seemed like an eternity to the summoner, he and _The Bounty Hunter_ just stared back at each other.

"Hmmm..." She smirked. "That's a mixture of fear and rage in there."

"W-w-what does that mean?!" Alex demanded. He was confused, not because of what she said, but because she didn't start ripping off his clothes or anything of the sort, compared to the actions of other female champions.

"...well, now that I have access to your full face, I think it's time to-" Before Miss Fortune could finish her sentence, Alex heard the slicing of a sharp weapon.

_What the-_

Suddenly seeing a circular blade fly right at Miss Fortune's body, Alex heart skipped a beat. He closed his eyes shut and looked away. Hearing a loud splattering sound and feeling some weird liquid fall upon him, he almost puked on the spot.

_What the fuck?!_

Feeling her weight disappear off of him, he opened his eyes, alarmed, then grabbed his sunglasses, slipping them back on. Climbing to his feet, he saw Miss Fortune's body, which a circular blade lodged into it, against a wall of rocks. Quite a horrifying sight, even though she was kind of forcing herself on him earlier.

_Shit!_

Tossing aside the thought that his chances of winning the competition just dropped to the lowest percentage possible, Alex got to his feet and started running. He had no idea who was attacking him, but the very fact that he was being attacked by whatever Battle Boss was sent to fight them didn't make him want to stay in one position.

Looking back at where Miss Fortune's body was, he saw a female in some arcade attire grab the circular blade and pull it off from _The Bounty Hunter's _corpse. When the girl turned around to look straight at him, Alex's heart skipped a beat.

_QIYANA! FUCK!_

The pink-haired girl giggled as she readied her blade and started making her way towards him, the turquoise parts of her blue arcade suit glistening.

"Come back, Summoner...come back!"

_Voice is literally straight from a horror movie..._

Turning around, Alex threw his rifle aside and started running as fast as he could. He didn't want to be the next victim of_ The Empress of the Elements, _and tried to make as much distance between them as possible.

Sprinting as if he'd just popped a _Predator_ rune, the summoner thought back to what the hell just happened. Miss Fortune completely humiliating him, then not getting affected by whatever shit was in his eyes...as if that wasn't weird enough. Then she got one-shot by Qiyana...

_ADCs in a nutshell..._

Continuing to run in the same direction, Alex glanced over his shoulder. Qiyana was chasing after him, but it didn't seem like she was closing the distance between them.

_Weird, she for sure is more physically adept than I am._

Looking at Qiyana, Alex couldn't help but eye her up and down. Those thighs of hers were quite mezmerizing, he had to admit, and the threat of his own life was the only thing that could stop him from purely standing there and eyeing her legs. Her blue battle boss suit pressed firmly into her body, outlining her curves in spectacular ways. Eventually getting enticed by her peculiar beauty, Alex didn't see the area in front of him, and ended up slamming into a stone wall.

The impact stunned him and snapped his sunglasses in two. Dazed, Alex moved around like a lost ballerina, then collapsed to the ground, staring blankly up at the sky in the Fields of Justice.

_Oh no..._

Preparing for his incoming death (in the Rift at least), Alex closed his eyes and sighed, thinking of all the events that had led up to this.

Miss Fortune taking him to her private quarters to satisfy herself (although he'll admit he didn't fully regret the events that happened there)...

Ended up making them late...so he had to freaking fight Battle Boss Qiyana in the first round..

And the typical AD carry got herself killed by one Qiyana Q...

And he lost his chances of winning the competition and was probably going to die a painful death before he could respawn in the real world...

All this piled up inside of Alex's brain, which turned it into fury. The summoner was getting more pissed than he'd ever been before.

_On top of that, all that annoying flirting and "playing stupid" shit from Miss Fortune..._

More fuel was added to Alex's inner flame. And now, it wasn't a flame that represented love. It was a flame that represented his fury. And it was engulfing his entire body...

Hearing footsteps, Alex clenched his fists. For some reason, his heartbeat didn't increase like it usually would.

"Well, what do we have here?" He heard Qiyana's voice sneer. "An inferior, weak, and probably perverted summoner who just got his ass kicked by the best Battle Boss around."

"And I thought Fiora was full of herself..." Alex muttered, keeping his eyes closed. He honestly didn't care if _The Empress of the Elements_ got angry at him. He was dead either way, and pissing her off sure made him feel better.

"Silence, you peasant."

The summoner hissed in pain as he felt her sharp blade dig into his arm, creating a superficial wound.

"You sure talk a lot, but as soon as you feel pain, your whole character changes. How pathetic."

Qiyana's ridiculing pissed off Alex further and further.

_Oh no...that bitch better shut the fuck up..._

Suddenly, her blade struck again, this time on his chest, and going a lot deeper. Alex cried out in agony as the burning sensation shot all over his body. Well, the burning from the pain, and not from the rage...

"Wow, no talking anymore? Afraid of me? As you should. May your death be slow..." The summoner could almost feel Qiyana's smile as he felt her blade slowly go further in.

"Another dead summoner...perfect. All of you are useless, but at least getting your asses kicked show everyone out there that I am the best."

_Jesus, I want to fucking ravage this bitch._

"Why don't you open your eyes so you can see the best champion in the world execute you...in the slowest way possible..." _The Empress of the Elements _whispered. "It's sure better for me that way. Let me see the fear in your eyes."

The fact that Miss Fortune said those words earlier drove Alex even closer to breaking point.

"Shut. Up."

He hissed as he felt her blade dig deeper into his chest. It wasn't a fatal stab, but enough to break through the flesh.

"How dare you respect the Empress herself?" Qiyana hissed. "Show some humility, Summoner. Your arrogant ass is truly a disgusting aspect of your personality."

_That._

_Is._

_Fucking._

_It._

Eyes flying open, Alex glared daggers straight at Qiyana.

"You sure have a lot of fucking nerve, you piece of..."

_Shoot..._

_The Empress of the Elements_ faltered, dropping her blade to the side. "My my..." She said, her voice taking on a seductive tone. "What do we have here?"

Slowly getting to his feet and clasping his hand over the deep wound in his chest, Alex glared back. "I know what you want, and you're not getting it."

She smirked, slowly walking up to him and lifting his chin. "I'm the Empress. And I get what I want."

"No you don't. Stop acting like a fucking bitch."

"Quite disrespectful to the Empress herself, are we?" Qiyana pouted at him, then shoved him against the stone wall he rammed into moments ago.

For some reason, her referring to herself in third person made Alex angrier and angrier.

"No reply? Good..." Qiyana trailed a finger across his face, then moved it down and caressed his wound, which made him hiss in pain. Blood was still pouring out of it like a river, and he felt himself becoming dizzier and dizzier...

_The Empress of the Elements_ leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Why don't you be a good subject and let your Empress take care of you?"

_That fucking...third person...AUGHH!  
_

The fury within helped shoo away some of the dizziness he felt from losing blood.

"...no reply? Guess that's good. You know your place as the inferior, powerless, useless, and...submissive...subject..." She murmured, slowly closing the distance between their lips.

Alex retaliated by biting down on her lips as hard as he could. Qiyana let out a muffled protest, then broke their rather short kiss.

The summoner licked his lips, the metallic taste of blood now fresh on his tongue.

"Bad subject...how dare you try to resist your Empress?"

_The fucking...third PERSON! I'M GONNA FUCKING BLOW!_

Qiyana shoved him against the ground, which caused him to enter a daze state. He stared blankly at her as she reached down, then unzipped his pants, and removed all that was standing between her and his dick.

"There it is...why don't you get hard for your Empress, huh?"

"Never..." He managed to get out. The anger was overcoming his body...

Qiyana huffed, then slammed her boots down on his cock, causing him to yowl in pain.

"Good. That's your punishment for disobeying your Empress. Don't make your Empress do the hard work of getting you hard."

"Not in your life..." Alex hissed. He was slowly coming to his senses, but that was only thanks to the fury within...

Qiyana stroked his dick with one of her boots, sending a bolt of electricity through Alex's spine. "The Empress demands you get hard. Now."

"..." Alex felt himself boiling over. Oh, did he want to put Qiyana in her place...

_But...how...?_

"Guess the Empress will have to do work after all..." She sighed, slowly removing her bodysuit and the rest of her clothing.

Alex just stared blankly at her as she undressed in front of him without any shame.

Qiyana stood in front of him, her body completely revealed to him. "Go on, subject...praise me and tell me what wonderful body I have. Tell me I have the best body, and that it will make other women jealous."

When Alex didn't reply, Qiyana slapped him across the face. "TELL ME!"

No response.

_The Empress of the Elements_ huffed. "Guess the Empress has to do everything now. What do you expect from a useless summoner who just exists and does nothing?"

_No...the anger...it's too much...come on...hold it in...Alex...breathe. Alex, come on, breath...just breathe..._

Climbing over him and grinning evilly, she whispered in his ear, "I didn't really expect you to do anything either. You weak, pathetic, submissive boy...I can just do whatever I want with you now..."

* * *

"CHARGEEE!" David shouted as Hecarim galloped forward, heading straight for a cluster of monsters, and then-

_POOF!_

"Wait...what the fuck?" David looked around. He had suddenly been transported back into the summoning chambers. Scratching his head in confusion, he looked at Hecarim, looked just as perplexed.

"Summoner...any clue what's going on?"

"We got teleported out of the Rift by the head summoners...but why?"

Hearing a whirring noise next to him, David stepped out of the way as another portal appeared, this time sending Sam and Caitlyn through.

The two crashed to the ground with a loud "oof", Sam ending up on top _The Sheriff of Piltover_ in a really awkward position. Gathering his senses and staring down into Caitlyn's alarmed eyes, Sam immediately yelped and leapt off of her, tripping and falling to the ground.

David chuckled. It was like something out of an anime...

_Okay, digressing...what the hell is going on?_

"David?"

"Sup, Sam. You got teleported out?"

"Yeah...any idea what the fuck is going on?"

David shook his head. "Literally nothing."

Hearing another portal sound, the two summoners looked in the direction of the sound, and saw a portal open, Ahri and Jason tumbling out of it.

"Wait...what?" Getting to his feet, Jason looked around. Upon seeing the summoners, he headed over to them.

"Did this happen to you guys too?"

"Yeah..." Sam shrugged. "We got no clue what's going on."

Soon, many portals appeared and all the summoners and their champions were soon in the chambers.

The chambers dispersed into many small conversations, as people exchanged words with one another, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

Eventually, a head summoner appeared in the chambers. "Summoners!" He shouted, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"Yo, what the hell is going on?!" One summoner demanded.

"Yeah!" Another one shouted. "We were doing perfectly fine, and suddenly we got transported off! Why?!"

"This is a mistake on our part, but..." The head summoner grinned sheepishly. "When we made the settings for the rift, we neglected an important detail."

All the summoners groaned.

"This competition is a mess..." One muttered.

"What detail?" Another inquired.

"We did it so that whenever a champion died, they just respawned in the Institute of War and they would sustain no injuries from whatever fight. We failed to put that setting on all you summoners."

What followed was silence.

The head summoner continued. "So that's why we teleported you all out...we're going to need to adjust settings for that...are you guys all here?"

David and Sam looked around. Everyone they knew seemed to be there...

Suddenly, another portal sound was heard, and soon, Miss Fortune appeared in the chambers.

"Miss Fortune? Why have you returned alone?" The head summoner asked.

Looking around, _The Bounty Hunter_ had a confused expression on her face. "I just died on the Rift, so I came here...is there a problem?"

The head summoner froze. "Where. Is. Your. Summoner."

"Uhh...currently fighting against Qiyana without me, because she one-shot me? That's my guess."

The head summoner's eyes widened. "SHOOT! I FORGOT TO TRANSPORT THE BATTLE BOSS CHAMPIONS OUT!"

Sam rolled his eyes. _Can these head summoners even manage a small, tiny competition...sheesh..._

Suddenly, David grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer.

"ACK! What the fuck, dude?" Sam slapped David's hand away and glared at him. "What was that for?!"

David had a panicked expression on his face. "Sam...don't you remember who Miss Fortune's summoner was."

The black-haired summoner froze then. "Oh...no..."

_Alex...holy fuck, Alex is still in there! And he might fucking die!_

* * *

_The Empress of the Elements_ giggled as she straddled the summoner, getting into a comfortable position. Her meaty thighs squished against his waist as she squeezed him with her legs.

"Hmm...what should we start with? Ah, yes, of course..." Without warning, Qiyana mashed their faces together, slamming her lips against his.

Immediately stunned by the impact of their foreheads, Alex jerked to the side, causing the kiss to break right away.

"How are you disobey me." The Empress grabbed him by the chin, then turned him to face her. Alex gave her an unamused look, only to be slapped across the face. He hissed as he felt the stinging sensation on his cheek.

"Disobeying your Empress comes with consequences," Qiyana informed him. Taking one of her fingers and dragging it down his chest, she let out another giggle. "What punishment should I give you?"

_Oh...shut the fuck up..._

Alex felt his rage boiling even more and more. He wasn't sure how much more ridiculing he could take today...

Feeling her fingers wrap around his dick and squeezing hard, the summoner opened his mouth to let out a cry of pain, only for the Empress to seize his face with his other hand and bring him into another kiss.

Her tongue immediately dove into his open mouth, and poked all around, making Alex gag. He took his own hands and tried pushing her away from him, only to be unsuccessful.

Breaking the kiss, Qiyana glared at him, squeezing his dick even harder and causing him to grimace. "Resisting punishment? Looks like I'm going to have to make the punishment even more severe..."

Alex had an idea of what she was talking about, and sighed as she proved him right, by moving her head down to where her hand was: around his dick. Releasing her hand from his dick, Qiyana slammed her eyes shut as his cock sprung out and slapped against her cheek. Opening her eyes once again and seizing his erect dick with both her hands, she pulled it forward, causing the summoner to howl in pain.

Ignoring his agonized cries, Qiyana shoved his cock into her mouth and thus began his punishment.

Her tongue licked around the base of his dick, coating it in saliva and causing him to moan. Alex could only stare upwards blankly with his mouth wide open as Qiyana gargled the saliva in her mouth with his hardened, stimulated cock, wetting it even more. The temperature increase he felt on his dick caused him to pant intensely, and as she continued to suck it ferociously, Alex felt his climax coming closer and closer.

Tasting a little precum on his dick, Qiyana grinned maliciously. Removing his cock from her mouth with a loud pop, she suddenly seized it with her hands and squeezed it hard, eliciting a loud yowl from the summoner.

"Ack! Qi-OW! Ana...why..." Alex hissed. How many women were going to deny him of his climax and take pleasure in watching him suffer?

_The Empress of the Elements_ gave him a sweet smile, giving his dick a squeeze. "Have you forgotten that you're getting punished, Summoner?"

The desire to climax was overcome by his rage-induced emotions.

"Oh...you better stop."

Qiyana smirked at him. "Why should I stop? One of my subjects getting his punishment, and I like to complete things."

_Oh no...you better not go any further..._

"Or do you just hate at being at the mercy of your Empress, Summoner? What's expected from a weakling like you...?"

"Sh...shut up..."

"Why? Does the truth hurt?"

"Shut up! AND LET ME GO!" Alex bellowed, shooting his hand down and digging his nails into her skin, causing her to let go of his dick in surprise.

To her disbelief, no cum came pouring out of his cock. Qiyana's smile faltered, and she looked at the summoner with a confused expression on her face. "Were you...faking it? This whole time?"

Alex let out the laugh of an insane person. That wasn't the case, but why waste the opportunity to have her be uneasy about something?

"The almighty Empress herself didn't notice that? That's a shame..."

Letting out a cry of fury, Alex slugged Qiyana in the face, which knocked her off of him immediately. Before the Empress could even react, he got to his feet, then seized by the arms and pinned her against the ground.

"I think the Empress needs a punishment for not realizing how her subject was truly feeling."

"Uhh...Summoner-" The Empress saw the visible rage in his eyes as he glared at her. "Maybe...I...went a little too far...you want to...uhh...talk this over?"

His response was slapping her face. Qiyana hissed as she felt the burning sensation on her cheek.

"Shut the fuck up, you bitch..." Alex growled, dragging her and propping her up against the wall. No matter what Qiyana did, she couldn't overpower the summoner for some reason.

"...what are you going to do..." Qiyana faltered as she got another slap to the face.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!" Alex bellowed. "I SAID, 'SHUT THE FUCK UP, BITCH'. ARE YOU DEAF?!"

_The Empress of the Elements _sighed, then sat against the stone wall.

"Since you won't shut the fuck up..." Alex stood up, then positioned his cock right in front of her mouth. "Why don't we stick something in it so you can't talk? As well as continue what we were doing before? Except this time..." He glared down at her. "I'm the one in charge here."

Upon staring into his eyes, Qiyana smiled faintly. "Go ahead and do...whatever you want...Summoner..."

Alex froze. Shouldn't she have resisted or something? Or was she playing mind games with him?

_Whatever. If she wants it, then why not._

She let out a loud gag as Alex shoved his dick straight in, poking the back of her throat. Alex started to walk further forward, his throbbing cock pushing against the back of her throat.

"No, it's not going anywhere. You better get started," he growled.

Having nothing else to do, the Empress started licking in circles around his cocksleeve, teasing it.

"Bitch. No playing. More sucking."

Nodding, Qiyana did as she was told. After all, she was to follow his wishes.

_Why is she...not resisting?_

It was strange how fast she succumbed to him...but if she was willingly taking her punishment, then perhaps she wasn't really the bitch the summoner thought she was. Alex stood there with a stone-cold expression on his face as he felt the Empress blow him, her sucking rather ferocious.

"Go on...keep doing it...ughhh..." Alex struggled to keep his stern tone as he felt his climax getting closer and closer.

Qiyana continued with her suction, her cheeks growing purple as she struggled for air. The summoner did not look like he was letting her go anytime soon either, which was a problem, since she could suffocate. Knowing that Alex wouldn't let her go anytime soon, she sucked as aggressively as possible, hoping that if she brought him to climax, he would free her of her prison.

Although she admitted...being dominated by someone who seemed pretty powerless on the outside was rather enticing for some reason...

After some time of more sucking, Alex felt his climax approaching and without warning, he released his entire load into the Empress. Sighing in pleasure, he shot his cum into her mouth, still not letting her go.

_The Empress of the Elements_ choked and gagged as she felt the insides of her mouth being assaulted by the white liquid. She was forced to swallow his load while she struggled to breathe. And that combo was extremely deadly.

Shooting the last of his cum into her mouth, Alex stepped back and removed his dick from her mouth. Qiyana barely had time to breathe when she felt herself being forced to stand up, and she yelped as she was slammed face-first against the wall.

Alex, wrapped his arms around her and grabbed onto her breasts with both his hands. Fueling all his anger into himself, he clenched his fists as hard as he could.

The Empress squealed in pain as she felt her tits get sandwiched by his hands. The summoner showed no mercy as he continued aggressively groping the champion, refusing to halt his actions.

"OW! GO AHEAD...OW! SUMMONER! OH...OW! YES! OWW!" Alex couldn't tell whether Qiyana was feeling pain or pleasure, but for some reason she wanted him to continue.

He squeezed, then released. Then squeezed again, then released again. Squeezed once more, followed by a release. He was doing it over and over again, and Qiyana howled in pain as she felt her chest area starting to burn like crazy.

_Why she not resisting?!_

Oh well. Alex couldn't take his anger any longer, and Qiyana needed to be put in her place. At least she seemed to be receiving her punishment without protest...

_Was this the work of whatever voodoo's in my eyes? How the fuck...whatever..._

Tossing those thoughts aside, Alex released her breasts for the final time, causing _The Empress of the Elements _to squeal, then pant and catch her breath.

"No resistance?" Alex asked darkly.

"I must abide to your wishes...Summoner..." She panted.

The summoner raised an eyebrow. How powerful was whatever was in his eyes...?

Didn't matter. Alex shoved those thoughts away. His main goal was to quell his anger and put Qiyana in her place. And while he (with a sane mind) would consider his current actions were wrong, everything he was doing was fury-driven, and he couldn't stop now. He was going to do it until the very end. Also, she did seem to enjoy for some damn reason, and seemed eager for him to continue.

Feeling lightheaded thanks to the wound Qiyana gave him from earlier, Alex let go of the Empress and toddled around as if he had just gotten off of a hyper-speed carousel.

"Summoner...is everything alright?"

Hearing her voice, Alex immediately remembered why he got the wound, and his eyes narrowed.

"No. And that's thanks to you." Somehow able to regain a "clear" state of mind, he marched forward and pushed her further against the wall. Qiyana grunted, then let out a tiny giggle.

"What are you going to do to me now, Summoner?"

"You gave me this wound...urghh..." Alex felt his consciousness dissipated, but forced himself to return to a normal state. "...you are the reason I'm feeling so...urghhh...dizzy. Now...you deserve a punishment."

"Oh my..." _The Empress of the Elements_ smiled into the stone wall, which her entire front body was pressed against. "I've been a naughty Battle Boss..."

Alex hesitated. This was completely out of Qiyana's character...she would've made some conjecture about how she was the best champion or whatever...instead...she was admitting fault to...something?

_This can't be the work of my eyes...can it? Whatever. She needs her punishment first._

Refocusing, Alex directed his gaze towards her ass.

The two cheeks just dangled there, inviting his hands over. And he took the invitation without a second thought.

Qiyana let out a squeal as she felt him roughly squeeze her cheeks. "Oh yes...oh yes..."

"Quiet," He ordered. Spreading her cheeks apart, he moved forward and thrust his dick inside of her. "Time for the final phase of your punishment."

"Oh...yes..."

* * *

"He didn't take Alex out? That means..."

_Shit._

Running to the head summoner, Sam tapped him on the back.

"Hm? How can I help you?"

"Uhh, this is a question regarding Miss Fortune's summoner Alex Shaw, who happens to be my friend...he is not here right now."

The head summoner's eyes widened. "There's still a summoner out in the Institute?!"

"Yes...can you get him out as soon as possible?"

"The problem is...we're currently transporting the Battle Boss champions out...all we can do is hope-"

"Are you kidding me?!" Sam exclaimed. "A summoner's life is at stake, and you prioritize TRANSPORTING CHAMPIONS OUT?!"

"We've already started transporting them out, and we have only two left, so we'd might as well finish the task," the head summoner explained.

"Could you at least get Qiyana out of there first? Alex was assigned to her for the Round 1 battle thing."

"Ahhh...we're in the process of transporting her out right now."

"Well...why isn't she appearing here then?"

"It might have something to do with her wanting to stay in there."

"Of course she wants to stay in there! She gets to kill someone! Are you telling me that you can't even get her out of there, and my friend's stuck in there with her? AND SHE'S TRYING TO KILL HIM?!"

"_The Empress of the Elements_ will eventually be teleported off. Her unwilligness to exit the Fields of Justice will delay that a tiny bit, but will not cause the process to be unsuccesful."

Turning away from Sam, the head summoner headed deeper into the chambers, doing whatever he was going to do. Sam shook his head in disgust.

_These head summoners and the Institute...it's like playing a game who has the shittiest and most incompetent developers in existence..._

Walking back to David, Sam felt terrible. His friend was in danger for his life, and he literally could do nothing about it.

"So what did they say?" David asked.

"Holy shit..." Sam slapped his hand with his forehead. Thinking back to the head summoners...as if he needed even more proof that this competition was a mess...

"What did they say?" David asked again, sounding a bit alarmed. "He can fucking die, you know!"

"They said they can't really do anything about it."

"WHAT?! ACTUALLY?!"

"Well, essentially..."

"WHAT THE FUCK! ALEX IS GONNA DIE, AND THEY'RE SO GODDAMN CALM ABOUT IT?!" David sounded as if he wanted to punch something with all his strength. That something was probably a face that belonged to a head summoner.

"I know, I know!" Sam shouted back, shoving his friend away from him.

David started walking around in circles, his eyes widened in fear. "Holy shit...holy shit..."

Shaking his head, Sam told him, "The head summoners are teleporting out the Battle Boss champions, and apparently Qiyana's teleportation is delayed because she's more 'difficult' to teleport out."

"What the fuck?! What is that logic?!"

"Apparently she doesn't want to leave, since she's so intent on killing Alex, and her unwilligness to exit the Rift means that her teleportation is delayed.

"Holy fuck..." David slapped his forehead. "Please Alex...hang in there..."

* * *

"AUGH! OH YESS! YESYESYESYES!"

_The Empress of the Elements_ let out as Alex forcefully entered her. Refusing to be phased by anything, Alex grabbed onto her shoulders and rocked her back and forth really roughly, thrusting his dick in and out.

"Aughh...ughhh..." Qiyana wailed and moaned as Alex continued ramming his dick in and out of her ass. The pain mixed with the pleasure was just too much for her, and she felt involuntary tears fall out of her eyes as her vision blurred.

Grunting, the summoner went in and out, in and out, until he couldn't no more. Removing his dick from her ass, he slumped to the ground, catching his breath. Placing a hand over his wound, he grimaced. Blood was still coming out, and he was losing consciousness REALLY fast now...

She slowly regained normal senses as she felt the summoner pull out of her. Rubbing her eyes, she turned around to see the summoner with his pants back on, and he was on the ground, seemingly clutching his wound.

"Summoner?"

He didn't reply. Not knowing what to do, Qiyana grabbed her Battle Boss clothes and slipped them back over her body. Once she was fully dressed, she turned to look at the summoner. He was unmoving.

"Summoner? Is something wrong-"

The Empress was unable to finish her sentence. One blink, and she found herself back in the summoning chambers.

"Huh?" She turned to a nearby head summoner, who was staring intensely at her. "What happened?" She asked him.

"We uhh...we forgot to change some settings on the rift."

"What settings must be so vital that everyone has to be transported out?" Qiyana questioned him, seeing all the other Battle Boss champions, Arcade champions, and summoners nearby.

"Well...uh, did you...kill the summoner?"

The Empress shook her head. "Nope."

The head summoner let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God...our settings were set so if a summoner died on the Rift, he or she actually died in real life. Thank goodness none of the summoners had died..."

David and Sam came rushing over. "Is Alex still alive?"

Qiyana nodded, causing both the summoners to sigh in relief.

"Thank God...can you transport him out of the Institute now?" David asked the head summoner.

The head summoner promptly nodded, and headed back deeper into the chambers, most likely to complete the task David requested him to do.

Soon hearing the noise of a portal, David and Sam looked in front of themselves.

_Poof!_

Alex appeared, and he was-

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" David and Sam shouted in unison and alarm.

There, in front of them, laid their friend on his side, with a blank expression on his face. And there was a pool of blood around him.

The whole room went dead silent.

Slowly walking up to the un-moving summoner, David prodded him with his finger. "Alex?" No reply.

"Alex?!" Still no reply.

"ALEX! QUICK! SOMEONE GET THIS GUY MEDICAL HELP!"

* * *

**Sorry if the ending seemed rushed, since I was starting to want to get this chapter out...**

**To be honest, I'm not sure if I liked how this chapter turned out. This is where I tried to change up my usual smut scenes, and I have no idea how it went. How did it end up? Guess I'll leave it to your guys's discretion :P**

**Anyway, this chapter was more of a plot-driven one, as opposed to smut-driven chapters I've wrote in the past. Yeah, I'm trying to have a plot for this story, and not just have arbitrary smut scenes piled on top of one another over and over again. In my opinion, it's kind of hard to do, but I'm doing the best I can xD**

**Once again, sorry for the late update, I know I'm a piece of shit, and I apologize for that.**

**Guess to compensate for it, I'll tell you some stuff I have planned for next chapter. I mean, I'll just hint at stuff:  
**

**Don't worry, he's not dead. But he does need medical attention...and a certain champion out there has to take that role ;)**

**Alright, enough spoilers. Thanks for reading, and hope to see you next chapter!**


	8. The Infirmary

**Sorry for long break, huge writer's block. Anyway, the long-awaited Akali has arrived ;)**

* * *

David and Sam were sitting around in the waiting room of the infirmary, restless expressions ever present on their faces. Sam swore, if he wasn't tired, he would be up and pacing around, unable to tolerate the current tension in the air.

_Alex, Alex, Alex..._

And no, his name wasn't repeating over and over again in Sam's head because he was gay for him, it was because he was worried for him, as any normal friend should act like.

At the front desk sat Kennen, with his M.D. attire clearly visible. He was calmly sitting at the desk, writing on some papers with a pen. Most likely filling out paperwork for whatever paperwork had to be filled out for Alex. God, the Institute of War surely could be a fucking pain sometimes.

Yeah, Sam wasn't one who was a master at filling out forms. He was a summoner, and while summoners did have to do paperwork from time to time, he didn't do it on a daily basis, as opposed to Kennen, who probably did it often. However, that wasn't what he should've been focusing on right now. His friend's life was kind of the focus, as it should be. Remembering the sight of Alex when he teleported back to the chambers was not pleasant for Sam. It was a gruesome sight, with the blonde-haired summoner looking as if he'd bathed in a pool of tomato sauce or something like that. His heart almost stopped when Alex didn't respond to David's prodding, but it relieved him that Alex was still alive.

At least he was still alive, according to Shen. They took his body to the infirmary right away, at the time Shen was operating the front desk. _The Eye of Twilight_ took a quick look at the summoner and confirmed that he was not dead, to Sam and David's relief. Then stress flooded their minds as Shen proceeded to talk about how much of a critical condition Alex was in. He wasn't sure if he should feel better that Alex was in the state of "approaching death", but the blue ninja kept telling them not to fear, and he would help him recover.

Jump forward a few hours, and...

Boom. The two of them were calmly waiting in the infirmary, wondering when Alex would come out. Shen said that they'd might as well go, because their friend would most likely take a few days to recover, but they insisted on staying, to which Kennen joked that they would be camping in the waiting room for a few days.

While waiting around did get boring, the boredom was overcome by the stress from thinking about Alex, and whether he would make a recovery or not. Sam didn't know how many times his anxiety forced him to ask, "How's he doing?", to which Kennen would reply one of the following:

1) "He's probably getting better."

2) "I don't know, it's been five minutes!"

3) "You seriously expect the answer to change after five minutes?"

Yeah, _The Heart of the Tempest_ was probably getting pretty annoyed with them. Sam knew the actions and behaviors of angry Kennen players too well; he didn't want to see that reflected in the real Kennen himself.

Sitting with his hands folded on his lap, Sam stared straight at the clock. It had been three hours since the competition was cancelled. The head summoners had just given every summoner who participated a free passage to Diamond I, but not Masters. While that wasn't a shitty prize in itself, Sam kind of wished they continued the competition so he would get his free pass to Masters.

Then again...his friend almost fucking died. Scratch that. His friend could STILL die.

Sam sighed and leaned back against his chair. For some reason, he felt a little guilty for what happened to Alex. Although he couldn't think of any angle to figure out why he was at fault for something, the feeling was still there.

Hearing footsteps as well as two conversing voices, Sam straightened in his chair to see who it was. It turned out to be Shen, and Akali, both walking in, having an exchange of medical terms that Sam had no idea about. Avoiding staring at them, he slouched forward in his chair and stared at the ground. There was no doubt that Sam wanted to NOT look at the nurse for a very good reason, considering he wouldn't be able to look away. Then he would get branded as some creep and perverted piece of shit for a few days, and...yeah, he suffered that fate before. He didn't want a repeat.

Sam definitely wanted to ask them on the current condition of his friend, but...yeah. There was Kennen. Although Shen would probably answer in earnest tone, Akali, well...she probably would have as fiery of a response as Kennen. It was only natural, since they were younger. Also, contrary to popular opinion, Sam did not find getting scolded by _The Rogue Assassin_ in her nurse outfit the least bit enticing. It was more humiliating to him, if he was being honest. How was he going to avoid all of this? By not asking the question. It came with some trade-offs, but life was full of making trade-offs, wasn't it?

"Man..." David sighed. As if today could get any shittier...first his friend got hurt like crazy, and second of all, the competition...kind of a waste of time, if he was being honest. He was already Diamond I, after all. No changes were made to his rank whatsoever.

Sam turned to his friend. "What's the matter, dude?"

"I really wish I could've just won that competition and got that easy promotion to Masters..."

"Bruh, Diamond I, objectively not too bad from a statistical standpoint, although subjectively is an entire different matter. Well, we all are Diamond I now...but look, bud. You're a jungle main. You pretty much dictate the game."

"Don't call me 'bud', that sounds fucking stupid. And I can't dictate the game. Not if my teammates are holding me back and int their asses off, then complain about how jungle difference is-"

"To be fair, it's usually the case."

"Not when I'm the jungler." David stood up from where he was sitting. "I'm sick and tired of having to 1v9 every single fucking game so I can climb through the goddamn ranks to where I truly belong-"

"Can you quiet down?" Akali snapped at him, interrupting his rather egotistical speech. "This is the infirmary waiting room, not some convention where you blurt out all your delusional, subjective, conjectures about your own nonexistent skills."

"Excuse me?" David slowly turned and looked at her. "I'm one of the highest ranked summoners in the Institute, and here you are, telling me that my skill is nonexistent?"

_The Rogue Assassin_ rolled her eyes. "You certainly are selling yourself as someone who is much more skilled in his imagination, but in reality, your self-righteous attitude gets exposed and leaves you-"

"Akali..." Shen interrupted in a warning voice. Seeing him giving her a "drop it" look, she shook her head and stared down at her feet. After restraining his old apprentice, _The Eye of Twilight_ then turned to David. "Please excuse her brash commentary. However, you are in the waiting room, and silence is expected of you. Please refrain from raising your voice."

The jungle summoner nodded, eyeing Akali apprehensively. The female ninja (or nurse, if one were to use identifications associated with clothes and attire) was glaring icily at him, but said nothing more.

Shaking his head, David adjusted himself so his position was the exact same as Sam's: slouching forward, eyes straight down on the floor. It was a normal position for one to be in, when they were tired, but didn't exactly have a place to lie down or something. Feeling the heat from Akali's glare disappear, he sighed in relief. At least that meant she wasn't in the room anymore...

Contrary to popular opinion, he felt that that was a good thing. After all, remember what happened when he was left in the same room as Ahri? He kind of lost control of himself, and thankfully he was certain no one else witnessed what happened, or else his reputation as a perverted asshole would start. Well, to be fair, she was the one who advanced on him first, and he just returned it. Just a tad bit more passionately. Okay, that was definitely an understatement. He responded WAY too passionately.

David's face reddened as he reminisced those events. He definitely did not want to run into _The Nine-tailed Fox_ after that incident. He would rather stay in the same room as a pissed off Akali in her nurse's outfit than run into the League's most popular females. Things just got that awkward, huh...

"Whatcha thinking about?" Sam whispered, lightly punching him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Huh?" Shaking his head frantically, David broke out of his trance. Feeling his heart skip a beat, he responded, "Nothing."

Sam smirked. "Really? Seemed like you were quite deep in thought about something...you trying to hide something from me?"

"What's...what's with that look..." David hissed back, feeling a little defensive.

"Case closed...someone is definitely hiding something from me."

Shut the fuck up. You learn that from Caitlyn?"

"W-what?" Sam flushed for a bit, then regained his previous state. "Oh stop trying to change the subject, David, I know you're onto something."

"Just like how you'll be on top of Piltover's sheriff tonight?"

"Uh, no. Huh, you seem to be very obsessed with pairing me with female champions. Perhaps you want me to do the same to you?"

"What the fuck, dude? Shut the fuck up, and fuck off, please and thank you."

"Why so defensive? Are you attracted to a captivating nurse who glares at you like she wants to teach you a lesson in something?" Sam teased.

"Oh, bullshit." David rolled his eyes. "We both do not want to interact with her in any way."

"I'm not going to deny that you're right for me, at least. I'm not dealing with that nurse in any of my lives across the infinite amount of universes that exist. But I'm not sure about you, though...how do I know if you're being honest, though?"

"Wait, what? What type of bullshit question is that?"

"Your apprehensive responses tell me one thing, bud."

"You're such a fucking twat."

"Yep." Sam cracked his knuckles. "Case closed."

"Case closed? About what?" David narrowed his eyes. "You inherit that line after removing your dick out of Caitlyn's pussy?"

Sam's expression changed immediately. Things have jumped quite the notch. "Now hold on there, bud-"

"Don't 'bud' me," David laughed. "There is much more evidence about you and Caitlyn than-"

"Look, I just teased the possibility of you and Akali-"

"And what am I doing? The exact same thing, except with a different female champion WHO YOU'VE PARTNERED UP WITH, unlike Akali and me. I'm simply just teasing the possibility of you and Caitlyn, but due to the fact that you respond rather aggressively, I feel that it's safe to assume-"

"Okay, drop it," Sam hissed.

Chuckling, David leaned back in his chair. "Case closed," he said in a mocking voice.

Sam growled, but couldn't say anything. Looking to where Shen and Akali walked off to, he closed his eyes and sighed.

_C'mon Alex...please get out of there alright..._

Hearing the door open, Sam glanced up at the doorway. There stood a redheaded Noxian assassin in her usual attire, her daggers being the only thing missing.

_Kat? What's she doing here?_

"Where's Alex?" _The Sinister Blade_ demanded, walking up to the front counter.

_Oh right, she's part of Alex's harem with Lux. Wait, is just three people enough to be a harem or..._

Chuckling, Sam continued to observe Katarina, who was talking frantically to Kennen, who was still at the front desk. There was quite a lot of concern in her voice, which threw Sam off. He hadn't seen her like this before.

"Where is she?" She asked again. Apparently the lightning yordle didn't answer her question the first time.

"In a room, currently asleep," Kennen replied, sounding uninterested. "Visiting hours are up, but he's in pretty critical condition right now, so you can wait to see him like these gentlemen over here." He gestured towards Sam and David.

"Unlike these two..." Kat hissed. "Listen you electric squirrel, I've got special relations with the summoner, so I believe that gives me the right to visit him whenever I want to-"

"Excuse me? Electric squirrel? I hope you do realize that insulting me when trying to convince me to do something will have no effect. It will have the opposite effect, in fact. Also, what relationship do you have with the summoner?" _The Heart of the Tempest_ inquired, looking up at her. The Noxian assassin's face flushed and she broke eye contact with the lightning yordle.

"Umm...I guess you can say...b-b-best friends...or...shit, yeah, we're besties, okay? Just fucking let me through now!"

_Kat...I hate to inform you that we're also besties with him...and look at what we're doing right now...we're waiting..._

"I fail to see how that is a special relationship, for most people have multiple best friends," Kennen responded in a tone so blunt that one would think he didn't care about anything in the world. "Also, there is no rule about people with special relationships to patients being able to visit them 24/7, so sit down and wait, or come back later during visiting hours when Mr. Shaw is actually awake. Suggestion for the future: don't try to to make up rules to get yourself by in the future in the infirmary. Take a seat."

"Mr. Shaw? W-w-why are you saying that like he's some 50 year old man? That's hella weird!" Katarina said, flustered, throwing her arms in the air. "He's in his fucking 20s, perhaps calling him Alex would be better! Quit saying Mr. Shaw! That's like labelling him as some pedophile who-"

"That was not my intention. I was referring to the summoner by using the proper honorific. Unless you're suggesting that your so-called 'best friend' is a female, I'm pretty sure I'm using the word 'mister' correctly."

"Okay, you're fucking weird, this conversation is over." Turning away from Kennen, Katarina walked over to the waiting area and took a seat next to David.

"Is he always this fucking annoying?" _The Sinister Blade_ asked the summoner next to her. She'd never felt so riled up from a simple conversation.

David sighed. "In game, oh yeah. But I never really interacted with him in real life, and so far I'm having the same feeling about him in real life and in-game..."

Katarina shook her head. "Fucking blows, man. Gonna take a nap, cuz who knows how long we're going to have to wait. Can you wake me up once Alex is awake?"

"Uhh, sure?"

"Thanks." _The Sinister Blade_ laid her head on one of the armrests of the chair she was sitting in, and seemingly fell asleep instantly.

Sam stared at her, intrigued. How the hell was she able to do that? _If only I could fall asleep at night that fast..._

"What are you staring at?" David teased.

"Oh, shut up, I'm not planning on stealing Alex's girl from him. That's something you specialize in."

"Stealing girlfriends? Just yesterday you were commenting on how big of an incel and single loser I was, despite the fact that that description perfectly fits you as well."

"Alright, listen up, you fucking-"

Suddenly, the door to the infirmary opened abruptly, interrupting Sam and startling him. That wasn't the last of it either; the person standing there gave him quite the surprise.

"...Caitlyn?"

"Hello, Sam." _The Sheriff of Piltover _gave him a nod, then started walking over towards him.

"Ooh..." David whispered.

_Fuck off, you asshole._

Feeling his heartbeat increase (he honestly had no idea why it was speeding up in the first place), Sam sat up in his chair. "Uhh, you need something?" He asked, looking anxiously back at the sheriff.

Caitlyn was out of her arcade attire (thank God, imagine voluntarily going around wearing that all day), and was in her normal outfit. Purple outlined her entire body, minus the white strips that lined the bottom of her skirt. Her conspicuous top hat was missing, surprisingly, and her long, purple hair, drape down around her shoulders. Her abnormally large rifle was also absent, and she just looked like another normal person going about their day.

Except Sam could easily recognize her. C'mon, did anyone else have an accent like that?

"Is your friend awake?" She asked, peering down at him.

_God, why do I feel so awkward right now?_ It didn't help at all that he was trembling involuntarily.

"Don't think so." Sam shook his head. "Shen or Akali or someone working in here would've informed David and I if that were the case."

_The Sheriff of_ _Piltover _merely hummed in response. "I presume he's going to be okay, though?"

Sam sighed. "No idea. Received zero news on his condition for the past few hours, which I've spent waiting in this seat. Same with him." He gestured towards David, who was now pretending to be asleep in his chair. In reality, Sam knew he was eavesdropping in on their conversation and using the words exchanged between the two of them as leverage against him in future arguments.

_I'd call it a gay strategy, but I do that as well..._

Caitlyn chuckled. "That's quite the dedication. I like people who have that devotion."

For some reason, Sam felt the back of his ears rise in temperature. "Err, thanks. Uhh, anyway, were you just here to interrogate him on some questions on something, or..."

_Fuck, David's not letting me hear the end of that one..._

"Well, I was planning on doing that, but..." The sheriff sat in the chair next to the summoner, which caused his heart to skip a beat.

Sam clenched his teeth. _Why the fuck am I getting all these awkward feelings for?_

Noticing Caitlyn staring at him, as if she was anticipating a reply from him, Sam straightened in his seat. Weird, he seemed to slide down it involuntarily. That definitely would not make a good impression with the sheriff. Although was there really any reason to? It's not like they were going to be companions on anything anytime soon.

"You said something? Sorry, didn't get it," Sam said. _And she's right next to me...now I look like a fucking degenerate..._

"Oh, I was wondering if you had any idea what happened back on the Rift with Alex and Qiyana. I've just finished talking to Qiyana, and while she didn't seem too injured on the outside-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold on." Sam waved his hands in front of his face. "I don't mean to be rude in interrupting you, it's just...forgive me for sounding rude...again...but, why are you investigating this...? Don't you have to work with Quinn on that Sylas case or something?"

Caitlyn chuckled, then sighed. "Ah, it's a bad habit of mine. I just like investigating everything that piques my interest."

"To be fair, that's almost everyone out there."

"At least most people out there have the decency to refrain from doing so."

"Well, you're a sheriff. You have to be like that. You shouldn't worry about that. Also, considering you look pretty good, most people won't care." Sam cringed on the inside. He was trying to throw out a nice compliment, and it ended up looking like he was some incel who was attempting to be smooth, but completely failing him. What disturbed him was that the description of "introverted creep who can't socialize with the opposite gender" fit him really well.

The sheriff looked away, a faint blush present on her cheeks. Sam, only noticing that she broke her gaze with him, asked her, "Anyway, what were you talking with Qiyana about earlier?"

"Right, uhhh...I just asked her what happened on the rift. I have no idea, but she was barely cooperative at all. She seemed to be rather happy and giggled like a child every time I told her to reminisce the events that occurred on the Fields of Justice just mere hours ago. She wasn't hurt, because I saw no physical wounds...although that's her clothed body. I wouldn't inspect her entire naked body for just wounds."

"Yeah...couldn't you just ask her if she was hurt?"

"She would reply yes, and then start giggling uncontrollably." _The Sheriff of Piltover_ let out a sigh of frustration. "Piltovan people I interrogate don't get any worse than that, believe me."

Sam shrugged. "I mean, I've only visited Piltover once in my life...but whatever. So she seemed happy?"

"Pretty much. With her, there are no other leads on what happened on the rift." Caitlyn sighed once more. "If your friend would wake up, I would ask him a few simple questions on what happened, and we can finally piece things together."

"You know, I could just ask him those questions...you don't have to stay here if you have other business to attend to..."

"Oh...uhh..." Caitlyn stumbled on her words. This didn't go un-noticed by Sam, who looked at her anxiously.

"I'd...prefer to, uhh, wait here until he wakes up so I can ask him myself..." she said in a barely audible voice.

"You sure? You got that other Sylas case in your hands right now, and you mentioned going back to Piltover for a few days."

"You...you remember that?"

"Uhh, yeah...?" Realizing how creepy he was being, Sam felt his ears burn. "Sorry, that must've been...weird for you..."

"Umm..." The awkwardness in the air rendered both Caitlyn and Sam incapable of conversing normally.

"But yeah..." Sam tried to grin. "I can ask those questions to Alex for you, then, uhh...give you the answers later. Do you need my number or something?"

"Sh-sure..." Caitlyn pulled out her phone then opened up a new contact, handing it over to him. Her arm was trembling at a rather faster pace than normal, as if she was anxious about something.

Inputting his information into her phone, Sam handed his phone back to her. "Alright, just tell me the questions you want to ask him. Or do you want to get going for the Sylas case and you can text me the questions whenever you have free time later?"

"Y-y-you know...it's fine...I'll just wait here and ask the questions myself...y-you don't need to be brought into all of this..."

Sam raised an eyebrow. Was the point of giving her his number then? "You sure? You definitely have much more in your hands than I do. It's the least I could do..."

"Uhh, it's...it's alright..." _The Sheriff of Piltover _whispered. "I...I can just wait here..."

_Why is she so set on waiting in here...?_

"Umm...alright...not going to force you into a decision, I guess..." Awkwardly turning away, Sam suddenly found the wall on his left side (Caitlyn was to his right) intriguing to look at.

Hearing a ring, like a phone vibrating, Sam slowly turned his head to gaze at the sheriff.

She was staring at her phone, and her facial expression told him all he needed to know.

"I...I better go now...apparently Lux has some crucial information on Sylas that she needs to share with Quinn and I ASAP..."

_Lux, the naive airhead she is, being able to supply information? Learn something new about her every day, I guess._

"Really? Alright." Sam sighed. "You better get going. Oh wait, yeah, you should tell me those questions you want to ask Alex-"

"Wait, come with me," Caitlyn interrupted.

"What?" The summoner was caught completely offguard by the statement. "Why?"

"Just...just do it. I'll explain later." Standing up from her seat, she reached out and grabbed his arm, tugging it rather hardly.

Surprised by the sudden force, Sam found himself being pulled forward and dragged out of the infirmary by _The Sheriff of Piltover._

"Whoa whoa, hold on! I need to wait for Alex! And see how he's doing when he wakes up!"

"Well, he's obviously not going to wake up anytime soon. Come with me. Now." Caitlyn's grip on his arm tightened as she started pulling him through the halls of the Institute of War, causing other summoners passing by to eye them weirdly.

"Wait, we don't know that! That's why I'm waiting there!" Sam tried to remove the sheriff's hand from his arm with no avail. "Don't you also need to ask him some questions on something?"

"That can wait," She replied in a blunt voice. "I need you with me right now. C'mon. Don't resist arrest."

"Wait, since when is this arrest?!" Sam protested. "What did I do wrong?!"

"Question orders of someone ranked higher than you in the police department." There was a hint of amusement in her voice.

"WHAT?! My rank in the Piltovan police department is nonexistent, mind you!"

"Thus I can order you around."

"So can't you technically arrest everyone else around here, minus Camille and Vi or something?! What type of logic is that?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention." Caitlyn turned around and gave him a wink. "Those with relation to me must follow my orders."

Sam felt his face turning red. "What relationship do we even have?"

"Co-workers, I guess."

"Co-workers?! You're the one ordering me around! Co-worker my ass!"

"Oh, quit whining. I'd hate to handcuff you and drag you across the Institute like that."

"I mean, it's not like there'll be any difference."

Stopping in her tracks, Caitlyn turned around and gave him a malevolent, close-mouthed grin. "No difference, eh?"

"Wait, nononono, don't even think about it..."

"So there is a difference."

Closing his eyes, Sam sighed and nodded. "Got me there."

"As I was saying...I'd hate to put you in handcuffs." The sheriff's malevolent grin was still present. "As the fuzzy cuffs are currently not in my possession right now."

Hearing those words exit her mouth, Sam opened his eyes. "Wait, what?"

Ignoring him, _The Sheriff of Piltover _started dragging him down the halls of the Institute once more. Sam couldn't do anything but let her. As she took him with her to wherever she was heading, he couldn't help but think how he got stuck in this predicament.

_Wait, didn't she come to the infirmary to interrogate Alex though...?_

* * *

_Ugh...what the fuck...where am I...?_

Slowly opening his eyes and rubbing them, as to ward off his drowsiness, Alex slowly got out of his "lying down" position and sat up in...

_Why am I in some...hospital bed?_

Looking around, Alex saw nothing but a bare room, other than the obvious random medical equipment lying around. So he was in the infirmary...

Flashbacks to what happened flooded his thoughts. So Miss Fortune was trying to "do it" with him, then she, being the typical ADC champion she was in game, got one-shot by Qiyana, being the typical assassin she was in game. After that, she was going to kill him, then he got fed up with her attitude, accidentally looked her in the eyes, and...

Yeah. The rest was history.

Stretching his arms up into the air, the summoner let out a yawn. So many questions were buzzing around in his head...

_Why did I suddenly appear here? Did I get teleported off?_

_What even happened to Qiyana?_

_And what about the competition...?_

Whoever first came into his room was bound for an interrogation. And he didn't even care who it was. He wanted answers, and it didn't matter who they came from. The more information he could gather, the better.

The summoner couldn't really do anything but stay in his sitting up position in his bed. All he could really do was pivot around with his head and eye the same landscape over and over again. His legs felt like they've been turned off, considering he literally couldn't feel them, preventing him from sliding out of the bed and walking around.

At least Alex could tell that the sun was setting. A harsh, sunset-like color was trying to penetrate the blinds of the window in the room he was in, and thank goodness the blinds were closed, or otherwise the summoner would be unable to see. He was already handicapped in one way...there was no need for another.

Turning to the door, Alex eyed it intently. Was it locked? Or was it unlocked? Why did he even care if it was locked or unlocked again...

Oh yeah, that's right. He didn't want Qiyana to barge in and murder him. _The Empress of the Elements_ definitely would call for his blood once she would regain her normal senses. Come to think of it, did any of the female champions affected by whatever fucking voodoo in his eyes ever return to "normal"? He didn't know, since he went out of his way to avoid them. He'd like to think that they did, since he wanted them to be "okay", but at the same time, that meant he'd been branded as a pervert and now a handful of female champions were after his blood.

Perhaps maybe it wasn't only Qiyana he feared barging through that door and coming for his head...

Alex sighed and shook his head. How the hell did he even get those powers in his eyes? Ever since he'd been randomly kidnapped by Sylas, things had been going downhill...

Was there some way he could control these powers? An obvious method would be to prevent them from seeing his eyes, but...the sunglasses method didn't work out. And honestly, that was the most optimal method Alex could come up with. Guess he had to just avoid staring in the eyes of female champions from now on...not like that was a problem, to be honest. It's not like he even had the courage to do it.

Alex's mind drifted to the females who he had stared in the eyes whom haven't been affected. Katarina, Ahri. Why were they not affected? Why did they not suffer the effects like all the other champions (females, currently no male champions were affected, THANKFULLY). This whole power thing with his eyes was one of the most mind-boggling things he had ever come across, and while he hated to admit it, he did enjoy the sex. A tiny bit. BUT STILL! It just was so...wrong...

_It's like I'm forcing female champions to...to have sex with me..._

The summoner's mind filled with guilt. While a part of him comforted himself, pointing out that he had no control over these powers, he just felt like a piece of shit.

_Lux, Irelia, Leona, Diana, Fiora, Vayne, Miss Fortune, Qiyana...man, having ALL of them after me...that's the worst nightmare. It already felt like a nightmare when they were chasing after me for sex...now imagine them chasing after me for my LIFE..._

Hearing a knock at the door, Alex tensed up. He did not expect someone to want to come in.

Heartbeat increasing up a notch, the summoner pondered his choices. Should he stay in his current position? Or pretend to be asleep? Either would honestly be fine, unless that weird voodoo in his eyes turned whoever was entering his room into a sex-crazing machine. Hopefully it was Shen or something, so that wouldn't happen. Or at least, it shouldn't happen. So far, the power did not work at all on male figures.

Yeah, as a straight male, he seriously hoped that it did not happen...

Seeing the door open and being able to make out a feminine figure, the summoner's heart skipped a beat. Okay, that definitely wasn't Shen, or any male champion or summoner or whatever. Fuck it, it was some female or something, who knows! All he knew for certain was that he definitely could not look at them right now. Slamming his eyes shut, he fell back onto his pillow and pretended to be sleeping.

After the knocking stopped, Alex heard the doorknob turning. Wait, so what was the point of knocking then? To let him know that you were coming in or something? Or get a response from him, assuming that he was awake? The summoner did not want to decipher the schematics for the current situation at hand...

As the door opened, Alex felt his heart skip a beat. Funny, since it started beating again at a much faster pace. Clenching his fists, he focused hard on closing his eyes, and started taking light breaths. He wasn't sure if whoever came in the room would fall for his fake sleeping, but he'd might as well try.

Feeling a presence get closer and closer to him, the summoner tensed? What was he or she going to do to them? He didn't expect they would be in there to cause him harm. After all, they wouldn't be able to get past whoever worked the office in the infirmary...

Unless it was a champion. Shit, he was just making things worse for himself.

Hearing the soft breathing of what he perceived to be a female, he stiffened.

_Don't open your eyes...don't open your eyes..._

Now Alex could feel the presence of whoever she was (he wasn't even sure if it was a she, it could always be a trap), he concentrated even harder on closing his eyes. Feeling a cold hand press against his forehead, the summoner held his breath as goosebumps formed all over his body.

_Oh fuck...did she notice the sudden change in the breathing pattern...please be no, oh please be no..._

Hearing a feminine voice hum, he tensed even more. The hand disappeared from his forehead, but sadly the same didn't happen with the goosebumps all over his body. The tension building up inside of Alex was reaching breaking point, and he had to use all his willpower to stop himself from moving abnormally.

"I know you're awake," he heard her voice say. From what Alex could remember, the voice belonged to _The Rogue Assassin._

Keeping his eyes closed, he replied, "...am I going to die...?"

He heard Akali scoff in reply. "No, you're far from death, dude. Although I am curious..." He could feel her intrigued gaze blast his face. "...how the hell did you even get these injuries?"

The summoner froze. How was he supposed to respond to that question? He wanted to avoid the part with the intercourse, but...

_Wait. That only caused me to lose consciousness. I got injured because..._

"Qiyana...she tried to kill me in the Rift..."

_The Rogue Assassin_ hummed in response. "I see...no idea what this competition thing was about, but obviously they didn't prepare well enough. It seems as if your injuries have carried over from the Fields of Justice...huh, very interesting. Another case of this happening...I, I...I actually had a patient like this not long ago..."

Her voice seemed to trail off. Silence filled the room, long enough for Alex to wonder if something was wrong. Being an extreme daredevil, he quickly opened his eyes and glanced at Akali. There was a faint blush on her face.

_Why would having a patient in a similar situation as I am cause her to blush...what exactly happened there...?_

The summoner ended up unintentionally staring at the nurse. While the back of his head screamed at him to shut his eyes and prevent whatever charm was in them from affecting Akali and thus causing something rather unpleasant to happen, he couldn't help but notice...

_Goddamn...she's fucking hot..._

In his consciousness, the summoner wanted to punch himself. That probably was so cringe.

For some reason, Alex felt himself extremely attracted to her face. The skin on it looked as smooth as...okay, the level of smoothness was equal to the level of unsmoothness of David when he was trying to flirt with girls. She wasn't wearing whatever mask was over her face on the splash art of the skin, which allowed Alex to view her mouth. Those smooth, curled lips of hers...she definitely took good care of her body. How he fantasized those lips pressing against his own...or perhaps that mouth taking something into it...

_What the hell are you thinking?! _Alex growled as he felt a hardening feeling in his dick. Not in the infirmary of all places! God, these hormones were seriously getting so annoying...

Glancing at _The Rogue Assassin,_ he saw that she was still looking into the distance with that blush on her face. Damn, that previous patient surely must've been a special one, huh? Realizing that she was going to turn to stare at him, he quickly slammed his eyes shut. For some reason, his cock became even more erect, and he clenched his teeth and fists, hoping that she wouldn't see.

He could almost feel Akali's confused gaze on him. "What's wrong? You can't open your eyes or something?"

"It's...it's a long story..."

"Well, enlighten me. I'm going to be treating for awhile, you know, and although this service is free because you are a summoner, the least you could do is entertain me, or at least attempt to. I'll be cleaning your wounds, and I could use a good story while doing it."

The summoner's heart skipped a beat. Okay, there was no way he was telling her what his eyes did.

"It's just that..."

"Just what?"

Alex cursed internally. He had to think of something fast. And that something couldn't be staying quiet, because he already began involuntarily talking like a retard.

_Come on, Alex...think! Think harder than how hard your dick is right now!_

"Umm...I guess it's some weird thing that happens when I look people in the eye..."

"What are you talking about? You some offspring of Ahri or something, and inherited her powers? You got her charm or something? Damn, she has kids that are almost her age...kind of creepy, if you think about it..."

Although her tone obviously implied she was joking, Alex felt his heart momentarily stop when she said that statement.

"...well, instead of pleasure, it's like freaking..."

_Shit, what do I say, what do I say..._

"It's like freaking? Interesting..." Akali said sarcastically.

"W-w-w-wait...umm, shit...oh yeah! People! Want to! Kill me! Yeah, that's it!"

"Uhh, what?" The nurse raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that?"

"I...uhh...a few days ago, I looked Vayne in the eyes, and she tried to hunt me down, thinking I was a demon! And then, ummm...oh yeah, Qiyana! She wanted to kill me on the rift!"

"My impression was that she was supposed to try to kill you in the competition," Akali responded in a monotone voice.

_Shit, is she not falling for it? FUCK!_

"Uhh, that is correct...BUT! BUT!"

"But what?"

"Those feelings were, uhhh...amplified! When she tried to kill me!"

"How do you know that, though?"

"She, uhh, seemed to became more bloodthirsty after staring at me! Yeah, that's it!"

"Not sure about that one, but okay...?" Alex felt relief flood his senses, but that relief went away as fast as it appeared, thanks to her next statement.

"If that's happening, then we might have to test it first, just to see if what you're saying is right."

"Oh no...you definitely don't want to do that..."

"Why not? Need to see if you're 100% correct on your symptoms or not. We've had patients in the past incorrectly report their own symptoms, and that has led to a lot of conflict and annoying paperwork that could've easily been avoided if they've told the truth. Anyways, regardless if you're right about that magic in your eyes, we're also probably going to keep you here longer, and perform procedures on you to gather further information about this 'killing boner voodoo' your eyes inflict on other people. For example, why does it seemingly only happens on female champions from the Institute currently? Only Vayne and Qiyana had suffered this?"

"That's...that's all I can remember."

"Only 2 female champions? Summoner..."

"Just call me by my name..." Being called plain "summoner" gave Alex some PTSD from his previous experiences with other female champions. At least Akali didn't do it in that seductive tone the other ones did...although a tiny part of him desired to hear the nurse whisper it enticingly into his ear...

_What the fuck, dude, stop thinking such perverted thoughts..._

"Alex...okay, Alex. You're telling me that this has happened to no one else but Vayne and Qiyana?"

"That's all I can remember, really."

"Alright." He heard Akali sit up from the bed. "Guess I'll go outside really quick to ask Kennen or Shen to contact them and have them give their account on what happened."

_...shit._

"No, no, that's not necessary!" Alex's eyes fluttered open, and he turned to see Akali, who was about to head out the door.

_Shit! Well, phew, but still, shit! _While she wasn't looking straight at him, and therefore couldn't get possessed by his sexual hormone amplifier whatever, he still had a view of her entire backside, and if he wasn't panicking about the current situation at hand, he definitely would've spent an eternity staring at her ass.

"Why is it not necessary? They're the only two other people who can provide insight on your condition. I see no reason why it is unnecessary." On that note, Akali's hand reached for the doorknob, and twisted it.

"No!" Feeling a rush of adrenaline, Alex tried getting out of the bed and standing up, only to feel intense pain shoot through his legs as his feet touched the floor. "FUCK!" Screaming as if he was being electrocuted (well, that's pretty much how he felt), the summoner fell to the ground.

"What?! What the hell are you doing?!" Akali shouted, as she turned around and walked to where he was lying (on the floor now).

Slamming his eyes shut, Alex replied in a weak voice, "Don't go get them...please, I'm begging you..."

"I don't know what drugs you're on, but you're acting like a complete idiot now." Sighing, the nurse came over and dropped down to his level.

Feeling her arms slide under his body, the summoner hissed as he felt her ice cold fingers latch onto his back.

"Come on, now...I definitely can't carry you all by myself...at least help me here..."

Sighing, Alex tried as hard as he could to stand up. Although he wasn't able to, the upward force he applied to his own body gave the nurse enough momentum to lift him up back onto the bed.

Once he was in his original position, Akali said, "Now stay there. I'm going to go talk to them now, and then we'll get this all figured out. Have any questions? Too bad, because I'm not answering them."

"Don't...don't talk to Vayne or Qiyana..."

"And why not?"

"Just...just don't..."

"I fail to see why we shouldn't due to the fact that your reasoning is utter bull." Akali turned around and made her way towards the door.

_FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK..._

"Don't go!" he shouted out in a loud voice. No reply came from Akali, so he assumed she ignored him.

_What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?_

"Wait! Please! Wait!"

Judging by no response coming from _The Rogue Assassin,_ she ignored him once more. _This isn't good, this isn't good, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck fuck..._

That was when Alex resorted to the last option in his toolbelt.

"I SAID WAIT!" He hollered out as loud as he could. He felt his throat get a tad bit scathed.

Taken aback by the jump in volume, Akali turned around, only to stare right into Alex, who had his eyes open and was staring straight at her.

"Don't you dare leave," he hissed, glaring at her. He held the staring contest with her as long as possible, until he knew for certain the effects were taking place. He didn't want to use the voodoo he had in his eyes on her. He didn't want to use it on anybody, actually. But she left him no choice.

For a moment, _The Rogue Assassin _just stared back at him confused. Alex froze. Was it possible that it didn't work on her?

The nurse's confused expression slowly turned into a seductive smile. "Of course, Alex..." she whispered alluringly. "After all, you were lying about your eyes anyway, right?"

_Wait, what...? Does she mean that I was lying about the killing part, or the power itself, period?_

The summoner panicked. _Did the power not work? Wait, no, it did...but...fuck._ Staring wide-eyed at her, he felt his chest contract for some reason.

"G-g-good..." Alex felt his prudish senses flooding his body. "N-n-now stay here..."

Akali giggled in response as she slowly made her way towards the bed Alex was in. As the distance between _The Rogue Assassin_ and the summoner decreased, Alex felt his heartbeat increase the same amount.

"Yes...why leave...when all I need is in the room with me?" Alex could only stare blankly at the nurse as she took off the cap on her head and tossed it aside without a worry in the world.

"Uhhh...not everything, that's a little overstatement, right...?" The summoner chuckled nervously. Was this seriously the right way to go?

_I mean...the thing would've been made public, but...I'm not sure if I want to do this right now...fuck that, I don't want to do this at all!_

The enticing smile was ever present on Akali's face as she crawled onto the bed and started climbing over his body until her face was inches from his, and she was practically lying on top of him. Alex stared back apprehensively as she cupped his cheek with her hand.

"I...I really don't want to do this right now..." He managed to get out. Huh, he was actually able to speak when a female was on top of him now. At least he could say that he ascended a tiny bit.

"I find that hard to believe..." _The Rogue Assassin _whispered lustfully as she caressed his chest through the blanket over his body. Even though there were two layers (the blanket and the shirt he was wearing), Alex reacted as if those layers didn't exist, and the touch of her skin gave him an electrical shock.

"Evidently, you do want this..." she murmured in his ear. The summoner's heart skipped a beat or two as her mouth came really close to his earlobe. Thankfully, she pulled away, but for some reason, Alex felt as if the unwanted feelings inside of him just got amplified...

"That's...that's a normal human reaction..." That statement wasn't exactly a lie. Alex didn't know any other straight male summoner who wouldn't get hard if Akali, wearing her nurse attire of all outfits, started climbing over him and seducing him.

"Even if that's true..." Akali gave him a wink. "I'm supposed to take care of my patient, right?"

_Oh, no, why did you have to say that..._

That very statement caused Alex to get hard. Very hard. Clenching his teeth, he silently ordered his hormones to lay low, although he doubted that they would listen to commands coming from his mind.

"But...what care is this?"

"I'm to make sure my patient is happy and satisfied with the infirmary's care at all times..." She slowly reached down and started pulling off her nurse's skirt. "By all means possible."

Alex gulped, then sighed and rested his head against the bed. _Hopefully Kennen and Shen don't check on me anytime soon...because their co-worker is going to be VERY busy with me..._

* * *

"I still fail to see why I have to come with you."

"Oh, quit questioning the orders your fellow sheriff gave you."

"You're not a sheriff from where I come from." Sam couldn't believe that he was just allowing _The Sheriff of Piltover _to drag him off wherever she needed to go, but he didn't want to risk getting handcuffed, and he really didn't feel like putting up a physical fight. That was probably due to the fact that he knew he was going to lose and get humiliated in front of everybody in the Institute of War...

"And why does that matter?" Caitlyn shot him a smirk. "If you commit a crime in another city you aren't from, the police still have a right to arrest you."

"But what crime did I commit here...?"

"Resisting arrest."

"Ignore that last question. What crime did I commit that I deserve to get arrested for?"

"I'm sure if you were in another city and the police told you to stay away from a certain area, you would listen to them," Caitlyn chuckled. "So why are you reluctant to listen to my instructions now?"

"Because I'm fairly certain that your instructions don't necessarily lead me away from harm, but closer to it."

"How so?"

"You're dragging me along on one of your investigations, and I swear, if I get caught in the middle of it and any harm is done me physically or mentally, I'll...I'll..."

Stopping in her tracks, _The Sheriff of Piltover _turned around and gave him a smirk. "You'll what?"

Feeling his face heat up from embarrassment, Sam looked away in a huff. "I'll..."

_Shit, what am I going to say...?_

"You'll what? I'm waiting." He could almost feel Caitlyn's sweet smile penetrating his own body.

"I'll...harm you..."

"And how, may I ask?" The sheriff's malicious, close-mouthed grin was ever present. "I don't think you can lay a finger on me. I really doubt that, in fact."

Growling, Sam clenched the fist of the hand that wasn't in Caitlyn's possession. She was technically right. Scratch that, she WAS right. Take away the "technically" word in that sentence, and it would still speak the truth, much to his annoyance.

"Also, I'm not sure if intended assault on an officer of the law is a good idea." The sheriff gave him a shrug. "But if you want to try it, be my guest."

"If I get harmed in any way...I'll...I'll harm you...b-b-by uhhh..."

"By what?" She asked calmly.

"N...never forgiving you."

_The Sheriff of Piltover's_ smile disappeared completely. Her snarky look was replaced by one full of...concern? Sam couldn't really tell. Her smirk just vanished. "Alrighty then..." she said. "No idea if that's something I...wouldn't want to happen..." She trailed off. Her grip on his arm loosened.

"Okay, look," Sam told her, taking advantage of the situation and freeing his arm completely from her grasp.

Caitlyn turned to look at him, a rather apprehensive look on her face. "What?"

"Just give me a simple reason why you want me to come with you. That's all I need."

_The Sheriff of Piltover_ looked away immediately. Sam could see a hint of a blush on her face.

_Don't tell me..._

"Just...thought...it would be nice to have company."

"Okay, that's cool...but I kind of want to wait to check on my friend, so sorry, but my friend's wellbeing is a higher priority than being present for the comfort of a sheriff who I'm certain has went to several dangerous missions and investigations on her own."

"...w-w-wait a second...usually Vi is with me, okay?"

"Well why don't you go get _The Enforcer _then? I see no reason why you desire me as a companion, just go with your usual partner instead."

"L-l-l-look, changing things up never hurts..."

"I kind of have business to deal with, so-"

"What business? Waiting for someone to wake up?"

"Yeah, someone who could've died...ANYWAY, can't you just find another summoner? How about another summoner who actually plays you on the Fields of Justice? How about that? That'll make so much more sense than me."

"Look, those summoners only know how to control me...you...you synergize in real life better...so...is there a problem with wanting to have you accompany on a case?"

"There's no problem with wanting, but I got to wait for my friend, Caitlyn! Do you really have to force me into going with you?"

"Alright...look..." Suddenly, the sheriff seized both of his arms in her hands and shoved them against a wall. Surprised by her actions, Sam clenched his teeth as the back of his head slammed into the wall.

"...there is a reason I want you to come with me..." she whispered in a voice that made Sam's hairs stand on end.

"...and that reason is...?"

"Is it not obvious?" She murmured, giving him puppy eyes. The summoner cringed. It was basically like a girl begging her boyfriend to do something for her...

"N-not really, but can you stop acting like we're close or something? People are going to think that we're like a couple or something. I'm pretty sure people are already thinking that, since you've been tugging on me and pulling me around with you, as if we're cosplaying some anime OTP or something..."

"Well, you didn't try to resist, to be fair."

"Well, I couldn't exactly, to be fair, considering you're more physically adept than I am!"

"Pfft, excuses. Although..." Caitlyn leaned forward until their faces were almost touching. Sam's eyes widened. _The Sheriff of Piltover_ moved her lips to his ear, and whispered, "...I do like it when my convicts obey...it makes the job much easier..."

"W-w-what?! What job?!"

_Click._

Looking down, Sam groaned. "Really?"

She had just handcuffed him.

_She actually did it. I can't fucking believe it. She actually did it._

Backing away from his personal space, Caitlyn gave him a sweet smile. "What? I was playing good cop this entire time. You just kept resisting and resisting, so I was forced to take things even further. You are now my captive."

"W...what did I even do...?" Sam sighed as she grabbed the handcuffs over his hands and tugged them, forcing to come with her.

"Resisting police orders."

"Orders that would do me no harm. Isn't this kind of taking advantage of your status?"

"Hush, unless you want to see the bad cop in me." The sheriff gave him a wink, which made his heart skip a few beats.

Sam sighed as Caitlyn proceeded to drag him away with her.

_Never thought I would be in this position in my entire life..._

The summoner didn't try to resist, verbally or physically. He wasn't to keen on hearing the police officer bullshit that she would spew out if he tried to protest, and as for the physical side of things, even if he wasn't handcuffed, he was much weaker than her, and wouldn't be able to overpower her as a result. While being weaker than a female was humiliating to most "alpha" males, Sam just didn't like showing his physical weakness in general, whether it be boy or girl.

The two of them continued walking together (well, more like one forcing the other to comply in her footsteps) through the halls of the Institute. Being a weird sight, onlookers naturally gave them baffled glances. Considering they've seen some weird stuff in their lives, _The Sheriff of Piltover_ dragging a handcuffed summoner to wherever her destination was out in public wasn't the craziest thing. It was bound to happen someday. Even so, they looked at the pair weirdly, since, well, it was just an odd sight. Not something you see every day.

"Can I at least know where your destination is?" Sam asked, breaking the awkward silence in between the two of them. It was only awkward for him, since he was the one being dragged, and Caitlyn was focusing on walking while "guiding" him along. _The very least she could do is tell me..._

"Yes," the sheriff replied, not even slowing her pace. That was all she said. Sam waited for her to answer his question, but she already did. He didn't realize this until after a long moment of silence. Seeing what she was trying to accomplish, the summoner scoffed.

"You seriously pulling that grammar police shit on me? What are you, some edgy teenager who likes fucking with people?"

"Wrong. I guess I'm a cop in more ways than one!" Caitlyn responded, her cheerful tone still evident within her words. "And I do believe that you have the capability of knowing where our next destination is, although I never know, you might be very stupid or something if I tell you?"

"Can you...may you tell me where we're headed?" Sam sighed. Nothing was better than a smart aleck disguised as a police officer, wasn't there?

_The Sheriff of Piltover _rolled her eyes. "Wow, I was joking, but you might truly be stupid."

Feeling his ears burning, the summoner responded, "Just answer the question..."

Is it not obvious? Demacian quarters, of course."

"What? Whose room, specifically? I don't think that Sylas is going to be happy with us just rolling in-"

"Quinn, you dummy!" Caitlyn turned around to lightly hit him on the top of his head. Instead of reacting with an "ow" or "ouch", Sam's face flushed. He considered that contact to be rather platonic and intimate, and totally did not expect her to do that.

"You really think I would just drag you into Sylas' room and investigate?" The sheriff sounded more like she was trying not to laugh, than outraged. "Why do you think Lux is in charge of that stuff?"

"Isn't she kind of...no, she's an airhead, no? Or am I mistaken?"

"She at least has the common sense to tell us her observations. That's something we can go off of, and we'll take what we can get for this case."

"Huh, learn something new about her every day. So...what is Quinn exactly going to think of this situation here?" If Sam's hands were free, he would've gestured them towards the general position they were in.

"No idea. But we'll figure it out."

"That's your logic?!"

"What? I'm a police officer. I'm good at making decisions in split seconds."

"Give me your rifle so I can shoot myself the next time you make a reference to your employment."

"Sorry, but you don't have the intelligence or brain power to figure out how to shoot my rifle."

"Did you just call me mentally disabled?"

"The fact that you relate the word 'intelligence' to 'mental disability' really shows how stupid you are."

"Alright, listen up, I was the top student at the university I studied at before I came here, so watch who you're calling stupid-"

"Wow, congratulations, you mastered the school system, which totally is an accurate measure of one's intelligence. Give me a break. Now come on, we're wasting time."

Sam sighed as Caitlyn tugged on the handcuffs, forcing him to be dragged along. He never had someone lose an argument to him in his life...well, his parents, but that was another matter, since they had the authority superiority, thus winning arguments 99% of the time. Anyway, the sheriff was sure one hard to beat...and he wasn't sure he would like what would happen to him if he beat her in an argument. Heck, she already had him in handcuffs because he simply refused to accompany her on a trip to the Demacian quarters...talk about no chill, he thought tryhard Diamond summoners were insufferable. Boy, had he seen nothing. As if today wasn't getting any weirder...

_What the fuck did I do to deserve to be in this mess..._

Hearing footsteps at a rather large volume, Sam looked up to see Ahri running in their direction, pulling another summoner behind her. "Caitlyn! What's up?"

"Hello, Ahri," The sheriff replied, slowing her walk. With a disinterested look, Sam stared at the summoner (from what he remembered, Jason was his name) who_ The Nine-tailed Fox_ was taking along on her trip. Looks like someone else was in the same boat as he was...

"What are you two up to?" Ahri asked cheerfully, her eyes darting in between Sam and Caitlyn. A mischievous smile appeared across the fox's face. "Are you two...dating?"

Sam felt his face reddening, but he turned his head away from Ahri and shook it. "Oh no...not by a long shot..."

"The summoner...Sam is his name...is correct. We are not dating," Caitlyn confirmed.

"Yet," Ahri added.

"What?!" Sam shouted out louder than he should've. Realizing how stupid he looked in front of everybody in the halls of the Institute, he cringed and hid his face in his hands. "Fucking kill me..."

The sheriff offered no response. The four of them stood there awkwardly, until the other summoner Jason broke the silence. "Um, so what are you two up to...?"

"I could ask you two the same question," Caitlyn replied.

"Uhh..." The other summoner trailed off. Staring at him, Sam felt empathetic. _God, these champions just ruining our train of thought every fuckin' time, man..._

"Oh, we were just going on a date!" Ahri replied cheerfully. "Jason here is teaching me how to form close and meaningful relationships with people!"

Noticing Jason's blush, Sam chuckled. He could piece together what went down...the fox lamenting about how she went around with too many summoners, and Jason suggesting she form closer bonds with a select amount of people, and...

_So fucking predictable. Like a fucking shitty ass story._

"Uh, alright...?" Caitlyn sounded confused. "Well, Sam and I..." She nudged the summoner, which caused him to flinch. "...we're off to study a case."

"A case? On who?" Ahri asked.

"Sylas. According to the other Demacian champions, he's been acting up lately, and Quinn came to me and asked for some help..."

"Huh, interesting..." Ahri put her finger to her chin. "I actually might have some information that'll be useful for you?"

"Really? You might want to come with me, then," The sheriff replied instantly. "Quinn and the others need to hear about this."

The fox pouted. "Can't I just tell you really quickly right now? I'm kind of in the middle of something right now."

"What, a date? Ahri, this case is very important, and if you have some insight on it, then...please get your priorities straight."

"Priorities? To be fair, Caitlyn, I see no reason why you have to drag a summoner along with you for this."

The sheriff's face went bright red. "That is an...entirely different matter that d-d-does not concern you. Please, Ahri, it shouldn't take too long."

_The Nine-tailed Fox _let out a sigh. "Ugh. Fine." Turning to Jason, she said to him solemnly, "Guess that signals the end of our date..."

The summoner shrugged. "Oh well...guess we can always do it some other time, right...?"

"Yeah, but I was kind of looking forward to it...oh well!" Out of nowhere, she threw her arms around him and squeezed him tight. Jason's eyes widened and he gasped as Ahri squeezed out all the oxygen from his body and temporarily prevented his respiratory system from functioning normally.

Letting go of the hug, _The Nine-tailed Fox_ skipped to Caitlyn's side and blew the summoner a kiss. "Bye bye, you're free now!" She said cheerfully.

Blushing and smiling, Jason waved, then turned away and started walking in whatever direction he decided to go. Staring after him, _The Sheriff of Piltover _scoffed. "Hm, doesn't seem like he's really happy to be a on a date with you."

Ahri rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Oh, he is. Honestly, I can say the same about you and your summoner."

"We're not dating!" Sam cried out instantly, his face turning red once more.

"Wow, pretty quick reaction of denial? I'm under the impression you're desperate to hide something..." _The Nine-tailed Fox_ gave him a mischievous grin.

Feeling his body get bombarded with endless amounts of embarrassment, Sam turned away and hid his face in his hands (again).

_Fucking hell...just kill me, I feel the worst I've ever fucking felt in my life..._

"Anyway, enough about that. Let's make our way towards the Demacian chambers. Ahri, tell me what you know about this entire Sylas situation at hand," Caitlyn told the fox, as the three of them starting walking again. The summoner was avoiding eye contact with either of them, as he didn't want to be humiliated any further.

_The Nine-tailed Fox_ hummed in agreement. "Alright, sounds good. Hmm, where should I start? No idea...I guess I can start the day where he approached me and made the weirdest request ever."

"What was his request?"

"It was to borrow some charm magic from me."

* * *

"So...what part of your body would you like to get checked first?" Akali asked, giggling in between words. She was still on top of the summoner, and he couldn't move. Not that he could move, considering the current state of his body...but he couldn't even roll over or anything while she was in her current position.

"What?" Alex couldn't believe this.

"You heard me. I'm supposed to be giving you a checkup...after all, I am your nurse..." she purred, giving him a seductive wink.

The wink made the summoner feeling a hardening sensation in his crotch area. Grimacing, he clenched his fists. _Bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad..._

"Uhh...don't you choose where to examine first? When does the patient choose...?" He asked nervously. Perhaps he could somehow escape this by just asking questions and delaying the situation at hand until someone else came in and knocked her back into her normal senses...

"I'm giving you the luxury of choosing..." she purred. "Chances are, your whole body is probably fucked up, so why don't you give me a good starting point?"

"How about my hand?" Pulling his hand out from under the covers, the summoner held it in front of her. _She can't really do anything perverted with just my hand, right-_

The nurse took his hand and placed it on her breast. "Squeeze," she ordered.

_I stand corrected._

Shaking his head, Alex tried to move his hand away, only to be stopped by _The Rogue Assassin_, who used her own arms to prevent his hand from going anywhere but her breast.

"Squeeze," she ordered once more. The summoner, not amused with her actions, shook his head once more.

The nurse's face darkened. "Not sure if that's the right decision to make right now..." she muttered, taking one of her hands off of his. Alex moved his arm around, but she still had an iron grip with her other hand, not letting his hand go anywhere other than her breast.

Akali's other hand moved down to grab the top of the blanket the summoner was under, and she did a tiny leap in the air as she yanked the covers and tossed them onto the ground, landing on his body in the process.

Grimacing from the brief pain of the gravitational force applied to him from the nurse falling on him, Alex could barely act as the hand not holding his hand hostage on her boob snaked its way into his pants and through his undergarments. An electrical current flowed through the summoner's body as he felt her cold fingers wrap around his erect cock, stealing the capability of simply being able to move his body.

He mashed his teeth together as the circular area of her coiled fingers began to decrease, the lower temperature of her skin inviting his body to produce more and more goosebumps.

"Want to reconsider your actions?" She whispered in his ear, tightening her grip on his member even more.

Hissing, Alex shook his waist side to side, as if that would miraculously loosen her hold. Obviously, it didn't. Panicking, the summoner tried to move his hand off her breast, but _The Rogue Assassin_ made sure that it moved nowhere else.

"I can do this all day..." she purred, winking at him. The very wink sent chills through his spine, and he felt his erection growing.

The hardening of his member didn't go unnoticed by the nurse, who raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" She slowly moved her coiled fingers up and down his cock, which caused the summoner to let out a squeak.

"Oh, fuck..."

Uncoiling her fingers, Akali put her middle finger and index finger together and with the tips stroked the underside of his member. As the rough-skinned, jagged bottom of his cock was caressed, the summoner gradually lost his right sense of mind.

"...shit..."

"Something wrong?" She breathed in his ear, giving the base of his cock a delicate, ghostly caress, exponentially increasing the amount of goosebumps on his body. Sheesh, they were multiplying as fast as bacteria now.

"Please..."

"Please what?"

"Mercy...I beg you..."

Hearing his pleading moans, _The Rogue Assassin_ had to restrain herself from letting her urges get the better of her and causing her to falter. But his submissiveness was just so...hot...

Instead of letting herself get drowned in the pool of her desires and fantasies, Akali closed her hand around his erect cock once more, squeezing it as hard as she could, focusing all her energy and thoughts into her hand.

Naturally, Alex let out a squeak.

"F-fuck!" The summoner moved his hand down to try to win freedom for his own dick, although the attempt was unsuccessful.

His attempts to resist only encouraged the nurse, and she starting moving her hand up and down at a rather faster pace than before. Panting like a pooped-out dog, the summoner lost his normal sense of mind, and his hand, which was trying to pry her hand off his dick, went limp.

Before his eyes closed involuntarily, he was able to glimpse Akali lean her face towards his and close the distance between his lips. As his vision went black, he felt the soft, smooth surface of her lips press against his.

It was a gentle kiss, one that a girlfriend and boyfriend in a platonic relationship would share. It was like the type of kiss that would be exchanged during cuddling sessions or something, not aggressive makeouts.

The summoner sighed happily into the kiss, reciprocating the affection she was giving him. Honestly, he wish he had relationships in high school like this...

Suddenly, Alex gagged as he felt something enter his own mouth. Coughing a bit and moving his tongue up to touch whatever just entered his mouth, he felt the rough surface of what he perceived to be _The Rogue Assassin's _tongue. So much for gentle kisses and not aggressive makeouts, it was like she read his mind or something...

Akali's grip on his dick loosened as she focused more of her energy into dominating the kiss. The very action of his cock being allowed to rest gave Alex more energy to fight against her aggressiveness, sending his tongue out to lash out at hers, forcing its retreat out of its mouth.

Surprised by his sudden boldness, she chuckled and allowed him to grab her neck, spin her around, and pin her against the bed. Smiling as she felt his tongue stab the top of the inside of her mouth, the nurse relaxed her own body, which had tensed up involuntarily. Leaning further against her, Alex pushed his lips harder against hers. He slammed his hands on both sides of her face against the wall, which the bed was put up against. Akali deepened their makeout session by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

The kiss intensified until it reached a maximum level. Alex breathed through his nose, then cursed that he thought of breathing, because now he had to manually breathe. Breaking the immense contact between their lips, he turned away and took a breath out of his mouth. He barely had time to react when _The Rogue Assassin_ placed the palms of her hands on his chest and shoved him onto the bed. Yelping from her sudden move, Alex looked up only to see the nurse slide onto him, loosening her torso scrubs.

Blushing, the summoner closed his eyes to see her indecent figure. Hearing clothes being ripped off and feeling the vibration from Akali shivering and moaning a bit, probably due to her exposing her bare body to the colder temperature of the room, Alex felt his dick get erect once more. And her hands weren't even on it, either...

Feeling something poke her near her stomach, _The Rogue Assassin_ got a big grin on her face. She snaked her hand down into his pants, grabbing his fuck stick with her cold fingers. Alex cried out as the ice-cold skin from her fingers wrapped around his cock, sending chills across his body. Giggling at his reaction, Akali leaned down and placed a quick peck on his lips.

"That too much for you?" she teased, her breath massaging his ear as she whispered into it sweetly.

"F-f-fucking hell..." Alex replied. It wasn't really a reply, but it told _The Rogue Assassin_ all she needed to know. Smiling, she placed her lips on his neck, kissing his skin gently. Each time her lips ghosted over the surface of his skin, the summoner felt an electrical current run through him, and God, did it feel good. And no, he wasn't really a masochist who enjoyed having an electrical current run through him. The measure of the current was...fuck it, it's a metaphorical saying.

Continuing to cover his neck in a shower of kisses, the nurse worked her way up to his chin. Once at his chin, she stuck her tongue out and licked it, coating it with her saliva. Closing his eyes shut, as if that would remove some of the pleasure he was feeling, the summoner couldn't even fight back against her advances. She was just way too good at this...

Retracting her tongue into her mouth, Akali moved her head up to his forehead, and placed a gentle kiss there.

The summoner blushed. "W-w-what was that for?"

"Just a way to check if you have a fever or not..." she joked. "And it's too hard to tell. You probably need to have a thermometer in your mouth..."

"Thermometer? So-" Suddenly, the nurse aggressively slammed her lips against his, catching him off guard. Eyes widening, Alex couldn't even react as he felt her tongue shoot into his mouth.

_That's not a fucking thermometer..._

And the makeout session resumed. However, this time, Alex couldn't find the strength to fight back her tongue. After all, her hand was still tightly gripped around his cock, weakening his state very badly...

Eventually, Akali got so lost in kissing him that her grip around his dick released. Finally freed from his prison, the summoner was able to reciprocate the kiss at full strength. Moving his hands up and grabbing the sides of her face, he pulled her in as close to him as possible and kissed her as hard as he could. The two locked lips for an eternity, their tongues dancing a fierce battle and their liquids (no, just saliva, for now at least...) mixing with one another. Alex refused to be dominated, as he continued kissing _The Rogue Assassin_ like he'd never before, not caring about all the sticky saliva getting over his face. As they continued making out, his dick got harder and harder, and grew larger and larger.

Akali wasn't one to be oblivious to this. Feeling his erection poke her, she grinned seductively (whilst still making out). This was going to be a good one. Removing her lips from his, she cracked her knuckles.

Alex, frowning because she stopped their makeout session, asked, "What the hell are you doing?"

_The Rogue_ _Assassin_ put a finger over his lips. "Shhhh...you'll see...and trust me, that frown's going to go away faster than I one-shot AD carries on the Rift."

Slowly shifting down his body so her mouth was at his waist level, she pulled down his pants, exposing his hardened cock to the world. Well, if the room was the world, I guess. Staring hungrily at it, she licked her lips. This was something she could work really well with. When was the last time she did something like this? Oh, right it was with **_him_**...but no one needed to know about that. Her in game voicelines for him already said enough about it.

Sticking her tongue out and barely touching the tip of his dick, she smiled as she heard Alex gulp. The "I'm turned on" emotions emitting from his body were so tangible, that Akali swore, she was getting even hornier as a result.

Starting out with tiny licks, she proceeded to cover his entire crotch in saliva, _The Rogue Assassin_ made sure every little part of it was wet. She had to be a perfectionist when it came to her occupation, after all.

Her licks became more and more aggressive, and as she lapped at his throbbing cock, the summoner panted more and more, his breaths going at a faster rate as time moved on.

"Holy...shit!" He gasped as he felt her tongue slap up and down against the underside of his member, causing it to bounce up and down. Alex was about to say something to her when he felt warmth encompass his length.

"F-f-fuck..." The summoner moaned as he felt Akali slurp on his entire cock as if it was a straw. Damn, she was eager to get her cum-flavored milkshake, wasn't she?

No, _The Rogue Assassin_ didn't stop there. She went further. Mouth still engulfing his entire length, she took her tongue and tickled the underside of his member, causing him to squeak. It felt fucking weird...she was barely touching it, and he felt the sensation that it was touching, but barely...that doesn't make sense, doesn't it? Good. He honestly couldn't describe the levels of pleasure she was giving him in words.

Staring down at her, the summoner's eyes met hers, and the seductive look on her face only amplified his erection. The wink she gave him made his hairs stand on end, and he swore that his dick shot out to its maximum length. Would it even have a maximum length, though? Akali seemed to make it grow and grow, and it was showing no signs of stopping...

"Holy...Akali, mercy, please..." he managed to say in the weakest voice imaginable as her assault on his dick grew more and more aggressive.

Chuckling, she slipped his throbbing cock out of her mouth with a loud plop, then gave the tip a loud smooch. "Mercy? I do not know the word." Before Alex could reply, he clenched his fists and slammed his eyes shut, squeezing some tears of pleasure out as he felt his dick get engulfed by her mouth. The hot temperature rise he felt from his cock sent weird sensations travelling throughout his entire body, and he felt his climax getting closer and closer.

_Fuck...now that it's on my mind, things are going to get way fucking worse..._

Tasting some precum at the tip of his dick, Akali grinned seductively. Exactly where she wanted him to be. _Time to use the feigning tactic._

Releasing his dick from her mouth, she sat up on the bed and put her hand over her forehead. "Oh, shit..." she muttered.

_Wait, what the fuck?_

Alex hesitated. The sound of her putting her scrubs back over her body really confused him. She seriously brought him this close to climax, and then left him hanging? Was she doing this on purpose, to tease him? That was hella nasty of her, but for some reason he have the nagging doubt that that wasn't the case...

"W-w-what's wrong?" He stammered. The summoner was getting a little scared. Usually after a female champion saw his eyes, they just went and had their way with him for a few hours, then moved on. Not a single one had voluntarily stopped in the middle, unless it was to tease him. But Akali...what the heck was she doing?

"I'm...I'm feeling a bit weird right now...no idea why..."

Her words sent chills down the summoner's spine. And no, they weren't chills related to sexual pleasure. They were chills related to the sense of fear.

_Did...did my fucking power just...cancel out, or something?_

While Alex was a little relieved that she would no longer be controlled by lustful feelings, there was a downside...

She was in her right state of mind, and there was no telling what she was going to fucking do next.

The summoner's heart skipped a beat. _Please don't tell me she's going to go talk to Qiyana or Vayne...oh shit, please don't be that..._

Staring apprehensively at her, Alex didn't dare move. The thing he was most afraid of in the current moment was what her next action would be. Was she going to continue with her sexual actions? Or was she going to regain her normal sense of mind, and 1) crush him to pieces for "enchanting" her, 2) go find those other female champions that had been affected by his so-called "killer boner", or some other random thing that she would do that definitely would not put him in a favorable position?

_Who am I kidding...I'm literally stuck, and the best option is to fucking...fuck...goddammit, I feel so fucking guilty about this..._

Feeling his mood drop down lower than the depths of the Howling Abyss, Alex sighed, and turned to the nurse, who had climbed off the bed, and started walking in a very awkward way towards the door of his infirmary room.

"Are...are you alright?" He asked.

_Please don't answer weirdly, please don't answer weirdly-_

"Yes." The answer came in a very blunt tone. _The Rogue Assassin _slowly made her way to the door. "I uhhh...I just need to take a little...a little break, that's all..."

Crawling against the door, her hand found the doorknob, and she gave it a twist. Swinging the door open, she slowly stepped out, then closed it, thankfully not slamming it. She was acting like she was drunk or something, and the summoner was fairly certain his power could only cause lust in the "victim's" eyes.

Soon, Alex was left alone in the room. Sighing in relief and lying back down, he stared up blankly at the ceiling. This weird power had its uses at times, but it came with the trade-off of putting himself into these...I guess you could call them "dangerous" positions? While most would probably be fine being in that position, the repetition of it and just the very fact that it seemingly came into existence from out of nowhere was kind of disturbing and a tad bit scary for the summoner.

_I guess I can't ever look a girl in the eyes again...?_

Well, it's not like anything changed before his first time of sex...which was where he was certain the first time he accidentally used his power. So that meant getting the power had something to do with Sylas supposedly "absorbing" his magic?

What magic was there to absorb, anyway? Even if _The Unshackled _did take whatever magic was inside of him (he wasn't even sure if there WAS magic within himself), why did he end up with some weird charm magic? And some EXTREMELY POWERFUL charm magic, on top of that?

It was like if he saw a girl he found attractive and their eyes met, the girl would become extremely horny and fuck the living lights out of him...and SEEMINGLY ALWAYS TAKE A DOMINATING POSITION? Despite the fact that that was a fantasy of Alex, he wasn't sure what the hell was going on.

Honestly, he was certain that if he figured out to control this power, he could actually control actions of people, instead of accidentally charming them and having them proceed to kiss him all over, blow him senseless, and then fuck him so hard that he wasn't sure if he was the male during sex anymore. He hadn't been the dominant one for almost all his experiences...except for Qiyana, although that was mostly anger-driven. And that rage was due to a special redhead from the Bilgewater region. God, Miss Fortune was an annoying bitch. Nevertheless, he honestly didn't plan on going to her and getting his revenge on her by giving her the treatment he gave _The Empress of the Elements. _He just wanted to avoid _The Bounty Hunter_ for as long as possible, and hopefully his anger would eventually subside. After all, he didn't want to risk anything, considering what sticky situations he had been in for the past few days (sticky, as in both metaphorically and physically). Perhaps he could ask Katarina to follow through with helping him avoid Miss Fortune, _The Sinister Blade _would definitely help with that...

Speaking of Katarina, she was an exception to the voodoo in his eyes. Ahri wasn't; he wasn't into furry creatures, contrary to most of the other summoners. Well, they probably weren't into furry creatures, but getting to sleep with _The Nine-tailed Fox_ was probably a hidden fantasy all of them shared. Although she did suddenly seem to close to that summoner named Jason now...anyway, about _The Sinister Blade_...there's no doubt that the summoner found her attractive (God, those fucking curves were just so inviting), but...was he just too used to her? Is that why it didn't work?

_I have no fucking clue how this "power" works, to be honest..._

Alex spent the remainder of the time thinking about all the events. He spent so long thinking he didn't even notice that Akali was right outside, and rejoicing at his gullibility to her malingering. In reality, she was plotting her next attack...

* * *

_The Rogue Assassin_ had to restrain herself of giggles and shuffling around as she sat down in the hall of the infirmary, her back against the door of the room. Her plan was working way too well, she thought only flawless execution could happen in a dream, but...case NOT in point, I guess? Alex was just lying on the bed in there, completely clueless as to what was going on. Chances are, after her faking some injury, he probably would let his guard down around her. He probably thought she regained her senses from before, and that she was going to bust him or something like that.

_Oh, that is something BIG I can use against him..._

In reality, she was still lusting for him. Hard. Harder than the state of his cock after being engulfed by her mouth. Honestly, she had no idea why she suddenly felt this way, but she remembered the effects of those experimental aphrodisiac pills Shen made that she accidentally took before. Right, she now felt the same, and she had no problem with it. The only thing she had a problem with was people interfering with her and her prey, the summoner, but she doubt that that would happen.

_Nothing gets in between me and my pray..._

A mischievous smile appeared across her face. She just wanted to wait and wait, until she felt his tangible fear coming out from the other side of the door. He was probably trying his best not to think of her and her enticing body, wasn't he? That prudish guy would probably shrivel at the sight of her naked body...

_Too cute, man._

She was about to stand up and go back into the room when she heard someone's voice speak out, "Akali? What are you doing out here?"

Looking up, _The Rogue Assassin_ saw _The Eye of Twilight_ looking down at her.

"Oh hey Shen, was just, uhhh..." Shit, it was uncomfortable and near impossible to talk normally when lust dominated your mindset. Akali could confirm that, in her current position.

"Is something wrong? Is the summoner in there a challenge or something...?"

"No, no...it's fine..." She'd better compose herself, or otherwise Shen, being the observant, borderline nosy person he was, would notice.

"You need help with him? I'm free right now, I can lend a hand-"

"I'm fine," The nurse interrupted him, holding her hand up to stop him from continuing with his speech. Sheesh, Shen usually adhered to the wishes of others pretty quickly. Why was he so rebellious right now? On top of that, she was using all her will to disguise her voice...

"Um, alright..." Shen sounded uncertain. "You said that with Kayn."

"Well, he recovered, didn't he?" Akali responded quickly in a fiery and annoyed tone. She had to. Shen's remark about _The Shadow Reaper_ kind of made her even hotter, which didn't help with the trouble at all. "I don't see what your point is!"

"While the first appointment was longer than 6 hours, that's understandable due to the fact that he was in very bad condition. However, the fact that he kept coming back for several checkups, which, by the way, were personally made by you, makes me question either your competence or your ability to control your own-"

"Okay, okay, I get it! Is there anything wrong with getting fucked...I mean, fucking a guy? Nothing's wrong with quelling my stupid hormones, right?!"

"There's nothing wrong with it, but it's getting borderline excessive."

"I...definitely do not plan on doing anything of that sort with this summoner! He's way too injured to even move! No way I would do that to him! That'd be fucking rape!"

"So...you raped Kayn back at his first appointment?"

"We didn't fuck the entire time! He was out for like three hours first!"

"So you admit engaging in sexual activities with _The Shadow Reaper_?"

"Well...yeah. But you already knew that, didn't you? So..."

Shen shook his head. "All I'm saying is...use your best judgement in this situation. I don't want to lose a valuable helper in the infirmary. That'll make things much worse. Please be careful."

On that note, _The Eye of Twilight _continued down the hall of the infirmary, leaving Akali staring furiously after him.

_God, he can be a fucking pain in the ass sometimes..._

Her mind switched and focused on the summoner on the other side of the door. Her angry feelings that blossomed from Shen's lecture still stung at her, but...there was nothing wrong with being more aggressive during their session, right?

Giggling a tiny bit to herself, her hand went into the pocket of her scrubs, where she felt two rather long pieces of wood.

_Wait, what are my chopsticks doing in here?_

Pulling them out, Akali stared at them for some time, then seductively grinned. Putting one of them in her mouth and sucking on it, she pulled it out and chuckled. Man, she was just finding more and more toys to play with her prey today, wasn't she?

Putting the chopsticks back in her pocket, then standing up, _The Rogue Assassin_ turned around and put her hand on the doorknob, then took it off.

_I should knock first so he would stress, thinking that I'm going to bust him for all the perverted actions that occurred..._

Clearing her throat, she made a fist and lightly pounded on the door.

"W-w-who is it?" A shaky voice stammered from the other side.

Akali had to restrain every muscle in her body from rejoicing. Hearing the fear and helplessness in the summoner's voice just made her hornier and hornier...

"It's Akali," she replied in as much as a "normal" voice as she could make.

"C-c-come in..." He replied, his voice just as shaky as before.

The nurse grinned as her hand went down to the doorknob. Before she opened the door, she took out a sticky note and placed it on the door. It read, "Do Not Disturb: Undergoing Important Operation".

Those sticky notes were usually only used in the rooms with all the machines, but...hopefully Shen would just leave them alone. Chuckling, she turned the doorknob and gave the door a slight push.

Upon entering, the nurse saw the summoner cowering in his bed. He was trying to avoid eye contact with her. How adorable.

"You know, Alex..." She said, starting in a stern voice. "...I'm not happy with what happened."

"W-w-what?" he replied. His trembling amplified by a factor of 1000, and the fear radiating off of him hit her like a truck.

In a good way. She had to think hard about her own mouth to stop it from curving into a seductive smile.

_It has to be when the time is right._

"You know what I'm talking about..." She told him in sharply, taking out one of her chopsticks and giving the edge of it a long lick. This time, she felt fear and some horniness radiating off of him. Oh, this was too perfect, wasn't it?

"N-n-not really...?" He stammered. _The Rogue Assassin_ had never felt hotter in the presence of a cowering man. She had to watch herself...she was going to easily let her guard down if she continued to let him alter her this way...

"Bullshit," she spat out. Alex flinched. God, the excessive amounts of uneasiness and fear radiating off of him...

Giving one of her chopsticks a long lick, she gave him a seductive glare. "Perhaps I should go to Shen now? And report to him of how his own helper was taken advantage of by a pervy summoner?"

"W-w-what is this, an anime where the girl screams how she's sexually harassed from a misunderstanding?" The summoner asked, shaking intensely. "G-g-give me a break..."

"Is that insolence I detect?" Walking over until she was above him in his bed, she leaned over and stared him the eyes. "Now we don't want to act that way when we're at a physical advantage, do we?"

Very well aware of his current condition right now, Alex tensed. She wouldn't take advantage of that, would she...? It was kind of inhumane to do that sort of thing...

_Then again, it is inhumane to infect someone with "I want to fuck you" voodoo just so they get "distracted"...should I just let her have what she wants?_

A chill ran down Alex's spine. What did she want, though? Did she want to kill him, beat him, punish him, kiss him, touch him, fuck him, all of the above? What the hell did she want to do right now? Any of those on the list were a possible answer.

Still staring intensely at him, Akali moved her finger over her chin over and over him. "Hmmm..." She hummed while examining the summoner.

Frozen, Alex could only stare eye to eye with her.

The more she looked into his fearful eyes, the more hot she felt. The nurse felt herself getting very horny while staring into those eye pupils of the summoner's. Honestly, by now, she was completely overcome with lust, and she just kept staring into them, so she could feel the hottest she'd ever felt before.

"Oh, yes..." Chuckling malevolently and seductively, she raised her chopsticks and clicked them in front of his face. "I see the problem here."

"And that is...?" Honestly, Alex didn't know what to say. He decided to play along for now, since he didn't want to be mauled by a woman wielding chopsticks. That would look pretty pathetic on his gravestone.

"I haven't eaten yet."

"What?" The summoner raised an eyebrow. Despite the fact that a type of utensils were in her hand, he did not expect that answer at all. In fact, he was a little worried where things were heading...

_She's not going to dismember me and eat my limbs with her chopsticks, is she?_

Sure, the thought may seem rather unreasonable and irrational, but Alex wouldn't have believed it if someone told him that he would be infected by some weird magic that somehow makes him an extremely sexually appealing person to female champions upon mere eye contact.

"I haven't eaten yet. So..." Akali put her chopstick on her chin, as if it was a finger. "I'm a little hangry right now."

"Alright, that's unfortunate..."

"Indeed." An evil smile appeared across the nurse's face, making the summoner's heart stop momentarily. "I better go get a meal quick, or else I'll probably get even more upset, right...?"

"Y-y-yeah? So does that mean you gonna leave now?" Alex swore, he was panicking on a higher level than before. And all the panic came from fear of the unknown: what was she going to do?

"You see...you started something," She told him in a chilling voice. The summoner's breathing stopped as the goosebumps generator in his body set itself to the maximum output level.

"Started...started what?"

"I'm feeling three things right now. Hungry. Angry. And..." Suddenly, she ripped the blankets off the bed, tossing them aside. Before Alex could react, he hissed as he felt her weight crash down on his body, and stared up in fright and apprehension as she straddled him.

"I think you can guess what the last one is..." She purred.

Alex gulped.

Ripping off his shirt, she took her chopsticks and lightly dragged them down his bare-skinned chest. Letting out a yelp, the summoner fidgeted weirdly. "HOLY FUCK THAT FEELS WEIRD!"

_The Rogue Assassin_ giggled at his reaction. The cute little summoner was rather ticklish, wasn't he? Giving him an innocent yet seductive smile at the same time, she said, "Oh really? Perhaps you don't like me using chopsticks for my meal?"

"Wait, you're going to eat me?"

"No, just practicing. After all, I need to use them flawlessly for the real meal, which is down here." Scooting downwards, she pulled down his pants and underwear, exposing his already erect cock to the air again.

Alex flinched as he felt the cold temperature freeze up his crotch area. Goddammit, this happened every time, didn't it?

Didn't matter. What he was worried about was what Akali was going to do again? When she said "meal", did she mean she was going to swallow his cum or some shit? Alex felt his dick throb at the thought of that.

Noticing this, Akali's enticing grin grew. "Thinking naughty thoughts now, aren't you, Alex?" She whispered, lowering her head and sticking her tongue out until it was barely touching the tip of his dick. Alex squeaked as he felt the weird sensation in between his dick and her tongue.

"Yep, that proves it," Akali murmured as she pulled away.

Alex rose his eyebrows. Oh no, what was she planning? Was he wrong? Panic started flooding his mind, clashing with the lust that was building up as well.

"W-w-what?"

"You're simply thinking naughty thoughts. Can you refrain from doing so as I eat my meal? Thanks."

"Um, you're welcome? GAHH!" Alex let out a scream as Akali grabbed her chopsticks, then in a rough manner, sandwiched his erect cock in between the two sticks. The summoner felt a blend of pain and pleasure as she pulled his dick towards her mouth, using her chopsticks.

"FUCK!" Alex bellowed as he felt his cock being stretched like a rubber band. "FUCKING HURTS! OWW!"

Seemingly deaf to his words, _The Rogue Assassin _pulled it further out with her chopsticks, stretching it to its maximum length. Sure, Alex was a grower, but still, this was too much for him.

Her tongue came out and licked the tip of his dick, inducing a squeak from the summoner.

_Fuck, not this again!_

He'd already been blown once, and that time she left him hanging. He was kind of worried she would do the same. Just feeling her hot breath on his erect cock was enough for him to feel his climax starting up...

Suddenly, Akali pulled her head away, but kept her chopsticks on his dick.

Alex's eyes widened. "Wait, what are you...?"

_The Rogue Assassin_ giggled. "Sorry, can't help but watch you struggle. It's too adorable."

Letting out a groan, the summoner placed his head back against the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. She was fucking teasing him so hard.

Wrapping her fingers around his stretched cock and clasping it tightly, Akali took her chopsticks, put them together, and began rubbing the underside of his cock with them.

"You know...you've been a good boy and pretty obedient for now..." she purred. "Why don't I just help you get what you want?"

"W-w-what?" Alex rolled his head forward and gave her a confused look. What the hell was she doing?

"How does that feel?" She whispered seductively, as her strokes became faster and faster.

A variety of facial expressions appeared across the summoner's face, and honestly, he was stuck between feeling confused, horny, and in pain.

"F-f-fuck..." He managed to get out.

"Hm? That doesn't answer my question. How does that feel?" She asked once more, pressing harder with her chopsticks against the underside of his dick and practically dragging it across.

Okay, now it was painful. Yelping, Alex slapped her hand out of instinct, knocking her chopsticks to the ground. Realizing what he had done, the summoner's heartbeat increase was audible over the awkward silence in the room.

Slowly gazing down at her, the summoner had the most fearful look in his eyes yet. "Umm, uh...sorry?"

Licking her lips, Akali reached down and pulled up his pants.

_The fuck?_

If the summoner wasn't confused before, he was now. "W-w-what are you planning?" He stammered.

_The Rogue Assassin_ giggled as she climbed over him, her weight pinning his body to the bed. "Let's take it back a few steps..." She whispered in his ear, nibbling on his earlobe gently.

Alex held his breath involuntarily. He was waiting for her to just pull out a knife or something and stab him to death with it. Even if she wasn't going to do that, he still felt as if he shouldn't let his guard down.

Akali's lips trailed down to his own, where she locked him in a long, intimate kiss. The summoner coughed briefly as he felt her tongue shoot into his mouth with no warning. Growling at the fact that she barely had to do anything to dominate him in the kiss, he used his own tongue to push hers out. Both of their tongues battled against one another outside of his mouth, each trying to get past the other.

Even though he felt her saliva getting all over his face, Alex refused to back down. He kissed her harder, pushing against her with much more force than he had during their previous makeout session. Akali, not expecting this direct act, briefly broke the connection between their lips and yelped as she fell against the bed.

Staring up with wide eyes at the summoner, she smirked as she saw him looming over her, his arms on either side of her face.

"Payback time," he whispered, grinning maliciously. His finger trailed from her cheek down to her neck, and then to her clothing, which he started ripping off.

_The Rogue Assassin_ returned the grin. "Oh, that's what you think, huh?"

The summoner didn't even waste time to answer as he pressed his lips against hers again, him being at an advantage thanks to gravity. Immediately shoving his tongue into her mouth, the nurse gagged as the tip of his tongue barely ghosted her throat. Wrapping her arms around his head, Akali pulled him closer to herself as the two's lips smacked against one another's, dirtying each of their faces in saliva and making their lip muscles sorer and sorer.

Taking her arms off his head, Alex pulled back from the kiss.

Looking up at him, the nurse frowned and wiped the saliva off her face. "Why stop?"

"Oh, that's just Phase 1," Alex whispered malevolently. His lips went to her ear. "But don't worry. I take charge in Phase 2, so you don't need to prepare to do anything."

Realizing how the roles had reversed, her heart momentarily stopped. Eyeing him apprehensively, she leaned up, kissed his cheek, then murmured in his ear, "Whatcha planning on doing to your nurse? Giving her a reward for her excellent service."

"I don't think so. More like giving her what she deserves for making him feel like his life was being threatened."

Wait, what? Akali's eyes widened. "Oh, shit-"

Before she could do anything, Alex's hands dropped down and grabbed onto her breasts, squeezing them as hard as they could.

Moaning in pain and pleasure, Akali tilted her head to the side. He triggered her weakness card, what a fucking stud.

"You better not moan, that will make me go at it harder," he whispered, planting a few butterfly kisses on her neck as his hands worked around her breasts.

"Oh sh-sh-shit..." she cried out, feeling tears form in her eyes. Her toes curled, and her knees bent up, causing the summoner to rise off the bed a little.

Alex's lips trailed down to her ear as he removed his hands from her tits. "You said something about checking my hands? I would like a progress report."

"Good condition," the nurse croaked. "Next diagnosis: the mouth. Please proceed."

"Talking like some robot now? Sorry, that's not one of my kinks, but testing out all the parts of my body is." Alex chuckled darkly, then stuck his mouth over one of her nipples. His tongue shot out and started running in circles around her breast, eliciting even hornier moans from the nurse.

_Holy fuck, those moans are just making me so hot..._

Feeling his dick enlargen, Alex let out a moan himself, while his mouth was still over her nipple. Glaring up at her, he proceeded to quicken the pace. He started moving his tongue around her boob in irregular patterns.

Panting more and more, Akali felt herself getting wetter than before. It was like Kayn, but this time, she and her partner were on even higher levels of horniness. She swore, if he went any further...

Removing his mouth from her tit with a plop (just like the sound she made when her mouth came off his dick), Alex gave her another mischievous smile. Strange, she never thought he would go from a nervous, stammering mess to this.

"What body part next?"

Akali smiled back seductively. "When did I ever say that your mouth was working? It seems alright now...but I think I need to run one more test on it, in another spot..."

Moving her hands down, she lifted her skirt up and pulled down her panties, revealing her already wet pussy. "Just need to see if your mouth can clean this mess. Then it'll pass."

"Roger that," Alex told her as he moved down her body until his drooling mouth was looming over her cunt.

"Hey? I thought you said you weren't into robot-talk," Akali teased him.

"Oh, shut up."

"Make me."

Nodding and grinning, Alex shot his tongue and it collided with her pussy.

As soon as the two surfaces made contact with one another, _The Rogue Assassin_ let out the most enticing moan. "Oh, fuck!" She managed to say as Alex went from slowly ghosting her pussy with his tongue to aggressively eating her out.

The noise as if someone was gargling their saliva could be heard as the summoner completely ravaged her cunt, kissing, licking, and rubbing his teeth all over her sensitive parts. Moving down to kiss her thighs a bit, Alex smiled as he saw her knees weaken.

Akali panted and panted and panted as the summoner continued eating her out, feeling a level of pleasure she'd only experienced a few times in the past. God, was this what Ahri felt like whenever she came to the infirmary and charmed Shen for a bit?

Alex continued his assault on her dripping cunt until there no was no liquid left in the area except for his saliva. Lapping up the remnants of her juices on her thighs, he moved up back to her lips and gave her a quick kiss, letting her taste herself.

"Diagnosis on my mouth?" He asked, winking.

Giggling, the nurse's warm smile slowly turned into a devilishly seductive grin. "I'm not sure, actually..."

Alex hesitated. Shit, what was she planning now? "What do you mean?"

"Oh, that look in your face..." She whispered, touching his cheek with the tips of her fingers. "It's making me hot all over again..."

"W-w-what?" The summoner was unaware how fast the roles were reversing once more. "W-w-what are you-"

Suddenly, Akali's legs wrapped around his lower body, while her arms did the same with his chest. In one quick motion, the nurse somehow flipped their positions on the bed. Climbing to a more favorable position and kissing his bare chest, Akali looked up at him with her charming eyes. "I need to work my mouth out to make sure yours is on par with mine."

Alex's hairs stood on end. "Wait, so-"

The nurse's lips went straight for his neck, her teeth biting down on his skin and sending an electric current through the summoner's body. Hissing, Alex tried shaking his head around to somehow get Akali off his neck, but was unsuccessful. Releasing the skin from her teeth, Akali looked up at him and smiled. "You attack my neck? I attack yours."

Planting a smooch on his collarbone, Akali kissed all over his neck as her hands involuntarily moved down and pulled down his pants and undergarments. Briefly giving his neck a break, she licked both palm of her hands, then moved them back down, grabbing hold of his dick and eliciting a moan from Alex. Her lubricated fingers moved up and down the shaft much more easily, thanks to their wetness, and before Alex could even speak, her lips went back wrecking his neck. Alex swore, after this session, his neck was going to turn purple.

Surprisingly, this time her lips left his neck early. The nurse kissed her way down to his chest, occasionally sticking her tongue out and licking the goosebumps on his skin. Her lips continued trailing down to his body, until she reached his waist. Instead of removing her hands and engulfing his dick with her mouth, like he expected her to, Akali continued with her merciless handjob as she planted butterfly kisses all over his thighs.

This continued for some time, until Alex felt something coming out of his cock.

_Oh, fuck._

Panting and moaning, he squeaked as he felt some precum squirt out. Akali, whose face got hit by the initial ejaculation, smiled.

"Wow, you remember that I was hungry. How considerate of you..." she purred as she moved her hands off his dick and replaced it with her mouth.

"Uhh, yeah, that totally was my intention..." he said in a weak and shy voice.

Licking the tip and giggling from the sour, yet sweet taste of his precum, her tongue went to work on the underside of his member, just like her chopsticks from earlier.

Alex cried out in ecstasy as her teeth nibbled on the sides of his dick very gently. Feeling his climax approach, he hissed once more. "Akali...I'm going to..."

"Provide me my meal?" The nurse released his dick from the prison known as her warm mouth, and gave him a smile. "Oh, wait."

Her hand went back over his dick, squeezing it tight and preventing him from cumming.

The face the summoner made was too funny to _The Rogue Assassin._ She smiled as she continued staring into his eyes, feeling more and more horny at the second. "I need a diagnosis on my mouth."

"F..." Alex could barely speak as he felt his climax being denied so hard. Even Vayne's merciless assault faltered in comparison to this one, but he really didn't want to bring up _The Night Hunter _right now.

"It's...ack! Good. FUCK!"

Akali pouted. "Only good? Hm, maybe I should reconsider..."

"F-f-fuck! It was, EEP! Great! Now please! Let me cum!" He pleaded, trying to sound as submissive as possible. From personal experience, whenever a woman denied his climax, he was pretty sure acting like a slave or some weakling got him the ticket out of there.

Not for Akali.

"Well, that's nice. What about my hands?" She asked, winking at him.

Alex glared back. "G-g-great." His glare turned into the look of someone who'd hit their funny bone. "OH, FUCK!"

"Just one more question..." she whispered. "Are you satisfied with your care?"

The summoner, not even able to speak anymore, nodded, tears appearing in his eyes.

_The Rogue Assassin_ smiled. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"CAN YOU LET ME CUM NOW?!"

"Oh, right, sorry, forgot about that. Actually..."

The nurse giggled as she slowly crawled up, her hand still tightly on his dick.

"I don't feel like eating anymore. Why don't we just skip the foreplay?"

"S-skip the foreplay?" Alex hissed as he felt his climax being denied longer than it had even been before. "HOLY FUCK!"

Giggling at the state of the summoner, Akali lowered her pussy over his throbbing cock, until she paused. "Shit."

"WHAT NOW?!" Alex bellowed. Now, she was just playing with him.

"Calm yourself," _The Rogue Assassin_ scolded him as she reached into her skirt, which was on the side of the bed from being ripped off earlier, and pulling a condom out of it.

"HARD TO STAY CALM WHEN YOU'RE DENYING ME THIS HARD!" He shouted. "AND WHAT THE FUCK, YOU KEPT A CONDOM IN THERE THE ENTIRE TIME?!"

"I have another patient who requires the same services you asked for," She informed him. "Not gonna lie, dude is pretty hot, especially when he's wielding that scythe."

"I DID NOT ASK FOR THIS TREATMENT!"

Chuckling at his suffering, like the dominatrix she was, Akali placed the condom over his dick, then climbed up to a better position. Lowering her pussy over his dick, she let gravity do the work and fell inside of him.

Any other foreign thoughts in her mind were vanquished as she was immediately lost by the feeling of his throbbing cock inside of her. Feeling tears come into her eyes, she moaned as loud as she could and bounced up and down on his dick, riding him as well as she could.

Alex stopped shouting and started moaning at the same volume, finally feeling satisfaction from the release of his juices into her. Well, not really into her, but...okay, the feeling of ejaculating was good enough to make him moan and cause tears to fall down his eyes. Moaning like a fucking animal, he grabbed onto her body and pushed her to the side, still inside of her. The two mashed their lips together briefly, but broke apart as they entered the realm of heaven.

Well, metaphorically. In what universe did people go to heaven from outright fucking each other?

The two pressed against each other, moaning and panting as the intercourse continued. Alex felt as if he was sending a lifetime's worth of semen through his dick, while Akali's horniness just kept going up and up.

The summoner and the nurse stayed inside of one another for the longest time. Alex sighed in pleasure as he felt the last of his cum go through, then his eyes closed involuntarily as drowsiness overcame him.

Once Akali regained her senses, the summoner was fast asleep. Wiping her eyes and slowly getting adjusted to the room around her, she chuckled as she slid off the bed. Putting her clothes back on, she took the condom off Alex's flaccid cock, wrapped it in a tissue, and tossed it into the trash can. Now fully clothed, she went and pulled the underwear and pants on the summoner back up. Licking her lips to remove any excess precum, she took a tissue and wiped her face. Putting her nurse's cap on, _The Rogue Assassin_ did one more scan over the room to make sure their tracks were covered.

_Oh, shoot, forgot about_ _that._

Walking over and placing the covers back over the summoner, she took another tissue and wiped his face clean. Tossing it away, she planted a goodbye kiss on his cheek before strolling to the door and exiting his room.

_Whoo, that was a good one._

Akali had to stop her mouth from involuntarily curving into a smile. Man, that was one of the best fuckings she'd had ever since her first time with Kayn. Definitely something she didn't regret doing.

Upon entering the lobby of the infirmary, the nurse froze as she was met with two people: David and Katarina.

"Yo, can we see Alex now?" _The Sinister Blade_ demanded.

The other summoner next to her nodded. "Yeah, uh, what she said."

_The Rogue Assassin_ chuckled. "Oh, I was performing some operations on his body, and he seemed to black out. Sorry, guess you have to come back another time."

Letting out a groan and rolling her eyes, the Noxian assassin inquired, "How the fuck did you knock him out from just a simple operation? Did you fucking put him to sleep or something?"

"I'm not going to disclose any information on what operations I used, due to the fact that I don't feel like sharing it with someone who probably wouldn't understand," Akali replied calmly.

Katarina growled. "You fucking bitch." Turning around and flicking her red hair back, she said, "I'll be back tomorrow. And you better let me in."

Once _The Sinister Blade_ was gone from the premises, Akali smiled. Man, she still couldn't stop thinking about-

"Why are you smiling for?" David asked.

_Shit, he's still here._

"Summoner, we're going to be closing up the infirmary soon, so I'd appreciate it if you also leave," She told him calmly.

"Okay...?" David eyed her weirdly, but did as he was told.

Now alone in the lobby, Akali sat down at the front desk and filed through the cabinets. She saw all the paperwork Kennen was filing out earlier for Alex, and a grin appeared across her face. Man, whenever she thought of Alex, she just thought of...

It was just too good of a session. Guess it was a core memory now, huh?

She wasn't sure if Kayn would be too happy with it, but then again, they never talked about they didn't want each other to fuck people other than themselves...

"Akali?"

"Hm?" Looking up from the desk, she saw Shen.

"I'm going to be leaving now. Can you close up?"

The nurse nodded. "Sounds good."

_The Eye of Twilight _wasn't done talking to her yet. "How was the summoner? Is he okay now?"

Akali's mouth curved into a smile, and she could do nothing in her power to stop him. "I only treated his wounds, but I can stay a bit longer to confirm that..."

* * *

**I have a feeling that the breaks between every new chapter are just getting longer and longer...**

**My bad. I've been really busy lately, and considering the holiday season is around, I doubt the next chapter will come out any time soon. I'm really sorry. Also, I've been having trouble coming up with stuff, so...**

**Don't worry. I'd hate to end this story at a point where loose ends aren't wrapped up. See you in the next chapter! **


	9. Some NICE Maid Service

**These chapters are LONG overdue. My mind's been in the dumps lately and I haven't been figuring out good things to write. Sorry if the chapters seem a bit dull compared to the others.**

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

*Afternoon, Previous Day*

"...borrow? Charm magic? What the fuck? Did I just hear that right?" Sam was about to continue until a quick slap to the face from Caitlyn shut him up. Instead of flinching in pain, he felt a blush rise to his cheeks when the palm of her hand made contact with-

_What the fuck, fuck off, weird-ass foreign emotions._

"Charm magic? Borrow? Unfortunately, I'm at a state of mind similar to that of the summoner standing next to me," Caitlyn informed _The Nine-tailed Fox. _"Is it possible for you to elaborate a bit?"

Ahri nodded. "Alright. So one day, after a match, Sylas approached me and was all, 'Yo, can I ask you some questions on your charm magic?' I was a little taken aback, because the dude had never approached me before, but I didn't consider him an ENEMY of some sort."

"Okay...nothing seems too suspicious...go on." The sheriff eyed the Vastayan with great focus, as if that would help her deduce what was going on better. The summoner was thinking of making a snide remark, but decided against it, as Caitlyn could always use her fist the next time she physically retaliated against his provocations.

"I thought there was no problem with that, so I did. I was like, 'It can temporarily put someone under a spell, where they will do anything the charmer commands them to do.' He then asked questions related to the degree of power it could go to, such as how many people you could use it on at once, specific times the charm lasts, whether a person's willpower needs to be taken into account or not when it comes to the charm..."

Caitlyn raised an eyebrow. "Okay, that definitely raises some eyebrows."

"No shit, that's what literally happened to your own eyebrows," Sam muttered. The sheriff gave him a light glare, which made his ears burn, and he broke off eye contact with her almost instantly.

_Jeez...it was just a glare, why did it feel so...much weirder for some reason?_

"Anyway...is that all what happened?" Caitlyn asked Ahri. "Or is there more to it?"

_The Nine-tailed Fox_ shrugged. "Then he just asked if he could borrow it. At first, I was kind of weirded out, but then he explained it was some test thing that he wanted to try out with his petricite chains. He wanted to see if the chains would absorb my charm magic."

"Cuz that's what petricite does...theoretically, wouldn't it work?" Sam asked.

Ahri nodded. "For sure. I just don't understand why he never bothered to do this in the past, since right now is completely random timing. Guess he'd been mustering up the courage to talk to a beauty like me, huh?"

_The Sheriff of Piltover_ cringed. "Please, never say that again."

"Why? Because your own beauty can't compete?" The Ionian champion teased.

"What?!" The purple-haired cop's face flushed. "No, that has nothing to do with-"

"Honey, it's okay, it's natural to call other girls visually inferior to you when you're around some you have-"

"Enough digressing here! Get to the point. Did the petricite test work or not?"

Ahri's playfulness went away almost immediately as she sighed. "I guess the test worked, cuz ever since then, it seems that my charm doesn't work on anybody."

"Your charm doesn't work on anybody?" The sheriff frowned, clearly deep in thought. "Do you have proven accounts on that?"

"I mean, isn't my word enough? I tried it here and there the past couple of days, and they seemed to have no effect. I swear, although I'm aging, I'm not getting UGLY. Not getting so ugly that my looks diminish the power of my charm magic, which seems to be impossible, if someone is capable of performing charm magic, their looks shouldn't really matter, I mean, just think of...yeah, Gragas! Regardless of how he looks, if he has charm magic, then-"

"Okay...that is the most disturbing thing I heard so far. Keep in mind that my friend almost died today as well," Sam muttered. He didn't care if Caitlyn slapped him or not, there was no way he was going to say silent after THAT remark.

Ahri chuckled. "Was just providing an example. Don't worry, I doubt that drunk fat-ass is capable of doing any sort of magic. I know, the thought of waking up one morning in a bed with him is kind of-"

If Sam had eaten recently, he would've vomited. Luckily, he had inadvertently starved himself since he was too busy stressing over the life of his good friend Alex.

"Can you...not?"

_The Sheriff of Piltover_ broke in before the Ionian champion could say anything more. "Okay, we're digressing here. Ahri, you sure that your charm magic doesn't work? Could you perhaps run a test or something? I want to make sure your account is accurate before we report this to Quinn and then Jarvan."

"I mean, I could, but who?"

"Hmm, good point, I didn't think about that. I'm thinking-"

"How about me?" Sam pushed himself forward. "Here, I'm a perfectly normal candidate. Try it on me, let's test it and see if it works or not."

"What?! No!" The sheriff shoved him aside before Ahri turned to him. "Are you crazy or something?!"

"HUH?! Why not?!" The summoner protested. "We should test it, right? So why don't you just let her use it on me and see if-"

"There's...there's no reason to!" Caitlyn blurted out, seemingly a tiny bit flustered. Eyeing her, Ahri let out a giggle.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! YOU LITERALLY JUST WANTED A TEST TO BE RUN!"

"I...I changed my mind. Never mind, let's just get going to find Quinn right now-"

"That's a sudden change, if you ask me. I've seen people do complete 180's before in decisions, but THIS is the most nonsensical of all of them."

"Can you stop, already? We're not going to test it. C'mon, let's all head to the Demacian quarters now."

"You're literally making no sense. Why wouldn't we test it?"

"She already said it doesn't work, so it doesn't work!"

"Well, there's harm in trying, though, right?" Sam pointed out.

"Fine! Do you really want to know the reason?"

"Yes, of course? Why did you bring something up, then suddenly do a 180? WHAT CAUSED THAT?!"

"The reason is well...we have a problem."

"What problem, exactly?"

"The problem is that here we have a...a faulty subject!"

"What?! Faulty subject?! What do you mean?" Sam felt his fists clench. "Were you NOT joking that I had brain damage earlier today or something?"

Ahri frowned. "Uh, what?"

Ignoring the Vastayan's remark, Caitlyn argued, "You're literally a hormone-carrying young man in his 20s who thinks of engaging in sexual intercourse every other second of the day! Simply looking at _The Nine-tailed Fox_ would entice those feelings, charm or not!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "While that's semi-true, I don't think I would act upon those actions, unless under a charm."

Ahri nudged Caitlyn. "You jealous that he doesn't get turned on by staring at you?"

The sheriff's face color turned to that of a tomato. "That...that has nothing to do with the situation at hand! I'm just saying that he wouldn't be a good test subject!"

Ignoring Caitlyn, Sam turned to Ahri. Staring into her eyes, he said, "Go on, ignore Cait. Just go test it out-"

"Stop!" _The Sheriff of Piltover _shouted, jumping in between the summoner and _The Nine-tailed Fox._ "This is so pointless! We're wasting time right now, when we could've been at the Demacian chambers, reporting the charm magic borrowing case to _The Exemplar_ or something?"

"We wouldn't have wasted time if you hadn't brought the topic of testing the charm up, then suddenly doing a full 180 and resisting it to such a high degree!" Sam protested. "I don't even know the logic behind that! You're literally the one wasting time for us right now!"

"If you would stop arguing now, then this whole thing would be over and done with!" Caitlyn shot back.

"Who wouldn't argue in this case? You brought the point that Ahri's claim that her charm magic was gone might not be 100% true, and recommended test it! I literally volunteered as a subject, which you would think would be the most optimal option, since I'm literally here right now, and then you suddenly resist?! I just can't understand your mindset right now! Your reasoning is like a child's!"

"You're SO BLOODY IRRITATING! I'M DONE WITH THIS!" Turning away in a huff, the sheriff stormed off, probably in the direction of the Demacian quarters.

Staring after her, exasperated, Sam shook his head. "What the hell got into her?"

Hearing giggling, the summoner turned to _The Nine-tailed Fox_, who was still at his side. "What?"

"Oh, it's nothing...it's just too obvious, isn't it?" She snickered.

Sam cocked an eyebrow. "Uhh, not really..."

"Are you sure about that? Or are you just acting dense?"

"Acting dense about what? I'm just confused as fuck by her illogical reasoning and kind of pissed at her decision to 'flee' from an argument."

"Look, ummmm...what's your name again?"

"...Sam."

"Look, Sam. Since you claim that you aren't dense, I won't bother spelling it out for you word for word."

"Yes, there's no need to."

"Anyway, all I'm going to say is...I'm fairly certain if it were any other summoner that I would test my charm on, she wouldn't care."

"Yeah, I know, right? Thus, her getting pissed over you testing it on me makes zero sense at all!" Sam exclaimed. "That's what I was trying to find out with her, and she just ran away and avoided my questions completely!"

Ahri huffed. This guy seriously thought he wasn't dense? "Dude, the only reason why she got so riled up over was because you asked me to charm you."

"Yeah, I know THAT! That's what I literally just said! I simply don't understand why she got so outraged by the situation!"

_The Nine-tailed Fox_ gave him a "really dude" look. "...really?" She said in an irked tone.

"What do you mean, really?" Sam inquired. "I legitimately have no clue why."

"Okay, if you don't, then I'm not going to bother to explain..." She told him, beginning to walk after _The Sheriff of Piltover. _Sam stared after her, contemplating the events in his head, and failing to form any conjecture from logical reasoning.

"Huh?" The summoner sighed in exasperation. Both women were not making any sense about anything at hand. Starting after them, he grimaced as he felt the handcuffs tighten. _Fucking hell, these types of handcuffs? I need to get them off..._

Wait, but how could he get them off? Sam let out another sigh as he realized what he had to do.

_Fucking hell, man...this checkmate fucking blows._ He started awkwardly walking in the direction after the two females, who ditched him minutes ago. Other summoners eyed him weirdly as he passed them, but what could he do? He couldn't exactly pull out his phone like he usually did, and stare at it so he would avoid meeting the gazes of people he walked past in public.

_Demacia quarters...Demacia quarters..._

Seeing the nation's area, he stumbled over, trying not to cause the handcuffs over himself to tighten more. Squinting his eyes, he saw _The Sheriff of Piltover _and the Vastayan fox walking in together.

_Seriously? Caitlyn waited for Ahri to catch up with her, and they walked in without me? What's all the hate against me for?_

Sighing, Sam lumbered forward, hissing as he felt the handcuffs tighten even more. Dang, at this rate, his wrists were going to break...

"Are you okay there, Summoner?"

"Hm?" Sam turned his head in the direction of the voice. His gaze was met by another Demacian champion, who was standing there.

"Oh, Quinn, what's up...umm, do you know how to get handcuffs off?"

_Demacia's Wings_ stared down at his hands, then narrowed her eyes. "How did you even get stuck in this predicament in the first place, may I ask?"

"It's a really long story..."

"Oh really? Enlighten me. I'd not be opposed to a short story right now."

"Well, it has to do with Caitlyn."

"Caitlyn?" Suddenly, Quinn's expression changed drastically. "You've run into her? Did you? Did you?"

Rolling his eyes, Sam moved his hands up in front of himself. "I think this answered your question awhile ago-"

"Where is she? Do you know?"

"Uh, I was following her into here, since that's kind of the reason why she put them on me in the first place, because she wanted me to come with her, and I just resisted, because I believe that I as a human being have rights-"

"She's in here? Where?"

The summoner took a deep breath. Being interrupted multiple times got on your nerves after awhile. "Probably heading towards your personal quarters, I would assume. Anyway, is it possible for you to get these off of me, because I'm afraid that my wrists will-"

Sam wasn't able to finish his sentence as _Demacia's Wings_ disappeared from the scene, faster than a Rammus casting Righteous Glory while in _Powerball. _Blinking a number of times in rapid succession to make sure he wasn't imagining things, he confirmed he wasn't.

"Goddammit!" He cursed out loud. "Is ANYONE going to help me with these at all?!"

His loud outbreak of anger caused champions and summoners alike to eye him weirdly. Sam had honestly gotten used to it by now; it'd been happening ever since Caitlyn started dragging him off, it wasn't anything new anymore.

"CAITLYN! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU FREAKING INCOMPETENT-ASS POLICE OFFICER?!" He shouted out loud, speeding up his walking at a pace close to running. The swift movement caused the handcuffs to tighten again, but Sam was getting so furious that pain was almost futile.

Sam heard no reply. He didn't even expect to get a response; he just wanted to fume and vent, and the only person he could do that to was the one who got him into all this mess. In addition, he didn't really have any bone to pick with anyone else BUT her...

"Is something wrong?" Sam's ears perked up to the sound of yet another feminine voice.

Turning around, he saw _The Lady of Luminosity_ standing there, with a concerned expression on her face.

"Ah, Lux, you got to help me, Caitlyn put these cuffs over my hands for no reason, and now I can't like, fucking move anywhere, and I do desire the freedom to move, if you free me, I'll promise never to take my freedom to move around freely over again, I understand now that overlooking my right to-"

"So you're drunk," The blonde Crownguard concluded.

"What?! Where did you get that from?"

"Your way of speaking is very frantic and cluttered. She probably cuffed you because you were drunk and causing trouble in the Institute. So I shouldn't help you out of these cuffs." On that note, the Demacian continued walking past him, ignoring his awed expression.

Staring after the blonde girl, Sam collapsed to the ground and screamed out in anger.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! I'M NOT FUCKING DRUNK!"

"That sounds like the denial of a drunk person," Lux responded, not even turning around to look at him. Apparently, she had better things to do.

_You know, I thought Lux was stupidly naive, but apparently she's also just stupid. God, you learn something new about her every day...except I'm not sure if this fact of the day is knowledge worth acquiring...then again, I'll now know never to ask Lux to do anything for me, except maybe pose in a suggestive position to attract male summoners so I can get to the summoning chambers first..._

Sighing, Sam flipped over onto his back and started squirming like a worm.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He heard another female voice cry out. This one sounded angrier...

Turning around, Sam saw _The Grand Duelist_ glaring down on him like he was some peasant begging her for riches.

"Don't waste your time," he growled back at her.

"Wasn't planning on it," she snapped in response, marching right past him. Honestly, despite Fiora being the most fiery interaction he had with a female today, it was the one he was the least frustrated by.

As for Caitlyn, Ahri, Quinn, and Lux...God, reliving those events would be a true pain in the ass, that he would not wish on anybody.

Except for Caitlyn. Goddamn, her nonsensical behavior was getting on his nerves. Well, it was far past that state actually, but...ok, you get it. He was pissed off at the sheriff. If there was one thing he could take out of this predicament, it was that he now understood the analogy between life and the state of his dick.

_They're both simple, and free until the damn women come by and make it fucking hard._

Trudging around with those annoying cuffs on his hands, Sam looked at every door he passed. So far, Quinn did NOT appear. How great was that? The person whose room he needed to get to was nowhere close to the entrance, and considering his current, handcuffed state...

Falling to the ground, Sam stared blankly up at the high ceiling. _I hate my life..._

It seemed like hours passed as he slowly dragged his cuffed self along the Demacian halls. Every single time he looked up at a door, he sighed in disappointment as Quinn's name didn't come up on it. Jeez, what did he even do to deserve all of this? Shaking his head, he slid to the ground and stared blankly up at the ceiling.

_Why am I here...actually, why do I even exist-_

Sam shook his head frantically. Now was not the time to have an existential crisis. Focusing extremely hard, he immediately leapt back to his feet. Or at least tried to. The moment he hoisted himself up, he stumbled and fell back to the ground, landing on his cuffed arms. Grimacing in pain, he rolled over so his stomach was touching the ground, and slowly got to his feet. His arms felt like they were about to fall off.

Ignoring the pain, or at least trying to ignore the pain in his hands, he continued down the Demacian corridor, checking each door. Jeez, was Quinn's door at the end of the hall or something? What unfortunate coincidence was that? It was like that was set in place by some all-knowing and all-powerful God who could randomly change things in a universe to his desire.

Sam shook his head again. He really had to stop thinking about stuff revolving around existence and divine intervention. He had passed his English classes long ago. Looking up to spot the next door, he sighed in exasperation and relief. There it was: Quinn's door. While this wasn't really an achievement in life, compared to some of his other accomplishments, it still felt gratifying to get to that door.

Honestly, it was a feeling that challenged that of orgasms, to be honest. Without hesitating, Sam walked up to the door and gave it a good knock, waiting for it to open.

As the door opened, Sam opened his mouth to speak.

"Yo, can you-"

Caitlyn's uninterested (it looked like that, at least) face appeared on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a rather apprehensive voice.

"Well you sure look happy to see me."

"I don't think anyone in my position would put a smile on their face if they were staring into the eyes of the very cop who handcuffed them without any logical reason and left them to suffer alone in public."

_The Sheriff of Piltover_ gave him a look of confusion. "What?"

Sam clenched his fists. "Playing dumb, are we? There's no way you wouldn't forget handcuffing a summoner and dragging him over, would you?"

The Piltoverian police officer cocked her head to the side. "Um, alright then..."

"Did you hit your fucking head or something?" He growled. "I really can't believe you're this stupid. God, hopefully one day you find a man who's so dense that he'll be a perfect match for you."

"Uhh...why don't you come in?"

"Okay...and will you take the cuffs of me when I'll do that?"

Caitlyn merely nodded. "Sure, boy, sure."

Sam eyed the sheriff with suspicion. Was she pretending to be a different person, or did she actually have some personality disorder? Because something seemed REALLY off about her. Not that he wanted her to go back to her arbitrarily, easily angered state when he told Ahri to test her charm on him...but from that to this...an extremely drastic change in behavior. Having this all in mind, Sam marched right past her and into Quinn's room. As the door closed behind him, he took a look around. Everything seemed pretty normal, except for the fact that he didn't see Valor anywhere.

"Okay, now will you remove these cuffs-"

"So an already handcuffed prisoner comes into here, surrendering easily, huh? Boy, some people are getting stupider and stupider at the moment."

Sam froze. That was not Caitlyn's voice. That was not even a female's voice either. That was...

Turning around, he was faced with another champion, who was standing where Caitlyn, or an identical copy of Caitlyn, was standing before.

"...S-Sylas?"

_The Unshackled _grinned as he held up a chain of petricite, then threw it forward. "Didn't think I'd need to use four hostages for this plan, but it does raise the stakes for the Institute. How perfect."

"W-w-what are you-AHHH!" Sam screamed out in pain as he felt electricity surge through his body. As his consciousness faded away, he flopped to the ground. Before his eyes closed, he saw a purple top hat in front of him.

_Caitlyn...Ahri...Quinn...what happened...?_

* * *

*Present Time*

It was already 2 in the afternoon when Alex woke up. Could anyone blame him, though? It's not like he would've been able to get any sleep last night. After all, according to "credible sources", he was a priority patient, and apparently that meant that he got special services? It was hard to explain, but basically, he did get special service in the infirmary. While he didn't hate it, it definitely sucked that he wasn't able to get any sleep until very late. Or, very EARLY. Pretty interesting how both, despite being on opposite ends, could potentially mean the same thing from a relative viewpoint.

On top of that, Shen came in and told him that Akali was disabled on the Rift today due to "feeling under the weather". While this did raise some eyebrows, Alex stayed as vague as he could when answering the questions _The Eye of Twilight_ asked him. Eventually he was left alone in his infirmary, and all he did was stare out the window, eyeing the sun's beams as if the rays of light held any interest to him.

Straightening up in his bed, Alex groaned as he felt some of his sore muscles strain. Shit, he really needed to get moving around a bit, but he didn't really have the energy to do so. It's not you could spend the night with _The Rogue Assassin_ and be able to move like normal the next day.

ESPECIALLY if she spent you hard, then left, let you sleep, then came back in and woke you up at 2 AM in the morning...

Yeah, Akali was definitely in a spot that would be difficult to climb out of. Oh well, was not really his problem, right?

Starting off with slow shifts in his limbs, Alex got the blood flowing through his body. Tilting his legs back and forth, he started moving them around more and more as time increased. Letting out a yawn, he stretched out his arms, then gritted his teeth as he heard the cracks from his joint.

_Jeez, my muscles are hella tight, aren't they..._

Taking the blanket off of himself, he planted his feet on the floor. The hard, tile floor was cold enough to penetrate through his socks and send shivers through his spine. Letting out a small gasp, Alex stuck both his arms in the air and clasped his hands together, then tilting his entire body to the side. Once he felt the muscles on one side of his body relax and go back to normal, he switched positions, and tilted his body to the other side, staying in that position until the rest of his body felt okay.

Now feeling a bit normal, he grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up. Looking at the blood-stained cloth wrapped around his chest, he hesitated. Should he take it off? He wasn't sure if he should keep it on...

Shrugging, he let go off his shirt, letting gravity return it to its normal position. Sliding into his shoes, he stepped out of the bed, then faltered a bit as he struggled to stand on his half-asleep legs.

Slapping his thighs, as if that would wake them up, he thought, _C'mon, wake up, stupid fuckin' legs..._

Standing on his tiptoes, Alex reached as high as he could, almost touching the ceiling. Staying in that position until his legs finally woke up, he stared out the window. It wasn't really a view worth talking about, but at least it wasn't a view of some brick wall or anything.

Alex took a step, and silently celebrated upon realization that he was able to walk now. He never knew he would be happy that he was able to perform such an easy feat (to be fair, as a baby he was probably extremely exuberant with his first steps), but...here he was. Alex would never take feeling normal and being able to perform normal routine duties for granted ever again.

Glancing over at the bedside table, he saw his normal clothes sitting there. Ah, no more of these hospital garments. The summoner wasted no time switching his outfits.

Slowly opening the door that granted him escape from his tiny hospital room, he took a look around. All he could hear was the faint whirring of whatever operating machines they kept in the infirmary. It was ominous, yet soothing at the same time. Feeling goosebumps run all over his body, he shuddered as he thought about the events from the previous night, where someone was literally all over his body.

Feeling his dick harden a bit from reminiscing the events, Alex shook his head. Man, every little subject out there just circulated back to sex now, didn't it? To be fair, Alex had gone from 0 to 100 in terms of that topic, but...was it going to be that way forever?

Honestly, he was kind of creeped out by whatever voodoo lied in his eyes. To be able to immediately seduce someone in front of you, then proceed to sit back (or lie down, in some cases) as they fucked the ever living daylights out of you? It was a dream to some, sure, but...Alex wasn't a perverted dick like some other summoners around him. He actually cared about being genuine and stuff, and...well, fucking, or getting fucked by a ton of girls...that didn't really fit the category?

Okay, that made zero sense at all.

Letting out another yawn, Alex stretched his arm, hissing a bit as a few joints cracked (well, he assumed it was the joints, but he wasn't a master on the skeletal system, or human body). Spotting a dim light that revealed a room that looked a LOT like a waiting room, his eyes lit up.

_There we go._

It wasn't long before Alex made his way over, occasionally slowing down to ease the rising soreness in his legs. Jeez, is this what happened when you laid in a bed for too long? Okay, to be honest, he didn't lay in a bed for a long time...considering a certain worker at the infirmary got him moving around a fuck ton. And yes, the "fuck" was there for a reason.

Once Alex reached the lobby, he looked at the front desk. To his surprise, no one was there. No Shen, no Kennen, no...sexy nurse. While it was probably better that she wasn't present, the summoner felt a tiny bit bummed.

_Wait, why are you bummed?_

Alex slapped himself in anger. _You perverted motherfucker._

Thank goodness there was no one else in the waiting room, or they would've jumped out of their seat and questioned his mental state. Unfortunately, thanks to being around David and Sam, he grew accustomed to being called retarded and autistic, so if someone genuinely asked him if he actually HAD those things, he wouldn't be sure WHAT to reply. I mean, he can't exactly say "No, you!" back to them. That only worked for David and Sam.

Opening the door to exit the infirmary, Alex immediately felt his heart sink as he saw the outside.

_Where. The fuck. Am I?_

Scanning his gaze across the entire area, he shrugged. Guess he could ask around. As long as who he asked wasn't a female. Or champion. Or both. If this was programming, he would say if either of those conditions were met, terminate the process.

Tapping a nearby summoner, he asked, "Yo, do you know how to get to the summoner apartments from here?"

The summoner he asked nodded. "Just head left, and continue down that path. You'll pass by the community pool, and the small town, but eventually you'll make it there."

"Alright, thanks."

The community pool, huh? Ahhh...Alex shuddered as he reminisced a female letting out a [the word here is French, but that comes from another world] scream as she rode him inside a hot spring. The more he thought about it...he almost got fucked by THREE DIFFERENT CHAMPIONS in there...

_Wait, but I didn't do it with Ahri...but then from what I remembered, she was walking around like her ass got penetrated by some behemoth..._

Alex shrugged. It's not like he really cared by now.

Following the directions the summoner told him, he continued on his way towards his apartment. Man, after quite the adventure yesterday AND sort of this morning in the infirmary...he was ready to take a break.

Alex squinted as the intensity of the sun rays increased as he walked outside. Jeez, was he that much of a shut-in that mere natural light fucked with his eyes? If that was case, then he should probably get outside more often...

Stumbling a bit as his leg took an awkward step, he gritted his teeth. _I really thought I was fine with walking by now..._

Shaking his head, he continued forward, taking more careful steps as he made his way towards his apartment. Unless that random summoner he asked trolled him. If that was the case, well...shit. It's not like he could find that same summoner and give him a good punch in the face.

Trudging forward, he held his breath as he got to the community pool. He could see female and male summoners and champions alike inside, swimming around and having fun, but...it's not like he would have that luxury anymore. In fact, for the greater good, he should probably avoid staring in that direction...

_I swear I saw Leona there..._

Alex shuddered as he reminisced that "three-some". Never again...

Wait, was he just going down memory lane of his intercourse adventures? What the hell was that?

His heartbeat increased as he got closer and closer to the pool. Staring down straight at the ground, he continued forward, hoping his "senses" would tell him whether he was about to bump into a person or not. While his inner, perverted personality hoped to bump into a taller woman and get sandwiched by her breasts, his normal personality, who had actual decency, wished for no interaction to take place at all. And by interaction, that included, collisions, conversations...you get it.

Alex's heart was being so intensely that he could hardly hear the splashing and laughter coming from the pool. Clenching his fists tightly, he forced himself to stare straight at the ground.

_C'mon, Alex...look how cool those cracks and patterns on the ground are!_

Actually, they weren't. Alex was the type of person who was disgusted by the concept of wear and tear. If a sidewalk wasn't perfectly paved and free of any "flaws", it was a terrible sidewalk. That kind of made him a perfectionist. And honestly, he couldn't exactly call himself one, if one were to review his actions in bed with women...

Listening carefully and hearing the splashes and laughter die down, Alex sighed in relief, then looked up. To his surprise, there was no one right in front of him. Strange, he was beginning to think that he was the protagonist of some incel's story about a random self-insert dude who did nothing in life and suddenly started have beautiful women coming after his dick. Guess he was safe from that dangerous fantasy now.

Seeing the small town up ahead, Alex sighed in relief. Okay, so now the only dangerous part of town was Pantheon's bakery, but to be honest, that was only if a certain "sun woman" was there. He doubted Leona went to Pantheon every minute she could, so he should be in the safe zone by now? Never could be too sure.

_Honestly, while I'm here, I should just buy a new pair of sunglasses..._

Looking around for some shop, Alex spotted a tiny clothes shop at the corner. His eyes lit up. _Perfect._

Increasing his walking pace, he made a beeline straight for the shop, and got inside without any issues. Walking up to the clerk, he asked, "Where do you guys keep your sunglasses?"

The clerk raised an eyebrow. "Is this an...urgent thing or something?"

"Oh, sorry, was the tone of my voice like that?" Alex chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Didn't mean it like that...err, so, about your sunglasses, yo..."

"Oh, yeah. Over there." The clerk pointed to a corner where there was a stand that held a variety of sunglasses. Sadly, the stand was occupied with the presence of some female, discouraging Alex from walking over there.

He sighed in exasperation. _Why can't something go completely my way for once? Is this life?_

"Uhhh...you going to make your way over there or something? Since it's...urgent?" The clerk asked.

"...you know...I'm uhh, curious...yeah, curious! Are you a summoner or something?" Alex decided to strike a conversation. He honestly had no other way of stalling.

"...a part-time one, yeah." The clerk cocked his head to the side. "Are you purposely making a conversation with me to pass time and avoid running into the girl over there, because you have an inferiority complex that stems from your shut-in habits, which turns to your inconfidence when interacting with the opposite gender-"

"Sh-shut up! That's not it at all!" Alex growled. "I've probably fucked more women than you have!"

Realizing he said that rather loudly, he slapped his hand over his mouth. Some nearby customers in the store stopped and turned to look at him weirdly. The summoner cringed as he replayed what he exclaimed in his mind.

_God, I'm going to be on the fuckboy/playboy list of these people, now..._

The clerk eyed him strangely.

"Excuse me...what?"

His face reddening in embarrassment, Alex slapped his forehead. "Uhh...ignore that part...basically, your description of me is wrong."

"Huh," the clerk replied. "Now I'm interested in your bedroom endeavors. Do please enlighten me, Master-"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Alex waved his hands in front of himself. "Shouldn't you take on a more...professional position when at work or something? I don't think this is an appropriate topic to converse about in the workplace."

"I mean, you're the one who brought it up, not me."

"But you could always be the more authoritative person here and professionally change the subject or something-"

"Mhm." Alex and the clerk stopped their bickering and turned in the direction of the feminine voice who just cleared her (presumably, her, but it could always be a male with a more girly voice) throat.

Upon seeing the girl who was at the sunglasses stand earlier, Alex quickly shut his eyes and turned his head rapidly.

The clerk raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and looked back at the girl. "You buying these?"

The girl, who was giving Alex a confused look seconds ago, nodded. "Yeah. Bill it to the league."

"Alrighty..." After a brief series of sounds and computerized noises, the clerk gave the girl a nod. "You're good to go now."

"Thanks." Once the girl left, Alex turned back around, only to face the clerk.

"Yo...are you gynophobic?" The clerk whispered.

"What?! No! Of course not! Didn't I just say that I...you know..." Alex made a circle with his hand and jammed his index finger through it.

The clerk rolled his eyes. "Your current actions right now are not supportive of your statement."

"Look, dude, I really don't want to explain why I might be acting weirdly, but I really need to..." Glancing over to the sunglasses stand, Alex sighed in exasperation as he saw a group of girls gather by it. "Goddammit, I have to wait here longer..."

"Yeah..." The clerk cocked his head to the side. "You're really not fooling me, bud."

"Dude, I'm not gynophobic! What do you think I am? A harem anime protagonist from Episode 1?" He growled. Reminiscing all the events with the women he engaged in intercourse with, his hostile expression disappeared.

_Wait, actually..._

"What are you thinking about, dude?" The clerk growled. "If you don't fucking man up and continue avoiding being in the presence of girls, of course anyone would think you have an irrational fear of them!"

"Shut the fuck up!" The summoner hissed. "I have a reason for doing this!"

"What is it?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"You have a point there. But anyway, things get boring around here, so enlighten me."

"We don't have the time to do this!" Alex clenched his fist. "Those girls will leave the sunglasses stand any time, so-"

The clerk sighed. "Dude, they're a group of girls going out shopping. You really think they're going to spend less than 5 minutes at a sunglasses stand with a variety of different sunglasses? You know, I'm getting more and more convinced that you're not only a gynophobe, but a shut-in as well-"

"Okay, stop putting all these fucking labels on me!" The summoner hissed. "I'm not an object you slap sticky notes onto!"

Alex briefly closed his eyes and flinched as he felt something get slapped onto his cheek. Glancing at a nearby mirror, his face reddened with anger (not embarrassment, interestingly enough) as he saw a sticky note on his cheek.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Hold on, hold on." The clerk whipped out a sharpie, and moved his hand closer to the sticky note on Alex's cheek. "Lemme write something really-"

"Whoa whoa, did you just lose your sanity or some shit?" The summoner darted away from the clerk to dodge the sharpie. "Does this go against your mistreatment of customers or something like that? Isn't there some normal workplace conduct that prevents you from doing this?"

"Relax, buddy, I'm just trying to help you out here."

"How the fuck is this gonna be helpful in any way, may I ask?!"

"Dude, you're gynophobic. If I write a sexist message on the sticky note, women will find you disgusting and stray away from you."

"Okay, that is the most fucking stupid ass reason I've ever heard." Grabbing the sticky note and flinging it away, Alex glared at the clerk. "Do you have any sunglasses up here."

"Here?" The clerk rolled his eyes. "Dude, they're literally all at the sunglasses stand. I advise you overcome your nonsensical, irrational fear of women and-"

"Okay..." Alex grabbed onto the clerk's hand.

"What the fuck?" The clerk tried releasing his hand from the summoner's, but it was like he had an iron grip.

"If you go over there and get me sunglasses, I'll pay you extra."

"Not happening."

"Why not?! You get extra money."

"I don't believe in bribery involving things with no intrinsic value is beneficial in any way. In addition, despite having a shitty job here, my financial situation is actually perfectly fine, since I room with other people who are thankfully trustworthy and genuine. ALSO...I believe that you should take this opportunity to face your fears head on. Once you overcome your fear, you will become a better person overall. Not saying that being homosexual is worse than heterosexual, but being able to interact with all genders is probably-"

"Shut the fuck up! How did this become a conversation over my sexuality?"

"Considering the fact that you hide within the sight of the gender known as female, I assume you're sexually attracted to men. Unless you're attracted to other genders than that, not sure how many genders exist nowadays-"

"I am not going to be listening to this stupid LGBT shit. I'm straight, I'm not scared of girls. Period. I have no problem with gay people, but since I'm not gay, I WILL get offended if you call me-"

The clerk chuckled and waved his hand dismissively. "Just pullin' your leg. But seriously, why can't you just walk over?"

"It's too long of a story, and if I told you, you wouldn't believe me. Like, seriously. The answer's not going to change, bud. I'm pretty sure I'm repeating this to you by now."

The clerk sighed. "If you don't wanna say anything other than that...welp, I can't really force you to."

"Excuse me?"

Hearing a feminine voice, Alex's heart skipped a beat, and he quickly turned into another direction.

"Are you the clerk here. Can I buy these sunglasses?"

"Oh, sure." The clerk's tone of voice changed to that of a professional businessman. Alex rolled his eyes as he stared out of the window of the shop. Clenching his fists tightly as he heard the exchanges of words between the clerk and the group of girls right next to him, his heartbeat increased more and more. He was pretty sure this was the first time his pulse rose due to a non-sexual situation...

Once he heard the voices of the girls disappear from behind him, Alex turned and looked at the sunglasses stand.

_Holy shit, it's empty!_

Not even saying a word to the clerk, he dashed over to the sunglasses stand.

The clerk stared after him, and sighed. "Jeez, what an awfully 'special' summoner we have here in the shop today..." he muttered.

Grabbing a pair that looked nice to him and rushing back to where the clerk was, Alex slammed the sunglasses down in front of the clerk. "Here. Bill it to the Institute."

The clerk chuckled. "The Institute covers accessories like these?"

"No, they just take it out of my account. Jeez, can you just do it, already?"

"Fine, fine. Name?"

"Alexander. Alexander Shaw."

The clerk's eyes widened. "Wait, what?!"

The summoner frowned. "What? What's wrong with my name?"

"Alex Shaw?"

"Yeah, that's me. What about it?"

"The summoner who almost got killed in the competition yesterday? What the fuck? You're out of the hospital already?!"

"Sh-shut up!" Alex slammed his hand over the clerk's mouth. "Don't attract an unwanted crowd, man!"

Nodding frantically, the clerk gently pushed his hand away. "Dude, what the fuck happened out there?" he hissed.

Memories of being on the rift with Qiyana made Alex quiver. "Ugh..."

"What happened, dude? Seriously?"

"You...you really don't need to know. Trust me."

"...but I do? What did you do, insult a champion's pride or something?"

The summoner resisted the urge to say "Something like that", as that would lead to further questioning. "Drop the subject," he growled.

Sighing, the clerk took the sunglasses and scanned them. Typing some random letters into the device, he handed the accessory back to Alex. "There you go. Thank you for your purchase."

Alex nodded, and slid the sunglasses over his eyes. Once they were on himself, he let out a sigh of relief. Well, there was a safety blanket for himself. Turning around, he made his way towards the exit of the shop.

"Yo, why are you wearing sunglasses inside a shop? You trying to be cool or something?"

Ignoring the clerk, the summoner continued on his way outside. While he usually would be hit by the blinding sunlight from walking outdoors after staying inside a while, the sunglasses prevented that from happening. Glancing over to Pantheon's bakery, Alex shuddered. He'd better get out before a certain someone...or some people...showed up again. Walking in the opposite direction of the shop, he adjusted his sunglasses and made sure his eye pupils were completely covered. Passing by Pantheon's bakery, he hastened his pace, and thankfully made it past without any sort of incident occurring.

It kind of sucked, though, Alex had to admit. He was feeling a bit hungry, but some case of PTSD prevented him from turning around and heading back into that bakery. Forgive him, but he really wasn't in the mood to "accidentally" run into a few particular female champions and waste hours fucking and getting fucked. Straightening his back, he looked around. There weren't many other places to get food or anything. Well, there was another bakery at the next left, Alex was discouraged from going there, as a particular purple-haired champion worked in there (by the way, whenever he was autofilled bot lane, he banned her because he found her Q ability to be an annoying piece of shit). Whenever Alex put together puzzle pieces that said "female", "champion", and "sexually attractive", the end result made his hairs stand on end.

Sighing and shaking his head, Alex continued on his path. But passing by all those restaurants just engraved the word "food" into his mind, and soon, his stomach started reacting to it.

_Goddamn nerves..._

He smacked himself in the face and stopped walking. Dammit, he was screwed now. Looking around himself, he silently prayed that he would find another restaurant, but...nothing appeared at all.

Thinking hard, Alex didn't remember if he had any food back at his apartment. He was planning on going to buy some groceries and stuff a few days ago, but he got quite busy with a few unexpected and sudden appointments...

_Shit. So I don't have any food._

Groaning, Alex pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. The top two, listed under a category called "retards", were Sam and David.

Sending a call to Sam, Alex waited patiently, standing to the side of the walkway and placing his phone against his ear. He started involuntarily tapping his foot as he heard his phone ring over and over again.

After a few more rings, Alex got Sam's answering machine recording, which was Sam telling him to "fuck off" in a formal tone. Alex cocked his head to the side in confusion. What the heck? Sam was usually good when it came to responding on the phone and everything else related to communication. Oh well, it's not like he had to be responsive 100% of the time to keep that title.

Switching over to his next contact, Alex called David. Unlike Sam, his friend picked up after a few rings.

"Alex? What the fuck?"

"Yo David, it's me. Uhhh..." Alex looked to the side, seeing some people eyeing him and gossiping among themselves. "Hold on a second..."

Continuing to walk down the path, he found a random bench to sit down and sighed in relief. His legs were getting sore, after all. "Okay, so..."

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" David screamed over the phone. "I LITERALLY WENT TO VISIT YOU THIS MORNING AND POOF! YOU WERE FUCKING GONE!"

Alex was taken aback by his rather aggressive tone. "Wow, chill dude, I'm fine-"

"OBVIOUSLY YOU'RE FUCKING FINE, SINCE YOU JUST DIPPED OUT OF THE INFIRMARY JUST LIKE THAT!" Alex heard a muffled snap over the phone.

"Jeez, calm the fuck down, man, why are you so pissed for?"

"BECAUSE I'VE BEEN HAVING TO FUCKING DEAL WITH THIS STUPID NOXIAN REDHEAD THE ENTIRE MORNING!"

"What? Kat? What about her?"

"SHE LITERALLY ALMOST FUCKING MURDERED KENNEN THIS MORNING WHEN HE SAID YOU WERE GONE! I HAD TO FUCKING STOP HER, AND GUESS WHO HAD TO CLEAR THINGS UP WITH SHEN!"

"Why didn't you just ask Akali for help or something?" Alex felt some weird bulge in his pants when he said _The Rogue Assassin's _name out loud.

"Uhh...not an option," David's voice seemingly calmed down. "Anyway, I've been through a series of annoying events that I for some reason have to hold accountability for, and I'm fucking fuming. So pardon my belligerent attitude for now. So...why did you call for?"

"Wait wait wait, hold on...why didn't you even call me beforehand, if you were so worried about me?"

"You think I would have time to call you when I have to fucking talk to Shen about why Katarina wanted to slit Kennen's throat?" The exasperation in David's voice jumped up a few notches.

"Oh...right." Alex scratched the back of his head. "Umm...anyway, I'm making my way to my apartment, and uhh...my legs are fuckin' killing me. Could you maybe come over?"

"I got a match in an hour, but I probably can. Why?"

"Oh...my place is devoid of anything edible right now. Could you maybe help me go out and some food?"

"Why don't you just grab some from the restaurants nearby? I'm pretty sure there are a few located in between the infirmary and the apartments you're around-"

"Dude...my legs..."

"Umm, they're literally on the way."

"My legs are actually fucking killing me, man. I can't make any stop, I need to get back to my home base and crash for a bit. Please...?"

Alex heard his friend sigh over the phone. "Fine, fine."

"Thanks, man. See you at my apartment soon."

"Yep. See ya."

Hanging up on the phone, Alex slowly got up from the bench, then stretched his arms out. He hissed as his knees buckled and he stumbled a bit, luckily placing an arm on the bench to break his fall. Ignoring the random people around him who eyed him weirdly (okay, this was literally a normal thing by now), he straightened his back a bit and continued on his way.

Luckily, nothing worth noting happened the rest of the way to his apartment. Sure, he passed by a few champions, some even female, but...he had his sunglasses on. It's not like he was conspicuous in any other way. Some of them eyed him with alarm, probably because they recognized him as the victim from the tournament, but no one tried to stop him. Alex sighed in relief. Things seemed to go back to normal.

Climbing up the stairs to his apartment, he fumbled for his keys in his pocket. As he found both of them empty, his heart skipped a beat.

_Wait, what the fuck?_

Feeling around one more time to make sure they weren't in there, Alex let out a growl of frustration, then slid to the ground, leaning against his door. Staring into the blue sky, he pondered his existence.

_Why..._

Where could his keys even be? Probably back at the infirmary? Alex's heartbeat slowly increased as he thought of the many places his keys could be. They could've fallen out of his pocket on the Rift, the summoning chambers, the many random places he walked to, Miss Fortune's abode (oh please, no)...yeah, he was kind of screwed.

Pulling out his phone, he called his friend.

"What do you want?" David growled when he picked up. Jeez, no greeting at all...

"I'm kinda...locked out right now..."

"What?! You lost your keys?!"

"Great inference..."

Hearing a loud sigh of exasperation over the phone, Alex curled into a ball as he felt guilt flood him. "Errr...you don't need to help me find them..."

"Yeah, wasn't planning on it. Guess I can't really do anything anymore, right?"

"To be honest...you're right. You don't need to stop by..."

"Alright. See ya."

Alex sighed as David hung up. Locked out of his apartment, legs were killing him, hungry as fuck...

His head fell to the side as he closed his eyes.

_I don't think things could get any worse..._

Hearing the sound of footsteps and some feminine voice humming, the summoner broke out of his trance. Opening his eyes and looking in the direction of the sounds, he could see a blurry black figure walking closer and closer to him, carrying some giant stick or staff or something.

Alex frowned. _What the fuck is that?_

Taking off his sunglasses and rubbing his eyes so he could see more clearly, he stared in the direction of the figure. His eyes widened as he saw who it was, and quickly looked away and slipped his sunglasses back on.

_Holy...please don't say she looked in my eyes..._

"...Summoner?" The voice called. "Are you alright?"

With his safety sunglasses now on, Alex turned and looked at her without any fear. "H-hi, Nidalee, urghh..."

_The Bestial Huntress_ wasn't a newcomer to the apartments Alex stayed at. Whenever she wasn't on the Rift, she would head over to the summoner's complex and do typical maid work. She would clean and wash the floors, wipe the stair rails, make the windows spotless on the outside...basically everything she could without intruding any other summoner's personal space. The only setback was that she wore her maid uniform while doing all of this, which seemed to only hinder her performance...AND cause a lot of other summoners to stop going by with their daily business and...yeah, you don't even need a brain to figure out what they wanted.

Licking her lips, she cocked her head to the side as she eyed him with interest. "What's wrong...Alex, is it?"

The summoner nodded in response. "Yeah, uhh...I kind of just came out of the hospital, and I dropped my keys somewhere, so..."

"Oh, my! Are you alright?" Dropping the broom she was hold, she crouched down and placed her hand over his forehead. Alex looked away, blushing as her face moved rather close to his. The cold surface of her palm against his high temperature temple was rather...nice...

"Ugh, I'm just..." Alex groaned in exasperation. "So annoyed with everything that's going on right now..."

Nidalee nodded frantically. "Yes, I understand." Removing her hand from his forehead and standing up, she turned around and picked up her broom. "Why don't you come with me really quick?"

"...huh?"

_The Bestial Huntress_ shrugged. Honestly, it was hard not to gawk at her, considering the rather enticing maid attire she had on. "Come to the central storage room. I might be able to find something there to help you."

"Uhh, central storage room?" The summoner frowned. "How is that going to help me?"

"I keep my master maintenance key in there." She let out a chuckle. "Really helps when I need to get inside a summoner's apartment."

"...and the reason for doing so is...?"

"Oh, don't worry. It's usually normal reasons, nothing...suspicious or anything." Stopping in her tracks, she turned around and smirked at the summoner. "Is my answer something you weren't expecting...?"

"Uhhh..." Alex laughed nervously, then looked away (you know, just in case his eyeballs somehow penetrated his sunglasses and affected her, which was the last thing he wanted to happen right now) and scratched his head. "...no, just had no idea there was a key like that that existed."

"Well, the more you know, the more you know, huh?" Nidalee giggled. "I must admit though...the landlord did tell me to use it as little as possible when he gave me access to it."

"...what would you even do that would be bad? STEAL something?"

_The Bestial Huntress_ shrugged. "You never know. I might open a refrigerator out of curiosity and let my hunger hormones get the better of me."

The summoner thought of cracking a joke around the realm of "curiosity killed the cat", but then decided not to. "I mean...it is kind of an invasion of privacy."

"Why? The thought of me sneaking into your apartment and surprising you isn't appealing?" She asked in a slightly flirting tone.

Alex rolled his eyes. "I'd like to go about my day without the possibility of getting a heart attack."

Nidalee laughed in response. "Okay...what if I'm talking about a different type of surprise?"

The summoner felt a chill run down his spine. Was she somehow affected by his eyes, even through the sunglasses? Or was she just flirting on her own accord? "Uhhhh...I'm not sure how I'll respond to that one."

"No need to." _The Bestial Huntress_ licked her lips, just like a cat after finishing a meal. "I'm sure I'll be able to-"

"Don't want to be rude here, but...can we get going more quickly?" Alex sighed. "I kind of just got out of the hospital in case you've forgotten, and I really don't want to take any time longer than necessary to get into my apartment. I know I'm asking for you for help, and I'm not really in any position to snap out at you or anything of the sort, but...I've been having a pretty rough time recently..."

The playful smile on the champion's face vanished nearly instantly. "Oh...alright. Let's get heading faster, then. Oh can you not walk too fast?"

"I...I could walk at a reasonable pace." The summoner stared down at his feet. "It's just...I didn't want to risk hurting myself in any way by casting a teleport spell, so I walked all the way over here."

"From the infirmary? The one Shen and co run?"

"Yes, that one."

"My, that's a rather far distance!" Immediately turning around and blocking his path, she held up a hand. "Stop there."

Alex cocked his head to the side. "Hm?"

"I can't force you to move any longer, that'll be detrimental to your health."

"No, I'm fine, it's just that I can't walk SUPER long distances at the moment-"

"Trust me, you need to sit down and rest." Nidalee gestured her head to the area behind him. "Why don't you go wait by your door? I'll go fetch the master key and come back here as soon as possible."

The summoner nodded in response. It's not like he had any argument against that suggestion, it contained perfectly valid reasoning. "Alright, I'll wait for you. Please don't take too long though, I might end up falling asleep outside my door, which is something I definitely do not want to happen."

_The Bestial Huntress_ chuckled in response. "Oh, don't worry, I shouldn't take that long. The real question is how long it'll take you to fall asleep."

"Uhhh, probably a few minutes if there's nothing but silence around me."

"Well..." Nidalee sighed. "I'll try to make it quick. Just don't think about closing your eyes."

Before Alex could say anything, the maid was out of his sight, running off to wherever the central storage room was. He let out a sigh. Did she really have to say that before going? Now it was going to be stuck on his mind.

Then again, that wasn't a bad thing. Hopefully having a thought occupied in his mind would be enough to keep him up. The summoner let out a yawn as he slowly walked back towards his apartment. Man, he wished he didn't waste energy walking that tiny distance with Nidalee and that he just stayed in the front of his door from the very beginning. The more he moved around, the more he realized that his legs were indeed killing him. Miraculously, he hadn't fallen to the ground. Yet.

Slowly heading back to his door, Alex sighed in relief as he got to it in less than a minute. Huh, nothing weird happened. That was a new one, considering that a lot of weird shit occurred in his life the past few days. Thank goodness there was no random female champion to appear out of nowhere, suddenly get enticed by him, and...yeah, explaining the rest of the events wasn't necessary.

Deciding to sit down in front of his door since his legs were killing him, the summoner yawned. As he leaned against the door, he thought about the power in his eyes. Was it really a power, though? Ironically, it seemed to put him in many situations where he was powerless. Why the hell did he even have it for, anyway? It's not like some all-knowing god descended from the heavens and gave it to him, or he got run over by a truck in a previous life and was reincarnated as some chad summoner in another world or universe or something with some overpowered statistics and attributes.

Alex thought hard of when he truly "acquired" this weird magic in his eyes. He had to go back to all the women he had intercourse with...to the beginning, really.

He went in backwards order. _Akali, fuckin' Qiyana, Miss Fortune, Vayne, Fiora, Diana, Leona, Irelia...Lux._

So the encounter with _The Lady of Lumosity _was the first time this power took place...right? The summoner frowned. But it's not like fucking Lux was what _got _him the power, she definitely fell under its spell, or whatever the fuck it was...

_So it was further back..._

He remembered having a match that day. He was playing Sylas, and...

_Wait a minute..._

It was after the match. Sylas abducted him, citing reasons being that...that he had some magical powers inside of him?

_So does that mean I've had these powers this entire time, or what...?_

Alex shook his head frantically. There was no way that was true. Heck, he literally made eye contact with other female champions before the whole Sylas incident (see Katarina). _So that must mean...Sylas somehow gave it to me?_

He scratched his head. He didn't remember being given a power or anything, but maybe _The Unshackled _did it on accident or something while he was asleep? Sylas DID knock him out before dragging him to the Demacian quarters, so that might've been an option.

It was like he gained some sort of...charm power or something like that...the summoner wasn't sure if he could even make eye contact with the opposite gender anymore. Not going to lie, having this power kind of...creeped him out.

_This is definitely not something I would want...then again, I really don't want to think about it..._

* * *

Blinking rapidly, Alex slowly opened his eyes, and rubbed them furiously, as to take out the grogginess in them. Yawning, he realized what was happening, and immediately, jumped up. Glancing around, he took in his surroundings...

_Oh, wait this is my apartment-what the fuck, why did I just suddenly wake up and I'm in my apartment?!_

Glancing to the side, he sighed in relief. At least his phone was sitting on the table next to the couch he woke up on. His keys weren't there, but it's not like he knew where his keys were anyway.

Alex frowned. _Why do I have some gut feeling telling me I'm missing something really important right now, and it's NOT my glasses?_

Blinking a bit more, he slowly got to his feet and looked around. His apartment seemed to be exactly how he left it before that competition happened. He didn't really expect it to be in a worse state though, it's not like someone else came in here while he was out.

Speaking of which...how the hell did he get in here? The summoner was honestly baffled. He couldn't teleport into his apartment; he put up some special security spells to prevent that from happening. Was it...Nidalee?

Alex remembered the events that occurred right before he "fell asleep", or whatever happened between now and then. He just waited in front of his apartment as _The Bestial Huntress_ went to the central storage room to fetch the master key. So...putting two and two together, wasn't she the one who took him inside, then?

_Then where is she...?_

Walking around his apartment, he looked in all the rooms. His bedroom, the kitchen, even checked over the living room twice...no sign of anyone. Alex frowned. That was strange. Did she just take him inside and then leave? Kind of sucked, since he wanted to thank her for all her help...

Heading back to his couch in the living room and sitting down, he let out a hefty sigh. Well, he was back in a place where he could get rest...

Suddenly, he heard a door open. Alex's heart skipped a beat as the creak seemingly echoed across the entire apartment. _Where was that..._

Turning to his left, which was the direction he thought he heard the sound, his eyes widened as he stared at the open door of his bedroom. _Wait..._

He didn't check the bathroom inside of his bedroom...

Hearing some feminine voice humming and the sound of feet walking across carpet, he braced himself.

"..."

Seeing Nidalee appear at the doorframe that connected the living room to his bedroom, Alex couldn't help but stare blankly at her. Now that he thought about it, her figure was quite...

_Wait, FUCK!_

Immediately turning away, Alex felt his heart leap out of his chest.

"Hello, Summoner, you awake?"

Staring down at his lap, he nodded frantically. "Yeah, yeah, I am now. Err..." He chuckled nervously. "So what happened...?"

"Hm? You mean what happened after you fell asleep in front of your door?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, that."

"Oh, nothing really happened. I just came back, and you were snoozing on your doormat. I just unlocked your apartment, took you inside, laid you on the couch, and waited a few hours for you to wake up."

The summoner froze. "Wait, a few hours...?"

"Yep. Honestly, did the infirmary really just allow you leave on your own accord? Kind of strange, if you ask me."

"I, uhh..." Alex scratched his head. "I just lost consciousness from losing a lot of blood, I guess. Was already kind of back to normal last night, I guess..." Reminiscing last night's events made his face feel a little heated. "But...there was no one in there?"

"Hm? Strange." His heart started beating faster as he heard her move forward, a little closer to him. "No one...not Shen, not Akali, not even Kennen?"

The summoner shook his head. "Yeah, uhh...none of them. Not sure why you have to list them all, but..."

"Oh, just wanted to clarify. There's more than just one infirmary around, you know."

"I mean, isn't that the main one for summoners, though?" Alex raised an eyebrow, then realized that _The Bestial Huntress_ couldn't see his face due the fact that (for good reason) he was avoiding eye contact with her.

"I don't really know."

"Oh, okay. By the way, Nidalee...err, where are my sunglasses?"

"Hm? Your sunglasses?" Out of the side of his eye, Alex could see the champion in the maid's outfit cock her head to the side. God, that was kinda...cute...

"Y-yeah, my sunglasses, where did you, uhh, put them? I guess?"

"Set them on the bedside table in your bedroom. Why? Do you need them-"

Before she could add the questioning tone to her sentence, Alex leapt to his feet, quickly glanced past Nidalee towards his bedroom, then shut his eyes and sprinted forward. Not being able to see where he was going, he rushed as fast as he could...

_BAM!_

Ramming into what he guessed was _The Bestial Huntress_, he yelped and crumpled to the ground, and heard Nidalee cry out in surprise as well. Throwing his hands in front of himself to break his fall, he grimaced when his hands hit the ground hard, causing pain to surge through his body.

"OW! FUCK!" Clenching his teeth, the summoner kept his eyes closed, daring not to open them. "Shit...I'm so sorry, Nidalee. Are you okay?"

"Uhh...yeah, I'm fine, it's alright, no worries. But..." He heard her sigh. "Can you...uhhh, get off of me, please?"

"Oh, what?"

"If you opened your eyes, you could see the strange position we're in."

"Oh, uhhh..." Alex panicked as he immediately realized what she was talking about. Not going to lie, that caused some weird sensation to flood through his body, especially in the area in between his legs...

_Goddammit, NOW of all times...?!_

The summoner leapt back to his feet in an instant, took a few steps, then yelped again as he tripped over what was probably her body and fell to the ground once more, this time feeling his legs smash against a warmer surface than his carpet.

"OW!"

"OUCH! Alex, what are you doing?!" He heard Nidalee's voice demand, a little bit of annoyance in her tone.

"Ugh, sorry..." Shaking his head frantically, he opened his eyes. Glancing down, he saw that his lower body was lying over hers. Face turning red, he jumped to his feet. "Oh, what the fuck!" Without hesitation, he turned around and looked the other way.

_Thank goodness she was lying in a position 90 degrees from me or else..._

"Uhh, it's okay, I guess? Are you sure you're feeling fine?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry...I can't..." Shoot, how was he going to explain this? "Uhh, my eyes feel a little weird, so I'm going to keep them closed for a bit..."

"Oh, that's weird. Why is that?"

"Err...I don't really know. Just felt like that when I woke up." He chuckled. Was she really going to buy that, though...?

"Very interesting, if I may say...perhaps you got something in your eyes? I can check for you."

"Uhhh...it's fine, I think I can manage for the rest of the day. Just plan on staying in my apartment anyway."

"No, no, don't be like that. I'm already, I can help you out..."

"Oh, no, it's fine, don't worry." Turning around, Alex held his hands up while his eyes were closed. "Thanks so much for helping me this past few hours, but I really don't want to inconvenience you. You should really get going, so..."

"Nonsense. If your health is in danger in some way, I've got to help you out." Alex felt his heart skip a beat as he felt a cold pair of hands wrap around his wrists, the smooth skin sending an electrical current down his spine.

"...please, I really feel guilty about this, I don't want you to-"

"Alex, if a summoner's not in a good condition, and I just leave him to go back to my work...well, if things got worse, it's not like you're the only one who would be in trouble." She let out a sigh. "I'd probably be in hotter water than you would...also, I already kind of spent a majority of my day helping you out...I don't know, but it feels weird to just leave at a random point like right now."

"That's understandable, but..." He really didn't want Nidalee to stay in his apartment right now...should he have just told her that he was okay? That was probably the best option, but that was out of the window ever since he brought the subject of not being "okay" up...

"But what, Alex? Don't know how to 'heal' your eyes, but if you need help around, then just let me know what to do."

"I..." The summoner sighed. What was he going to do about this whole situation? "...look, if I tell you the entire truth of what's going on, will you promise to leave?"

"...I don't understand why you want me to go so bad, when you're clearly unable to get around by yourself in the current situation, but...sure, fine." Nidalee let out a sigh. "I guess you don't like my presence...and I really don't want to guilt-trip you and point out AGAIN that I spent the last few hours watching over you..."

Alex grimaced, as if her words literally stabbed him. "Oh, I really do apologize for all of this, it was my fault in the first place, but...things will hopefully make more sense after I explain what's going on, alright?"

"Sure, I guess? I don't know how this explanation will justify some weird desires you have right now, but...go ahead. Entertain me."

"Alright, so...where do I start? Eh, the whole story isn't needed. All you really need to know, is I acquired some weird power that activates through my eyes."

Nidalee making a weird face was almost tangible to Alex, whose eyes were still shut. "...what? Power? Activates through your eyes?"

"Yeah...uh, before I go on, how much do you believe me, right now?"

"I'm going to be completely honest with you...my opinion of you is drastically deteriorating."

"Uhh, yep, that was definitely expected. Anyway, this power...okay, look, I didn't use it to take advantage of anybody, cuz for awhile I was like some dense protagonist from a stupid virgin's fantasy story who doesn't-"

"Can you just get to the point?"

"I am, I am! Trust me!"

"I don't think anyone in their right mind WOULD."

"Can't really argue with that, but anyway...through countless accidental encounters, and some testing myself, I discovered what the power was: some lust activator or something around those lines."

"...huh?"

"And...that was the reaction I expected." Alex sighed as opened his eyes and walked back to his couch, then sat down and closed them. "Basically, if you make eye contact with me, it's like you'll be under the influence of the strongest aphrodisiac you can think of."

"You know, if you're too scared to make eye contact with me, you could just let me know, there's nothing to be embarrassed about-"

"Seriously?! You don't believe me?! I'm telling you, it's true!"

"Why would you expect me to believe you?! Not saying that you're some sexual predator, but do you have cases where your claim was proven true, or what?"

"Yes, sadly. For the past few days..." Alex hesitated. He was going to cut down the number of women he had encounters with so _The Bestial Huntress_ wouldn't think any lower of him. "I've come across a few female champions the past few days, and...yeah, shit hit the fan pretty fast before I realized it."

"Names, please."

The summoner sighed. "Please don't tell anyone else about this, will you?"

"I don't think I would ever bring up this conversation we're having right now in any talks I have with...anybody, really."

"Okay...first of all, Lux."

"How the hell do you make some naive blonde like her LUST for you? I'm not sure whether to believe your power is true, or if you're just making things up."

"Uhh, yeah...onto the next one. Remember the whole competition thing the other day?"

"The one that ended in a pretty crappy way because some summoner-"

"Yes, yes, that one. Anyway, you know Qiyana?"

"Oh yeah, definitely. I do know that annoying, self-centered bitch who should-"

"Yeah, she was the next one."

"Sex with HER? Isn't she a child or something?"

"I...thought she was 20? I don't know, not saying that-"

"Alex, are you freaking going around _raping_ female champions, or what?"

"No, this was all before I realized what was going on."

"Then...how do you know for certain that you contained such a rather interesting power in your eyes, if I may say so myself?"

"We got the infirmary incident from yesterday."

"What do you mean by infirmary incident?"

"Well, Akali and all..."

"Jeez, all you male summoners with your fantasies about that poor girl in her nurse's outfit..."

"Yeah, I'll rate her higher than you and your maid outfit."

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"Was just a joke, calm down. Anyway, I just tried it on her, and she became a sex-crazed animal almost instantly. Scratch that, she DID become one instantly."

"So what did you do after that? Did you get someone else to take her away so she could return to normal?"

"..."

"Your silence makes me really want to turn into a cougar and rip you to pieces-"

"Okay, look, what was I supposed to do? Bring her out and risk letting people know of the power?"

"Do you have no sense of shame for taking advantage of her whatsoever?!"

"You think I don't?! Of course I do! In fact, guilt is what I feel the most whenever I think of those past encounters!" Alex threw his arms up in the air in anger. "But what am I supposed to do, huh?!"

"Okay, okay, let's both be civil about this..." Alex's heart skipped a beat as he heard _The Bestial Huntress _shift closer to him. "I honestly can't believe that a...not-so-special summoner like you would somehow acquire such a random power out of nowhere."

"Yes, and that's totally understandable..."

"But, with you telling me some rather detailed backstory about it...it's hard to believe that you would make up some dumb story like that. BUT! That doesn't make me feel less skeptical about you than before. So..."

The summoner gasped in surprise as he felt her crash down on the couch to his left. "W-wha?"

"Test it on me."

"...what?"

"You heard me. Test it on me."

"B-but the stuff about taking advantage of Akali earlier..."

"To hell with that. I'm LITERALLY giving you permission to test it on me. If I become a drooling, lecherous mess, then you have permission to penetrate me. With protection, of course."

Alex felt his face heat up as he kept his eyes glued shut. "This...this is a really awkward conversation..."

"You know, I'm getting more skeptical at the minute. You seem to react to sex-related subjects like some virgin who has never had sex before, which would invalidate your entire story from earlier. Also, are you stalling or something? Just open your eyes and stare at me, for God's sake...unless you truly don't have that power?"

"Okay, okay, fine!" Giving in to her words, Alex opened his eyes, then turned his head to the left, staring straight into the brown eye pupils of _The Bestial Huntress._ As he stared intently at her, Alex could see the smooth skin of her face much more clearly. Her black hair was tied back, and her maid cap reminded Alex of a particular nurse from yesterday who also wore a cap before...

_Shit, of ALL TIMES..._

Closing his eyes and shaking his head briefly, he went back to staring at the maid. For a few seconds, he stayed in that position, not daring to move a single inch. After some time had passed, the summoner asked in a shaky voice, "...w-w-well?"

Suddenly, Nidalee turned away, putting a hand over her forehead. "Oh, what the heck..."

"N-Nidalee?" Alex stammered. "Are you alright?"

She held out behind herself to ward the summoner off from coming close to her. "Hold on, hold on." Getting up from the couch, the maid made her way right towards his bedroom. "I need to...have some recovery time really quick...don't come in here..."

Alex blankly stared after her as she closed the door behind herself. Staring down at his lap, he wondered what her words meant. So, recovery time? Does that mean it worked, or what? It was kind of...scary, not going to lie. Compared to the other female champions, she seemed to handle it a bit better. Well, Irelia did a pretty good job of hiding it as well, but...

All he could really do was wait, and stare at that door...

* * *

So far, a few minutes have passed, and Nidalee still did not come back. Naturally, the summoner began to feel a little nervous.

_Shit..._

Did the power really not work on her, or something? It seemed illogical to come to the conclusion that he outright did not have a power, considering all his past encounters, but...could it have possible weakened, or gone away?

Alex felt a small smile come across his face. If the power did go away, at least that would mean he could return to a normal life. Didn't have to worry about being around the opposite gender anymore, didn't have to worry about having sex. There was no need to carry condoms in his pocket, anymore.

Well, it wasn't like he did that in the past either. In fact, he was pretty sure that he did not use one for most of his encounters. Thinking of that kind of spooked Alex. He really hoped that he didn't become the father of multiple children from different female champions...

The very thought made Alex's heart sink. _God, I'm in quite a mess right now, aren't I...?_

Leaning further against the couch, the summoner let out a huge sigh. Was there really anything good to come out of this? He wasn't going to deny that the intercourse did feel great at times, despite always being forced into a submissive role, but hey, at least he ascended somewhat from a beta virgin...right? Right?

Who was he kidding, why did that even matter?

Blinking a few times, Alex redirected his gaze towards the ceiling. Resting his head back, he let out a yawn. Sometimes, the tiniest bits of relaxation were blessings to him. At least in the whole predicament he was in right now, he treasured those moments greatly. All he needed to do was...well, nothing. Just clear his head, stare off into space, and become one with the...okay, that sounded too cringe.

The summoner continued to stare at the ceiling, despite the fact that there was nothing interesting on it. Just a large plain of white, really. Wasn't anything special at all. Yet he still looked at it longer than he looked at Nidalee...

_Wait, what the fuck is she even doing in there...?_

Last time he saw her, she requested privacy in his bedroom, citing reasons pertaining to "recovery time" and whatnot. The summoner kind of had an idea of what she meant, which made him not want to go and check on her, but a part of him wanted to. What if something happened? Well, it was a guarantee that she was under the effects of his spell, so it would be a good idea to leave her alone until it possibly "wore out", but then again, Alex wasn't even sure if it did have a cooldown timer or something like that.

The very thought of his accidental powers on other female champions having a permanent presence was rather...chilling. That did explain Miss Fortune's seemingly continued lust for him even after fucking the living daylights out of him, and he wasn't sure about any of the other champions, since he practically spent all his efforts trying to avoid them. Although one would assume that if they were still under the "charm", they would come after him, and thankfully that hasn't happened.

_Man, I don't even fucking know anymore..._

Hearing his bedroom door open, Alex broke out of his trance. Glancing towards the open doorway, he saw Nidalee standing there, looking rather...exhausted? She was leaning against the doorframe, breathing really heavily, and her expression looked like she'd just run a marathon.

"You..." She slowly raised a finger and pointed it at the summoner. "...help me...right now..."

"W-what?" Immediately leaping to his feet, Alex stared at her apprehensively. "What...what do you need help with...?"

"I..." Panting furiously while gritting her teeth, she put her hand over her forehead, like she had a nasty headache. "...oh, fuck..."

"Are...are you okay there?!" Racing up to where she was standing (or, slouching against the door frame), he hesitated. Wait, wasn't she supposedly under the lust spell or something, so wasn't it a bad idea to go anywhere in her personal space?

Stopping a few feet away from her, he eyed her up and down. Honestly, seeing the smooth-skinned huntress in such an enticing maid outfit that outlined the best parts of her...wait, what was he even thinking? Growling and shaking his head frantically, Alex walked up even closer and put his hand lightly on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a calmer tone.

All the summoner got in response was some weird little groan from the female champion. Alex let out a sigh. So he wasn't going to get any information from her, was he? Slowly getting closer to her, he held out a hand. "Do you need to sit down or something?" _Although if she did, she would've done so already?_

Seeing her still hunched up against the doorway, he pulled back. "Okay, I don't understand WHAT is going on with you right now, but why in any situation would you be in that position?"

"You...you wanna know why I'm in this position? Because of you..." She hissed through gritted teeth.

"I don't mean position in the emotional sense, I mean, literally, physical position." Alex rolled his eyes. "Now that THAT'S out of the way...you really look like you SHOULDN'T be on your feet right now."

_The Bestial Huntress_ responded with another groan. Shaking his head, the summoner slid his hands into his pockets. "Can you just like...move into my bedroom, maybe? Standing, or gripping the door frame is most likely NOT going to help at all with whatever-"

"Okay, okay..." She closed her eyes and curled her fingers against her forehead. "Just...ergghhh..."

Alex cocked his head to the side. What?

"Just help me out here..."

"Uhh, okay?" Well, he was given the green light to go help her out, right?

Shrugging, the summoner walked forward, and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "Let's move, let's move...relax your body."

"O-okay."

Alex felt her tense stance lessen, and sighed in relief. At least she wasn't being resistant in the current situation, right? With his hands on her shoulders, he lightly nudged her towards the inside of his bedroom, not wanting to put too much force. Once they both entered the room, the summoner slowly guided her to his bed without any problems.

"Here, sit down on my bed." Releasing her shoulders from the firm grips of his hands, he backed off almost immediately, and watched apprehensively as _The Bestial Huntress_ slowly took a seat, her maid's skirt flattening against the mattress like a flower opening (although in this case, the flower was facing down). Reaching over to his bedside table and snatching his sunglasses, he slid them on almost instantly. Once his shades were on, he turned back and looked at a darkened Nidalee. At least most of the parts of her maid outfit were black, so nothing changed-

_And why the fuck does that matter, you fucking pervert?!_

"So...let's talk. What exactly happened? What did staring in my eyes do?"

Instead of a verbal answer, he was given a response of groaning. Alex rolled his eyes. It was just going to be like that, huh? Turning around, he stared at the wall. "I'm just going to stare at this wall I receive a satisfactory answer from you."

As he took into detail the random patterns on his white wall, the summoner felt his muscles tense. If the power in his eyes actually did work on Nidalee, and she was trying her hardest to suppress those amplified feelings of lust for him, then it was probably best if he wasn't anywhere close to her, no? Then again, there was no confirmation that the power was actually working. After all, due to prior knowledge, the female champions under the effect of his eye voodoo would jump him rather quickly, with the exception of, say, Irelia. Was that the only one? Lux also did show a bit of restraint before getting him into her room and-

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his left shoulder. Jolting in shock, as if he'd been jumpscared, the summoner felt his heart practically leap out of his chest.

"Whoa, what the-"

Feeling a hand on his right shoulder, Alex yelped as he suddenly was was flung forward towards the wall. Pushing his arms out so his hands would touch the wall and prevent his whole body from colliding into the wall, the summoner stumbled a bit more. Once his hands hit the wall, he grimaced in a bit of pain, then crumpled to the ground. He barely had the time to turn around before he saw _The Bestial Huntress_ looming over him, her pained expression now replaced by one that he had seen so many times before.

"...hi?" Alex stared back apprehensively.

"I'm not going to try holding back anymore..." She murmured, crouching down and slowly climbing on top of him.

* * *

**I think we can all see where this is heading...**

**Was planning on making a mega-chapter, but it got way too long, so I split it in half. Next one's full on...y'know ****;)**

**Shouldn't take another 6 months to finish. Welp, hope to see you soon!**


End file.
